Anchor and Compass
by rose7anne101
Summary: Luffy looked at her, and said they were going to Impel Down. Luffy didn't ask if she wanted to go or what she thought. He just said that they would save Ace, and like always, she followed him. She didn't think the idea of Ace's execution really sank in, that there could be a day when Ace wouldn't be sailing the same seas as them. That was unthinkable. ASaveAceAU-Rewrite, beta'd now
1. Regrets

**Author Notes** :

My attempt at a SaveAceAU

I don't own One Piece, because if I did, Ace wouldn't have died. Seriously, he deserves better. So in this fic, he will live.

I had many ideas, but this is the only one that got written.

I usually don't like OCs (the irony of writing one) except if they are really well written and have a definite personality, so for me, this is quite difficult and an awkward situation.

I am not sure where I am going with this fic (except Luffy and Ace are both alive) or how much I will follow canon.

.

 **Warnings (important):**

English is my fourth language.

The story will include thoughts about suicide, self-harm, and Ace self-worth issues.

.

.

Hope you enjoy!

.

.

 **This chapter was rewritten, and was been beta'd by the wonderful** **Kurapikababu. You can thank her for my good grammar and wonderful phrasing. Check her stories and arts, if you are OP fan you will appreciate it.**

.

.

.

.

Somehow Lina understood that she was in some kind of trance; she was there but then she wasn't.

They (her and Luffy and Jinbe and the Revolutionaries; there were others but they were just along for the ride) were going to save Ace. They were going to the marine stronghold, to Marineford to save Ace. The same Ace that they couldn't save from Impel Down. The same Ace that she called her big brother.

Luffy looked at her, and said they were going to Impel Down. Luffy didn't ask (he never does) if she wanted to go or what she thought. He just said that they would save Ace, and like always, she followed him. She didn't think the idea of Ace's execution really sank in, that there could be a day when Ace wouldn't be sailing the same seas as them. That was unthinkable.

Deep down she knew this was crazy. It's going to be even harder than their experience at Enies Lobby, and there they had their crew as backup. Oh how she missed them… she missed Robin's calm, and her dark humor. She missed Chopper's panicked dancing, even Zoro and Sanji's bickering- STOP! **Deep breath**.

This plan of Luffy's (Luffy and plans, seriously!) was suicide. It's impossible! But then again, this was Luffy they're talking about. Impossible is his meat and water (or maybe his meat and meat). She believed, as improbable as it sounded, that they would make it somehow. In Impel Down, they almost, **ALMOST** , made it. Almost. Isn't that the kicker. If they were just a little bit quicker… If they had gotten there five minutes earlier- no, only one minute, if they- NO. She stopped herself. _No regrets, NO regrets_ she repeated in her head; that's what they promised. To live their lives with no regrets.

But at that moment, she understood that she had so many regrets. So many that she felt like she was drowning.

She regreted not trying harder to stop Sabo from leaving with his bastard of "father" (that bastard doesn't deserve the honor being of called one). She regreted that she couldn't tell him that she loved him, and that she was happy to have him as big brother. She regreted not being there when he needed them the most. She regreted that he was alone when he set sail, without tasting the freedom that he seeked .

She regreted not telling Ace that she loved him more, and that she needed him. She regreted not telling him that she was happy for him to be alive. She knew that he questioned his own right to exist, so maybe she should have hugged him more, and smiled a little more…. She regreted not being stronger, not training more, not learning more. She regreted being a burden, she regreted….

She shook her head to try and clear the thoughts of regret from her mind. She shouldn't be sitting here worrying and regretting things. She needed to have faith in Luffy.

When Luffy speaks, one can`t help but believe in his words. Even though she was his twin sister, she wasn't immune to his ray of confidence. She always followed his pace- no that isn't true – she was enticed to his pace. She truly liked it; following Luffy meant being free from the burden of thinking and analyzing.

That's what she does. She broods over things. She examines and analyzes some more. She never knows when to stop; that's why being with Luffy is so freeing, she could just follow his pace and not second guess herself so much.

But, this couldn't continue anymore. She had to change. She won't lose another brother. She won't have any more regrets. Luffy isn't gonna charge in alone, with her only following; he will not carry this burden alone. She was gonna stand right beside him and help support him all the way, and not just until they saved Ace. Because they _were_ gonna save Ace. Anything else was unacceptable.

And they will do it together.

She was gonna do what she does best; she was gonna analyze and plan. She knew Luffy would not follow a plan. He just won't; it's not in his nature. After all, a storm doesn't follow a specific path, and that's what Luffy is. An uncontrollable storm that will sweep you away with its power and magnificence. She will have to take that under consideration.

She was gonna make a plan, and that's why she needed information. But first things first… food… A _**healthy mind**_ in a _**healthy body, Yes.. Food ..**_

Jinbe, Ace's friend, interrupted her brooding, asking worriedly "Lina-chan, are you okay?"

She ignored him and called to Luffy, who was speaking with Iva-chan and Bon Clay, "Luffy, please go inside the ship and look for food, eat as much as you need, and bring me some. We need our strength". Luffy looked at her blankly for a second, and then gave her his million dollar smile and bounced inside. "Bon-chan please go with him and make sure he doesn't get lost and doesn't wear himself out".

"Don't worry Linnnnaaa-chan!" he followed after him, twirling in his ballerina style all the while.

Lina was still a little worried about him. They almost lost him, and he was still too pale to her liking; so was Luffy. She didn't know what she looked like, probably worse.

"Vhats on your mind little Lina-chan ?", Iva-chan was sharply watching her.

"Jinbe, how much longer until we arrive at Marineford?" she asked Jinbe, who was the one steering the stolen marine ship.

"A little less than two hours" Not long, and definitely not enough time.

She looked Iva-chan in the eyes and said "We need a plan, or something resembling a plan." Iva-chan looked at the door where Bon-chan and Luffy gone in and started to speak, when Lina continued "Luffy is gonna do what Luffy wants to do."

Both her and Jinbe snorted at that; they've known Luffy less than a day, and even they understood that Luffy can't be contained. Which was good; this meant that they could adapt to change, and they needed to be adaptable if they wanted to be around Luffy (and stay sane).

"We have a choice. We can either follow his pace and help him in any way we can, or we could try to do more by doing our own thing, while still supporting him. Maybe, just maybe, we can get out of there in better state than when we left Impel Down".

They both eyed her speculatively for several seconds, "What do you need?" Jinbe was the first to speak.

She took a long breath. _No more regrets_ , she repeated to herself. "Tell me everything about the Whitebeard Pirates (and there's another regret; she should have asked Ace more about his crew, his new family), the Shichibukai, the Admirals, Marineford itself,…and fleet admiral Sengoku". After thinking for a bit, she added, "Quirks, devil fruits, anything." She stopped and took another breath "It doesn't matter how trivial it may seem, I want to know it."

And so they began their discussion. Somehow in the middle of all the stories and the information, Crocodile joined and, surprisingly, even Buggy added his two Beli. Everyone was listening in now. Luffy and Bon-chan brought food, and sat down, listening quietly. She automatically grabbed hold of Luffy's hand and didn't let go. He was her anchor. It`s kinda of funny; Shanks always called him anchor as a joke, but to her, he was a pillar of strength.

Little by little, the atmosphere changed. The joy and giddiness from being free of that hellhole was beginning to diminish. Where they were going and whom they were facing begin to sink in. They were going to war. A war like no other.

An idea started forming in her mind. Calling it a plan would be very, very generous since she didn't have all the information she needed. But at least she had something to hold onto, apart from Luffy.

.

No regrets.

.

.

.

Please with chocolate-chips on top, review?

.

.

Rewritten and beta'd by Kurapikababu.


	2. Insanity, maybe?

**This chapter has been rewritten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author notes:**

Hey Again, I don't own one piece (I wish), this is still my first fic, and I still don't know what the hell I am doing.

For you who noticed I am choosing what character and scene to include, and what to ignore for now. Things should become clearer as I go on, I hope.

I am not sure when I will be able gave background info and what will I give (thank you for asking, requests for history phases anyone? it may help me focus), but definitely not until writing the war and its aftermath.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language, the story will include thoughts about suicide, self-harm, and Ace self-worth issues.

.

 **.**

 **Thank you:**

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai, Naoli, animequeen1001, sess18, Caigdimo, Dreamer Miyu, MysticWaterWolf, FlyingPotato63, WindCrestTrails, ichigo urahara Shihoin and Guest.**

 **.**

To all of you that followed, favorite and especially reviewed, you are awesome! **THANK** you, this chapter is for you, so I really hope you like it.

.

 **animequeen1001**

I hope this chapter help, if not be little bit more specific, please? **Thank you for loving it.**

 **.**

 **MysticWaterWolf**

I really appreciate your honest input, writing in another language is really hard, I keep known the words that I want to say but not finding them in English (even though I know them, frustrating), I hope you continue giving me honest feedback in the future.

 **.**

 **Dreamer Miyu**

WOW, thank you for asking, background information, I will even try to take requests for history phases (anything specific you want to know ?it may help my focus, I am all over the place). Don't worry, not until writing the war and its aftermath.

 **.**

 **Guest (you know who you are! ^^)**

Totally agree (you get it), that's why I don't usually enjoy OC story (ironically, I am writing one). So if Lina ever seem that way, please let me know, I am counting on you. Please keep enjoying it.

.

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

…

 **Luffy POV**

.

Come on, come on, move, faster, more .. that what was kept running in Luffy's head, he couldn't stop himself, he needed to ask, "Jinbe, are we there yet?"

Jinbe sighed, "Luffy-kun, as I told you a minute ago, it will take us at least 15 minutes to get to the gates of justice."

Jinbe paused looking at the sea and sky and murmured, "14 now."

"But Ace is waiting," Luffy grumbled.

Jinbe exhaled again, this time full of sorrow and sadness, "I am sorry Luffy-kun, the execution will be held in another three hours, we should hopefully have enough time to save him."

Luffy nodded and tried to make himself relax, (Lina told him several times to save his strength). He looked around him, the party-feeling vanished long ago and feeling of dread filled the air instead, **no** , more of anticipation. He was growing more and more impatient and worried the closer they get, he wanted to get there now and see Ace with his own eyes.

Lina was still going around in circles, speaking to this and that, and ordering people around, this was so unlike her it made him smile a little bit.

When he told Ace about this later, he wouldn't believe him, Ace would probably grumble about Luffy eating some bad meat again and having haulllicationsss, halu …halucions .. seeing mystery things, yeah.

Lina always took her time in everythinggggg, he usually needed to drag her along or they will be waiting forever.

When they were still home, she used to always grumble to him and Ace about needing a plan, and thinking things through. _Soooo boring_!

But in the end she will sigh and see things his way (she should had done that from the start ).

 _shishishishi_ … Usopp and Chopper didn't believe him, when he told them that Lina would had prefered to stay in their boring home island than going on an **adventure**. _Insane, right?_ He nodded to himself, SUPER insane.

 _He and Ace_ convinced her, looking at it now, Luffy scratched his head. He more like dragged her along, not that it mattered. Lina was here and she had a plan..

Sorta ….

 _Hmmmm_

A maybe plan.

She tried to explain it to him several times already, something about removing the biggest monocle…., no, no that wasn't right, removing the biggest Popsicle.

 _Hmmm,_ no, no,….that was not right either.

"Stupid Popsicle," Luffy muttered under his breath.

He was getting hungry again, drool was beginning to form in his mouth.

He wondered if Sanji could make him a meat Popsicle. He would have to remember to ask him… _yummmm_ , Luffy envisioned it before his eyes, a really big one... HUGE, his drool was dripping now.

He wiped the drool with the back of his hand, he would just have to ask Lina to explain the plan to him again _._

He moved closer to where she was standing, conferring with two other people that he didn't know, they all looked the same to him.

"Damn, so we can't do anything about those Den Den Mushi," Lina said, her face scrunched up.

"Sorry Lina-chan, they are _marines_ Den Den Mushi. I am afraid I don't have the time or the equipment to make them secure for us to use."

"Damn .." repeated Lina, she looked quite dejected now.

"Hmmmmm…we have to find another way to communicate," she was looking at the sky deep in thought, looking kind of upset.

Luffy just reacted, looped his arms around her several times, she became startled for a second, but then looked up at him without turning around, she was a bit shorter from him so there was no headbutt involved, and her whole face lit up.

"Hey Luffy," she greeted.

 _His_ younger sister should never be upset.

He gave her in return his biggest smile and told her in absolute conviction, "We are going to save Ace," this was a fact for him, but she needed to hear it, so he said it.

She smiled right back, "of course we will."

After a moment, she asked "Do you need something in particular, Lu?"

"Yeah," he answered and tightened his arms around here, "explain the plan to me again."

He waited while looking at the sea, but only silence answered him.

He stretched his head around to see what happened, why wasn't she explaining like she did before when he asked.

" Lina…" he began and stopped.

"Lina, you're so funny. _Shishishishi_ ... You look like those fish we saw last time with Usopp and Chopper. _Shishishi..._ you only need to be pink and you will look exactly the same." Luffy continued laughing until his stretched head pumped with some ex prisoner passing by.

He felt more relaxed, talking to his sister always did that, made him happy and energetic.

"Luffy," she finally groaned.

She turned around in his embrace, and gave him the _look_ , the kind of look that mothers gave to their naughty children when they caught them with their hand stuck in the **meat** jar (Makino sometimes gave them (well, him mainly) this look, after he did something really really stupid, according to her). She sighed again, her shoulders hunched.

"Sorry," he couldn't help but say.

"No, that's okay, you don't need to worry about it," she wasn't looking at him, but at the ground frowning, seemingly deep in thought.

"But .." he tried.

Lina interrupted, "No, seriously, Luffy. How can I say this nicely, you suck at following a plan."

That was true and he was quite proud of it, but for Lina he was prepared to try, it didn't mean that he won't do what must be done in his eyes, but he would try for his sister sake.

"No, don't look all determined like this. It's probably better if you don't know."

She murmured,"actually, the whole plan, even if it worked, it's a backup plan. It's there to make our job of saving Ace and getting him out easier. You are the main dish ... so do whatever you want for now, I will be there beside you, if there is something that I will need your help with, I will let you know on the fly."

Luffy eyed her for several seconds. She looked right back at him, not flinching away, showing no doubt or hesitation.

In that moment Luffy realized, Lina looked the most confident than he had ever remembered her being.

He just can't show her any less confidence in her and in himself.

He unknotted his arms from around here, and put his hands on his hips, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I understand! I will be counting on you then," he told her naturally with a big smile adorning his face.

She mirrored his stance and gave him another small smile and nodded, "Of course, you can count on me."

She was turning away, when he remembered a really important matter.

"Lina, remind me to ask Sanji to make us a huge meat popsicle."

 _Shishishi.._ the pinky fish was back.

.

.

.

…

 **Buggy POV**

.

The girl was crazy. No, no, stupid, idiotic and certificately insane signed by him, Captain Buggy from the Buggy pirates.

He thought that the Strawhat idiot was the crazy one (infiltrating Impel down, need he say more). Buggy knew he was nattering in his own mind, but he felt the occasion warranted (No, it didn't make him crazy).

He get back to muttering to himself. The girl, what was her name again, Lima. No, Lida, something that begin with L, he was sure.

He looked to his right to ask Mr.3 about her name. He wasn't there, where did he go? He was just there a minute ago.

Whatever her name was, she was _absolutely_ insane.

He still looked around him trying to find to where Mr.3 disappeared to, when he spotted her, his tormentor.

What the hell was she and the strawhat talking about now, he wondered. Please not another crazy plan, this one was more than enough, he shuddered.

He blinked, no his eyes were not deceiving him, they were smiling.

"Creepy," he muttered.

They were going to war, A WAR (whose fault was that, HUH).

He thought those damn days were over, he shuddered even more in remembering. Damn you captain Roger, he swore heavily in his mind as always when remembering the nightmare that was his previous life.

"Damn you to the seven hells," he muttered.

They were going to a war with that damn Whitebeard and the Admirals, he couldn't help the **trembling that run through his body**. He cursed them, those two morons for having no care, while here he was freaking out, which was the **normal** sane reaction.

He changed his mind, they were both crazy. It runs in the family apparently, he snickered to himself. At least, their older brother, Ace, was polite. No, that was not right either, the girl acted like polite and lovely lady when they first met in Impel down, until she opened her mouth, her big fu**ing mouth.

OH shit, if he continued with this logic than their big brother would be…. No.

No, no, no ..… He didn't want to know or think.

Especially because of _**Ace**_ _(he almost forget, HOW COULD HE? curse this family)_ , he was going to this **WAR** (his doom).

Those three were the crystallization of a lot of _huge problems, deadly ones,_ and somehow they dragged **poor** him, kicking and screaming, into them.

This stupidity (that brought those insane ideas) looked like it was genetic and not contagious, that was the conclusion that he reached and it made him sigh in relief and relax his body, he was safe for now.

Thank the sea gods, he looked up to the sky praying for any deity to save his soul and body (whole!) from this continuous hell. Well, he intended to use those escapees that thought of him as some kind of saviour (him a hero? HUH?) to survive the the coming hell (he was beginning to regret running away from Impel down, Impel down was heaven compared to what was coming), nonetheless divine intervention was quite welcome, right about *ucking now.

But just in case, he added to himself, he should stay far away from all three (better safe than sorry was his motto!).

He doesn't want to get infected with stupidity. Yes, he was very happy with this decision, he turned around to find same sane people to associate with or his _worshipper_ , but the sight that welcomed him wasn't pleasing AT ALL.

"Wait a minute, just wait a damn minute, shit, we are doomed," he mumbled out loud.

It was *ucking contagious, those morons were surrounding her, _listening to her_ and following her orders.

He can't believe it and it was happening in front of his eyes.

Maybe because there was something in his eyes, _yeah_ , that was the only explanation to what was he seeing (or thinking he was seeing).

He rubbed his eyes furiously several times and blinked.

No, there wasn't.

The I-am-better-than-you-gonna-control-the-world Ser Crocodile (He wasn't afraid of him, **no** , _he was not._ He was the great captain Buggy after all!) was listening to her. No, asking her things, having a _conversation_ with her.

And he wasn't alone, so was Mr.3 and Bon Caly standing beside her, listening.

"Holy shit!" he screamed, which earned him several weird looks, even from his followers.

That little pixie was giving orders and they were like yes ma'am, thank you ma'am, anything you want ma'am.

"You look quite green Buggy, it actually suit your nose!"

Somehow in his retreat from this insanity (Please! He was captain Buggy, he never run away, he strategically retreated, yeah, he was smart!), he stumbled into where Jinbe was steering them into their doom.

He chose to ignore the insult to his beautiful and aristocratic nose and focus on more urgent matters.

"You definitely don't agree with this insanity!"

No, he probably shouldn't start from there, from the beginning slowly, step by step.

"You know that her plan, and I am being extremely generous calling it a plan, is insane, right?"

"Yes."

Thank the gods high above, the seas and its kings, finally someone sane in this madhouse. He raised his eyes and hands in thanks to the deities.

"Which is why it may work," Jinbe added, destroying any faith (in anything) Buggy had.

 _He takes it back, he takes everything back, they were all insane, they were doomed that was what they were. They were all gonna end up food for the fish if they were lucky, why did he run away from the safe haven Impel down again..._

Jinbe ignored his gaping unbelieving attractive face and continued, "you yourself said it's insane, right?"

Not waiting for an answer, not that Buggy had the capability to gave one, he continued.

"Which mean they wouldn't expect something like that," he paused and added softly, "Don't look at me like that! Yes, I agree with you. It's insane and dangerous and suicidal and it have very small chances of succeeding."

Buggy was listening with rapt attention now, and so Jinbe continued, "but what if it worked."

Buggy opened his mouth to tell him in quite the detail what he thought about all of this.

"Stop for second and listen."

Buggy obeyed on reflex and closed his mouth.

"We already agreed it is insane. But we just broke out from the most secure prison in the world, which is insane."

He had a point there.

"We are going to a war. A war between the biggest powers alive, the marines are challenging the man, Oayji, that can destroy the world if he so wished. It's insane, right?"

He nodded, of course it was insane, need he ask.

"The whole situation is insane (no shit Sherlock), I don't like it. I wished to stop it, that's why I was put in prison in the first place. So, what is one more insane plan!"

Buggy didn't want to admit it, but this made some sense to him.

"Insane situation, insane plan," he murmured out loud.

Then Jinbe just had to added, "Imagine the marines' faces if it worked."

 _Oh yes, he could imagined it perfectly, it would be a sight to see, a magnificently insane sight_ , his face lit up with insane smile at the clear picture forming behind his eyes.

The perfect revenge.

He murmured his goodbyes to Jinbe, saying that he needed to think.

 _Hmmm_ … their faces, it make him giddy inside thinking about it.

Shit, it would be almost worth all the insanity to see the marines disgrace. He laughed wholeheartedly at the image dancing behind his eyes.

.

.

And stopped himself abruptly.

.

.

.

Shit, he knew it, stupidity was contagious.

.

.

.

…

 **Lina POV**

.

She needed to find a way for them to be able to communicate secretly, or at least somehow more securely, and there should be a way, _think Lina,_ _ **think**_ _._

Shit, her mind was blank. She thought for while she will be able to use those damn marines Den Den Mushi, but nooooo, they can't, she grumbled to herself.

Not if they wanted the marines to know about all their moves. Duhhh, which was what they were trying to avoid.

 _Think Lina, use this big brain of yours to do some good_ (what the hell, brain? When I need you to work, you stop functioning!).

Well, it was hard to think about this problem, when they had a bigger one, she mused to herself.

They were finally here, in Marineford.

Well, not exactly in the battlefield, they were stuck above it.

Looking down at the battlefield was making her dizzy.

They were **literally** trapped atop frozen waves.

According to Jinbe, this wonderful situation (the sarcasm was dripping from her mouth like drool dripped from Luffy's when he smelled meat) was the doing of both Whitebeard and Aokiji ( **GAHHH** , the mere mention of his name made her tremble in anger). The whole thing made _perfect sense_ , she sarcastically said, "Yup, stuck on freaking frozen tsunami wave."

Imagine explaining the whole situation to their crew, "... and then while we were sailing a storm begin, more like tsunami. No, it begin out of nowhere, Nami. Huge wave! It was gonna swallow us; and I don't know how but we were able to ride it. Yeah like surfer, very good Chopper. Now, the ship was riding the wave. Yes, the huge tsunami wave. Usopp! Stop repeating everything I say, you want to hear what happened or not. Then it froze. No, the wave froze, Brook. Yeah, you understood right, we were stuck on the top of frozen tsunami wave looking at the battle happening under us. No, no, I kid you not. Stop laughing, do I look like I am joking to you."

Usopp grandiose lies sounded more believable.

This situation was big, **A HUGE** wakeup call, those kind of monsters will be in the battlefield, thank the gods, some would be in their corner.

Luffy and everyone (Jinbe, Iva-chan, Crocodile, Buggy, Bon-chan, Mr.3 , and others) were trying to decide how best to get down from this freaking Ice (GAHHH Aokij), they were going at the discussion for a while now. She tried suggesting several ideas, but was completely shut down.

She heard Buggy murmur something about insane plan and doom. She knew a losing battle when she saw it. Besides, Iva-chan and Jinbe were there, they would ignore the most outrageous ideas, _cough_ Luffy _cough_ , and would keep a handle in the situation, she hoped.

Anyway, she had other vital things to find solution for, like finding a way to communicate, for any kind of plan to work they needed this.

THINK, she demanded from herself.

.

A voice suddenly announced, "Attention, all ships and soldiers! The target is TOTTZ. Change the line and make the shift to operation 3."[1]

"It's Navy operational massage," one of the ex-prisoners said.

"Advance the preparation," others were listening too and discussing what was being said by the marine Den Den Mushi.

Lina ignored them all, this must be really important, she thought.

"When you are all set, we move the schedule forward... and execute Ace immediately, I repeat….." [1]

"Those bastards," she cursed them venomously.

She expected nothing less from those underhanded tricky marines, this is far from her worst scenarios (she had several running in her head. The marines were still fighting and doing preparation which meant that Ace was still alive, thank the gods). And thank the gods that Luffy wasn't here now (small mercies!), she could imagine the panic he would be in if he heard...

"WHAT, they are gonna kill Ace now, we need to hurry, ….Ace, Ace…"

She cursed her big mouth, why, why.. lets try to control the situation, she tried grabbing him and shouting at him "Luffy, Luffy …. Hey Luffy, calm down, Ace isn't dead …hey listen to me damn it…"

Shit, here he goes, flailing like headless chicken, jumping back to the ice. Offff…Lost cause.

The voice continued repeating the message.

"Shit, I wish we are were able to record it," she said out loud.

To record it, echoed in her head…, _to record it_.

Record it.

 **Record**.

"Hey, you," she shouted to the man, (what was his name again, R.. something, he was in the revolutionary intelligence) they were discussing the Den Den Mushi issue earlier.

"Find it, now," he nodded, he was also listening, thank god (she was getting good at this _giving orders business_ , it was all about the voice tone).

Shit, shit, she was sooooo stupid, her sheer stupidity sometimes astonished her.

Tone dial.

She had the answer in her bag all along, literally.

She run looking for her bag, just to remember that she didn't need to. Her bag was by her side, _**literally**_.

Who was the headless chicken now, she laughed to herself.

"YES", she screamed, she had several of them.

She run right back. Great, he found the right channel (revolutionary intelligence YAY). She hugged him while placing the Tone dial besides the Den Den Mushi, everyone was eyeing her strangely (well, they were doing that for a while now, since she suggested her.. _Ahem_ ..plan. Buggy's face was priceless, she didn't know someone face could become so green and _hmmm_ …unpleasant).

Who cares, she knew she sounded crazy.

She looked again inside the bag (She imagine she looked exactly like Nami when she heard about golden treasure) there was a Reject Dial, a Flash Dial, a Thunder Dial, a Water Dial and several Tone dials. Shit, she berated herself for forgetting that she had those "borrowed" goods from their adventure in Skypiea.

She was gonna use them like Nami's weapon the Perfect Clima-Tact. Thank god (she was doing that a lot today too, thanking the gods, no she doesn't mean you, Enel bastard, let's hope their good luck lasts, please don't jinx it), Franky had the time to change her staff so she could put several dials on it.

They discussed this, she, Usopp and Franky. She wanted to added more variety to her offensive attacks, and that what they come with. They were supposed to check how well it was in combat and see if any changes were needed, but Sabaody happened. _ohhhh_ , no, don't think about this now…no time for self-pity and doubts.

.

Well, her new staff was going to get the best field test ever.

More importantly, she found a solution to her communication problem.

She was going to use the Tone dials for their communication. She still needed to explain to the others how to use them, and they will need to use messengers (no choice ..), maybe use some code words, like the marines, _hmmm_ she hummed to herself. This was a good idea, if the marines were able to get a dial (she was not sure if they knew about them, it will be soooooo great if they didn't, but if they did), it may confuse them.

She felt like cackling insanely, and barely stopped herself.

One problem down, no, two problems down, one hundred thousand and sixty seven to go.

YAY.

The voice was repeating the instruction again. She will listen to them after the voice finished speaking and try to analyze them.

Yes, this actually may work.

That was her last thought before they were falling.

"What the hell is going on?" she screamed, flailing like headless chicken in the air (Gaeh, she knew she shouldn't have called Luffy that, not even in the privacy of her own head).

She left them for two minutes.

 **Two**.

Shit, she had a feeling Luffy was involved, yes definitely involved. At least she grabbed the Tone dial.

Unbelievable they were still arguing, they were falling to their death, and they were still going at it.

"I said you were doing it too much," Buggy shouted.

"It's because of his wink," Crocodile accused.

"It is my fault, Corco?" answered Iva-chan with indignation.

Luffy had to added his two Beli, "Doesn't matter, we are all gonna die! It's frozen all over down there." [1]

Shit, he was right, they were all gonna die. She had to admit, that this wasn't in any of the scenarios that she was running in her head. But their situation may be the worst of the worst.

They will not be able to save themselves, let alone **Ace,** she wanted to cry and rage in those last seconds.

.

Luffy was right, they were all gonna die.

.

.

No.

No, no, he wasn't.

.

.

"Luffy, you moron, you are made of rubber," she shouted hysterically back.

.

.

.

[1] Dialogue from ep. 466.

 **Question:** was I able to stay in character? What scene did you enjoy the most?

.

.

 _Your reviews like Fire to my Ace, and meat to my Luffy_ (I am flirting with your reviews, did it work?)

.

.

 **Rewritten**


	3. Impression

**Small mistakes corrected (the ones that I could find).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author notes:**

Again, I don't own one piece (I wish), this is still my first Fic. And I still don't know what the hell I am doing ( _maybe I know a little more?_ ).

.

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language, the story will include thoughts about suicide, self-harm, and Ace self-worth issues.

.

 **Thank you,** To all of you that followed, favorite and especially reviewed, you are awesome, really!

 **THANK** **YOU** , this chapter is for you, so I really really hope you like it.

.

 **Mei Evelyn** : Thank you for taking the time to write me detailed review, as I told you in my answer, I really appreciate your honesty. I tried to change somethings, (still using POV), would love to hear your thoughts.

.

 **DCTeenWOLF** : Thank you for your kind words. I am happy to hear about my English, I am trying to write as correctly as I can, I am happy it shows. Don't worry there gonna be lot of insanity in the times to come, hope you enjoy this chapter and share your thoughts with me ;) .

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

...

 **Hancock POV**

.

 _My darling Luffy, she knew, he would make it, and what an entrance. Only the best for her darling. Falling from the sky like a shooting star, the star of her heart._

 _Those barbarians in Impel Down better have not hurt a hair in his precious head or they will feel her wrath_ , sighed Hancock while clutching her hands to her chest oblivious to the fact (or she didn't care, will be more accurate) that her rosy cheeks were turning men to stone all around her.

Some asshole was shouting (talking) at her, trying to distract her from her beloved. She paid him no mind, choosing to focus on more important and vital things, namely her darling.

Luffy was waving at her. _Yes Luffy, darling I am here, I knew you would make it_ , she wanted to shout and wave back.

Someone was near her beloved. A girl with black hair drenched in water, wearing a God awful outfit (black and hideous purple?) and was flailing her hands like a chicken trying to get her attention.

She ignored her.

Her Luffy was smiling.

"Aaaaaaaaaceeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

She heard his battle cry and her heart went to him.

 _Ohh Luffy, don't you worry_ , she thought, _**I**_ _, Hancock will help you save Ace,_ after all he was her future brother in law.

"Who is that clown with the ugly nose," she couldn't help but gasp.

How dare this _ruffian_ grab her Luffy, when she could only dream about it.

"Ohh.. that captain Buggy from the Buggy pirates," said the same fool that was trying to distract her from feasting her eyes on her beloved. She may even let his grievance against her slide, for giving her this important information.

 _Buggy_ , she was gonna skin him alive and feed…

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted outraged.

The brute touched her hand, _her hand_ , apart of her body that she devoted to her beloved.

The man wasn't able to open his mouth before she kicked him, while turning him instantly into stone, to the other side of the battlefield, hitting several unsuspecting marines in his way, they screamed their shock.

She merely glance at them and said, "Silence, you brutes! You are distracting me from my beloved."

She added, her soft hands on her hips, her nose up in the sky, _she refused to look at those animals_.

"I can do whatever I want and I will be forgiven, because I am beautiful."

They all sighed with hearts in their eyes and nodded their agreement with her.

 _Disgusting Barbarians._

That _ruffian Bady_ was being dragged away from her beloved _,_ by someone. _Good, those animals better stay far away from her beloved._

"What the.. _" ohhh, Lina, her adorable little sister was the one doing the dragging! What the hell was she wearing? What happened to the cute outfit she gave her. It doesn't matter, she was here, Luffy would have been devastated if anything happened to her._

Luffy was talking to a big women or was it a man with horrible purple hair now, and was that tiara in his (or her) head? What the...

She looked around her and sneered, anyone will do. She pointed at random at a marine and demanded, "who is the person with purple head?"

The man had the gall to turn into stone without answering.

 _How dare those …_

"That Emporio Ivankov, the king of the Kamabakka Kingdom, he is a commander of the Revolutionary Army," shouted a marine (she couldn't be bothered to **distinct** between them, they were all savages, except her _Luffy_ , of course), who was beating to death for his troubles by his angry fellow comrades for his forwardness.

"Where is.. " _her beloved,_ she barely stopped herself from shouting.

He disappeared, she looked frantically from side to side. She was gonna destroy those savages low-life that made her distracted.

 _Ohhh here he was_ , she gasped, her beloved was standing on the Moby Dick ship like he owned it (she wanted to squeal) speaking to Whitebeard.

.

.

.

…

 **Lina POV**

.

"Okay guys, I was looking for you, listen, this is a Tone dial. We are gonna use it… " Lina trailed off.

She just come back from speaking to some of the other pirates, using **CAPTAIN Buggy** as motivation, to help her with parts of her plan when the time comes. Buggy, ran away five minutes into her explanation saying something about _surveying the battlefield_ among the cheers of some of the pirates, _the coward_.

Not that it mattered, they listened well enough, it helped that Bon-chan was there supporting her. She even took some aside (those that looked more trustworthy?!, They were following BUGGY for God sake) and explained to them about the Tone dials.

Which bring us to the current situation.

She and Bon-chan, who was trailing behind her, were looking for Iva-chan and Jinbe and some of the others like Mr.3, and … Buggy? (So, to here he fled!) to explain about Tone dials and some tasks she wanted done urgently.

When she found them on the deck facing the right side, she called for them and tried to begin to explain, they didn't have any time to waste.

 **Tired** was the Keyword.

She blinked several times, nope, they were still there.

By there, she mean frozen, open mouthed and not blinking. It wasn't beautiful sight by any means, she shuddered. She would probably have nightmares about some of their teeth.

They looked shocked like they had just seen ghosts, (Shit, Perona wasn't here, was she?).

No, that wasn't accurate, it was like their understating of life and grip on reality were swept from under their feet (Well, that did happen in a way, they _dived_ to here from the sky). The only one normal looking, but was still ignoring her, was Jinbe.

" _Hmmm_ , lets see," she muttered to herself. They were looking at …

 **Luffy**!

 _What the hell did he do now?_ Run in loop in her head.

He was speaking with a man, huge build and white moustache.

"Whitebeard," she realized and uttered out loud.

That was actually good, he was Ace's captain and was also here to save him, and they should definitely tell him about those damn marines changing the execution time.

"Great thinking Luffy," she cheered.

She turned around, yup, they still looked frozen.

Maybe Hancock-nee froze them, come to her mind.

.

.

She tried poking Mr.3.

He fell off.

Oops.

.

.

.

But he didn't break.

Not Hancock-nee then.

 _Hmmmm_ … she felt like she was missing something, something rather obvious.

 _Hmm …_

When a thought occurred to her, _Shit, no, no, …. no, please tell me that Luffy didn't ask the strongest man in the world, if he pooped?_ (This was Luffy they were talking about, nothing was off limit. _Off limit, what was that? It it food? meat?_ ).

It would unquestionably explain their shocked expression, she thought while eyeing them speculatively.

Bon-chan was trying to help Mr.3 to stand up? Wakeup?

 _Hmmmm…_

When finally the meaning of her own thoughts really fluttered inside of her brain, she panicked (she was not proud of it).

Damage control, Damage control, she repeated the words like mantra in her head.

"Damage control," she wanted to scream.

She looked hysterically around, spotted Bon-chan looking more worried now and still trying to help Mr. 3, and gripped him "Bon-chan, when they wake up, explain to them everything I told you."

She gave him several of the Tone dials and reminded him, "and the tasks," and hastily run to the edge of the ship.

"Count on me, Linnna-chaaannn," he shouted looking quite proud of himself.

Lina jumped to where Luffy was standing in the huge ship, staff in her hand, ready, just in case.

Luffy turned around and smiled without care or thought about the mini heart attack that he almost gave his little sister.

"Lina, you are finally here, finished everything?"

"Yeah, everything is alright?" She asked, still very wary.

Now, that she was here, she realized that Luffy wasn't the only one that jumped into this ship. Crocodile was surrounded by armed Whitebeard pirates that looked quite unhappy with him. _That moron_ …

"Oh, yeah, that asshole Corco tried to attack the old man, I took care of it, Shishishi."

 _Oh that explained it_.

Luffy continued cheerily, "Ahhh… don't worry, I told the old man about those bastards marines changing the execution time."

She relaxed her tense shoulders and her death grip on her staff, and said, "Great Luffy, that's really good! I was sure that you picked fight with him or something."

Immediately, Luffy averted his eyes and scrunched up his nose, and he was trying really hard to stop himself from whistling.

She tensed again, _I know this look, not good, not good at all,_ she privately thought.

She mastered her most stern voice, " **Lufffffyyyyyy.** "

"What," he answered angrily, "I just told him that **I** am gonna save Ace, and I will be the king of the pirates."

 _Typical Luffy, nothing new_ , she breathed sigh of relief.

Whitebeard was observing them silently. Lina relaxed her grip on her staff and put it on her back.

Now that she looked at him (Whitebeard), she couldn't help but notice, that he looked more enormous than he seemed few meters away, and seemed veryyy intimidating, the air around him was … electrifying.

She expected nothing less from the strongest man in the world.

No, that was not right, she thought.

 _She expected nothing less from the man that Ace decided to follow, the man that his jolly roger was Ace's pride and joy._

"Gave me a second," she told Luffy, who gave a small nod as consent, and turned to the edge of the ship, leaving her alone to confront this legend.

 _Well, remember your manners Lina_ , she told herself and turned fully to face the _old man_ as Luffy dubbed him.

"Hello, I am Lina D. Monkey, the sister of this knucklehead and the other one under your care, pleased to meet you," she gave a small bow.

He didn't say anything, didn't gave any indication that he heard her. But she continued nonetheless, "if you don't mind me asking," she waited for a nod, a sign, anything.

All she get was a narrowed eyes, _I will take whatever I get,_ she supposed.

"Is it true that your crew members call you oyaji?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously this time, and his aura changed, nevertheless he answered in curt voice, "Yes, that's true."

His voice told her that she was walking on **glass** thin ice.

But she didn't care.

.

Lina felt her body sag with relief, like a burden she was carrying for so long was finally taking from her back. A burden she didn't even realize she was carrying to begin with, to even notice how much it was **pulling her down** , _until it was gone_.

She erupted with Joyful laughter that she couldn't stop. No, she didn't want it to stop.

 _This was great, what a relief_ , she thought to herself while still laughing uncontrollably, _at least I was able to stop myself from hugging the old man_. He probably would not had appreciated it.

Whitebeard was eyeing her suspiciously, but still didn't show any onward reaction. He was waiting, she realized. _I think I bewildered him, will he wasn't the only one._

She gave him her best smile, and bowed properly this time, like Ace would have done (Makino would have been proud).

"Thank you, thank you, this makes me so happy, you don't know how much, thank you," she babbled for a while and had to force herself to stop.

Lina held herself-straight, and looked at Ace's **father** in the eyes and said, "Thank you for giving Ace the opportunity to call someone _willingly_ father," she gave another deep bow.

"Please continue taking care of him in the **future**."

His eyes soften and his posture relaxed and he opened his mouth, when someone called "Oyaji", they both turned to the source of voice.

A blonde guy, he was in mid jump. Pineapple head shape and lazy eyes.

 _Yup she knew him_ , she snickered, _he fits Ace's description perfectly,_ Marco the phoenix, first commander of the Whitebeard fleet.

 _Ohh_ , she almost forget.

"Marco, right," she called when he landed on the ship, and continued without waiting for his acknowledgment.

"Nice to meet ya, please listen to this privately."

She threw him the Tone dial which he reflexively caught.

"You only have to press the apex of the shell."

She then turned to where her brother was standing. He was still there, _phew_ , patience wasn't one of Luffy's strong suit.

"I am ready," she told him. And she really was, she didn't intend to have any regrets.

Luffy dragged her besides him near the edge of ship, they both faced the battlefield, and when their eyes found Ace, they both shouted simultaneously.

" **Accceeeeee** , here we came."

.

.

Yeah, here goes nothing.

.

.

.

…

 **Ivankov POV**

.

"Those two," muttered Ivankov.

They jumped into the fray with such determination, he expected nothing less from his children.

He had to admit, they consistently surprised him, particularly when he thought that he finally figured them out.

From the start, when Bon-chan and Lina-chan brought the dying boy to him, and he tried to explain to them that he most likely ( _understatement_ , he was _gonna_ die) wouldn't survive the treatment. Lina dismissed his warnings, didn't bat an eye at it, and insisted that he will survive, cause he was **Luffy**.

Survive he did.

Then it turned out those two gutsy children, were the children of his companion, and the man they all called their leader, _Dragon_.

To say it was a shock to discover this fact (because he had no doubt that this was A _F A C T_ ) will be an understatement, he can't help but snicker at the memory. Luffy spilling the beans so unbothered while he, Ivankov, was still given his epic speech, which earned him a hit on the head from his sister and a hiss _**it's a secret, grandpa told us not to tell anyone.**_

Of course, their GRANDPA. Dragon's own father, this was one can of worms he didn't want to open, **Just** **Yet**.

Those two were so different, like the moon and the sun, winter and summer. Luffy was headstrong (his stubbornness would put some of the Yonkos to shame), honest to fault, wears his feeling on his sleeves literally, and not afraid of anything (yet afraid _**for**_ everyone he considered a friend) and so very loud.

In the other hand, his sister Lina, was quiet as shadow, shadow does fit her well actually. She let her brother shine while she stays hidden in the shadow observing and analyzing, like snake waiting for the right moment to strike. Her poker face, _dare he say_ , was almost perfect (except at those moments at the ship where she clutched her brother hand), she probably could lie through her teeth without batting an eye either.

They were so different, yet…

Yet they had absolute trust in each other. When they decided on a course of action, than nothing can deter them from it.

Like now, trying to save their big brother, risking their lives (and others, including his) without another thought, not considering or caring about any of the consequences. Ivankov couldn't help but respect their tenacity.

He was more than little surprised when Luffy left Lina-chan alone to speak with **Whitebeard** (he blames this at the effects of the previous shock). He was still recovering from the first shock of Luffy standing up to the strongest man in the world, and then right after having chat with him like old pals.

To have another shock thrown at him, when that crazy girl begin laughing hysterically, at? With? (Whitebeard wasn't laughing. Thank the gods he didn't hurt her, _imagine having to fight the strongest man in the world_ , he shivered). He could had sworn that he heard the clown murmur something about insanity run in the family, to stay with or was it runaway.

Their personally was so different yet so compatible, they were Yin and Yang. He couldn't yet figure the girl out (not that he completely figured strawhat-boya), but if Luffy was an enigma then Lina was an enigma inside of an enigma.

Even their fighting style was the same, different but compatible, he observed. While Luffy attacked everything in his way head on, holding nothing back. His sister kept watch over his and her blind sides, and patiently and accurately attacked, her moves were very deliberate and yet unpredictable.

 _Ouch, that must have been nasty_ , he thought witnessing them fighting (well, beating) some marines, there were some sniggers and laughs around him, the marines looked stunned. A vice admiral was the unlucky victim, if he wasn't mistaken. _She wasn't afraid of fighting dirty either_ , admired Ivankov.

They were jewels that needed little bit of polishing and guiding to shine the brightest, and then they will be ….

They will be…

Ivankov felt his stomach flutter, _vhat vas this feeling_ , he wondered … was it fear, dread, no… it was excitement to the future they may bring.

Ivankov realized at this moment, that he maybe begin this journey determined to help those two because of their father. But right now he was helping them (still determined, more than ever) because he yearned to see the _miracles_ they will make along the way, now and in the future.

"hov the preparations are going?" demanded Ivankov for the third time, he was feeling quite impatient, he wanted to join the fight already and support them. At least Jinbe was fighting along with them, he told himself to relax and observe for now.

"I sent several people from the Okama people, like Lina suggested, to do the tasks she requested. I reminded them to be discreet," Inazuma answered.

"vhere did the clown go?" Wondered Ivankov eyeing his people.

"Buggy's group are gone to speared chaos allover. Lina apparently told them, and I quote, _They are the underdogs, the marines are gonna ignore them and focus on the real threats in their eyes, the Whitebeard pirates, and that's why she is counting on them to steal the show and become the real stars. But to truly shine they need the broadcast Den Den Mushi, for the world to see their bravery._ "

"vhat speech," laughed Ivankov, _manipulative too vhen need be, enigma indeed_.

"You should have heard the cheers," murmured back Inazuma and added, "Apparently even Buggy got to the spirit of things, when the pirates repeated her words to him."

"vhat about Mr.3?"

Inazuma shrugged, "Bon-chan whispered something in his ears, and he was gone."

"Then ve are ready, no more tasks?"

"Ready as we can be," Inazuma answered while being swallowed by his hair.

 _No more waiting_.

Ivankov commanded, "ve are gonna support Lina-chan and strawhat-boya, after me," cheers erupted all over.

.

Ivankov jumped instantly without looking behind him, following the trail of destruction those two left behind.

.

.

.

 _Your reviews like Fire to my Ace, and meat to my Luffy_ (I am flirting with your reviews, did it work?, let me know ;)

.

.

.

 **Small mistakes corrected.**


	4. So it begins!

**Author notes:**

.

Chapter 1: rewritten and beta'd.

Chapter 2: rewritten.

Chapter 3: small mistakes corrected.

Chapter 4: here it is. **beta`d by Gerbilfriend, Millions thanks XD.**

Chapter 5: written, need editing, heavy editing.

Chapter 6: first scene.

 **.**

 **I don't own one piece!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPORTANT: I have an** _ **amazing**_ **beta now -** **Kurapikababu (** _look for her stories in this site or his Tumblr to see her amazing art_ **)** **\- that helped redo the first chapter (for now) and helped me put my unorganized thoughts into an organized words.**

 **.**

 **Posted again after being read beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend( YAY XD), she did amazing job of finding those annoying mistakes, and prephasing. I am very lucky to had her help.**

 **.**

 **And please read the** _ **Warnings**_ **.**

 **.**

Writing this chapter was very hard, see warning for why.

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language, the story will include thoughts about suicide, self-harm, and Ace self-worth issues. **(If you don't want to read it then skip Ace POV).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you,** To all of you that followed, favorite and especially reviewed, you are amazing, really!

 **.**

Karukyuu

Thank you for your honest review, I will keep your words in mind while writing. Thank you for your encouragement to continue writing. I wrote another fic actually, an idea that wouldn't leave me (will eventually be on the Moby dick), I hope to see more of your Fic soon.

 **.**

miaandB

I thought so too, I liked chapter 3 better too. I have a Beta now, which make me quite happy, I redone the first chapters with her help, and rewrote the others myself. Read them and tell me what you think. I will definitely write the aftermath, but to where will I take the fic I don't know yet. I have ideas about it, but we will see. Thank you for your encouraging words.

 **.**

 **Guest (you know who you are! ^^)**

THANK you for your kind words and your feedback. This is quite important to me. I have a beta now, so I did redo the chapters, I think my writing get better now. You agree? ^^ I hope you continue enjoying the story in the future.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

…

 **Hancock POV**

.

"Perfume Femur."

Hancock was busy kicking anything in her way, anything, marines, pirates, stones, machines, nothing could come between her and her beloved.

Those damn savages were getting in the way of her watching closely over her beloved, how _dare_ they stand between true **LOVE**.

"Perfume Femur."

 _ohhh there he is … oh…,_ she stopped sending savages flying, to admire him giving those _savages_ a beaten they completely and utterly deserved.

 _Ohhh,_ whenever his sweet lips uttered the words "Gomu Gomu," she felt her world was bursting with bliss, and whenever he stretched a part of his body she felt her heart stretch little bit more as to be able to hold him.

Some low-life tried to attack her darling from behind, _she was gonna flay that insolent_ …

Fortunately for him, Lina hit him on the head with her staff.

 _Good,_ approved Hancock, her adorable little sister was watching her darling's back, but she should be stronger, harsher. A hit on the head was hardly adequate punishment for such transgression.

No, she would have to train her herself. Yes, that was an excellent idea, _Lina could protect Luffy when she wasn't there to do so_ , thought Hancock, a plan was already forming in her mind.

Yes, she would be more helpful to her Luffy, and maybe teach her some much needed _grace_.

 _ **REALLY**_! NO little sister of her would ever be described as flailing chicken... _Hmmmm..._

Those damn savages kept coming, couldn't they leave her alone for a second to admire Luffy grace and elasticity.

 _She'd had enough_ , "Slave arrow," she shouted.

"Pirate empress, what the hell are you thinking? Attacking our men .. "

Those damn government dogs kept demanding things from her. She was here only because of her darling, not to listen to their crap.

She knew exactly what kind of 'justice' they really delivered, and she had lived through it and survived.

"I am the enemy of all men," _except my darling Luffy of course_ , she thought.

After all he was no ordinary man, her beloved was the one to heal her heart, when even she herself didn't know it was sick.

"Hey, I am speaking to you, Hancock."

How _dare_ this ruffian utter her name without her permission (that he will never ever receive), she already had to put with them addressing her in her official title, now **This**.

Only Luffy, could call her with her given name. He called her by her name _twice_ already.

 _Ohhh_ she remembered it clearly when he called to her with smile gracing his charming face and whispered sweetly, _Hancock_ , She blushed.

"Hancock, if you wa….."

"Silence. I didn't gave you permission to speak to me, definitely not to utter my name," she sneered at him.

The fool didn't listen to her and had the audacity to demand that _she_ does.

"Listen, if you want to keep your position…."

They kept threatening her with her position, _it was getting old_.

"Slave arrow," was her only answer.

Finally some quite, she can now feast her eyes on her beloved.

Her darling was fighting a _marine,_ who just wouldn't go away like a good little dog that he was, and let her beloved get on his way. Her dearest become red usin _g his special technique._

 _Oh, how red suited him so! She should sew him some new shirts with red hearts on them to express her devotion._

 _Beat him up Luffy_ , she wanted to shout encouragingly. It was all the fault of those government dogs that she couldn't cheer him on, what if he lost because she didn't do her sacred duty.

 _No, no, Luffy was strong_ , she corrected herself.

.

How can it be? That low life thug, was holding her Luffy down, using sea-stone to do it. It was all her fault because she didn't encourage him enough, she wanted to tear her hair off.

She would correct this wickedness immediately.

"You filth, get your filthy hands off him."

She sent the low life that dared to _pin_ **her Luffy** , flying with a kick of her elegant leg. But not far enough apparently, the barbarian was still barking like the dog he was about her interfering, and her position.

 _He, the government dog dared to threaten_ _ **her,**_ _like_ _it wasn't enough that he tried to harm her beloved_.

"I am so infuriated. I have never been this angry, I don't care what you say. How dare you beat and hold down my dearest," she screeched at him.

She would take care of him later, but she had more important things to take care of. Her darling was coughing, he was hurt all over, her poor darling. _Someone will pay for this,_ she vowed furiously.

" _Oh_ Luffy, I am so glad that you are alive," her darling was still coughing.

 _She was gonna rip them apart piece by piece and feed them to Salome._

"Hancock," her beloved said sweetly.

 _Oh, this was the third time he said it. Ohhh, his smile, no, no, no_ , she jolted herself from her daydream, they didn't have time for this now, later she thought dreamily.

She needed to play the part of attacking her beloved, _she will cut her hands off first_. She used her Mero Mero powers, she knew such powers would not hurt her darling, he was so special.

She couldn't help but blush under his scrutiny and told him, "I always believed that you would make it here alive."

He should know how much she believed in him, how much she encouraged him.

"Take this," she whispered and took the key, that she especially get just for _him_ , from its hidden place between her breasts, and continued, "This is your brother's handcuff key."

.

.

.

"...Hey….. Luffy, what are you doing to Hancock-nee?"

"Ohh, sorry Hancock. She get us Ace's key," he cheered.

"Hancock-nee is awesome."

Hancock was in heaven.

Heaven, was not enough to describe the euphoria and delight she was feeling.

Luffy touched her. He touched her all over, she could still feel him all over her body, her chest, back….

"Hancock," Luffy was calling her name again, she made him worry.

"I am okay," she couldn't move her legs to stand. Luffy took her will and power away.

Her little sister was here too (when did she get here?), the last she saw of her she was fighting some sword-women.

"Luffy, Lina you need to go," they had to be safe, they had to keep moving.

"Right, thank you Hancock."

 _ **Her name**_ , he said her name again, it was the sixth time! They were engaged now, it was as official as it could get!

"I owe you one, come on Lina, we are definitely saving Ace," and begin running.

 _Ohhh_ , the view of his board back … someone was speaking to her, _who dare_ …

 _Oh_ , it was her cute little sister.

"…you want to know, that it was his third time attacking Luffy, at least!"

Attacking her Luffy three times? _Three_ , _who dare do such_ …

" **Who,** " she demanded.

"Smokie, the all smoke guy," she gesturing in her hands widely as if impersonating the smoke, Really! This can not continue, she will have to teach Lina grace urgently, Hancock thought.

While Hancock was lost in her anger, she ignored Lina's muttering and didn't even notice when she left hurriedly to follow Luffy. Hancock had stopped listening a while ago.

 _Three times_ , run in her head. _**Three times**_ , that he could have been hurt, or captured, or died, and she wouldn't have met him. She wouldn't have been freed from the shackles around her heart.

Any pleasure from being hugged, _not merely touched_ , but hugged by her Luffy, her beloved, **evaporated**.

All she could feel was fury.

All could she see was red.

All could she smell was death,

And all she could hear was **three times**.

She stood up and faced her tormenter, the filth that almost took her precious from her, _three times_.

He was gonna die today, that was an undeniable fact.

The question was how to make him suffer, so his heart became as black as her's was.

She smiled.

Those savages were stepping back, shaking their heads, some of them even begin pleading.

Mercy will not be visiting today.

.

.

.

…

 **Ace POV**

 **.**

 _Why, why, why, God, why_ … Ace tried to shook himself awake from this nightmare, _**this hell**_.

Why.

Why was all this happening, they shouldn't be here, nobody should be here, it was all his fault, they should just leave him to die.

Those damn marines should have just killed him the minute they had him, not put a show.

Of course, they had to give him the best seat to watch the suffering and the anguish of his family, _because of him_.

Not enough to take his life but he has to watch helplessly his worst nightmare come true. Why does he need to see all of this blood, death, all of it _because of him_.

He clenched his eyes shut trying to escape even momentarily, but there was no escape from this hell.

 _Nobody_ should ever have to suffer because of him, _he was_ _ **worthless**_. He doesn't deserve to share the same air they breathed.

Yes, he shouldn't have been born, he knows this, always did.

His first act of living was to kill his mother.

Taking her name, _hah_ , he belittled himself, like this could even begin to atone for his sins.

They shouldn't have come, it was all his fault. He wanted to scream his anguish, to cry his distress, but he held them back, like he always did.

He shouldn't have been born.

He breathed hard, trying to ignore the sounds around him.

At least, he should have died in Sabo place. Sabo would have been a better brother to Lina and Luffy. He knew how to show affection, how to be gentle with them, not like him, who had no gentle bone in his body.

He was a **failure**.

A failure as brother, as pirate, as commander, _as son to the only man that he called willingly father_ , a man whose approval he sought fervently.

Ace opened his clenched eyes to search for his presence, not being able to move, held in shackles from sea-stone as much as his own dark thoughts, and there he was standing tall, steady as mountain, unwavering in his stand, fighting ardently for his worthless son. He still called him son after everything, and will always will, even Ace knew that. A small smile graced his lips, a smile of self-loathing.

Whitebeard made him feel accepted, that maybe he could be part of ….

 **No**.

That didn't matter anymore, because he did what he did best, and ruined everything good in his life, and was and was dragging everyone with him down to the bottom of _**hell**_ , even his little brother and sister, the ones he promised himself and promised _**Sabo**_ to protect.

And what great big brother he was.

Self-loathing filled him to the brim.

He wanted to hurt himself, **anything** , anything to stop this feeling, like he was being swallowed into the pit of darkness he called his soul.

He wouldn't be in this situation, he wouldn't be putting the lives of his sister and brother, _his whole world_ , in harm's way, if he wasn't stupid and stubborn, he atoned bitterly in his mind.

He should had never met Luffy and Lina.

He should had never set sail.

He should had never joined oyaji, never met Marco, Thatch...

He still choked at the mere sound of _Thatch's_ name, even in the deepest parts of his own mind.

He knew only how to bring suffering to others.

His fam…, no, his crew, he lost the right to call them even that when he disobeyed oy.. the captain order's.

His.. The crew and _oyaji,_ Ace gasped _,_ will never listen to his pleas, it was a matter of pride to them.

He wondered, if he shouted to them about his biological father (It always grated on his nerves to be related to that shit), that maybe they will retreat, but no, _oyaji_ already knew, and here he was, and **nobody** will leave oyaji alone, no matter what.

But maybe his brother and sister, they were stubborn, he knows, but he needed to try, if there was even a slim chance, a tiny ray of hope to save them, to keep them safe.

They needed to be SAFE. _God please_ , Ace prayed, **PLEASE.**

Any deity or God out there, _please_ **protect them**.

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't bring himself to say what needed to be said.

For Lina and Luffy he repeated in his mind, he steeled himself.

"Stay away, Luffy, Lina," he shouted with all the might he could master.

They both heard him, stopped to look at him, to listen. Their struggles to get to HIM momentarily forgotten. Lina almost get hit by a marine aiming at her back (His fault!), before Luffy interfered.

He swallowed the huge lump that suddenly appeared in his throat, and forced himself to continue, "I know that you both know it. We are all pirates, we all sailed the sea as we liked. I have my own adventure, I have my own Nakama. I want you to keep your hands off of them."

They were ignoring him, they resumed their fighting, but he had to try.

 **He had to.**

"Especially you Lina, someone that didn't want to set sail, or be a pirate to begin with."

He wouldn't stop, it hurt to say these things, his heart was splitting to small pieces, but he will keep going, he had to.

"You're always being dragged around by Luffy and me, so grow up and decide for yourself. Go **home** , and take the moron with you."

He needed to say more, much more, they needed to be safe, _please God_.

"You think I want weaklings like you to save me?"

He closed his eyes and screamed, "You think that I will allow you to do that? It's so humiliating."

"Go back, Luffy and Lina, why did you came here?"

 **GO AWAY** , please, _I am begging you_ , please, _I am not worth it_.

.

"I beg you Luffy, Lina. I don't want you to share my fate," he whispered, not paying attention to the painful sob coming from his side.

.

.

.

…

 **Luffy POV**

 **.**

Hearing Ace's voice was a relief, even if he said a lot of bullshit and lies, and made Lina upset too. That was okay, cause Lina knew they were lies, she was still fighting beside him, not hesitating, trusting in him.

 _Ace was an idiot_ , though Luffy, and a bad liar too, they always told him that he was a bad liar, but Ace was much worse.

When Ace called him an idiot and poked him in the head, it was because Luffy made him worry.

When he whined that he was still hungry after eating his share and tried stealing from Ace. Ace would scold him and get angry at him, but there will always be some leftover in his plate.

His family was weird, they showed their feeling by being physical. The more violent they were the more affectionate they were, His grandpa's fist of love was a prime example, he shuddered and his head begin to throb, but it didn't matter!

If grandpa stood in their way they would fight him, he and Lina talked about it. They would do what they had to do, Ace was more important.

Even though, he was being really stupid right now.

Ace said mean things to them because he cares, that was the way it always had been and always would be

Ace should learn to be honest, then he would be happier.

Stupid Ace, Luffy would show him.

"I am your brother," Luffy screamed for the world to hear, even Lina seemed surprised by his outburst, but then she gave him a warm smile.

"Go Luffy," she encouraged.

"I don't give damn about the so called pirate's rules. I am gonna save Ace," he declared daring someone, anyone, to deny him, even Ace.

He saw Lina taking a deep breath beside him and smiled, she was gonna gave Ace a piece of her mind which happened very rarely but Ace deserved it, he was being stupid and mean.

"Ace, you moron," she shouted, her voice was high but there was slight tremble in it.

 _Shishishi, Lina was seriously angry._

"It doesn't matter if I were to become a marine or pirate, or if I was still at home. I would always, _always_ , be here fighting, cause Ace is _our world._ "

She took another breath, she wasn't finished.

"Someone should hold you accountable to your promise."

.

People kept trying to stop him, or speak to him about some nonsense, can't they see that he was in hurry, Ace needed him.

Someone, that wasn't Ace, was speaking now, how annoying; they were trying to distract him again.

The marine seemed startled, some frozen, _good_. He can get closer to Ace quicker.

"….The cat is out of the bag, not that I am surprised," Lina was saying from behind him, while stopping an attack from the side.

"Cat?" said Luffy, who cares about cats, they need to save Ace.

"Lina, you are weird."

"No, you weren't listening, they told everyone that Dragon is our dad and about Ace's dad too."

 _HUH…._

"Our dad is a cat! I thought he was a dragon."

Does that mean he ate mice, _ewww_ , maybe they were tasty, they were meat. He never tried them before he thought, and wondered what they would be like, _hmmm,_ maybe they would taste like chicken or those small rabbits and squirrels. They were really tasty but they weren't enough to keep him satisfied. Luffy liked there to be a lot of meat, focus on the a lot.

"NO," shouted Lina.

Those marines, they just kept kept coming, even more of them were arriving now.

"No, never mind," she said while deflecting a sword.

"Gomu Gomu Pistol," Luffy sent him flying away with his broken sword.

They kept coming more and more.

They were being pushed back, away from Ace. _Not good, he needed to get to Ace now_. He would use third Gear, and get them all out of the way in one go.

He put his thumb in his mouth.

"No, Luffy" shouted Lina, "you can't burn yourself out, just wait second we have.." Lina didn't need to finish.

"Death wink," Iva-chan yelled while jumping besides them, sending whole bunch of marines scattering all over, behind her were the _cavalry_ , full of ex-prisoners and Okama's.

"Strawhat-boya, Lina-chan, ve finally catch up."

Luffy couldn't help laughing.

"you got here in time, Iva-chan, the preparation?" Lina asked hurriedly.

A lot of people begin to speak one over the other, he heard Iva-chan shouting, "Worry not, Lina-chan, Inzumaki sent them to do as you asked. They are to come find us when they finish, some of them are back already."

He couldn't hear Lina answer, but she looked happy, other people were showing her things, like, clothes, shoes… and some had Tone dials... _Did the Okamas go to Skypiea too!_

 _HUH, strange._

They didn't have time for this, they needed to save Ace.

Lina was being swamped by people, there was no time, he turned and began to run to the platform direction.

"Luffy," "stawhat-boya," come the shouts behind him, he needed to get to Ace, there was no time.

Marines kept coming at him, they should just get out of his way.

"Gomu Gomu Whip."

That took care of them but they kept coming more and more replacing the fallen ones.

"Galaxy wink, Death Wink," Iva-chan shouted from behind him, clearing the way.

Both Iva-chan and Lina were flanking him from both sides now.

"Vhat the plan strawhat boya?"

Huh, plan. Stupid, of course.

"Save Ace."

"I know," grumbled Iva-chan, "The question is how?"

 _Hmmm_ , easy..

"Beating anyone in our way."

"You shouldn't have asked," Lina snickered.

HUH, did he miss something? Maybe but it didn't matter.

Ace, they needed to get to Ace.

.

"Booom", a loud voice shook the ground.

No. Not a voice.

Walls.

Walls were shooting up from the ground, _Huh_ , what just happened.

There walls over the walls. More things to stop him from saving Ace.

They stopped moving again, damn it.

Luffy stopped in a bit of daze, behind him Lina and Iva-chan were discussing things quietly.

"So that was Sengoku plan, huh, smart, it just didn't work like he hoped," Lina said.

"You knev about it?" Iva-chan asked.

"Not exactly, when you were trying to get us out of the Ice," she paused and said _softly_ , "Thank you for that by the way."

Iva-chan took a step back, hands in front of her, mouth wide open.

Lina sighed, shaking her head added, "The marine Den Den Mushi played coded instruction, which I recorded. I was only able to decipher a little bit of the codes, but enough to know that they intended to box the Whitebeard fleet in and then try to destroy them in one go, but not how or when. I gave the Whitebeard pirates the recording."

"Ohhh, so that's vhat you spoke to him about."

They both were looking at the battlefield behind them, Luffy turned completely and observed too.

The battlefield was chaotic even more so than he remembered.

"That explains vhy their allies outside still fighting and overwhelming the marines, so it's Vhitebeard's move now, _hmmm_ , he is probably gonna …"

"Doesn't matter, we just need to get over these walls to get to Ace," Luffy declared, finally getting over his small shock. _What everyone did wasn't important, they just needed to save Ace._

"You're right," said Lina.

 _HUH,_ she wasn't arguing with him.

She continued, "The question is where? To go where there is no wall which is definitely a trap, or to jump where there less threat and go from there.."

Luffy cut her, "Jump where it's closer to Ace." _Of course._

Lina opened her mouth to …. she fell to the ground suddenly, Luffy tried to catch her, and somehow succeeded by looping his hands around her and himself. _Lina was looking a bit green. He let her go immediately making sure her legs touched the solid ground._

A noise even worse from before shook the grounds.

There was huge commotion.

No more walls, it was...

Ace's captain finally joined the battle.

The old man waved his bisento sending whole bunch of marines flying with ice and walls. He looked enraged, Luffy admired him for few seconds.

 _He was strong_ , he understood why Ace liked him.

 **Ace** , they needed to save Ace.

Where was Lina?

He looked around searching for his little sister, afraid that she may have...

 _Huh, hmmm,_ she was speaking with the asshole Croco and the Swords-man from Alabasta, and the guy with number 3 hair, the one that helped him beat poison-guy, a lot more people were there, Jinbe was there too.

 _Hmmm_ , Jinbe could help him with his plan to jump over the wall.

Luffy tried to reach Jinbe and Lina, but a lot of people blocked his way standing closely together, almost on each others. They were all trying to see and listen to what was happening inside, where Lina was.

He slipped between them as quickly as he could using his rubber abilities.

 _They were the ex-prisoners and Okamas and they were here to help_. Luffy repeated mentally to himself, as not to get angry at them.

They were all surrounding Lina and the gang. Except Bon-chan, he didn't see Bon-chan there, he hadn't' seen him for a while now. He hoped Bon-chan was okay.

He finally was able to get to the center of the gathering, enough to be able to listen in like the people around were trying to do.

"It's fine, it's more than I expected really!" Lina was saying.

"So, you are still going with the plan," Croco asked clutching a Tone dial in his hand.

 _Did Crocodile go to Skypiea too? That was really weird..._

"Yes, this is the perfect moment! Sengoku showed his hand, and Whitebeard joined the fight, meaning all the attention on him. We wouldn't get another opportunity like this, and we have…. "she trailed off.

"Luffy," she yelled, finally spotting him.

"Jinbe," Luffy called, "I need your help."

"Of course, Luffy-kun," he answered immediately.

"So, you are really jumping to where Ace is?" asked Iva-chan eyeing Luffy worriedly.

"In front of Ace?" someone shouted.

"The three admirals are there," said Mr.3 shakily.

"Exactly," announced Lina cheerily, she seemed quite happy about something.

"Luffy is gonna be the bait, the BIG distraction."

"You are both crazy," said Crocodile blankly, but made no move to leave.

Wait minute, distraction, solution.. social action, he didn't have time to play, he needed to save Ace.

"Lina, we need to .." Luffy begin.

"Don't worry," she cut him, "being the distraction, will not affect you saving Ace. You actually don't have to do anything different from what you intend to do, you just have to tell me what you plan to do beforehand."

She added softly "Anyway, you are not the true distraction."

HUH, he didn't understand and it showed on his face apparently.

"It's mystery plan, if it works it will help save Ace," Lina said finally, there were sighs and groans all around them.

"Okay," answered Luffy cheerily.

"Luffy, you will have to be alone for a while, I won't be able to help you, especially if everything works like I hope it does," Lina said, looking guilty and uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I will be fine," Luffy answered, "you do what you have to do, and I will save Ace." She smiled small smile hearing that.

"Discuss your plan with Jinbe. I will finish here, then you can explain it to me," she told Luffy, he nodded.

"Wait minute," she said right after, Luffy didn't have the time yet to move.

She turned to Iva-chan and demanded, "Iva-chan gave me and Luffy more Tension hormones."

"But.. " Iva-chan didn't seem happy.

"We are gonna do this no matter what, it's better if we were in top shape while we do it, don't you agree _Iva-chan?_ " her voice at the end became a higher pitch, it reminded him of Nami somehow.

Iva-chan looked conflicted, Luffy heard her mutter "manipulative" huh, _she meant Lina? Is it another mystery thing,_ wondered Luffy, but Iva-chan nodded his consent. Lina then turned to Luffy and told him "Go, call me when you finish."

Then she turned and began speaking in a hurry, people were running around with weird things in their hands, clothes, shoes, sleeping masks? (They needed to sleep for the mystery plan to work?! _Mystery Ohhh_ ), sea-stone cuffs, he think he saw someone running with a melon, _hmmm a mystery plan_.

"Luffy, what do you need from me?" Jinbe asked, bringing Luffy back to the urgent present.

 _OHH yes_ , the plan to jump over the wall, to get to **Ace**.

Luffy explained to Jinbe and, Iva-chan was listening too, neither of them looked happy or convinced, but they would do what needed to be done.

Lina come after few minutes and Luffy explained it to her too.

"Good idea Luffy, this actually may work with what I want to happen," she said looking deep in thought, murmuring to herself, "It may work, no, no, **it will work**."

Luffy nodded absent-mindedly, looking beyond the wall to where Ace was shackled to the platform, head down, not even looking at the battlefield, _defeated_.

The sight made him burst with anger.

Luffy wanted, no, needed to go now.

 _Wait a bit more Ace, I will be right there_.

"Luffy."

 _What now?_ He needed to ..

"Luffy, I want you to promise me two things," Lina was standing there alone, Jinbe and Iva-chan nowhere to be seen.

She continued, "First, whatever you hear don't look back. I am trusting you to save Ace, so you have to continue no matter what."

Luffy nodded, but she waited.

"I promise," he said, looking seriously at her, _he was gonna save Ace_.

"Second, this is really important Luffy. Don't use your big moves, like third gear, until it's really necessary."

Luffy shook his head, he was gonna do whatever he needed to do to save Ace, why was she being weird again.

"Luffy," she sighed, "I am not telling you not to use them, but to try everything else, and if it doesn't work, then to use them."

He understood, but no, he needed to get to Ace fast. They already wasted a lot of time. He started to shake his head again.

"It will help Ace," she retorted.

 _HUH, how not getting to Ace fast will help_ ..

"Trust me," she added looking him in the eyes.

He did.

"Okay, if Lina says it will help Ace, then I promise to try."

She sighed looking relieved and smiled, then looked soberly at him.

"I love you Luffy. You are an awesome brother, and an amazing captain."

Lina was acting weird again.

"I love Lina too, you are my Lina."

She laughed and hugged him.

"Good luck, brother, don't stop until you have Ace."

"Don't worry, we are gonna save Ace, then find everyone…."

 _ **Zoro, Usppo, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook**_

"..and then we will have an awesome party and eat a huge meat popsicle," Luffy declared. Yes, that was exactly what was going to happen.

"Again with the meat Popsicle, you are way too obsessed with it," Lina shook her head fondly, Luffy laughed.

"I understand Luffy," Lina nodded.

"I am counting on you to save Ace, and you can count on me to make it easier."

Lina could be so silly sometimes.

"I am always counting on you."

Luffy patted her head, "I am going to save Ace," he declared in finality that no one could argue with, and he began running to where Jinbe was.

He was going to jump.

.

.

.

 **Some dialog were taken from** Ep 467-469

.

.

 **Happy birthday to me**!

Soon, anyway...my birthday in the fifth of September, and the best gifts are the ones you could share, so I am sharing this with you. ^^

I have a beta now, but unfortunately she is quite busy, and will be unavailable for quite some time, so I don't know when will I be able to update (this chapter is unbeat`d), if anyone have excellent English and great grasp on grammar (me and grammar are **natural** born enemies) and want to help, please PM me.

.

.

I will be updating my other Fic "Moby Dick's new residents" and new Fic (look forward to it) in the next few days.

.

.

Please share your thoughts (I mean review!).


	5. Surprise, surprise, Oops surprise

**Author notes:**

.

Chapter 1: rewritten and beta'd.

Chapter 2: rewritten.

Chapter 3: small mistakes corrected.

Chapter 4: posted again and **beta`d by Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 5: written and here, **beta`d by gabrielsangel23 and Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 6: written, need editing.

Chapter 7: ¾ written.

Chapter 8: planned.

 **.**

 **I don't own one piece!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPORTANT: I have met an** _ **amazing people that are willing to give from their precious time to help me, write, edit, share their opinion and keep me in high spirit. They are great, and I am eternally grateful.**_

 _ **Especially thanks for**_ **gabrielsangel23 and** **Gerbilfriend** **for helping me with this chapter. They have been great in every way.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language, the story will include thoughts about suicide, self-harm, and Ace self-worth issues.

 **.**

 **Thank you!** To all of you that followed, favorite and especially reviewed, you are amazing, really!

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Guest-chan (anon-chan)**

Thank you, really thank you. You really don't know how much I appreciate your words (like a loooooottttt). This, my first Fic, doesn't get much attention like my other one. So hearing that you love my OC is amazing. THANK YOU. If you ever want to talk to me, please feel free to PM me. It made me sad that I need to wait to an update to speak with you. (I am really a nice person ^^ you can trust me XD). I hope your fears disappeared after reading this. Let me know what you think!

...

 **Gabrielsangsel23**

SHISHISHI, you were the first to know what was gonna happen ;). Thank you for your review! THANK YOU For your encouragement and your awesome help. ;D and ohhh YOU made me blush!

...

 **Loop2**

Really, it was confusing? Sorry… :/

It was Luffy POV. He did interact with all the others you mentioned, or heard their conversation. I changed the chapter a bit. Could you tell me where it was confusing!

Thank you for review, and let me know what you thought about both the chapters :). Thank you for being honest ^^.

...

 **Awe3**

Thank you! You are amazing! Every review for this Fic (my first little baby), make my heart flutter. My other Fic get a lot of attention (check it out, if you like Moby Dick adventures), so hearing your words make me really happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know!

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy, notes at the end :D.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ace POV**

His sibling's words echoed in his head. He actually thought that there was a slim chance to convince them to leave, Ace mused to himself.

Lina was right he was a moron, an _utter moron_.

It didn't mean he liked or accepted the situation.

He wanted them safe.

He was the one that should be protecting them, not putting them in harm's way.

It was all his fault.

But.

But their words..

Their words were ringing in his head nonstop, like an infinite loop..

Their words echoed stronger than his doubts and fears, that merely minutes ago were on the verge of consuming his soul whole.

Their words, Pops' words, the cheers of his crew, his _family._

Them all being here fighting for him, because he was important in their eyes.

Maybe, maybe his life wasn't as worthless as he thought it was. Maybe he should just accept what was in front of him.

Dare he think it, dare he say it, … they knew, _they knew_.

They **KNEW**.

They knew his dirty secret, they knew his curse.

They knew about the burdens that he was born with, and carried as it got heavier with every step he took in life.

They knew whose blood flowed in his **veins,** and they were still **here**.

They still cared, they still accepted him… they still thought of him as family, and they were still fighting to get him back.

They wanted him!

Him and his cursed blood, and his unimaginable burdens.

 _ **They loved him**_.

Somehow, he felt lighter than a feather, he felt like he could float… even though shackles were holding him down to his cursed destiny, this did not change the feeling of freedom that he was experiencing.

The freest he has even been.

His burdens and fears weren't only his anymore.

There were other people standing beside him, surrounding him, carrying it all with him.

Luffy, Lina, Pops, Marco, Jozu, Vista, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur, Blenheim, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta, Atmos, Speed Jiru, Fossa, Izo, Oars, Whitey Bay, A.O, Decalvan Brothers, Doma….. and so many brothers and sisters..

And **Sabo**.

He was never alone to begin with.

He just needed to see.

To feel, to understand.

He finally knew the answer to the question, he asked himself a million times.

It seemed quite ironic and horrible, that war was needed for him to understand it. For him to be on the verge of death to see it and feel it.

 _ **He was loved, he should have been born. He mattered!**_

The realization broke something deep inside him, it made him want to laugh joyously. He needed to use all his self control to stop himself. He knew if he started to laugh he wasn't stopping.

He will wait..

 _He will wait and see what fate has hidden for him._

But there were still things he could do. He could do them for his own sake, selfishly.

He doesn't have the power to change his current situation, but he will accept it, whatever happened, from this moment on he will try to live life with no regrets.

If he were to survive, then he will carry this day with him for all eternity, and live his life free, without any secrets burdening his steps. But if those were to be his last moments on this journey, then he doesn't want to leave this world with any regrets. **'No regrets', echoed in his head.**

The memory of that day when he made that promise was clear in his mind. When he promised himself and Sabo that he will live his life to the fullest, the sound of the sea and the crushing waves echoing in his head now as it did then.

He tried his best to keep that promise, but he still had too many regrets burdening his life.

No more.

"Luffy, Lina, I love you. You are the best thing in my life. Never change!" shouted Ace. No regrets, he repeated in his head.

"Oyaji, everyone, thank you for taking care of me, for giving a worthle..." he swallowed forcing the word back down, "for giving me a family. I am sorry that I wasn't a better son and brother," he shouted closing his eyes overcome with sadness. _Sorry for not telling them everything, for not listening to oyaji, for being stubborn, for bringing this situation on them. SO SORRY…_

 **Stop** , he shouted at himself.

He had already decided.

He was gonna accept his fate, whatever it was. He owed them that much, he owed himself that much.

A last chance at living, if it comes he'll grab it wholeheartedly. The whole world knew his shameful secret now. There could be no more hiding, he was so tired of it.

Out loud he whispered, as to make it an oath to himself, to bind himself soul and body to these words.

 _"I will accept whatever the future holds for me. If someone holds out a hand, I will grab it..! But I am also willing to accept the White Blade of Judgement... I won't struggle anymore. That would be just disrespectful to them."_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Random Marine POV (that I hijacked)**

.

He still wasn't sure if he was lucky or not, for being stationed beside the execution platform, inside the plaza. He would probably know only at the end, depending if he was still alive and whole by then.

He knew this battle was gonna be dangerous, everyone knew that.

But somehow he thought, like a lot of his brothers in arms that **justice will prevail** , _they_ would win without a speck of doubt.

They can't lose, it was unthinkable.

Something like that couldn't happen. Would not happen.

Stories like those when they were told always, _always_ had a happy ending. The hero (them, the marines, of course, does he really need to explain it?) _vanquishing_ the villains (those damn good for nothing pirates).

They had the three Admirals on their side, the good side, the side of justice: Admiral Kizaru, Admiral Akainu and Admiral Aokiji. Even then Shichibukai were here, in full formation. He get to see the pirate empress from afar, _such beauty_ , he sighed, his heart skipping a beat at the memory of her grace.

The Hero Garp, the one to catch and defeat the pirate king was on their side, _standing on the platform itself to make sure the devil spawn had the same fate as his devil father_.

The Fleet Admiral **himself** was the one overseeing the preparation for the battle and the battle itself.

Whitebeard was getting on in his years, he was old and weak, and his prime years were all old stories gone past.

It will be a hard fight, a dangerous one, but they will be _victorious_ , or so he thought.

How delusional he was, this fight was gonna be a f**king suicide mission. **This** was what legends were made of. He was watching a legend in the making, no doubt about it.

If he gets out of here alive to tell the tale, he will be one lucky son of *itch, he contemplated.

The fight has yet to reach to here, to the plaza, but it was only a matter of time, especially now that Whitebeard himself joined the fight.

Whitebeard getting old, _hah_ , he wanted to laugh at his own optimistic, _delusional,_ stupid self and those of his marine comrades. The strongest man in the world, he trembled thinking about him in his prime.

It was no surprise that the whole navy elites were here.

Now the question, will this be enough? Or would they found to be lacking, against this roaring legend and his _fleet of allies_.

One thing for sure, this war will become a legend that centuries and it would be spoken about, no matter who won.

.

Of course they were gonna win, he berated himself.

Justice was on their side, so was the Admirals. He tried telling himself that several times, taking a deep breath in between, trying to stop the trembling in his hands.

Trying to stop the treacherous thoughts of fleeing this insane battlefield, from appearing in his mind.

He tried to occupy his thoughts with the battle going on in front of him and all around him.

You could never know what will happen next in this battlefield. The whole thing was surreal, full of surprises that kept on coming. Surprise after surprise after another surprise.

Especially, when you thought you couldn't be surprised anymore. He doesn't know what to expect anymore.

He doesn't think he could be surprised anymore even if _the pirate king came strolling down to the battlefield asking for directions to the nearest toilet._

The whole _thing_ began with the revealing of the identity of Fire Fist biological father, to think that demon sired _a son_. Without having time to digest this shocking information, Whitebeard's coated huge ships (not one, not two but three. THREE!) appeared in the center of the bay of the island, and of course his _allies_.

One cannot forget them, he thought sarcastically, 42 ships lead by infamous pirates from the New-world. He never sailed in or to the New-world, but the stories he heard about the place made him have _nightmares_.

No, the surprises didn't end there. All those escaping prisoners from **IMPEL DOWN** come falling _from the sky_ , being led by (among others, Jinbe, Emporio Ivankov, Crocodile) strawhat Luffy, who then went and challenged Whitebeard (what kind of insane person was he? well, he did punch a celestial dragon! He shuddered at the thought), and then with his sister ( _what was her name again?_ ) charged into the battlefield, making the other pirates even more determined to fight. But no, the surprises were not stopping there either.

Then they discovered that strawhat Luffy and his sister Liba (Yes, he was sure that was her name) were the adopted siblings of Fire Fist, **the demon spawn** , _which explained why they were here_. They also just happen to be, the children of Dragon, the revolutionary leader, the most **dangerous** man in the whole world, he shuddered in fear and disgust. They were the devil spawns themselves, even worse than _their older brother_.

Surprises were bad for his heart, he concluded. _What next? Flying giant turtles_.

Speaking of strawhat, he hasn't seen him for a while now, not since Whitebeard himself joined the fight, what was he planning now?

Definitely nothing good for them.

"What the *ucking hell?" He screamed.

A pillar of water came out of nowhere flying through the sky to land in front of the execution platform, where the three Admirals, the _three admirals_ , were standing.

From the water emerged strawhat Luffy (speak of the devil, or the devil spawn, and he appears) holding in his hands a mast. No, wielding a mast as weapon in his hands. Surely, even strawhat wasn't crazy enough to think he can fight the **three** Admirals, and with a lousy mast, right?

Wrong, the little shit just threw the mast at the Admirals, what was he thinking? Does he have a brain?

Admiral Aokiji froze it easily, of course.

But the strawhat wasn't finished, he was using his fists to shatter the frozen mast, what in the world does ….

.

.

"Ohhhhaaa."

"What, .. Ohha… shit!"

He almost fell, when someone bumped him from the side.

He was pretty sure it was someone.

He doesn't know who, because he can't….

"F**ck."

Darkness.

Everything became dark so suddenly.

It was as if the color black was dyed on everything, No, dyed on his eyes.

It was like darkness swallowed him.

What the heck happened? How? who? Ran in his mind.

He heard the screams of his comrades beside him, some were complaining that they can't see, some were stumbling crashing into each other, what the f**king hell?

His eyes.

Something flashed in front of his eyes **from above** , he tried to remember, some kind of light blinded him, blinded them.

Light.

Hmmm...

Could...

Could it be Admiral Kizaru?

Yes, definitely.

It can't be anyone else, he used his powers to blind strawhat Luffy and took him out in flash.

He sighed in relief reaching this conclusion, it meant doom wasn't on them, but on the pirates.

Pity he couldn't see how Admiral Kizaru took him _down a peg or two_ , or maybe he just utterly destroyed him in one go.

His vision was returning slowly, he will be able to see soon, how the little brat was taken down.

He blinked his eyes several times, trying to clear his vision faster, to see this glorious outcome.

There was some kind of light crackling in the sky, Admiral Kizaru, he thought contentedly.

His eyes were still blurry, he tried blinking them again and again, there was a person flying in the sky, no, floating in the air, light all around him.

 _Admiral Kizaru … he looks smaller.. Weird.._

His eyes were still bleary.

He blinked again and again..

And again.

Again.

It wasn't...

It wasn't Admiral Kizaru.

It was Liba, strawhat's sister, what the f**k was she doing there?

Flying?

What the *uck just happened? She was flying, sand all around her and light surrounding her too, she could do that?

She was weak.

She was supposed to be weak.

He thought she fought only with her staff, more of the supporting kind.

No it wasn't light surrounding her but electricity, his mind was finally able to comprehend some of what it was actually seeing.

What?

How?

She wasn't a devil fruit user, was she?

He can't remember anymore.

What now?

Another column of Water was fired out of nowhere in the Admirals direction, what the hell?

Who dared ...?

He doesn't understand what was going on for God sake? He looked around, he wasn't the only one, everyone was as confused as him.

Admiral Aokiji froze it, of co… .

Thunder striked where the three Admirals were standing.

It came from above, from the direction ..

That little shit Liba, dared to release a bolt of thunder at the Admirals, so that was what she was after.

That little ..

Of course, her plan didn't work, he sighed in relief.

Standing behind the little shit in the air was Admiral Kizaru, **finally**.

And the other Admirals were still standing on the ground in front of the platform, the Admirals seemed okay.

Of course, they were okay! They were the Admirals of the navy, the three pillars of justice!

 _Good, Good_. He breathed slowly, in and out, trying to slow his heartbeat. _His poor, poor heart, he needed a doctor checkup urgently._

That little shit was gonna get what she deserved, a small midget like her standing up to an Admiral, and three at that.

Admiral Kizaru was saying something while pointing his finger at her, light emerging from it. _She was toast, and he will see it happen_.

The little shit will get what she asked for.

She had no one to blame but herself.

Liba was answering, while smiling.

She was smiling and turning to face her death, to Admiral Kizaru. _What the ...?_

He heard people beside him remarking the same thing "she is smiling", "why is she smiling?", "She should know she is gonna die."

W..

…

Ohh...

Crocodile.

He now understands how she was still floating in the air, and Emporio Ivankov the commander of the Revolutionary Army, they were both jumping behind Admiral Kizaru, they were trying to save the little shit, but they were too late.

There was _nothing_ that they can do to save her from a point blank energy blast from Admiral Kizaru.

 _ **She was as good as dead**_.

.

.

.

 _The hell?_

 _What in the name?_

 _How ? how ?_

 _He couldn't see what happ.._

 _Who…_

 _Was it corc.._

 _No._

 _Liba .._

 _What did she do? How ?_

He blinked, thoughts racing, blinked again.

And again.

His heart stopped beating for a moment, and then raced blindly for his life.

She …

She somehow sent ….

She somehow sent Admiral Kizaru flying.

No, crashing into the ground.

Crashing.

How?

How the heck was this even possible?

She used a trick!

There was definitely a filthy trick involved. She was a pirate, that's all they do.

Still, how could it be?

He can't believe it, what the hell? How in the seven seas was that even possible?

He wasn't the only one not comprehending the scene in front of their eyes. Everyone around him was shocked, unable to understand, unable to move.

He heard the fleet admiral shouting something but he didn't really hear, listen or understand what he was saying.

Admiral Kizaru was on the ground.

He was not moving.

Some marines that stirred from their shock, _vice admirals_ , were running to Kizaru, so were the pirates.

It was a race.

The vice admirals were closer, thank...

HUH, they stopped moving..

Why did they stop?

"You have to hurry and ..." he screamed, even though his voice was lost with the screams of others of his comrades.

He screamed harder trying to change the reality in front of him, but his screams lost their momentum when he realized, that the marines didn't stop.

They were stuck!

They were glued to their places!

How? Why now?

Dammit! They had the worst luck! They need to hurry!

The pirates weren't getting stuck, they were almost near the Admiral, they were all holding something in their hands, what was it?

What do they intend to do?

To kill the Admiral?

They _dare_ think they can kill an Admiral with swords and gu..

No, oh no.

No.

 **NO, NO, shit!** He understands, he understands.

Shit, shit, they have to stop them.

Shit, this can't happen…

Shit...

"It's sea-stone cuffs," he shouted urgently, mastering all his strength.

.

.

His voice was lost in the sounds of the battle.

.

.

.

.

.

It was already too late.

.

.

.

.

Okay! I am curious. ...How much did you understand of what was going on? Did you understand what happened? **The plan**?

TELL ME! _Please_ (cause I am cute and asked nicely!)

Well, this the first part of the plan. Things are gonna get more interesting XD.

 **Some dialog were taken from** Ep 467-469.

.

.

.

No promises, but maybe I will update "Moby Dick's new residents" soon. One can only hope.

.

I know I promised new fic. Sorry it is really late, but I am working on it! So hopefully you will enjoy it when I posted, I am not gonna say when because I really don't know.

.

.

.

A million Thanks to **gabrielsangel23 and Gerbilfriend** for going over this chapter!

.

.

.

Please leave a review, let me know your thoughts. ^^


	6. It couldn't get any worse! Or could it?

**Author notes:**

.

Chapter 1: rewritten and beta'd by **Kurapikababu.**

Chapter 2: rewritten.

Chapter 3: small mistakes corrected.

Chapter 4: posted again and **beta`d by Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 5: written and **beta`d by gabrielsangel23 and Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 6: written, and here, **beta`d by Gerbilfriend**.

Chapter 7: ¾ written.

Chapter 8: planned.

 **.**

 **I don't own one piece!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Especial thanks for**_ **Gerbilfriend** **for helping me with this chapter. I am very thankful for her, taking her time to help me and encourage me. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language, the story will include thoughts about suicide, self-harm, and Ace self-worth issues.

 **.**

 **Thank you,** To all of you that followed, favorite and especially reviewed. You are seriously amazing, really!

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **GreenDrkness**

Hello, thank you for your review. It seems like Marcy is gonna do something drastic doesn't it. Don't worry she will be fine for now. Continue reading and let me know your thoughts.

.

.

 **Yuuki no Yuki**

Thank you for review. I thought a lot about how to write that chapter, do I write it by using Lina POV, maybe Ace, or someone else, and I decided in the end that I want to show the war and what was happening not only from one side but from the other side too (marines). You get some things right. I am sorry to say things or gonna get more confusing as we go XD, please continue reading and let me know your thoughts.

.

.

 **Guest-chan (anon-chan) or My mile long reviewer :D**

Thank you for review, I look forward to read them every time. They encourage me to write more.

Yes, I was speaking about you. ^^

I am happy to hear that you liked the chapter, I was very unsure if choosing to show what happened from the marines POV was the better choice, I wrote different versions for the chapter.

The outcome was awesome wasn't?. XD

Yup, I was speaking about you. I am not that good conversationalist myself, but would love to chat with you. But don't feel pressured, only if you feel liked it. I am here all alone and bored… _Shishi_ ..

I look forward to read your review for this chapter, it is my favorite so far. So I expect a mile long paragraphs about it ;)

.

.

.

Read and enjoy and review XD

.

.

.

.

It worked, it worked, the bloody plan worked.

Lina couldn't believe it.

Shit, she couldn't feel her hand, her whole shoulder was numb.

Using the Reject dial, was tricky and harder than she thought.

She was SUPER lucky.

From her fingertips up to her shoulder, everything was on fire. Everything was gonna hurt like a *itch when the effect of the hormones disappeared. But who cares? It bloody worked.

She had to stop herself from doing a Franky Pose while shouting: Super-Duper.

This moment deserved _at least_ a Franky pose.

There were so many things that could have gone wrong, so many that she would need _days_ to count them all and their devastating consequences.

But it worked!

IT WORKED!

At least the hard part worked, now for the tricky and most important part.

They needed to keep the monument going.

They needed to work fast before the marines wake up from their shock and got in _formation_.

She felt sorry that she couldn't admire _this moment in time_ more, or at least have time to get a picture to remember this moment by, especially on rainy days.

Even a picture drawn by Luffy would still be glorious.

She would just have to take solace in the memory.

Now, to the real work.

 **Fast**.

She started to move with purpose, her mind already working a mile a second to put priority on all the things that needed done **first** from _all_ the millions of things that needed to be done _fast_.

First ...

XXXXXXXX

.

.

.

...

Someone was calling him, the farthest part of his brain was shouting at him.

Buggy didn't care.

The Admiral was on the ground. He blinked again, yes, Kizaru was still there. He blinked again.

Admiral Kizaru was still there, shackled with sea stone cuffs. He blinked again, the picture didn't change.

He began to laugh and laugh, clutching his stomach.

 _This was bliss._

This was heaven, the gods answered his prayers.

"I never once doubted you," he said looking adoringly at the sky.

He was going to throw himself in the cold floor to roll in his enjoyment when someone punched his head, _hard_.

Who?...

Who dared disturb him while he relished this _glorious_ moment, him, captain Buggy, enjoying this victorious moment.

He began to turn, while demanding, "Who dares..." intending in going all out showing his awesome moves to take care of this intruder on his special moment.

L…

"Lina," he exclaimed.

It was Lina, the genius, he knew all along that her plan would work.

Of course, he knew.

But without **him** it would had never worked.

He was the One True Star.

"Lina, your plan worked, I knew it. Of course it's all thanks to me playing my critical part. You and I should …"

She cut his speech (about his generous offer for her to join his fabulous crew, he was making this exception just for her, she should be honored! Dammit!), "No time, we need to make sure that the marines don't get him back or everything will be for nothing," she said hurriedly breathing hard.

 _Take him back_. She meant Kizaru.

 _To take him back._ Those words stuck in his head.

Lina continued after taking a long breath, "You, No. Captain Buggy is needed to keep this monument going for our victory."

 _Take the admiral back, take his glorious victory from him._

 _Like hell. Like_ _ **he**_ _would let something like that happen._

"Don't worry, my dearest Lina. I, Captain Buggy will take care of it." He said, high on confidence, while hitting his torso and then coughing hard as result.

She nodded while moving her hands in the OK sign, shouting, "I am counting on you, captain Buggy," then running to where the _ex-_ Admiral (BHABHABHA) was being _held_.

He was quite touched by her trust in his fabulous abilities. _Trust in the right person of course._

He admired the vision in front of him.

The Ex-admiral was being secured by Crocodile, Daz Bones and Mr.3, purple head queen, and even Jinbe was there helping.

He wanted to shriek with laughter at the vision in front of him (so he did, he would have preferred rolling on the floor, but he could do that later!).

The marines had no chance against them, especially with **him** as the leader.

He, captain Buggy, would defend this victory with his life, well, his follower's lives actually but who cared about the small details.

He called an _authoritative_ voice to the still shocked pirates all around him.

"Wake up you fools and move it. Follow your captain Buggy to defend our victory."

Cheers roared behind him. They were gonna **destroy** the marines.

The pirates were shouting their triumph.

"Move it!"

"Follow our Captain Buggy!"

"Beat up more marines."

"Captain Buggy, you are our saviour and we will follow you to the death."

"Yeah, cause you will win!"

"Bring the broadcast Den Den Mushis."

"Please tell me you got the image of Kizaru shackled."

"Damn right, I did."

Shouts of "I want a copy" filled the air to the brim with the sound of victory.

XXXXXXXX

.

.

.

...

Seeing a plan come together was always so satisfying to watch, even if it wasn't his plan, mused Crocodile, taking care of another marine that moved a little in their direction.

The direction of the high wall of bodies surrounding the Admiral, **a literal wall of bodies.**

The little girl. No, _**Lina**_ , was inside with the annoying purple queen and Mr.3 (another surprise, Mr. 3 had disappeared right after they arrived here to reappear before the plans execution, it made him wonder!) some other okamas, ex-prisoners were also inside, doing who knows what.

Well, probably whatever the little girl, _Lina,_ told them to do.

They needed absolute privacy for the next part of the plan, according to her. And their _job_ , he, Mr.1 and Jinbe, was to make sure nobody _bothered_ them.

To be honest, he didn't know what to think when the little gi.., no, _Lina_ , he reminded himself, suggested the plan of taking out an Admiral when they were on the stolen marine ship.

The little.., _Lina_ didn't leave any kind of impression on him in their 'meeting' in Alabasta. She wasn't weak per say, but she were a follower, or at least that what he thought.

This.

This changed everything.

He wondered, if when she had devised this plan she knew how it would affect her standing as pirate.

He would bet his right hand on an increase of at least 200 million Beli on her bounty.

And another surprise, she devised this plan at the last moment, of course there were pieces everywhere that she collected prior. But it became whole, **a functioning plan** , only a minute before it was carried out, and it still wasn't finished and things promised to become more and more entertaining.

He couldn't help but wonder, if she had more information and more time what would she had done? What kind of crazy and complicated plan she would had devised.

And more impressive was how she and her brother, _strawhat Luffy_ , were able to attract everyone (including him, he reluctantly admitted) to their pace so effortlessly. To follow their instructions and obey orders without second thought, like it was the most natural thing to do. This was feat, especially when speaking about pirates, _ex-imprisoned pirates who in this case had just received their freedom._

Lina, like her brother, would become someone to watch from in the future. If he was smart, as he knew he was, he should take her and her brother out now, before they became a real problem, a threat to all of his future plans (he had no doubt that somehow they would meet again and when he least wanted or expected it, the strawhats had an annoying knack for that).

But he was more curious about how the whole thing would play out now.

He took care of another marine quietly.

 _She_ demanded that they take care of the marines quietly as not to wake any up from their 'sleep' induced shock.

He would observe and play along for now.

Just because he could.

And things now were being _quite_ intriguing, especially after staying in such dull place as Impel down.

XXXXXXXX

.

.

.

...

He had to admit, he lost control of the damn situation, he wasn't sure he had any to begin with when fighting someone of the caliber of Whitebeard, but any that he had just vanished. Sengoku bit his lip hard, tasting blood in his mouth trying to control his boiling anger at this unacceptable situation.

His only consolation was the fact that the Whitebeard and his pirates were as shocked as he and his men were.

Sengoku tried to shout orders again.

Damn it.

They were not listening, and those who were, weren't able to master enough power to do anything before Jinbe and Crocodile (both ex- Shichibukai, damn it!) took care of them.

Sengoku turned to scream at Garp again. He didn't remember how many times in this hour alone, and he didn't care. It was the moron cracker eater and his cursed family's fault!

The fool was still in shock (he had been since watching his damn granddaughter flying), jaw dropping literally to the floor.

"Damn you, Garp, and your accursed family."

Fire Fist was still in shock too, eyes wide open, jaw stretched wide but not like his utter failure of _grandfather_.

He took a deep breath, he needed to control his emotions to be able to control the situation (That was hard to do when Garp was standing beside him, even silent the man gritted on his nerves).

The situation was chaotic, to say the least.

But that meant the side who were able to take control of the situation first would be able to turn the tide of the war for his favour.

It wouldn't be easy!

The ones to move first would most probably be the **victors**.

It was a race.

Between their side and Whitebeard's.

Kizaru, no, Borsalino. Sengoku was gonna flay Borsalino's hide, for getting caught, that moron. Why did he have morons surrounding him? Why? And he had to get caught by no-name pirates as well. No-name, not anymore! If they weren't dead by the end of the day, their big bounty would make them target to everyone, he would make damn sure of it.

The odds weren't in their favor, but all they needed to do was to get Borsalino back, and then hopefully things could turn to the better for them.

He thought to himself, yes, they still could turn this whole situation to their favor.

Thank the Gods they disabled the broadcast Den Den Mushi, this was a disaster.

An utter f**king disaster.

But they could still ...

Akainu was making his move.

Sengoku was about to give him the orders (do something damn it).

 _GOOD_ , real good.

So was Aokiji, _even better_.

They were both heading directly to the wall of bodies where Kizaru was being held (Damn you Borsalino).

This was good, they can still get the ..

*uck.

No.

Shit.

Whitebeard intercepted Akainu, and Marco the phoenix and other commanders were facing Aokiji, stopping their advance.

Full stop.

 _ **This was the worst. It couldn't get any worse**_. He and Garp needed to join the fight now or else...

He was calling his replacement in overseeing the battle, letting him know. They didn't have any time to waste.

Every second counted.

"Garp," he snapped urgently and gritted out, "we need to get Kizaru back **now,** " looking intently at the heated battles unfolding in front of him between his admirals and the Whitebeard pirates.

 _Damn_ , in the worst scenarios of how this battlefield would turn to be or what would occur, and he imagined several in detail, this had not happened.

 _This was the worst thing ever._

Garp wasn't answering him. He looked at Garp intending in beating the shit out of him, if he had too (with pleasure), to wake him up. They needed to make their move like ten minutes ago.

He turned his head to see Garp trying to move his jaws (finally he was doing something other than standing idiotically), he was pointing with trembling finger at something in the battlefield.

Fire Fist whose eyes were big as saucers and his jaw was dropping even more than his crazy grandfather, snorted, he seemed trying to hold something in and finally gave up, he burst out laughing loudly and hysterically.

Sengoku began to turn his head with a heavy heart filled with dread to the direction of the battlefield.

.

.

.

.

Shit.

Shit, it could.

It could get _way_ worse.

XXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

… …

Looking back.

It was probably at this moment that Lina's name shone out of the shadow. Not as Fire-Fist little cute sister, not as strawhat Luffy twin sister.

NO.

She would be known as _ **Lina the goddess of chaos.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _SHISHISHI...What do you think happened?_

This chapter was my favorite one this far.

So what do you all think? Which POV you liked and want to see more of?

.

.

.

After some thought I decided that I would have at some point, Lina explain what happened and her thought process.. For now, you could only guess .. :D

.

.

I am hoping to publish new chapter for MDNR soon, go check out the Fic, and let me know your thoughts.

.

Ahhhh, and finally did something about the Fic image ^o^.

.

.

.

I only wrote a little bit of the next chapter, so encouragement may help inspire me, please review. XD


	7. One Two three? four!

**Author notes:**

.

Chapter 1: rewritten and beta'd by **Kurapikababu.**

Chapter 2: rewritten.

Chapter 3: small mistakes corrected.

Chapter 4: posted again and **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 5: written and **beta`d by gabrielsangel23 and** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 6: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**.

 **Chapter 7: written and here,** **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 8: planned but ….. :/

 **.**

 **I don't own one piece!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Especial thanks for**_ **Gerbilfriend** **for helping me with this chapter. I am very thankful for her, especially her help with ideas to the plot. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language, the story will include thoughts about suicide, self-harm, and Ace self-worth issues.

 **.**

 **Thank you,** To all of you that followed, favorite and especially reviewed. You are seriously amazing :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **GreenDrkness**

OMG, your review made my day! I laughed so hard at Lina being called BAMF. It gave me an idea for further chapters. Thank you so much. And don't you worry the underdog are going to gave quite the show. Looking forward to hear your opinion about this chapter. Cheers.

.

 **.**

 **Yuuki no Yuki**

Excellent try! You get a lot of things right, not gonna tell which ! NO spoilers.. XD

I really enjoyed reading your explanation of what happened, it made me happy that someone was able to see the clues and understand the plot. :D

Now about the chaotic things in the center, OHHHH, I really wanna hear your thought after you read this chapter, like seriously looking forward to it.

About the dials, I messed up, and some paragraph from the previous chapter (6, Lina's POV) was deleted, SO sorry! But you are right! Dials play part, then, now and the future.

Thank for the encouragement, hope you enjoy yourself hon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NightsBlackRose13**

You're making me feel quite the responsible for your addiction,(LOL XD) ... So here a new chapter just for you ^^. Love to hear your thoughts, especially because there are some Whitebeard on it. ENJOY XD

.

 **.**

 **Guest-chan (anon-chan) or My mile long reviewer**

Honey, I hope that by the time you read this you're feeling much better. I am happy to hear I was able to help a bit. It was definitely an excellent review, worry not.

I love Lina's title too, wasn't sure if I wanted to introduce it here or not, but your words make me feel that I chose right.

Poor Sengoku indeed! He and Garp are fun to write maybe because nothing is going their way.

I know that a lot of people don't like changing POV and I wasn't sure about writing it, but I decided the hell, I want to enjoy writing and reading, and that's what I enjoy.

Thank you as always for awesome words and encouragement.

And to tell you a little secret, I sequel and giggle while reading your reviews, it is the first thing I look for when I wake up after I post!

And I founded to my utter surprise that I enjoy writing OC's, both Lina and Marcy (from MDNR) are fun to write especially when Luffy is around.

I am waiting to read your review this time cause I feel a little bit stuck. Peace, out, roseanne XD.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rodina. ashraf**

Welcome to my world, the world of Anchor and compass, shishishi (your huge starry eyes made me blush**), your review was quite the motivation, it gave me the small push I needed to finish this chapter. Thank you so much. Waiting to hear your thoughts about this chapter. Hope you still think it is AMAZING. ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wolfiesilvester**

Hello and Welcome to the world of Anchor and compass OP :)

Growing up with two brothers like Ace and Luffy, Lina had to be a little bit manipulative or else….

Now, she has to do it to save her brother. She is used to use subtly not like this, but she is getting there. XD

What do you think about her plan?

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I am so sorry, somehow I messed up in the last chapter and deleted a whole paragraph from Lina's POV, I reposted the previous chapter five days ago, sorry ;/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please, read notes at the END. IMPORTANT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Whitebeard's POV**

.

Whitebeard couldn't help but find humor in this whole situation.

He never thought that he would think it but this war was turning to be, what the right word to use, surprising didn't seems to give the right impact. Surreal maybe, unimaginably bizarre.

For sure it was fun, at least for their side. He hadn't used the word _fun_ to describe fight in more than twenty two years.

It was a big bonus that it infuriated that little shit Akainu who was trying to get past him with his lava attacks. Whitebeard snorted, he had no intention of letting him ruin the fun. Especially, when Ace's little sister, _Lina D. Monkey_ , had gone through all the trouble to make it happen.

She had guts like her two brothers but he knew that from when she had introduced herself and demanded to know what his sons called him.

The memory brought smile to his lips. _The gall of her._

Then she laughed at his answer. The only thing that stopped him from smacking her was that her laughter was that of a relief and joy.

She had been very polite then and had reminded him of Ace when she bowed, thanking him for taking care of her older brother, and _demanding_ that he continue do so in the future.

 _Gurrararara, there was no doubt that they were a family, so wild and free, making grand troubles whenever they went._

Here, there was _someone_ right in front of him that he had no problem smacking around, _repeatedly_. Whitebeard narrowed his eyes, Akainu was trying to organize the disoriented marines to attack him from all sides.

He signaled for his sons to retreat, and created a quake bubble around his bisento and slashed it right in front of the little shit. Screams of terror filled the air.

Sengoku; the poor bastard, Whitebeard mused, was still thinking he could gain control over the situation, he was shouting orders, but it became less giving orders and more nonsensical screams as the minutes passed by.

He did understand Sengoku's frustrations, Whitebeard pondered.

His own plans, hours of planning and contemplating with his sons and daughters, sleepless night of considering every possibilities, looking at every angle, went down the drain in second.

 _So be it_.

He came here to save his son, and remind those little shitty marines why you never should mess with his family.

That was Sengoku's problem, always had been, trying to maintain control. Sometimes, you had to let go and become one with the tide, not fight it.

Maybe then he would be able to see the whole picture.

 **This** , the whole show playing in front of him. _Yes, a scene from a play_ , mused Whitebeard, that was an accurate description.

Suddenly the unimportant sidekick captured in _flashy way_ one of the strongest characters (the flash caught him unprepared he admitted amusedly).

Confusion and shock descend on the stage, plans flew from the windows, thoughts became jumbled and slow.

Then everything started to clear, **one** purpose and only one point of light, the captured Admiral.

The stage became halved between those who wanted to free him and those who wanted to defend his capture.

But the game wasn't that easy.

No, that would be too boring, _too predictable_.

You need to add some salt and pepper, maybe some exotic spices to give it a unique taste and the poor marines were choking on it.

It wasn't a halved stage anymore, not even eighths, it was more like an utter display of chaos. Wonderful, at least for their _side_.

He actually felt a gleam of sympathy for the marines running like headless chickens after **four** captured admirals, not sure which was the true one.

 _Gurrararara_ Whitebeard bellowed his amusement. Where in the seven seas did they have the time to prepare this many yellow suits, and find the right size shoes, black clothes to hide the head, and he swore that he heard Kizaru's voice moaning and cursing ('Ohhhh. Ahhhh.' ' AH, this is the end.' 'What are you doing?' 'Move it. I am here, ehh.' 'I don't suppose you'll submit, huh? It'd be best for us both if you did'.) coming from different directions, _four to be exact_. _Hmmm interesting!_

 _Was he the target from the start? When was the plan put into motion? Didn't they just arrive from trying to save Ace from Impel down?_

If things were confusing and muddled before, they were in absolute chaos now.

The marines in the plaza left their posts and rushed here and there in a panic, ignoring the shouted commands of their commanders to hold their post, they were all running around in disarray after the grouped pirates, who were energetically defending **all** the captured admirals, and attacking the unbelieving marines in vigor.

 _Smart for her to not tell anybody where the real admiral was_ , considered Whitebeard, or _was he here at all?_

 _She did use a wall of bodies.. hmmm_...there was much more to this show than what first met the eyes, **much more**.

Yes, because this flashy and glorious production was just a merely flashy sideshow, a _distraction_.

The main act was running in the plaza, almost unbothered even when his son Jinbe, and the purple head commander of the revolutionary army joined him, everyone was focused on the wrong thing.

Exactly like Ace's little sister wanted.

Whitebeard contemplated calling his sons to join the strawhat brat in saving Ace. But he knew if he did that, the magic would fade and the attention would shift.

He did order Marco to keep eye on the brats at the beginning and he trusted his eldest son to keep his head straight even in unanticipated situation like this one.

 _Hmmm what to do?_

 _Hmmm… should he … or …_

 _Those were the kind of split second decision that could change the course of your whole life, and those who followed you,_ Whitebeard considered.

Whitebeard smile get broader as he met Akainu's heated gaze filled with unconcealed rage and a barely visible hint of fear that anyone else would had missed, but Whitebeard's eyes were piercingly-sharp.

 _But he had already decided, hadn't he?_

"My sons, defend the captured _admirals_ ," he ordered loudly, then he added, "And let's add more to the collection, also target the Shichibukai."

Cheers from his son's filled the air, joining the spirit of the _play_.

They would join the play, make it even _flashier_ , **grander**.

A majestic play.

 _ **I am putting my trust in you brat, like your sister. You better give me back my son**_ **.**

The tides of war had changed, there was no climbing back the waterfall.

He may be an old man, but that didn't mean he couldn't bend with the pull of the tides.

.

.

.

...

 **Crocodile POV**

 **.**

So the old man Whitebeard understood the real purpose of the plan he had expected nothing less of man of his caliber, mused Crocodile. Even if he had gotten old, Whitebeard's mind was still as sharp as ever.

Sengoku in the other hand was still not seeing the big picture _yet_. But he wasn't the fleet Admiral for nothing. Ten minutes, a maximum of fifteen before he understood what was the purpose of the kidnapped Admiral.

 _The question was would it be too late for him by then? (the poor bastard, Crocodile chuckled inwardly)._

Now that Whitebeard and his sons joined in the _**real party**_ (a little bit late if you asked him) maybe this would buy a little bit more time for the strawhat brats. Especially if they were able to capture another high ranking officer it would be a real checkmate for the marines.

He did notice that most of the Whitebeard pirates choose wisely to go and support the other three groups, especially the brat Lina's group, and stayed far away from his reach.

Crocodile released another sand storm at the approaching mob of marines following them trying to restore their honor by rescuing their precious Admiral.

The captured Admiral wasn't the target, but the means, you fools, he crackled inwardly.

He hadn't thought that there would come a day when he would fight willingly alongside Whitebeard and his pirates, of course they were doing it for very different reasons, his reasons weren't as _noble_ as the old man's reasons.

But still to think that there existed two people in this world, not one or none, that were able to pull such a feat. To make him cooperate with those losers.

Hmmm...still he would admit, he was having fun screwing with marines (Maybe staying in Impel down affected him more than he first thought). Especially with crushing those _marines_ that were so desperately running around trying to restore their _lost honor_.

He would have to give _Lina an_ _ **A**_ _for creativity,_ he couldn't remember being in any place with so much chaos, not even his plan in Alabasta had brought this kind of beautiful disorder and panic.

He puffed his smoke, enjoying air that smelled of such fear and desperation.

It was nice being in the winning side but it was such pity that it wasn't for things that really mattered to him.

He was almost sure that the _Admiral that he was guarding wasn't the true one, but a smidge of suspicion was still peeking its head._

"That was far too easy."

"You could have resisted a little bit better."

Hearing this, made the marines go crazy with excitement and attack them in renewed _enthusiasm_ , every f**king time. It was funny the first few times, but now it was getting annoying. He sent the source of his annoyance swimming in whirlpool of sand, crushing their bones in the process.

The voice of Kizaru repeating those senseless words, was a great touch.

Those, _what she could them_ , Tone dials, were quite the useful tool but she was unfortunately quite vague as to where she acquired them (he would steal some, it should be easy with all the chaos, they would be useful to his future plans).

The marines were in trance. In their eyes there was one purpose; get their precious admiral back at any cost and they had stopped thinking completely. Questions like: how was he able to say this things? What was in the _name of justice_ was he saying? Why was he repeating the same couple sentences and nothing new?

Those questions were not even being considered!

It was understandable really, snorted Crocodile, when you were a regular fool (AKA marine) in panic you don't think, you only moved following the other sheep in front of you and that what was _Lina_ depending on.

She did know a lot about human emotions and thought processes, far more than he had given her credit for. How much was she able to read of the people and the situation? How many moves did she read ahead and had anticipated in this play? How much control was she exerting on the battlefield? What was her next move? Or had she used all her moves and left her pocket of tricks empty.

No, no, he didn't think so, but really he couldn't be sure.

He was not able to have any kind of read on her and her poker face was scarily unreadable.

The question that nagged him the most right now, he reluctantly admitted to himself was _where for *uck sake was the real admiral?_

 **Would Lina, the little brat chose him? Was he actually guarding Kizaru?**

 _Hmmm_ to put the Admiral in her group would be too obvious, and the way her group was being chased and attacked ruthlessly made it apparent that marines thought she was holding the real admiral. Her group was doing much better now that the Whitebeard pirates had joined her, there had been some really close calls prior, so close that he even considered for _millisecond_ aiding her group.

But still she could be using a reverse psychology.

 _Hmmm_ put him in the more obvious place.. Or …

Putting him with the clown group was too risky, the fool wasn't to be trusted, but maybe because of that she would chose him ..…..

That left his and Mr.1's groups. He and Mr.1 were basically her enemies. Who would she choose?

What he would have done in her place?

Hmmm...

He still couldn't follow the thought process of the little brat, which was making him really frustrated. He wanted to know.

He didn't like staying in the dark, which probably why she didn't tell him (she obviously didn't trust him either. She would need to be complete and utter idiotic fool to trust him) so she was keeping him in his toes, keeping him preoccupied with meaningless things.

 _He couldn't get any read on her, was she only a (very) smart girl with exceptional luck or was she a mastermind tightening and loosening the strings of her pawns .. in this scenario he was a pawn,_ he crushed the unfinished cigarette to the ground in disdain, and sent the group of marines getting close to him flying away. The sand was getting as restless as his master.

He wanted to know where the real admiral was. _He considered just killing the man he was supposed to guard and just finding out that way, it would be a win- win situation for him._

But every time the words the little brat had said would repeat in his head like a broken record. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, crushing another cigarette that he has yet to use.

The words that the shitty brat told him before the chase began, echoed in his head whenever he considered just killing the damn supposed admiral, _"out of all them, I am the least worried about you! From our experiences fighting you, I know what you are capable of. So I am not gonna send you as much reinforcement as the others. You are experienced pirate and leader, so I know that the marines won't be able to get the admiral from you."_

Dammit, she was good, playing his ego like a _violin_.

He faced the supposed admiral who was being carried by several happy pirates, that were giving him a _loving_ treatment.

He lit new cigarette (he probably should smoke less, his endless supplies of cigarettes weren't that _endless_ ), contemplating the matter, should he just kill Kizaru and be done with it. It would be a huge blow to her plans, a killing blow if it was the real Kizaru.

"Dammit!" He cursed, his voice not loud enough to drown the "Oh- I think I went too far-." of the supposed admiral.

His ego wouldn't let him!

He wouldn't let the marines rescue whoever it was under his _loving_ care, and killing him himself wasn't an option right now. It will be a _killing blow_ for his own ego if he did.

He wondered if the little brat knew that, and he was playing into her hands. Dammit.

Still, he couldn't back down now.

He chose to participate in this folly, so he will see it to the end (the end of his own choosing).

He absentmindedly wondered while deflecting an attack from some desperate group of marines using his poisonous hook, if the strawhat kid will be able to get close to his brother and rescue him before the magic evaporated.

Things could get real messy if he didn't, Crocodile grinned manically, feeling spiteful kind of satisfaction. That thought restored a bit of his good mood that had been diminished at his suspicious of being, _like the other fools_ , merely a pawn.

 _Hmmmm…._

Even if he was being used, he was gonna enjoy this battle nonetheless, by taking down as many of those fools (marines) as possible, and maybe take care of some of his fellow Shichibukai while he was at it. _It was only fair, after all they didn't even bother with a farewell party for him when he was kicked out of the club. Such a rude and uncultured bunch._

 _Who first? Moria or the asshole Doflamingo._

 _Decisions, decisions._

.

.

.

...

 **Ivankov POV**

.

 _The girl was genius tactician, no,_ genius was not enough to describe it. Everything so far worked like she foresaw. Worked as she anticipated in a way that was startlingly smooth.

It was kinda scary, actually really scary, Ivankov felt goosebumps go down his spine. He needed to keep his guard up.

When things were going too smoothly, it meant inevitably something was going to go seriously wrong. That what his experience and senses were telling him.

After all, they weren't out of the danger zone. Actually they _were_ in the danger zone or what was supposed to be the danger zone. The elites of the elites were supposed to face them here.

It surprised him, that Luffy didn't turn his head even once with all the commotion that was happening and the deafening silence prior to it, he had never once stopped moving.

All the rushing marines passing him, running in quantities to where the _fun_ was, nothing made him turn to look back. Curiosity in him was dead ( _he was probably the one that ate the cat_ ).

He and Jinbe were able to join Luffy easily, the only thing that hindered them were the marines that bumped into them in the way here and some even were polite enough to apologize to them before continuing to the chaos ahead.

Really, he was experiencing a first here! Nobody stared at him, at his wonderful body, his gorgeous eyes, his _fabulous_ hair, or his phenomenal tiara. They were all busy trying to rescue their fallen hero, those that were not still swimming (drowning actually) in _denial_.

Luffy's eyes were on his brother, not leaving him for second, ignoring everything else. Nothing mattered to him except his brother. He didn't even blink when saw the same brother laughing hysterically at the show his sister so masterfully orchestrated.

Ivankov had to resist with all his willpower, which lasted exactly two minutes, before turning his head to see the chaos behind him eyeing it with awe and appreciation.

Really, what a view! Not that he could see anything clearly.

He couldn't see what was actually going on but it seemed like, how did Lina put it?

Ohh, yes. A snorted laugh escaped from his mouth _. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe_ let's play a deadly game of hide and seek. A special version _just_ for pirates and marines.

A game where nobody knew where the real _golden_ treasure (How anybody with functioning eyes could consider Kizaru's suit a _golden treasure_ was beyond him, the man had no fashion sense whatsoever) was being hid. Well except Lina-chan, he himself was not privy of _such knowledge._

Indeed they were both the children of that man, such tenacity, determination and dark humor in Lina's case, was flowing in their vines. Ahh, it made him want to swoon.

When he and Jinbe were able to finally join Luffy, he tried to assure him that Lina was okay, that he didn't need to worry.

His answer was "huh, of course Lina was okay, why wouldn't she be?" And he continued running as if the matter was closed, no, as if it wasn't open to begin with.

Hot indignation filled him in that moment. He opened his mouth to give the boy a piece of his mind about the dangerous and complicated plan his sister preformed to make his journey to their brother much easier and smoother, but a shake from Jinbe's head stopped him. Jinbe was right, now wasn't the time (It would probably not affect the headstrong boy, or more accurately fly over his head).

They needed to save Ace, and get all three out of here alive. That was the most important thing. This world needed them, he was sure of this, and he would do his utmost to make sure they get out of this madhouse alive, not matter how steep the price was.

Still, Lina's plan, her intuition and the way her plan worked had exceeded all his expectations. He thought they could bring miracles, but this was on utterly different level.

He wondered what their own chief of staff would think about this, what he would have done? Would he have been able to see the brilliance of the plan and the person as clearly as he, Ivankov, was able?

 _Hmmm_ maybe he should arrange meeting between the two, hmmmm, **no** , the three.

He and Luffy would either get along famously or hate each other guts out (with those two it was always the extremes, no middle ground!) they both were too reckless and made everyone around them turn into worrywarts with no nails (in some cases with no fingers, or a whole hand), and the way they treated food made his stomach turn in not so _pleasant_ way, YIKES (maybe he shouldn't let them meet, he could feel a disaster brewing on the horizon of this meeting).

He would make the call after they get out of this mess, preferably alive, and maybe arrange a meeting. Even a Den Den Mushi conference call would do (this may be even the smartest option!), he would somehow make it happen ... but first to get them out of here alive and in _one piece_.

Dammit!

Dammit, as Lina expected, her plan would not fool him. His old and dearest friend was flying against the stream of bodies to their direction.

No. According to what Lina and Jinbe told him, there was nothing of the friend he once knew in him anymore.

Lina told Ivankov, and she wasn't able to conceal the wariness from her voice, that he would not be fooled at all, others would may be momentarily fooled, but him no, and she was right.

Ivankov knew things were going smoothly right now, and he was determined for them to stay so for Luffy's sake.

"Jinbe, advance," he ordered, giving him a serious look that was quite rare sight in his face. Jinbe gave a nod of acknowledgment (that had several hidden meaning in it: 'take care of yourself', 'don't flutter', 'I will protect him and watch his back', 'we will be waiting for you to join us' ... ) and fastened his pace to match Luffy's, they were getting closer to Ace, nothing could go wrong now, he would not permit it.

He dreaded this moment, but he would face it, as Okama's Queen, as commander of the Revolutionary Army, as his friend.

He got to his fighting stance and murmured to himself, "I will take care of this." He would, he didn't have the luxury of not taking this fight seriously, and luckily he knew exactly how to handle the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi powers.

"Kuma, you moron! How dare you forget me. I vill make you remember me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did anyone see that coming? What your thoughts on Lina's plan so far?

Things are getting more intense, right? XD **Where do you think the admiral is? Anybody? Your bet on?**

.

.

 **IMPORTANT**

I have to _apologize_ and let you know, I don't know when I will update again, I am having a lot of problems with the plot. I know Lina's plan (well, MINE) and some scenes are already written (on paper or in my mind) but how to connect them and make the plot flow is problematic to say the least.

I hope like in this chapter, after reading your reviews and being encouraged. For inspiration to strike and to be able to update soon. I make no promises. BUT I will not abandon in any way this Fic. It was a promise to myself, to write it and see it through.

.

.

For good news I will update **MDNR** soon!

.

.

 _Thank you for all the encouragement so far, hope you will be patient with me._

.

.

Please leave a review, I do love to read your thoughts ^^


	8. Stringing along

**Author notes:**

.

I am doing much better in writing this story. I am still having some problems, but it is much better. Thank you all for your support.

.

.

 **This was the longest and hardest (to write) chapter that I ever posted. Please be kind.**

.

.

Chapter 1: rewritten and beta'd by **Kurapikababu.**

Chapter 2: rewritten.

Chapter 3: small mistakes corrected.

Chapter 4: posted again and **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 5: written and **beta`d by gabrielsangel23 and** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 6: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**.

Chapter 7: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

 **Chapter 8: written and here,** **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 9: first scene _YAY_.

Chapter 10: planned.

 **.**

 **I don't own one piece!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A Heartful thanks for**_ **Gerbilfriend** **for helping me with this chapter.** **As usual she is an awesome help, she even helped pick the title for this chapter! 3**

 **Best of luck on your midterms (**Fighting**)**

 **.**

 **Its Gerbilfriend here. sorry for the wait but I have entered midterm hell…**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. The story will include thoughts about suicide, self-harm, and Ace self-worth issues.

 **.**

 **Thank you,** To all of you that followed, favorite and especially reviewed. You are seriously amazing :D

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **NightsBlackRose13**

You make me blush hard every damn time! I am happy that you liked how I wrote Whitebeard, cause he isn't easy to write, and I completely agree with you that nobody should forget that the man is damn YONKO. I couldn't help but imagine him playing patty cake with same of his enemies singing "Pat it, roll it and mark it with a B.." .. LOL. Your fault! XD. looking forward to read your review for this chapter!

.

 **Wolfiesilvester**

Thank you for your review, it feels simple. Doesn't it? but it isn't, not really, you will know more as the story goes on.

Yeah, I surprised myself with how much I enjoyed writing Crocodile. I need to like the characters to be able to write them well and I don't really like crocodile, still it was fun to write. I am happy you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts about this chapter.

.

 **Guest-chan (anon-chan) or My mile long reviewer ;)**

I am really glad that you are feeling better (hope you are still well now).

Yeah, chaos is wonderful to write! :)

When I write a scene, I try to imagine the readers (you) reactions to it, so I am very happy that you found it funny as much as I did.

I have a little surprise (just for you**raising my eyebrows suggestively**) about Sabo.

Let me know what you think, cause I wasn't sure if I should added here or in the future.

Indeed, she played him like the fiddle. SHISHI, Lina can be real cunning when the times call for it.

Things are going 'smooth' compared to …. Sorry, no spoilers ;).

I hope you enjoy this chapter (and don't hate me), waiting for your reaction.

.

 **Rodina. Ashraf**

Thank you, thank you.

Your review made me crack up, it was so fun to read!

I am so happy that you found it hilarious, at times I thought I am taking it a bit too far.

Well, I am looking forward to what you think about the original 'plan' that I intended to use to humiliate Kizaru with, I reveal some of it here. It was hard for me to abandon it!

About how I intend to handle the other admirals and Blackbeard. Well, I have a lot of ideas, what you suggested is one of them but I am not 100 percent sure yet what will I use.

But, without giving any spoilers, I am gonna tell you a little secret. I tend to be nasty to characters I don't like, and here is the short list of 'character I despise', starring:

Akainu, Blackbeard, Kizaru, Doflamingo..

About Devil fruits, well, it's complicated matter to me. When writing an OC, you need to create a whole history for them, their characteristic and abilities…., especially since I am writing two OC's (my other story), so adding new devil fruit was too much to me. And I really wanted Lina to shine because for her mind, but maybe in her future there will be a devil fruit.

Thank you for your trust, it means the world to me! For novice writer with only two posted Fics (you should check my other fic MDNR, it's funny too!), that the best compliment anybody can give.

I am looking forward to hear your thoughts.

.

 **Sousie**

Hello, sousie, thank you for your review. I usually see you in MDNR. I am happy to hear that you love it! Looking forward to read your thoughts about the new chapter.

.

 **Ilireanwri**

Thank you for your review. Glad to hear that I was able to make you laugh. I am not sure sometimes if my writing gave the effect I want it to gave, so hearing it indeed made you laugh (sidesplitting laugh _at that_ ), made me feel accomplished. :)

Looking forward to read your thoughts!

.

 **NCM**

Hello! Nice to meet ya. Thank for your review.

Indeed the full plan is yet to be revealed.

Very happy to hear that you are enjoying it and that you appreciate my chaos ^^ (not everyone like you, especially the marines XD).

I do enjoy writing, I am also posting another Fic, but sometimes I feel a bit lost. Especially with how to go from scene A to scene B. I am working on it and encouragement always help.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, looking forward to read your thoughts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Please, read notes at the END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

"Don't let them get any closer," Lina ordered loudly, straining her voice to be heard but nobody was paying attention to the minor details because they were all rather occupied with other things.

Calls of "aye, aye, aye"; "Har har"; "don't worry ma'am"; "we'll, ma'am" could be heard loud and clear all around her in what were distinctly cheery voices.

If the situation wasn't so serious and crucial, _her brother's life in the line_ , Lina probably wouldn't have been able to stop herself from snickering.

Someone was calling her, _her,_ ma'am.

Pity that the crew wasn't here to hear this.

Only Chopper wouldn't be shocked by hearing someone calling her ma'am (Luffy wouldn't be surprised too but only because he doesn't understand the significance of such _a different title_ ). Chopper had called her ma'am himself at their first meeting after all.

It was most definitely in no way her fault. She was really angry, frustrated and scared and she kinda lashed out, and poor Chopper was the witness of her fury. Luffy, did what he did best, pulled another genius plan, _according to him at least_ , anyway she wasn't herself then, and as per usual it was Luffy's fault.

Her brother's idiocy could even leave her speechless and she had 17 years to get used to it, but as it had been proven, it was not enough to develop immunity.

Hundreds of years; no, even after thousands of thousands of years, Luffy would still be able, so _effortlessly,_ to do something to leave her completely and utterly perplexed.

But the other members of their crew would definitely be shocked.

She could clearly imagine Nami patting her head saying how proud she was that little Lina was finally grown up and showing some backbone. Sanji would probably be busy cooking a feast and calling her _ma'ammmmmmmm-swan_ while spinning around energetically. Zoro would snicker like her, and gave a known smirk and continue drinking or sleeping or training, depending on the time of the day until Sanji's voice and spinning got on his last nerves...

Franky would call her super and do his Super pose energetically just for her, which would make her blush (and maybe that time she would muster enough courage to join him). Robin would hug her and give her some pointers about tone, voice, how to control her body to look more intimidating (Robin was the master of _intimidating_ after all), and maybe give her a book about it.

Usopp would share an epic tale as usual, (she wanted to hear a normal tale for once) about how he was once crowned as **king** , but before Usopp finish uttering the word: KIN... Luffy would stick his head out, giving Usopp his most serious look. Usopp would hurriedly correct his _grave mistake by_ saying _a lord_. A lord of some ancient and powerful castle, with armored and strong knights bowing to him in respect…. Chopper would be listening in with great attention, stars lighting his eyes, calling Usopp my lord and bowing to him in reverence like those _cool knights_.

Brook would play her a song to accompany this epic tale and ask her, in all cheerfulness, while bowing if he may see her panties. He would try to ask at least once before Nami would put him in his rightful place, as she called it, or show him the right path (which was what? That violence could solve everything?).

Luffy would be standing watching over them, laughing his signature laugh (SHISHISHI) while patting his inflated stomach, having sized the moment the enraged Sanji started showing the _marimo_ the right and proper way to treat a woman, especially a sensitive flower like their Lina-chawwn (the lesson was still on), to finish the _whole_ feast that Sanji prepared in the honor of her step up in _maturity_ ladder.

She shook her head, trying to erase the image she drawn so vividly of her nakama in her mind, an image she could almost touch and feel in her trembling bones.

She couldn't flutter now. Now wasn't the time for doubts and reminiscing.

Focus, focus, she repeated in her mind, focus.

 _You will mess up everything if you miss anything, even minor things mattered right now, and because of what, you being a cry baby missing your nakama wishing you didn't have to be in a leader position, that the responsibility was on someone else's shoulders, and you just had to follow._

 _You decided that you wanted_ _ **no more regrets**_ _, no backing down when things became tough._

Lina took a long breath holding it in while clutching her eyes shut. She needed this precious moment in the busy and chaotic battlefield to regain her

equilibrium back.

She considered for second using the extra tension hormones that she was barely able to strangle out of Iva-chan, but no, she would keep it as trump card to use on the most critical of situations. Even though she was so tired and she could feel her body slowing down, her movement becoming sluggish. Even the staff that she was clutching for dear life felt heavy and she was afraid it would somehow slide out of her aching hands.

The effects of hormones were disappearing faster than they should, she hoped Luffy was in better state, no, he definitely was. She made sure that the path was as clear as possible, and the strongest player were otherwise occupied.

Luffy was fine and he would save Ace.

She would not be swayed, _she could do this. She would._

She let out the breath she was holding in slowly, opening her eyes, watching with care what was happening around her, while her brain was busy going in detail over what happened since the chase began, examining and reexamining anything and everything.

Nothing of her uncertainty showed on her face, instead her face looked as if it was carved from marble. She learned at young age not to show any emotions. It made people back home stay far away from her, especially when comparing her to her outgoing brother. But she had never felt lonely, she had Luffy, and grandpa sometimes, Makino, then Shanks and Benny and the whole Red hair pirates, Ace and Sabo, Dadan and the bandits, her nakama.

They were all her home, her safe place, her courage.

Lina covertly eyed Luffy's progress but she wasn't able to see clearly his whereabouts, she did see several of Iva-chan's heads (was it a mirage?) energetically and loudly handling the 'Tyrant' Bartholomew Kuma.

That was really good because she didn't want Luffy to face him now, or _ever_.

The memory and the feeling this person stirred in her were not something she wanted to examine right now.

She narrowed her eyes trying to peer across the battlefield. She was almost sure that she glimpsed the black and blue that was Jinbe head's, but it disappeared so fast that she wasn't sure.

She took long breath in and let it out.

 _Luffy please hurry up_ , this plea was echoing in her head since the plan had begun unfolding, it echoed so strongly now that she had to whisper under her breath.

" _Luffy please hurry up, please._ "

There was one thing she was scared of. One thing that she doesn't have a counter plan for.

If it were to happen, a shudder run in her body, she didn't know what she could do, how she should counter it. She really hoped that it wouldn't happen, it would be really the worst of the worst.

She wished that Luffy would get to Ace now and they could be anywhere but here. That the three of them could be like they used to, sitting on that cliff sharing their dreams and talking about the adventures they intend to pursue.

"I am sure that I said I am here too," Kizaru voice announced behind her, waking her from daydreaming again, and having the marines renewing their _wasted_ effort once more to save their hero.

Things were going good right now but a few minutes ago she had been sure that they were goners. The number of the marines attacking them was huge, enormous, more than she imagined and they were ruthless, _bloodthirsty_.

She knew that once she stepped out from the shadow and onto the _stage_ , she would become the primary target in everyone eyes. She would need a miracle to stay alive as was proven by the number of marines and vice admirals attacking them.

Being the star of the show had it disadvantages in their eyes she was the main person to blame for catching the admiral and they were only partly right, the plan was a team effort, if only one turned his back or hesitated for even a second, or bluntly refused to follow through, the whole thing would have fallen apart, the domino chain she carefully built and deliberately triggered would end up going over the cliff (destroying everything she planned in its wake) and not just taking down another piece in the chain like it should.

This still could happen, she searched for her most worrisome ally (she wasn't sure if calling him an ally was the right word). Crocodile's group was getting closer to the wall of the plaza, and _what was he planning now?_

Even with the pirates high on victory spirits, they couldn't withhold from the continuous and vicious attacks from the marines. She felt her inexperience weighing on her then, she felt the momentum she worked so desperately to achieve slipping from her fingers, but then she heard the voice of the strongest man in the world bellowing and she was assured again.

She could finally breathe a little and put all her focus on observing the battlefield around her, and on deciding on what and when her next move would be.

Thank the gods, that Whitebeard played along with her plan, for second she saw him eyeing Luffy, and thought that she had overestimated him, that he wasn't able to comprehend what she was trying to do or what her true purpose was (or worse decided to ignore it and continue as usual).

She had considered that for those long minutes before he loudly and clearly ordered his pirates to join the _show_ , that she may have committed grave mistake by not sharing her intentions _clearly_ with him.

But she couldn't, not really, not when she herself wasn't sure how her plan was gonna play out and even if she had a solid plan, she was only a wannabe pirate that began sailing only a year go, how could she demand that the strongest man of the world to discard whatever plan he had devised (plan that he had _obviously_ put more thought and time than her last ditch plan), and let's not forget they were in battlefield, not the time and place to discuss any new _innovative_ plan.

While observing his commanding figure and his resolve Lina made a bet, she repeated to herself what Benny once told her 'to deceive your enemies you need to deceive your allies'.

So Lina had made _a very risky bet_ but thankfully it worked out and she won the jackpot.

He was the strongest man in the world for very good reason apparently, he not only played along with her plan but he took control of it, not that she minded.

The Whitebeard pirates joining their ranks was blessing on so many levels, they supported the momentum and it was now surging to new heights.

Having seasoned pirates running the show made quite the difference on their side. Lina could feel the difference in the pirates' formation, not only in her group but in the other groups around her.

From shoving and chaos to efficiently standing side by side, the way their posture changed until they seemed more at ease, even their voices seemed less strained. All around the pirates were more energetic and cheerful. They were attacking not defending, and they were definitely more confident in their attacks.

She could leave the helm to the Whitebeard pirates, especially since her group had several of their commanders and enormous number of their subordinates surrounding her.

She eyed the commanders trying to remember all the information she crammed into her head back on the stolen marine ship (it seemed _so long ago_ , and not just a few hours ago).

In front of her stood huge man, his long dark ponytailed hair swinging with the movement of his huge body that kept on moving swinging his giant sword at any brave soul that dared come near it range, Blenheim the commander of the 9th division of the Whitebeard pirates.

To her far left, a large tanned man with short blonde hair that was almost orange, a brown cape rested on his shoulders and he was wearing black and golden yellow striped pants that reminded her of giant bees was Kingdew the commander of the 11th division, he was busy shouting orders and flexing his impressive muscles.

On the right side stood a fairly short man, shorter than her (YAY), wearing green and white ruffed outfit with white tights and he saber that he wielded successfully, especially if one looked at the number of broken swords on the frozen ground and the ones that marines were still clutching for dear life, he was Haruta the commander of the 12th division of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Right behind her that she could hear his shouting commands clearly stood _a man_ , even though he was wearing heavy makeup and a beautiful pink and purple kimono. Lina couldn't tell what he was doing more, shouting commands or shooting marines. The pair of flintlock pistols he was wielding had an impressive recoil sound. He _or were_ _they a she, which did they prefer_ _,_ was Izo the commander of the 16th division.

There was one more that she couldn't find even though she turned around herself several times, Speed Jiru the commander of the 14th division, supposedly he wielded a jousting lance and a golden heater shield and possessed inhuman speed (hence the name, duh), nor Jinbe or Iva-chan were able to confirm if the speed was because of devil fruit or something else entirely. Several minutes ago she had witnessed a column of marines flying to every side in seconds, completely eliminated and she assumed that it was _a sample_ of his work.

A sound of clash cut her observations short.

Hawkeyes 'Mihawk', the best swordsman in the world, _Zoro's ambition_ , finally made his move.

The piercing impression he had left her with at their first meeting and from what she learned about him since then had made her assume (correctly) that he would prefer to observe and watch everything unfold in front of him and only then strike at the most appropriate moment (for him), and of course his target, was nothing less from the **king** (Luffy would be angry at her, but she was very relieved that his target wasn't Luffy).

Whitebeard didn't flinch or move, his smile was still present on his face and _he_ _even_ _seemed amused_ , like he knew that Hawkeyes attack wouldn't reach him, so why should he bother!

And he didn't need _to_ _Bother_.

Someone clashed with Hawkeyes stopping his attack, no, he even made Hawkeyes step back.

A single step, but that was still an impressive feast. The man who accomplished such feat had red petals flying all around him and was calmly twirling his mustache. _Seriously ?_

Well, she now understood the origin of his name 'Flower Sword' Vista the 5th division commander.

Admiral Akainu didn't seem amused like Whitebeard. Well, he wasn't amused before either.

She wasn't able to discern what was he saying (well, shouting) but he was definitely directing his rage to Hawkeyes (he was your ally, why?) who was coolly ignoring him and readying himself for the next attack from _Flower_ Vista.

Akainu found himself in the receiving end of Whitebeard huge bisento.

 _Oh pity_ , he was able to dodge it, well, not completely seeing that lava was pouring from his left shoulder.

The old man was sharp and cunning and didn't let any chance to attack slip by him.

Whitebeard was obviously toying, _she_ _didn't_ _have another word to describe it_ , with Akainu who was becoming more agitated (furious!) by the second, his next attack was proof enough.

Akainu wasn't trying to organize an attack and trying to be sneaky and precise, he was just attacking straight ahead. His attacks were still dangerous, extremely so, Lina didn't want to be on the receiving end of any of them, but something like that couldn't hope to faze the strongest man in the world.

There was not a small amount of marines surrounding Whitebeard, but for sure it would have been _much_ (much, much) more without the chaos Lina's plan had brought. Still they were all standing around helplessly watching.

They apparently were smart enough to understand that this wasn't stage they could ever dream of stepping on. Those foolish enough to try to attack this roaring legend from behind were taken down effortlessly by the commander of the 7th division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Rakuyo and his spiked flail with the long chain moving beside him like a snake (Devil fruit? Like the one in Alabasta?) or by Namur, a shark fishman and the commander of the 8th division and the pirates under their command who were diligently watching over their captain's back.

Lina moved a bit, turning her head a little more to the right, squinting her eyes.

Not far from this heated battle, there was another one that had a cooler (than ice) feeling to it.

Facing Admiral Aokiji in fierce battle were Marco the Phoenix the 1st division commander and 'Diamond' Jozu the 3rd division commander.

The two teaming together were able to efficiently disable Aokiji's Ice attacks.

Marco using his hybrid form, transformed his feet into claws, to attack and slash his opponent while flying, and if there was any attack that he couldn't dodge, he would recover from immediately by summoning his blue flames around his body and the harmed body part.

He was resilient and fast giving no opening for Aokiji to counter attack or to find his footing, after all, he wasn't the only attacking him, standing not far from them his eyes not leaving the fight was Jozu.

Despite his massive body, his speed and reflexes were on par with his brute force. His speed when he was in his diamond form made him especially the dangerous opponent to have, particularly challenging for Logia users like Aokiji who were normally used to simply letting strikes shatter his ice form and just to emerge in another place but now Aokiji was finding it hard to fight in his normal way.

Diamond was one of the hardest substance in the world, combined with Haki, Aokiji was not having any kind of fun.

Suddenly a kick from Marco sent him several feet back and Aokiji instantly formed spears from his Ice and launched it on Marco who dodged by transforming his hands into wings and soaring into the sky. Jozu then launched another surprise attack shattering Aokiji's ice form and causing the Admiral to bleed from his mouth.

She felt true satisfaction at seeing Aokiji being pushed back, their last meeting still fresh in her mind.

"You wanna try to defeat me? Are you **kidding** me?!" Kizaru's voice sounded again close to her, well it wasn't actually his voice, Lina mused to herself, letting herself relax her hold on her staff and wipe her sweaty hands on her shirt.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking back to when they finally landed on the battlefield, for one thing the experience made her realize that she wasn't build for flying, sailing and walking maybe but _not flying_. She had a long and meaningful _conversation_ (staring contest) with Crocodile before the first stage of her plan about making sure that she didn't end flying to her demise. His amused answer was accompanied with raised eyebrow, "you are facing the admirals, and you are concerned about flying."

He had point there, but still, Lina couldn't stop the trembling she felt running in her spine then and now, _the ground was_ _her_ _best friend,_ _her_ _'bestie'_.

Anyway, before they joined the battlefield, she asked some of the pirates and okamas to get as close as possible to the three admirals (without being blasted away) and to record their voice using the Tone dials she gave them.

She wanted _the show_ that she planned for the _marines/the watchers/the whole world_ to be as believable as possible and to stop anybody from doubting it. Any questions or doubts would had lessen the allure of the show. And that was why she was quite upset, but not surprised, when none of them were able to bring anything usable, especially from _Kizaru,_ _the chosen one with the bloody worst luck ever_.

But at the last moment, she realized what was staring at her right in the damn face. _Yes, exactly_.

Yes, she meant the green shapes around the eyes, a red rouge on the cheeks and on the lips which were open in a grin to show gleaming white teeth.

She shook her head in exasperation at the memory, she was stupid, missing the obvious.

Yes, the makeuped face of Bon-chan had been staring right back at her with his huge smile, blinking several times, apparently confused why was she staring at him like Luffy was staring at meat before he devoured it.

She couldn't fathom how she forget about Bon-chan's devil fruit ability to mimic someone's voice after touching them.

She asked him immediately to use his ability to impersonate Kizaru's voice and record his voice saying _Kizaru's '_ _l_ _ines_ _'_ on different Tone dials.

Of course, Bon-chan did what Bon-chan did best, and in a second he had turned. His distinct wide grin carried over to his new appearance. Seeing Kizaru smiling with a smile full of teeth was creepy to say the least!

Lina shuddered in disgust, _she was gonna develop a complex after all the teeth she had the pleasure of meeting here._

 _Kizaru in Bon style_ , the okamas and Iva-chan had way too much fun with it. Having _Kizaru_ singing and spinning around announcing all to hear his love and _undying devotion_ to Iva-chan, the one and only true queen in his heart.

She had to admit it was hilarious to watch! (Luffy would have been rolling in the floor, laughing so hard he was unable to breathe).

It was between _Kizaru_ saying, "The prima donna of this stage is me!" While using both his hand to gesture to himself for emphasis and swaying his hips in so much grace and kicking around in his ballet dance shouting "Turn Turn! I'm spinning! Like the bustling world!", that an idea struck her.

A genuinely genius-mad-scary idea. (To whom you ask? Well, you should find out for yourself!).

And for a whole moment the world stopped spinning while she seriously considered just discarding the complicated plan she devised and having Iva-chan use her …

Have her use...

Even thinking about the idea now had her unable to breathe.

 _Have Iva-chan use…._

 _Use her female hormones on_ _ **admiral**_ _Kizaru for the whole world to see._

Just imaging what kind of women Kizaru would turn into had her cracking up!

Kizaru with curves and boobs (Kizaru was tall so his breasts should be enormous!) and _her_ sweet soft voice saying shyly, "The prima donna of this stage is me."

Maybe have him dress on those mini-dresses or skirts that Nami always pushed her to try saying "they made her legs look thin and long and made her booty and hips look lovely." Or "the narrow of her waist flares out at the hips in distinctively feminine way and it is so beautiful!"

Or maybe just have the okamas themselves dress him, no, it was a _**her**_ now.

They did have a very _unique_ taste in clothes. If you were to believe Iva-chan the okamas were the most fashionable people in the seven seas and _beyond_.

Female Kizaru with sexy garter thigh-high tights singing "I am sexy and I know it" would most likely (was damn sure) to leave a _lasting impression_.

She whole heartedly considered changing her plan, the image of the shocked jaw dropping faces of the marines (the whole world more like it) dancing behind her eyes (it would be worth it), the humiliation of the marines and Kizaru himself would be ...

Would be ….

But she discarded the idea almost as immediately as she thought of it.

She couldn't anticipate what the marines reaction would be after the effects of the shock had worn off (it would take long time for the shock to disappear but still), and that was what mattered!

She needed them to be predictable for her to be able to plan ahead and counter any move they made and there were so many variables and people and things that could go wrong. She didn't want to add to it, but to use it, like potter using his hands to shape the clay to fit their vision.

Also, the shock of female Kizaru would not only be too much for the marines but for the watching pirates and the world as whole.

She wondered in passing what kind of articles and titles would the newspaper print about _such unique event_ : 'the first female admiral is literally a turncloak'; 'Kizaru's journey: the man and the women'; 'Discover your true inner female, it rocks!'; 'When you are on the battlefield, wear your tights tighter'; 'Yes, the sun is female!'; 'the speed of light, Kizaru's 360-degree turn'...

Speaking of which, the broadcast Den Den Mushi, she searched urgently for Buggy's group.

 _Good_ , she breathe sigh of relief.

They were all recording, for the world, to see what was going on this battlefield, and not only what Captain Buggy was doing. It had been a good idea to take those three Buggy fanatics aside and explain to them the importance of their role in showing captain Buggy greatness, they needed not only to show what the Great Captain Buggy was doing, but how what was he was doing was affecting the battlefield as whole and that was why they should broadcast everything, especially the marine's reaction, to see their faces turn sour after testing the bitter taste of defeat by our _Great Captain Buggy._

Having the world see the defeat of the marines was the most vital thing for keeping Ace safe.

By catching Ace and trying to publicly execute him and by making sure that the whole world knew his secret, whose blood flowed in his vines, the marines made sure that he was a walking breathing target to wherever he went, but she intended it to use that _**platform**_ against them, to make sure the whole world understood what would happen if anyone _dared_ to come after her brother after this.

Every marine, pirate and bounty hunter, _No,_ every damn person, after this day would know the cost of coming after Ace.

If any of them had the balls to _consider_ to try to hunt her brother, after this day, they would think twice, no, ten times, because _this_ , the battlefield in front of them _in all of its glory_ , would be what they would have to deal with, **if they ever dared to try.**

She wanted the mere mention of her brother name to echo fear in their hearts and those images that were being broadcasted to the world to stay stuck in their heads in association with her brother name.

While the three pirate fanatics were using the Den Den Mushi to broadcast to the world what was really happening here, the remaining members of the group were doing fine under the leadership of the commander of the 15th division Fossa. He was wielding a katana that was engulfed in flames and the commander of the 6th Division Blamenco (wearing purple overalls, why was everyone obsessed with that color!), who apparently understood quickly that to have the ex-prisoners play along they needed to play Buggy's ego and use his name repeatedly.

She could her some of their commands echoed by the ex-prisoners, "help captain Buggy defend the right side"; "why are you leaving captain Buggy's back bare without protection." She had expected nothing less from the commanders of the Whitebeard's.

She could see Buggy standing on the captured admiral, who was being carried by several enthusiastic pirates and laughing loudly as he repeated the orders shouted by the two commanders.

She shook her head in amusement, if he puffed out his chest anymore he would become a peacock, he already was colorful enough.

She turned both her head and body to the left side, searching for Mr.1's group she didn't need to strain herself too much looking for them.

Mr.1 was crouching with both his hands and his head in the shape of very sharp blades in front of his group. Beside him to the left was 'Water Buffalo' Atmos the commander of the 13th division with his shiny golden armor and two large swords in each hand and from Mr. 1's other side was Curiel the 10th division commander armed with huge gun and bazooka in each hand and more on his back and body (she liked his hat! a watermelon-patterned bucket hat, she could imagine Luffy trying to swallow his head whole as greeting).

They were all facing several vice admirals standing in quite the distance from them, she was able to recognize some of them from their _unforgettable experience_ at Enies Lobby, the long bearded one was vice admiral Strawberry and the one with cold face and long brown hair was vice admiral Onigumo, neither seemed calm like they were in Enies Lobby, they seemed quite distressed and were shouting orders over each other to the confused marines behind them while the three pirates were waiting passively for anyone to come to their range of attack, at least Mr.1 and Atomos were waiting for anyone to step into their range before eliminating them.

Curiel and his subordinates were firing nonstop with great accuracy at the small fries. She watched as Curiel smoothly transitioned from a gun to bazooka without his rapid-fire ceasing, making sure that chaos continued in the enemy camp.

She searched for the last group, the one that made her heart beat rapidly in worry,

Crocodile's group.

She was just in time to see Crocodile launch himself against Moriah. His own group followed after him launching themselves at Moriah's zombies with the same ferocity as their leader yet there were enough people to guard the captured admiral from any attack coming from behind.

That was just like Crocodile, not waiting around to be hunted, but becoming the vicious hunter instead. _Don't wait for the chaos to come to you, but create more yourself instead._

She took several deep breathes trying to slow her racing heart.

Before they split into the now four groups, she made sure to whisper secretly to every group leader separately, while making sure it was being heard by the surrounded pirates, that the real Admiral Kizaru was with them and she was counting on them to guard him from those crazy marines.

Buggy boosted about it like she expected. Mr.1 eyed her silently and gave a nod of acknowledgement. Using him and Crocodile in primary roles in her plans was a dangerous bet, but she didn't have any other choices.

With Crocodile she didn't even consider trying that. She skipped that and went straight to his ego, from the way he clutched his cigarette in his mouth (was he trying to hide a smile? Does he know how to smile?) and his eyebrows rising a bit, it told her that he knew what she was trying to do, and he would play along for now because it amused him to do so.

From the start she tried to keep him in suspense, playing on his curiosity and superiority, she saw how he was eyeing her brother with interest, waiting to see what he would do next and she tried to make him feel the same way about her and for now she was succeeding but any minute this could change.

Her fear was that in the most critical moment he would leave them hanging or turn on them.

Now, that she knew that those four groups were still going strong and wouldn't be taking down any time soon, it was time for ...

.

.

 _Hhhssssssssssss…._

She felt something grazing her left ear.

Lina turned her head around thinking that someone's blade accidentally grazed her, _it wasn't the first time_ …. She saw the person beside her fall onto the frozen ground.

She didn't have the time to react before two other in front of her fell where they were standing.

She felt someone pulling her behind them and all could she see was pink and purple.

 _What was going on?_ She was finally _able_ to think.

She crouched and moved a little bit to be able to secretly observe. What she could see from between the folds of Izo's kimono was the view of blood gushing from Blenheim's left shoulder, he had his sword drawn and shouting at ….

She couldn't see.

Who?

What?

Why now?

Things were going so good….

She breathed deeply trying to listen to the words around her to stimulate her brain into working.

"Dammit.."

"Move the admiral to the back"..

"Surround him..."

"Did it have to be this son of *itch!"

"Stand a little bit farther from each other, he can control .."

Blenheim had his sword drawn high for few seconds now, he wasn't moving.

He was immobilized, she finally realized.

 _Dammit._

 _Shit._

 _So he was the one that came._

He was crouching on Blenheim's injured shoulder now, looking at ease with a confident smile on his relaxed face

He was pushing his glasses up his nose when he announced that "I needed to see what all the fuss was about."

Donquixote Doflamingo was sitting on Blenheim's shoulder swinging his legs. Some considered him the strongest of the seven Shichibukai (not according to Crocodile).

The marines that were being pushed back seconds ago sized this opportunity to launch their counter attacks.

The other commanders had their hands full taking care of this counter attack.

Doflamingo seemed to ignore all of what his sudden appearance brought, and he moved his head from side to side as if trying to see _something_ from different angle.

Izo fired at his head to which he easily dodged and continued moving his head as if nothing happened.

The feeling he gave off was overwhelming strength, it was the feeling she experienced when facing Whitebeard the first time, but Doflamingo strength was tinted with cruelty.

"What a warm welcome," he said moving his head to the side as of resting it on pillow.

"Just move," he added,

Lina was not sure to whom was he speaking exactly.

Izo in front of her tensed up.

"Please" he said, Lina could not find any sincerity in his voice.

Izo's answer was to shoot him simultaneously several rounds.

Until he suddenly stopped.

"Dammit," she heard him cursing, "Lina, run ..."

Izo moved as puppet on strings, leaving her exposed to Doflamingo's searching eyes.

Lina bolted.

Her mind was back to work like a machine finally fed the much needed oil.

Doflamingo had no interest in the captured admiral, he had no interest in ruining the plan. He did have interest in the master mind behind it, _her_ , which meant she was safe for now and she needed to take him far away from her group.

Without him there they would be able to crush the marines quickly and then gave her the much needed support.

 _She needed time._

She abruptly stopped using her staff to stop her momentum, Doflamingo glided to stop few feet from her.

 _Good, she was able to pull him far enough, now to buy time._

He sat on the frozen ground, eyeing her all the while.

She felt a cold shiver run through her as though his eyes were stripping her bare, he was trying to assess her.

She could imagine exactly what he was seeing in front of him; a black haired girl wearing a short black and purple (Ageh) skirt and long black and purple (Agehhhh) sleeved shirt full of holes, looking blankly at him. She wasn't impressive or beautiful or intimidating. She only had her wits as her weapon.

She refused to show any reaction to him, she waited patiently for him to speak or react, while in her mind she began to count the seconds and calculating the time she needed to buy before getting any real backup.

Quantities of average pirates would do nothing here except pile up as dead bodies or be controlled by him for his own amusement.

"Sorry about before," he finally said still smiling, she didn't even blink.

"I have yet to introduce myself," he added as an apology that didn't reach his face or his voice.

Lina continued counting slowly _46, 47, 48..._

"I am Donquixote Doflamingo," he said and paused as if his name was all the introduction he needed to gave, and in his case that was true. Both Iva-chan and Jinbe had a lot to say about him, specifically not to engage him in any kind of combat, even Crocodile had some unflattering things to say about him (they definitely had a history, _an intriguing one_ ).

Doflamingo was still watching her, she outwardly was watching him back calmly.

 _53, 54 ._.

"I am here in my capacity as Shichibukai, but my full time job is being the king of Dressrosa."

He continued as way of explanation "it's a kingdom within the New World."

He paused and waited.

 _77, 78, 79…_

He then deliberately lifted his hand.

Lina clutched her staff, she saw his eyes narrow watching her hands in interest.

 _82, 83.._

And gestured to her.

It was her turn.

She felt as if she was being interviewed

 _87, 88, 89..._

"After all, it wouldn't do not to be recognized by the mistress of the show."

Doflamingo wasn't a patient person, he wanted a reaction, concluded Lina.

 _94, 95.._

She stopped herself from swallowing or coughing, even though she really wanted to clear her throat.

"Don't worry, I could hardly forget such unique greeting," she said her voice sounding normal in her ears (to her relief) and she hoped that the tremble she felt in her mind was not showing in any way in her voice or body movements.

"Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu," he laughed, her answer had pleased him.

"Good, I am curious what is your next move?" he asked, mirth still found in his tone of voice.

 _113,114.._

She let herself arch an eyebrow at his question. Telling him clearly: _Really, you expect me to answer_ _that_ _?_

His smile widened and he continued after few seconds.

"I have an eye for talent such as you have."

He paused deliberately and stressing every word added, "Lina, **D.** Monkey."

Lina never thought she would hate hearing her name being uttered until she heard him speak it, she forced herself not to shudder and tried to continue thinking objectively.

 _Doflamingo loved to hear the sound of his own voice._

That was good, Lina saw no reason to stop him, she needed time to consider and prepare herself.

 _126, 127, 128..._

She continued to look blankly at him, waiting for him to get to the point.

And Doflamingo did.

"Talents like yours are unique, it is a pity to waste it here on such _unremarkable_ stage," he declared as if sharing a _unique and true_ perspective.

 _133, 134,135..._

"Ohh," she let herself say softly.

"You should join me," he announced straight away projecting so much confidence.

 _This was plain and simple a job offer._ In the midst of the battlefield. Where she just took out an admiral and every marine was after her head. He, a Shichibukai, the marines' dogs as some called them, wanted her to join his crew.

Lina didn't know how she stopped herself from reacting. But she wasn't able to stop herself from pausing her mental counting for a second before she briskly resumed it.

… _. 151,152,153..._

"It would be quite advantageous for you."

He continued to sell it to her. Like a little child he was trying to coax into eating the _yummy and healthy_ weird looking purple (Aggh) vegetables.

"Why?" she asked, deliberately choosing to make her intentions as vague as possible.

"You are intelligent so I shouldn't have to tell you that after this stunt you pulled you will be hunted down and executed viciously. Joining me would mean no one could touch you," he paused.

"I protect what's mine," the possessiveness in his voice made her shiver.

 _178,179 ..._

The feeling his words evoked were in no way pleasant.

But she had no doubt, that if she were to agree to join him she would be safe, that even the marines, no, the world government wouldn't be able to touch her or pursue her.

.

A hail of bullets directed at them cut the tense atmosphere.

Doflamingo turned his head to the direction of the attack seemingly unbothered and with flick of his hand the shooting trajectory changed from the pirates shooting in their direction to them shooting in each other's.

Lina stopped herself from flinching at the sight and turned her head back to observe him, his face showed boredom while his fingers effortlessly moved in different patterns.

He turned his head back to her, still waiting for her answer.

His smile was still the same.

 _186, 187 ..._

She swallowed, before saying, "Such an offer is very tempting."

 _194,195.._

 _From the corner of her eye she could see something_ _was speeding this way_ _, she didn't dare breathe._

Something was dashing at high speed into Doflamingo's direction.

Doflamingo finally reacted jumping backward before the impact occurred and firing several bullets from his fingers at the offender.

It was Speed Jiru who used his speed to dodge the bullets (she guessed), jumping backward and using his shield for extra protection.

"Oi, we were having a peaceful conversation here, no need for this kind of violent interruption."

Doflamingo tisked, seemingly annoyed, he was trying to attach his stings to Jiru to no avail. Jiru was keeping his distance from him while consistently moving with his high speed, circling Donflamingo.

Lina didn't move, she stayed in her place observing and hoping.

If she moved it meant she took a stand, she answered his offer and she would become both a target and liability, the safest place for her now was where she was standing.

Jiru suddenly halted his movement as some of his subordinates(?) were running his way with their swords drawing screaming that they couldn't control their bodies, Doflamingo's doing no doubt.

Jiru tried to maneuver them without hurting them but it was already too late.

Doflamingo only needed a second to capture him in web of strings, immobilizing him.

Dammit! Lina cursed inwardly.

She hated when she was right in such cases!

As she thought, this would not be enough to take him down or even distract him, he was strong and cunning and his wit was what made him a dangerous opponent in her opinion.

Doflamingo strolled back unhurriedly to the same place he was sitting before and sat facing her.

"Where were we?" he asked loudly.

She had no illusion that he remembered every word and move she did from the first time his eyes fell on her. She also knew that he was watching her when the Whitebeard commander attacked him to see her reaction, _it was a test._ Her passiveness meant she passed, for _now_ , she guessed.

"Yes," he answered himself, "you were telling me how tempting my offer is." He said, using his finger to push his glasses up, his smile as confident and creepy as ever.

Lina had very few options while facing him, trying to manipulate him was not one of them. She needed to use a new approach.

"Very tempting," she repeated trying to ooze confidence like him.

She relaxed her whole body, making herself seem unthreatening and relaxed as possible, making sure to keep eye contact all time.

"But, no, thank you. I have a captain."

He didn't seem concerned with her refusal. Her words didn't faze him at all.

"Ah, your brother, strawhat Luffy." He said it as if he just remembered this information, Lina was not fooled.

"Your family seems to have a talent for trouble." He said, while gesturing with his hands at the situation around them and then he added, "Well, at least the fun kind."

He paused as if considering matters with heavy head.

"He could join too," he said, his tone had an underlying reluctance to it, like he was _sacrificing great deal_ by letting Luffy join.

Lina burst out laughing.

She couldn't help it.

 _Luffy joining anybody was a hilarious idea. But him becoming an underling to someone like Doflamingo was…..., she didn't know the word to use to describe such travesty, the word probably did not exist._

Maybe because this was the first genuine reaction Lina gave him, and it did tell him a lot about she really thought of his offer. The amusement disappeared from his face, but his smile remained, somehow it looked more sinister now.

Lina was finding it hard to breathe and laugh at the same time. She knew she was walking on thin rope, microscopic, but somehow all her fears and burdens disappeared in front of this _impossible image._

 _Oops_ , he did not seem to appreciate her continuous laughter, by the vein popping on his forehead, and his smile disappearing completely.

"If you don't want to join me willingly, I can always make you join unwillingly." He threatened, standing up flexing his fingers.

Lina stopped laughing, she readied her staff.

This was not what she intended, but no use crying over spilled milk, what was done was done.

"After all, I am not interested in your fighting powers, just your brain."

Before she was able to comprehend the meaning of his words, she felt piercing pain in her leg and found herself _sitting_ on the ground unable to move, blood was gushing from her knee, her eyes never left him, she had expected some kind of attack but she didn't see it coming.

He was moving closer to her slowly as if taking stroll at the beach (having all the time in the world), his lips were moving but her pulse pounded in her ears so loudly she couldn't hear anything else.

She forced herself to listen to his words, still clutching her staff, she stopped trying to move and watched his feet moving closer in steady leisurely pace.

" …..really, I come and asked nicely ..."

He was only few feet from her.

.

Another.

.

Another.

.

.

.

 **Now**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dammit, " she could her his cursing louder than her beating heart.

Dammit, she wanted to scream, but she didn't utter a word.

 _It didn't work, she wasn't even able to send him few feet back._

He was still standing in his place, only a few feet from her, drenched with water and electricity crackling around him.

The water wasn't deterring him.

WHY?

 _He was a devil fruit user, why?_

Doflamingo seemed furious, he was touching the now blackish-pinky feather jacket. More veins were popping on his forehead.

The murderous aura emitting from him couldn't be mistaken to anything else.

" **You** ruined my jacket. It's my favorite, you *itch!"

He looked maniacally at her, pointing his finger at her head.

He lost any interest he had in her _talent._ Now, she was only someone that _dared_ to ruin something he possessed.

"A talent like yours isn't _that rare_ ," he told her, _she was replaceable_.

Lina could feel his bloodthirst in every syllable he uttered, she finally let herself tremble, her whole body was trembling uncontrollably, the pain in her knee and the blood loss was making her feel lightheaded.

Her last moment in this life, while fighting for her brother freedom was seconds away, she realized.

She didn't feel afraid.

She did feel some kind of regret, but not as overwhelming as she thought. Maybe because she did her part and Luffy would save Ace, _he promised_.

But the feeling the dominant her heart and head was nostalgia.

 _Weird._

In stories about facing death that Robin and Usopp told them, they always said that the hero would see his whole life flash before his eyes before escaping death or actually dying when Robin was telling the story.

For her it wasn't a flash showing all her memories, and adventures, her regrets and joys, like a fast running movie.

No.

For her it was a memory.

A specific one.

She doesn't know why this memory, but if this were to be her last moment, she was happy it was this one.

.

.

.

.

...

Grandpa had come back that day, and as usual the day gone down to hell from there.

The fist of love had appeared frequently, she herself get a taste. A small taste compared to her three big brothers, followed with screaming match, where Ace and Luffy were competing for the louder voice, but were completely defeated by grandpa.

Then followed the regular lecture about good marines and bad pirates that even Luffy, with his lack of attention, knew by heart.

Sabo was able somehow to keep Luffy and Ace quiet for while, enough for Lina to distract grandpa by asking about marine regulations (which he never remembered and after saying some absurd things he would admit that he didn't know and laughed it off) and Sabo immediately reminded Luffy about food which did the trick for an hour or so, then the whole thing begin anew.

Lina didn't like those days, not because she didn't like grandpa, or because his constant fights with her brothers, or the fist of love and grandpa absurd training regime.

No, it was just that those days always made her feel confused and unsure. A feeling of loss always filled her heart.

It was evening now, grandpa was gone, he was probably drinking himself to sleep with Dadan as usual.

Both Luffy and Ace were sprawled at the forest floor, snoring, full from devouring their dinner and her's (Luffy!).

She and Sabo were watching them while contemplating their options.

They could leave them here and go to Dadan country for the night, or maybe try to drag them to their tree house or do camping here (neither of them even considered the option of waking them up, that was impossible, especially with all the food gone! ).

"Lina, stay here and keep watch over the morons, I will bring some blankets and supplies for tomorrow. We will sleep here tonight." Sabo finally said while sighing.

Lina shrugged, it didn't matter either way to her, but Sabo continued as if speaking to himself.

"I know nothing would happen to them if they stayed here. We all stayed in worse places, but it still better if we are all together."

"Go, I will keep the fire going," Lina finally said.

Sabo nodded, "I will be right back," and disappeared behind the trees.

Lina dragged them both near the fire, Luffy rolled around getting further from where she dragged him from in the first place.

She shook her head, and sit by the fire, throwing chunks of small wood into the flame, keeping it alive. She shivered a bit feeling the cold wind on her skin, and sat closer trying to stay warm, nights here were cold.

Sabo was back after half an hour with blankets a bag full of supplies that he no doubt stole from the bandits.

They both put everything in order quickly, dragging Luffy and Ace was tricky but somehow they were able to accomplish that by working together.

"Come on, Lina, let's also go to sleep," Sabo said while yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a new day of hell training." He said and stretched his hands above his head.

Lina shook her head, "Go ahead, I wanna stay a little bit by the fire."

Lina turned and sit by the fire, using a long piece of wood to move the coals.

She felt Sabo sit beside her, his shoulder brushing her's.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered hurriedly.

She heard Sabo sigh.

"It isn't about what the two morons said about being marines and pirates."

Lina tensed a bit instinctively.

"Lina," he said softly not sure how to understand and handle this situation.

He finally said, "You know that our brothers are idiots, right?"

Lina nodded, that was a given.

"Don't let them or grandpa pressure you." He said and paused, "you are free to become whatever you want."

"But ..." Lina said and stopped.

"Hmmm .."

Lina needed time to organize her thoughts.

"If I were to become a marine, that mean I would hunt down pirates. **You**."

Sabo did not react, he was waiting for her to continue.

She swallowed, "and if I become pirate it means I would become an enemy to grandpa."

She shook her head, "And then there the problem of which crew I should chose if I decided to become a pirate." she turned to look at him and he nodded for her in encouragement to continue.

"Should I go with you or with Luffy or with Ace?"

"Well, you could form your own crew," Sabo suggested.

Lina shook her head before he even finished.

"You could join some other crew," he tried again.

"I considered that, the only crew that I know is Shanks', and even if Shanks accepted me, it means I would have to fight Luffy in the future. I could never fight my brother." Her voice had gotten a little bit high at the end, showing her distress at the thought.

Sabo put his hand around her shoulder, embracing her, he was trying to give her the comfort she needed.

"Well, you could always join me," he joked.

Lina relaxed in his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It would be fun, no stupid adventures and having to worry about food."

Sabo laughed.

"But I would still worry," her voice was muffled by his jacket.

"About Luffy?" Sabo asked.

Lina shook her head.

"I worry about Luffy all the time, he get in trouble but he somehow get out of them too, and not always with my help, but Ace ..." she stopped.

"Ace," Sabo repeated softly and sighed.

"I know that Ace is strong, stronger than me and Luffy together, but I am always afraid that he will somehow disappear like he never existed."

She felt Sabo tense a bit, his hand on her shoulder was clutching the fabric of her blouse.

Lina felt troubled, she then added while sighing.

"I don't know how to explain it."

Sabo relaxed a bit, and patted her shoulder when she blurted out.

"I just want him to be happy, truly happy."

"He is ...," Sabo began saying.

"He isn't," She cut him moving her head to look at him, with serious look at her face.

"He laughs and plays with us, pranks and jokes around, but there always a shadow accompanying everything he does, never leaving him alone."

Lina stopped, a little bit breathless and took a long breath.

"I know it is because who his father is, but I don't really understand why it should be Ace's fault what that moron did years ago!" she said angrily.

"That's how the world is," Sabo said reluctantly to her.

"Then the world should change," Lina announced with a finality that made Sabo laugh, "Yeah it should," he agreed wholeheartedly.

"I want to be there to see it," Lina declared, resting her head back on her brother's shoulder.

"Hmmm…."

"Ace's true happiness," She explained.

"Me too, I want to see it too," Sabo agreed softly.

They stayed like this for a while, both lost in their thoughts, the only thing disturbing the quiet was Luffy's snores that were sometimes accompanied by Ace's.

"Why can't we all stay here and not fight," Lina finally asked what was truly in her mind, her voice made her sound like she was whining.

"That would be so boring is what Luffy would say," Sabo tried to lighten the mood.

"No, he would say that he can't become the pirate king while staying here," Lina corrected.

"Let's go on adventure, _Shishishi,_ " Sabo mimicked.

Lina giggled, using Sabo's jacket to hide her laughter.

Sabo smiled and patted her on the head.

"We have our own dreams, Lina. Those dreams are worth fighting for, getting hurt for and even dying for."

"Find your own dreams," Sabo told her.

Lina began to shake her head.

"Take your time, you have all the time in the world." He assured her and added,

"And it doesn't have to be a pirate or a marine there are a lot of other things to choose from."

He used his hand that was embracing her to move her head, so she was now looking straight at him, he had a serious look on his face.

"And whatever you chose as long as you are happy with it, then **we** will be happy for you too," Sabo told her in decisive voice.

Lina stared at him and Sabo looked right back, his expression unchanging,

"Okay," Lina nodded and gave a small smile, _she would try!_

"And if those two morons trouble you again I will beat them up for you, deal?"

"Deal." Lina smiled a big smile, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Come on, time to sleep."

Lina laid to sleep on the blankets on the floor. Sabo helped tuck the blanket in firmly around her and laid beside her on his side, she murmured good night to his back and she heard him murmur the same back to her.

.

.

The last thing she saw as she gone to sleep that night was the blue of her brother's favourite jacket reflected by the fire, making her feel safe.

The blue of his jacket was swaying as she closed her eyes and fell asleep that night.

It was fitting for her to see it at the end.

It made her feel the same warmness she felt then.

The blue of his jacket was dancing right now.

.

.

.

Brighter..

.

.

Brighter..

.

.

.

.

It looked like...

.

.

.

.

.

Blue fire.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I have a confession, my _first plan_ was to transform Kizaru to a woman! But it didn't work with the other things I wanted.

Your thoughts about the chapter?

I am doing better in handling this story!

.

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but not really :)

.

.

.

Want the next chapter fast= leave a review ;)


	9. Up Draft

**Author notes:**

.

I posted new Fic called **Shanks's Choice (I promised it back in September)** , check it out and share your thoughts ^^.

.

Chapter 1: rewritten and beta'd by **Kurapikababu.**

Chapter 2: rewritten.

Chapter 3: small mistakes corrected.

Chapter 4: posted again and **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 5: written and **beta`d by gabrielsangel23 and** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 6: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**.

Chapter 7: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 8: written, beta`d by Gerbilfriend

 **Chapter 9: written and here,** **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 10: planned, several scenes written.

Chapter 11:

 **.**

 **I don't own one piece!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **This chapter was beta'd by**_ **Gerbilfriend** **.** **As usual she is an awesome help, correcting my grammar and making everything clearer for your enjoyment and helped with choosing the title. ^^**

 **Thanks a million XD**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. The story will include thoughts about suicide, self-harm, and Ace self-worth issues.

 **.**

 **Thanks** to all of you that followed, favorite and especially reviewed. You are seriously amazing :D

 _We have now more than 100 followers, this fic gone a long way.._

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Guest-chan (anon-chan) or My mile long reviewer ;)**

Happy to hear you are doing fine and that you _loved_ this chapter. It wasn't easy to write. I missed the strawhat crew and their reactions, and just had to add something to lift up my spirit.

I wanted to introduce the commanders in 'detail' at least once, so I don't need to explain or to describe them every time I mention them from now on, I hope it wasn't that boring?

Was waiting to read your reaction about the female kizaru, yeah, agreed, it felt like it will become the focus point of the story and it was hard to fit it with other things, so I decided to go with something else. Happy you liked it. I am considering writing oneshot about it, we will see…

Doflamingo, huh, I tried to write it to fit his character as much as possible, I am glad it surprised you (hope you didn't break your phone because of me XD) and that you thought it suited him to behave like this.

What do you think about Doflamingo here, _shishishi_?

Ohhhh, you're right. It was cute, the scene with Sabo and Lina. Very happy you enjoyed it, I decided we needed something cute and not chaos all the time.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know your thoughts. Happy holidays.

.

 **NightsBlackRose13**

I hope I find you well, and you didn't turn into statute and are safely **on** the cliff (and not clinging to the quickly fraying rope ^^). Yeah, Marco and Shanks are some of my favourite characters, I am not sure I did him justice here, but I will leave it to you to decide.

About the parting shot, a final "Mess with Ace and become a Woman!", that honestly cracked me up! I am considering writing oneshot about the 'female part', we will see what happens...

Hope you enjoy yourself in this chapter until the next one. Happy holidays.

.

 **Wolfiesilvestar**

Well, well, well, _Shishishi,_ I am happy you enjoyed yourself. Unfortunately the female kizaru plan wouldn't have worked with the other things, it would have been hilarious, but wouldn't fit. I am considering writing oneshot about it, we will see….

I apologize sincerely to your 'heart', and ask it to be patient with me.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter, let me know. Happy holidays!

.

 **her wife**

Hello and welcome to the world of Anchor and compass! I am honored that you wrote a long review because of my Fic, and was just about to tell you go read all of it when I noticed the 'brilliant' comment (*blushing deeply*). Yeah, Lina gone long way and she has still long way to go. Being a leader isn't easy, I don't like it either, it feels too much pressure and a lot of expectations on your shoulders, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do.

About ' _Marco is that you?_ ', you will have to read and find out for yourself.

Expecting another long review (^^, no pressure**), read and enjoy! Happy holidays.

.

 **Haruki Hitomi**

Shishishi, yup, Doflamingo isn't easy character to write, but there something that is quite clear about him (to me at least), he is cunning and like to use everything to his advantage, so it was easy to imagine what will his reaction be here.

Looking forward to read your thoughts about the new chapter. Happy holidays!

.

 **To the new 'Guest' (find yourself new nickname, or I will give you one ;) )**

Welcome, welcome to the world of Anchor and compass! Thank you, I work hard on writing, and then reading and rereading everything again and again, and I have a beta to help, but it's still very hard.

It was because of the plot that I decided to give this Fic chance and began writing it (and wanting Ace to be alive, dammit!)

Hope you continue enjoy yourself, let me know your thoughts, Happy holidays!

.

 **Rodina. Ashraf**

I am happy you enjoyed yourself! Bon-chan is amazing indeed! I myself was cracking up while writing the scene!

I am considering writing oneshot about it, we will see….

Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know your thoughts. Happy holidays!

.

.

.

.

 **Read notes at the END.**

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

.

"What is the situation?" Shanks stopped his pacing when he spotted his navigator trying to pass undetected in the upper deck, probably looking for Benny to deliver to him their current state so Benny could deliver it to him, _tough luck_.

The navigator, understanding that he was spotted and his plan was a bust, reluctantly went down the stairs and delivered the news.

"With the current wind we should arrive in half hour," his navigator announced and the frown on Shanks face made his navigator swallow and he hurriedly added, "Maybe less."

Shanks face darkened and his navigator froze not daring to speak or move. Their cheerful captain was _gone_ leaving this sullen man standing in front of them in his place, glaring at the wooden floor as if trying to burn it to ashes.

 _That bastard Kaido, from all the times to choose to challenge the old man Whitebeard, why now?_ Shanks cursed inwardly (he knew why, but still …), at least they were able to intercept him before he attacked the old man and made him late to the party those assholes marines prepared for his honor. _Sengoku_ , what happened to keeping the balance? Why now! For all damn times to pick fight with the old man, no, to pick a _bloody_ war.

Dammit...

Kaido, that beast..

Taking care of Kaido and his fleet took way too much time, precious time that Shanks couldn't let himself waste on Kaido until _Kaido had_ finally did the smart thing and decided to retreat.

Depending on what happened today, Shanks might just decide to pay Kaido _special_ visit, damn him to the seven hells.

Shanks finally looked up and nodded, having noticed his navigator was still standing there (like a deer caught in the headlights) while he was lost in thought. His navigator didn't need to be told twice and bolted back to his post while Shanks got back to his pacing.

His crew were giving him a _very_ wide berth, they were smart enough (or knew him well enough) to know to stay far away from him when he began pacing (a rare occurrence), because it clearly meant that he was pissed and having the happy go lucky captain pissed was something to be really, _really wary of._ Only his first mate was courageous enough to come near him in these times and that was why everyone was subtly trying to find the middle man (Benny), as to be able to communicate _peacefully_ with their dear captain, but Benny was nowhere to be found.

...

Benn Beckman, known as Benny by his crew and friends, stood in the shadows, disregarding the crew members searching _desperately_ for him, and watched his captain pacing, 10 paces then turn around and another 10 paces and turn back again. The pattern had been going for a long while now, two hours at least.

Benn was close enough to hear him mutter and curse Kaido's name, but far enough not to be noticed by Shanks, or so Benn thought.

He watched the exchange with the navigator, choosing not to interfere, and was instead considering litting another cigarette or maybe not, he reached his quota for the day three cigarettes ago.

His captain mood had been plummeting day after day since they announced the execution of Luffy's older brother, _the war_. Now Shanks was at his most lowest, right before they were to arrive to full-fledged war.

They would arrive shortly to a war and nobody knew what to expect, what would welcome them when they arrived, for all they knew they could be too late… Benn forcibly cut those thoughts from his mind and tried to concentrate at the matter on hand.

Speculation and conjecturing help nothing and it was obviously the reason for the piling troubles in front him, he inwardly grimaced while watching the still pacing captain.

He did know one thing, his captain couldn't jump to the fray like this, he needed to be at his best, not letting his fears and doubts cloud his reasoning. The captain was the heart and mind of this crew and if his resolve was wavering so well the crew's, that was not an option, not on his _watch_.

He wouldn't let it happen, that was his own resolve as the first mate of this crew.

Benn got out of his hiding place to do what needed to be done.

He got straight to the point.

"Being tense and pacing around doesn't help anything and it most definitely doesn't make us sail any faster."

Shanks ignored him, not stopping in his stride, Benn appearance didn't faze him at all.

Benn sighed loudly, shaking his head at his captain antics.

"Well, I guess it's succeeding in making the crew even more tense."

Shanks continued pacing, as if the words of his first mate didn't register on his senses.

The crew should be tense, they were going to a war for God sake but not this _kind of tense_ mused Benn.

He sighed, licked his lips and put the cigarette he was rolling between his fingers, for the last half hour, in his mouth (F**k it, he already gone over his quota, another one or two won't change anything, no, it might make him feel better), and lit it.

He let a puff of smoke drift in the direction of the sea, watching his captain's continued pacing.

Benn sighed again.

"We don't even know if they are there."

He finally get a reaction, Shanks turned immediately to face him and shouted,

"Of course, they are there."

Shanks's shout startled several of the crew members in earshot. Lucky Roo stuck his head out from the upper deck and looked anxiously at them wondering what was wrong now.

Shanks took a deep breath and huffed in annoyance, he gave a forced smile and waved at Lucky Roo to indicate that he was fine and to get back to whatever he was doing.

He looked back at Benny seriously, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"We're talking about Luffy and Lina here, there is no way that they wouldn't be there in the thick of things."

Benn nodded (he believed the same) but still remarked nonchalantly.

"Would you stop behaving like a mother hen that is watching her chicks leave the nest."

Shanks spluttered, not knowing how to respond to such _accusation._

"I am not," he announced reluctantly after few seconds. He didn't sound convinced to his own ears.

"Well you shouldn't," continued Benny, choosing to ignore his captain fumbled denial.

"We knew that they left the _nest_ since their wanted posters were first published," Benny added, still observing his captain reactions with critical eye.

Shanks couldn't help the nostalgic smile from appearing in his face, his shoulders relaxed a bit and he stared at the sky, not really seeing anything.

 _Indeed, I know,_ Shanks thought.

He remembered being totally and utterly surprised when after months of seeing Luffy's wanted poster for the first time, they saw that **Lina** also had _a wanted poster of her own_. She did sail with her brother, she did choose to become a pirate, and not any pirate, a _Strawhat_.

The party they had after that _world changing_ discovery was one of their most famous ones, more than half of crew had no idea why they were having such an extravagant party, but nonetheless enjoyed the drinks, the food (Lucky Roo had gone all out) and their captain happy mood which was infectious and had lasted for more than a month.

He was sure that Luffy had something to do with convincing her, or more likely dragged her along at the beginning, but she chose to stay long enough to have her own wanted poster.

He even asked (more like demanded to know from) Hawkeyes, his friend (kinda), when he brought the news of Luffy's finally beginning his journey, if when he met Luffy and his crew in East Blue he saw a small black haired girl, _Lina!_ (He was called _Hwakeyes_ for a reason), and his nonchalant answer was that he saw no women with them.

Shanks had to admit that he felt a bit of disappointing pang (well, more than a bit) when he thought that Lina chose not to sail the free seas.

Speaking of Hawkeyes, that lazy bastard, he had better not had attacked them or hurt them in any way, or they would not be sharing only words and drinks the next time they met (which would probably be very soon, Hawkeyes was supposed to be involved in this war, dammit).

He hoped that they were okay, if anything happened to them because he wasn't able to get there in time because of that damn Kaido, he …

Shanks huffed angrily and looked at his First mate, who was eyeing him silently, Benn's usually solemn face showing slight worry.

Shanks finally sighed, his shoulders slumped tiredly, "I'm just feeling uneasy."

Benn patted him consolingly on the shoulder, giving him a half hug, "you are not the only one worried" he continued after small pause, "I'm worried, Lucky Roo and Yasopp are also… . Luffy and Lina are our friends as well _as yours_."

"This shouldn't have happened," insisted Shanks, fury coloring his voice even though it remained at a conversational level.

"But it did," answered Benny, in voice of someone used to being the bearer of bad news.

Benn tossed the unfinished cigarette and slumped near the railing facing the vast sea, and added.

"You always told me not to live in the past.."

"...But to face the present and build toward the future .." Shanks continued in soft voice.

"I know," Shanks whispered while sighing.

Shanks took a deep breath and slumped his body into the railing, giving the sea his back.

"Sorry," he said softly.

Benn nodded his acknowledgment, and added

"We will get there soon and make sure that they are okay ourselves, and do what must be done."

Shanks hummed his agreement, feeling more clear headed.

Shanks looked at the darkening skies that were reflecting his still sour mood, and couldn't help but remember the day that he left the small island without his treasure, having giving it to even _more_ important and precious one.

It was one of the hardest decisions he had to make.

No, not leaving his hat in Luffy's care, no, but leaving him and Lina there.

He _knew_ it was the right decision, to let them grew as normally as possible, well, as normal as being a hyperactive trouble magnet like Luffy and having a guardian like Garp could be. Nonetheless it was something he thought about from time to time, what if he took...

But those doubts and thoughts disappeared when he met Ace, he knew then that he made without shred of doubt the right decision.

On that day…

Luffy was bellowing his eyes out, after Shanks had _bestowed_ his hat on his head (Luffy long ago give up on hidden his tears), shouting his promises, while Lina was standing near him silently, staring blankly at the Red Force. Shanks could see her true feelings and how upset she was by how strongly her small hand was clutching her brother's shirt from behind.

When he gave Luffy his treasure it wasn't something he planned beforehand, it was a spur of the moment decision (it just felt like it was meant to be) and it didn't feel right not to give the adorable smart Lina anything before they left. So he was in the process of taking his cape off to put it on her shoulders (which wasn't easy with one hand, mind you) when she looked at him, for the first time since they announced that they were leaving for good, while shaking her head and staring disapprovingly (her nose cutely wrinkled) at him and she told him straight out; "You would look _lame_ without your cloak on, you already don't have a **hat** ," she had a real serious face and was saying this while still critically eyeing his figure.

He froze for a second (still clutching his cape that was still on his back) and burst laughing jovially the next.

He was laughing now at the memory as he did then (even Luffy smiled through his tears then, saying that now he was _the cool_ one). His whole crew made fun of him for long while, it still was a running joke: _why did the captain sleep with his cloak (it was a cape dammit!) tightly around him? Without it he would lose his superpower! And what is the captain's superpower you ask? Not being lame!_

His whole body felt lighter as he continued laughing and guffawing, his body unwinding with a feeling of inner peace. He could see Benny looking at him from the corner of his eye and a faint, almost indiscernible smile could be seen on Benny's lips (It reminded him of his smiles when he congratulated a member of the crew on job well done!).

The other crew members who were watching discretely the interaction between their captain and their first mate from the corner of their eyes (hoping for a miracle to change the doom feeling clouding the ship), were now staring inopenmouthed confusion at their captain antics, uncertainty clearly written on their faces, not sure if they could breath their relief (a miracle! Let's party!) or if their captain finally lost it (and they should abandon ship).

He heard Lucky Roo calling his name anxiously while sticking his head out, looking more and more worried.

Shanks shouted between laughter, "The day we..." he snorted a laugh and continued, "departed from..." he stopped to take some much needed air to continue laughing.

He finally was able to choke, "Dawn Island!"

Before he finished the last word, laughter and roars erupted from several members of his crew that were witnesses to that special, _special day._

He heard Yasopp singing, and other crew mates joining him, the mood changing drastically and all of them began to sing off key or were they? Shanks wasn't sure if there was a _key to begin with_.

"There was once a groovy man,

His hair was as red as flame,

Shanks was his name,

Straw hat his head framed,

And cape from an animal he himself slayed,

A **little miss** examined him and gravely proclaimed

Without his cap and cape his charm had drained…" their voices carried over the ship, more and more of the hidden crew members come out to listen, to cackle, and to share the fun at the expense of their captain.

"Ohhhh… Ohhhhh," almost the whole crew were howling loudly, no harmony whatsoever.. Singing beautifully was not a _talent_ that his crew was famous for.

Shanks was laughing hysterically. He was sure now that everyone in his crew was either tone deaf, just deaf, or both.

"Ohhhh… Ohhhhh …. Ohh," the crew roared and howled.

Shanks had tears rolling down his face and was clutching his stomach that had begun to ache from how hard he was laughing, yet was still able to see Benny moving his lips with the song lyrics.

"Shanks once had a great fame!

Ohhh … Ohhhhh...

It such bloody shame

He became so _lameeeeeee.._

And had no one but himself to blame…."

Snickers and laughter could be heard everywhere, repeating the song again and again (their performance getting worse and worse every time), making fun of their dear captain.

And with that the foreboding mood disappeared as if it never was there in the first place.

Shanks breathed deeply feeling more energized and wiped the happy tears from his face.

He turned and stood near Benny looking at the vast sea that the Red Force was cutting in her fast sailing.

"They are strong," Benny said quietly, Shanks had no problem hearing the words even with the loud ruckus around them.

"I know," he agreed.

He did know, but that didn't mean he didn't worry.

Shanks blinked several times, and shielded his eyes, so did Benny, he heard him cursing the wind for losing another cigarette.

Shanks smiled.

It seemed that the wind was howling louder and stronger as if answering the crew's own howls and roars.

 _Yes, thing were looking up._

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

 **Marco POV**

.

.

Shit, that was real close.

Real f**king close.

He was almost late, seconds and ….

How would he have explained that to Oyaji, no, how would he have explained this to Ace…

Shit…

Ace would have killed him, cut him into small tiny pieces and burned him bit by bit slowly, only then to let him heal just to do it all over again, and Marco would have let him.

He could remember how Ace's eyes changed, his face, _his whole demeanor_ , when he spoke about his little sister and brother. Thatch and Haruta used to make fun of him but Ace would always laugh it off, he wasn't ashamed of it, no, in the contrary he was quite proud of being called _overprotective-doting big_ brother.

Ace's little sister was looking blankly at the air in front of her.

She didn't seem all there…, but she was not hurt more than she was before he arrived, he hoped. Marco was still eyeing her in worry from the corner his eye.

He really didn't want to deal with Ace if she was seriously hurt, only imaging the hurt and sorrowful face on his brother face made him cringe and bare his teeth (at the reason) inwardly.

While all those jumbled thoughts kept on running in Marco's head, nothing showed on his face or body. He was emitting, as usual, a bored aura, his face blank, lazily watching the source of his annoyance.

He would see to her in moment, he had an annoying _birdie_ to take care of first.

Marco gave his full attention to the comical figure in front of him, and eyed him critically. Doflamingo's fashion sense was something to envy (Izo told him that his sarcasm sense was always tingling whenever Marco spoke, he didn't know why! He only spoke the truth, seriously! ), but now it quite _shone_ , Marco concluded. If he had less veins throbbing on his forehead he would look dashing in his _smoking hot_ (or is it burnt?) feathery coat.

"Doflamingo yoi, what get your feathers _so ruffled_?" he asked calmly.

 _Oh,_ Doflamingo's _veins seemed to throb even more, was he upset,_ Marco wondered.

The fuming figure in front of him was looking at him murderously (if looks could kill, Marco would have been dead at least 233 times over, every time in another horribly creative way that have to do with strings, Marco would bet) and flexing his fingers repeatedly as if he was trying very hard to restrain his boiling anger and not attack Marco in full force ahead.. or was he trying to decided how best to attack him.

 _Hmm..._

 _Either way he looked quite the funny,_ mused Marco.

"Marco the Phoenix, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Doflamingo asked, he was trying to go for the uncaring effect, but utterly failed. The question come from between gritted teeth (and the veins were still throbbing).

"Oh, you know," Marco answered while shrugging his shoulders, eyeing Doflamingo lazily. Marco's demeanor and face emitting that he had no care in the world (that was how it's done, _pinky_ ).

"Something flashy caught my eyes, yoi," Marco told him in the bored voice of someone explaining patiently to little problematic child how to put his socks on, "as you know, **we** " he gestured at Doflamingo and then at himself, " _birds_ like shiny things, yoi."

Doflamingo's head seemed like a volcano ready to erupt any second now.

"I thought for sure it was a golden treasure, yoi," Marco sighed shaking his head, his shoulders slumping, as if experiencing great and heavy disappointment. All the while he was sharply eyeing Doflamingo's movements and reactions with deep interest before he finally added.

"Who knew, yoi. It was just a _lousy_ sunglasses."

Doflamingo didn't seem to find the tale as amusing as him, and the way he was looking at the _ugly_ pair of sunglasses (purple lens! Ugly was him being nice) near Marco's feet was _hmmm,_ real amusing.

Even though he could understand why he needed to wear them … without them his face looked….

Maybe only getting those sunglasses was not as much of _a fail_ as he thought.

Marco was actually aiming for Doflamingo's _eyes_ when he attacked him, intending in not only on saving Ace's little sister but on getting an eye _or two_ as payback for Oars and all his brothers that were attacked by this asshole, but all he get was those lousy sunglasses which were somehow still whole even after all the ordeal, but maybe it was not as _lousy_ as he thought at first.

 _Hmmmmm… maybe he could use….._

"Do you want them back?"

Doflamingo gritted his teeth, not saying anything, but the slight increase of the twitching of his fingers and the throbbing of his veins were quite telling about his true feelings on the matter.

While still looking at him, Marco crouched flexing his body, and picked the sunglasses up, and stood up straight while twirling them. Doflamingo narrowed his eyes at his hand, Marco could hear the sound of his gritted teeth.

"Here yoi," Marco said a bit loudly, his body began to make the movements as if he throwing a ball, his left hand coming forward, Doflamingo's eyes never leaving his hand, his precious _sunglasses_.

The sound of those sunglasses crushing in his hand was satisfying not only because of the murderous aura around Doflamingo intensifying much more or the monstrous look clearly occupying Doflamingo's eyes, but also because, well, the sunglasses offended his fashion sense (Izo's sarcasm sense was not only tingling, but shivering like a naked person in a Winter Island).

"Oops," Marco intoned, he didn't even try to stop the smirk from appearing in his face this time.

He naturally opened his hand and let the remains of what was once a 'fashionable' pair of sunglasses fall onto the frozen ground.

(He only needed to add the final _nail_ to the already made and closed coffin, he hoped).

"Sorry, yoi," he added, his smirk getting bigger when he stepped ' _accidentally'_ on all the crushed remains, the sound of them shattering until they became dust was phenomenal, especially when paired with the look on Doflamingo's face as the main _treat_.

Doflamingo lunged at him with strings and bullets, Marco's smirk remained, _hook, line and sinker_ (really, this moron was supposed to be the strongest and most cunning of the all Shichibukai), Marco didn't even bother dodging, his blue fire surrounding him naturally, (he expected it, no, wanted it), waiting for him to get in range before instantly turning his legs into claws intensified with armored Haki and going for the neck (the kill).

.

 _Dammit_.

 _Tch_ , he should have been a bit faster, he only grazed him, well, maybe a bit more than a graze if he were to judge by the blood pouring from his neck. Doflamingo had his hand on his neck trying unsuccessfully to stop the bleeding while still trying to stay ready and alert for Marco's next attack.

Still by how his eyes were trailing to his coat and then back to Marco, he seemed more bothered by the fact that his _feathery_ coat was stained with blood too.

Red, pink and black, seemed not only to describe his clothes but also his face which was _beautifully_ changing to those fabulous colors, really! It suited him quite well. Marco opened his mouth intending in telling him all about it, _in great detail_.

 _Wshhhhhhhhhh…._

When a storm of sand arrived out from nowhere, its target was Doflamingo, or more accurately his still bleeding neck, making Doflamingo curse and retreat even more by jumping several times, his hand leaving his neck and becoming busy in helping him retreat and firing _bullets and webs at the encroaching storm._

 _Crocodile, that shitty nauseant,_ cursed Marco. _He was about to take care of Doflamingo for good, before he got back his senses (maybe toy with him a bit more)._

Crocodile emerged as the storm disappeared, standing near Marco with only few feet between them. His hook had blood on it, Marco instantly noticed, even though Crocodile was trying to subtly wipe it off.

 _Well, well, well … maybe things were not that bad._

Crocodile didn't even look at Marco's direction when he demanded.

"Whitebeard trash, stop trying to devour my prey."

Marco didn't have time to react before the indignation voice of Doflamingo's filled the air.

"Prey?" shouted Doflamingo angrily, his fingers were twitching, as if they were being jerked by invisible threads, or in his case they were doing the jerking. His strings were beginning to sew his injury, _but it may be too late_ , thought Marco relishing the thought.

Crocodile ignored him (which made Doflamingo shout furiously "you don't only touch me but dare attack me, you bag of dirt") and glanced at Marco's direction for a second, Marco would had missed it if he wasn't watching Crocodile closely.

No, Crocodile wasn't looking at him, but _behind_ him.

He was checking on Lina, _ohh, that was interesting_ , so he wasn't playing along just for fun, what was his relationship exactly with Ace's little sister.. _Should he be worried?_

"Oi, trash, go mind your own business," Crocodile spat out, putting a cigarette in his mouth, "here, you don't have any."

 _Interesting… very interesting._

 _His words had underlying threat to them which had unique flavor to it. Marco assumed the business he was implying (that Marco should hurry and take care of) was Ace's little sister, what were Crocodile's true intentions? Was he here to help? No way…._

Marco didn't move or respond, Crocodile didn't add anything else, he ignored Marco and gave his undivided attention to his _prey_.

 _Them fighting would free him to handle more important things like Crocodile implied._ They seemed to have a score to steal, by the shouting accusations that Doflamingo was spitting venomously.

Doflamingo lifted both his hands aiming at Crocodile, when a ball of blades rolled from behind him intending in cutting him into pieces, Doflamingo jumped using his strings to dodge the coming attack while firing his string bullets at the blades ball but found himself _instead_ inside of huge ball of sand trying to swallow him whole.

Marco took the hint, he really didn't care about any of them, they could kill each other for all he cared.

He had more urgent matters to take care of.

He turned around and let a breath of relief.

Izo was dragging the medic to where Ace's little sister was still sprawled at the floor, she hadn't moved an inch. The medic knelt beside her examining the injury while Izo was hovering above him making sure he hurried up.

Ace's little sister, didn't seem to realize that people were speaking to her, she was staring in front of her unresponsive to any of the medic pokings or Izo's questions (making Izo _poke_ the medic demanding what was wrong!).

The sound of strings and sand crushing seemed to do the trick, she blinked several times.

Marco saw her mouthing Crocodile's name, her face crunching up in confusion and bewilderment.

Marco's eyes narrowed as he moved faster and crouched in front of her, making sure not to touch her and to keep some distance between them, he ignored Izo calling his name.

"Are you alright, yoi?"

"You are .. Marco." She seemed to become more aware of her surroundings.

Marco raised an eyebrow and noded.

"What about Aokiji?" she asked panic coloring her voice and showing in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Jozu can handle him just fine, yoi."

"Are you sure?" she asked, there was no skepticism in her voice, but curiosity and calculating intent were now lighting her eyes.

Marco nodded, still eyeing her with a calculating look of his own.

Ace's little sister, _Lina D monkey_ might look like a weak, frail, and tiny little girl, but behind her clear eyes there was a fearsome intellect and cunning brain, he saw for himself what it was capable of creating, What was she planning now?

Lina jolted, "ouch," she muttered quietly.

"Sorry," the medic said apologetically, talking more to Izo who was glaring at him than to Lina, "I will need to move you to be able to examine the injury."

Lina nodded her agreement absentmindedly, her eyes were narrowed she seemed deep in thought.

The medic and Izo moved her body a bit, neither of them touching the injured knee, or any of the other injuries on her hands and body (Marco noticed several bandages and also other small wounds on almost every part of her body that weren't properly treated) until she was sitting upright more comfortably, and the degree of her main injury was more apparent for the medic to be able to treat or at least stop the bleeding. When Marco saw the wound clearly he realized that the injury to her knee had an exit wound and it looked real nasty, Marco grimaced for a second then his face was blank again.

She didn't seem to feel any of the pain, as she should have when injured to this degree. _Hmmm_.. Adrenalin? Drugs?

"We need to stop the bleeding first," the medic announced while the injured person was not listening, she was in world of her own.

She wasn't looking at the wound or at Izo or the medic, or at him for that matter, she was looking over his shoulder at the fight behind him, Marco could see it in her eyes the moment she realized something.

"Crocodile's group," she blurted out in panic, she was definitely Ace's little sister worried about everything and everyone else but not herself.

Marco stood up without answering and called for one of his subordinates that were helping to release Jiru from the webs, and ordered him to hurry up so Jiru could take control of Crocodile's former group, and for now to send as many reinforcement as they could and have their allies join if needed, he paused and looked at Lina, who was looking at him calculatingly making him uncomfortable, he looked away and shouted after the hurrying subordinates to make sure nobody get close to the admiral in that group.

Marco hadn't yet finished crouching down when she murmured, "Mr.1."

"What?" Marco asked confused.

"Oh, the blade guy, .. his name .. is… Daz Bonez.."

He stood back up and called.

"Oi, send reinforcement to Atomos and Curiel's group too, ask the Decalvan brothers or Doma."

Marco looked at her with a raised eyebrow before he crouched this time, seeing if she had anything more to add. She looked a bit sheepish but her face became blank again quickly.

She muttered a small, "Thank you," when Marco was back to her eyes level again.

Marco nodded back in acknowledgment.

She suddenly tensed up and tried to turn her body to look behind her. She strained her neck looking behind her trying to see, the medic was cursing and shouting at her not to move, she ignored him and asked, more like demanded (Ace's sister alright).

"Izo, what about ..."

"Don't worry," Izo cut her realizing what made her worry and assured, "we took care of them rather easily without that manic hovering around." Izo then added pleadingly, "would you please not move."

Ace's little sister breathed a sigh of relief, relaxed her shoulders and sit back in her place, "sorry," she added as afterthought.

 _Hmmm_...

So she bolted from the group not because she was afraid, but because she wanted the _maniac_ away from the group. Marco assessed her again, nobody with a brain would call someone that stood up to Three Admirals and Shichibukai, her and her twin brother in this case, scaredy cats or cowards. But still, to stay sharp even in unexpected situations was not everyone's forte, you needed huge amount of experience and true confidence in yourself to be able to keep your head straight on your shoulder in such unexpected situations, which seemed to happen _a lot_ today. Lina had no problems with keeping her head straight when it came to her plans but less when it came to her own well-being, like another idiot he knew and anyway, he reminded himself, she was the one responsible for most the unexpected situations he had to _handle on_ today.

Lina and Straw Hat Luffy's behavior did remind him of the days of Ace trying to assassinate their father day after day (several times a day). A family of troublemakers indeed, they would fit right in with all the other troublemakers that their father liked to _collect_.

She seemed to stir, her eyes sharp, she had reached a decision of some sort.

She finally looked at her injury and she had look of disdain on her face, _like the injury offended her_ , Marco thought amusedly.

"Just stop the bleeding, please hurry up," she demanded, _offended her indeed._

"You have other injuries that ne..." the medic who was trying to stop the bleeding began to say.

"Don't care," she blurted out.

Both Izo and the medic stopped what they were doing and stared at her, Marco silently observed, she seemed to realize that she startled them, and that the medic's hands had stopped moving.

She instantly changed her tone, c _hanged techniques_ , her hands went into her lap and she softly said, "We don't have time to waste now, Ace is still in danger, _please_ , could you stop the bleeding."

 _Manipulatively smart of her._

Izo hit the medic, who get the hint and hurriedly began to put more bandages on the bleeding knee.

Izo came to stand beside him facing Ace's little sister and asked softly, "How do you intend to continue fighting, you would became a burden in your state, we could give you a Den Den Mus.." (as expected Izo hadn't fallen _completely_ for the act).

Lina cut him, "Den Den Mushi's, great,... no, dammit", she cursed colorfully, startling both the medic and Izo again, while Marco raised an eyebrow utterly amused, he knew exactly where she learned such _unseemingly dirty_ vocabulary (glare from Izo and the medic got back to work).

Her head was tilted down while she murmured to herself, yet it was loudly enough for them to hear some of it, "if l only had given them some... shit … we could have easily …. Yeah … communicate … we will be able to collaborate our next….. timing…..offffttt," she huffed angrily and looked up to them.

Her eyes were looking at them accusingly, as if they were the reason for everything bad in the universe.

Izo opened his mouth, then closed it and looked helplessly at Marco unsure _what the hell he did_ , Marco shrugged, _he had an inkling about what may had annoyed her, and she had no one but herself to blame_.

She had the calculating look in her eyes again, "who has them?" she demanded.

Izo was busy looking confused while Marco answered.

"Almost all our allies, and some of the commanders, yoi."

"Names," she ordered, Marco raised an eyebrow at the demanding tone, "Please," she added impatiently, then she murmured loudly speaking to herself again, "no, you can tell me on the way."

 _The way? She already had a place for him in her plans, didn't she? Marco didn't ask (he wasn't sure he was ready to hear anything about it). Instead he continued to observe her closely._

 _She looked with the same accusing look at the injury, which was now hidden behind thick bandages, and ordered the medic._

"Could you please stop the bleeding, no need for anything else."

Izo began to speak while crouching down beside Marco, "Lina, you can't..."

Lina cut him again, she had a frantic look in her eyes.

"No, I will not!"

She paused and took breath in closing her eyes for second and the opened them, her eyes becoming clear, "I mean I won't become a burden," her voice had a pleading quietly to it, Marco felt a bit uncomfortable (that seemed to be a recurring feeling that she was able to evoke in him).

Izo was touching her shoulder now, "Lina…"

Her shoulders stiffened slightly and almost immediately she forced herself to relax, it took less than second, Izo wasn't paying attention (which was unlike him) but Marco was, she smiled softly then.

"Don't worry, I really didn't want to use it here, but I don't have a choice," she said while taking something out of her bag.

She had a medium sized vial with several small syringes, "Emporio tension hormones," she announced holding them carefully like a delicate flower, "This will make sure that I will be fine until we leave this _god forsaken place_."

The medic who was able to stop the bleeding after several tries, and had her leg tightly wrapped announced "Finished, I heard about them, they are some magic cure that work like an Adrenaline shot."

"Yup something like that," she said cheerfully, no eye contact, Marco's eyes narrowed, eyeing the syringes she was busy filling from the vial, she wasn't telling them everything.

Marco was considering stopping her and demanding some more detailed explanation about those _hormones_ , when she injected one syringe near her leg and two others into the area near her heart simultaneously.

"That's not good idea.." the medic murmured disapprovingly.

Lina ignored his displeased muttering and announced "I feel better already, thank you, you should look at Blenheim's shoulder, the injury looked really nasty."

The medic understanding that he was being dismissed huffed, murmuring "yeah, yeah,..." and left to look to whoever needed his expertise.

Lina stood up instantly.

Izo was anxiously eyeing her, staying close to her, of the chance she fell or stumbled.

Lina walked up to where her staff was lying, she was walking regularly, the only thing that gave an indication that she was _just severely injured_ was the thick white bandage around half of her leg, she churched get her staff, and walked back to him, Izo was following her closely, still eyeing her uneasily, afraid that the magic would evaporate and she could fall at any moment.

"Hey Marco, can you get me to Whitebeard, I assume he has a Den Den Mushi," Marco nodded when she didn't continue, and only then she added _mysteriously,_ "We have things to discuss."

Marco raised his eyebrow at the bold statement and its implications. He tilted his head to the side, asking her _now you want to discuss things with him?_

She shrugged and added with forced cheerfulness, "No time like the present!"

Indeed she was Ace's sister, Marco nodded, a small smile appearing on his mouth against his will.

Marco gave a nod to Izo, who understood instantly and had his guns in his hands in instant, loaded and ready.

Marco immediately turned into his phoenix form (no explanation necessary, they needed to move), enjoying as always the fire surrounding him, it might be cool to the touch, but they always gave him a warm feeling, like he was home, in the Moby Dick with all his brothers and sisters.

He wasn't going to take any chances with her, he was going to _deliver_ her to their father safe and sound, _and quickly_.

Lina was looking at him helplessly, _that was one strange reaction_ , he was used to seeing colorful reactions to his **form** that ranged from _oh_ and admiring (even worshiping in some cases) to people scared out of their wits (He even had a few people losing their conscious at his _intimidatingly beautiful figure._ Izo had an acute shiver run down his back, startling him, fearing the reason, he looked paranoidly around him).

He heard her murmur miserably, "of course, flying! It has to be flying."

She took a breath closing her eyes again and when she opened them she had a determined look of someone going to their demise but intending on seeing it through nonetheless, Marco mused to himself finding the whole thing rather amusing.

She took several steps into his direction then stopped in mid step and turned abruptly to look it Izo, who was readying himself to watch their backs when they flew.

"Erm, Izo, I want you to do something very important to me."

Izo, nodded a little bit surprised to the sudden request, but more than happy to oblige.

"Listen very carefully, you have to do exactly as I say, this is really important,"

Izo nodded again, his eyes a bit narrowed listening in interest. He seemed quite enthusiastic to Marco's eyes, (Marco knew him long enough to be able to clearly read the small tells in Izo's body language) he seemed to look forward to whatever the little terror planned.

Marco had a foreboding feeling that those feelings would vanish as if they never were when Ace's little sister finished saying her _request_.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, He was right.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MAHMAH, your thoughts? What part did you enjoy the most?

On a more personal note, is becoming _poet_ my future path?

.

This is **Shanks's** month apparently!

Coincidentally (it just happened), in my other Fic MDNR the last chapter had Shanks POV, and I just posted new chapter about Shanks and Ace, called **Shanks's Choice** , go check it out and tell me your thoughts.

I am not sure if I am writing different Shanks every time, or if it's just Shanks in different situations.

.

.

Waiting to read your reviews! Happy holidays :)


	10. War of Wits

**Author notes:**

.

I posted new Fic called **Shanks's Choice** , check it out and share your thoughts ^^.

.

Chapter 1: rewritten and beta'd by **Kurapikababu.**

Chapter 2: rewritten.

Chapter 3: small mistakes corrected.

Chapter 4: posted again and **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 5: written and **beta`d by gabrielsangel23 and** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 6: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**.

Chapter 7: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 8: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 9: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

 **Chapter 10: written and here,** **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 11: planned.

 **.**

 **I don't own one piece!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **This chapter was beta'd by**_ **Gerbilfriend** **.** **As usual she is an awesome help, correcting my grammar and making it all clearer for your enjoyment. ^^**

 **Thanks a million XD**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. The story will include thoughts about suicide, self-harm, and Ace self-worth issues.

 **.**

 **Thanks** to all of you that followed, favorite and especially reviewed. You are seriously amazingly amazing :D

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **GreenDrkness**

Thank you for the review. I hope the confusion is the good kind? :)

Read on, and you will know more about Dragon and Lina similarities.

Thank you for your encouragement, hope you enjoy the new chapter, and please share your thoughts.

.

 **Rodina. Ashraf**

Thank you for the review and your continuous encouragement. Right! I enjoyed myself while writing the song. I am glad that you are enjoying my humor. Lina is developing and changing in front of our eyes.

Happy to hear you enjoyed Marco POV, it was hard to write, I thought I was overdoing it in places. But I liked him like that.

Welcome to the club, should we open one for those that hate Doflamingo and Akainu and Blackbeard. :)

About her conversation with Whitebeard, I am looking forward to hear your thoughts.

For Izo, you will have to wait.

About cliffhangers, sorry, I can't promise anything, I have to finish the chapter somewhere.

Enjoy yourself, and let me know your thoughts.

.

 **Wolfiesilvestar**

Thank you for the review and the wishes. I hope you enjoyed yourself.

Yup, Marco is awesome, I enjoy writing him in my other Fic too. Someone should rib Doflamingo on, and who is better than Marco!

Enjoy the new chapter, and let me know your thoughts.

.

 **Guest-chan (anon-chan) or My mile long reviewer ;)**

Thank you for your encouragement. I am quite happy that you enjoyed the last chapter. Yup, Shank's crew will hold anything and everything against their captain, and we will see more of him in the future.

Marco is so amazing. Right? :)

Oh, Ace. I am not going to give any spoilers here, but when he hear about what happened, well….

You get that right sister ^^, "though we would love Ace no matter what". Indeed we will.

Lina would learn, she would not be given choice in the matter.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, it wasn't easy to write.

Looking forward to read your thoughts.

.

 **her wife**

Thank you for the review. Agreed, Marco is awesomely savage. Happy to hear that you enjoyed yourself.

Oh, Shanks` cape would appear again ;).

"she takes after Dragon doesn't she?", well, I would let you decide, shishishi.

I am looking forward to hear your thought, and friendly advice before you scream look around you ;) LOL

Hope you enjoy yourself, waiting to hear your thoughts.

.

 **NightsBlackRose13**

Hello!

I am sorry, if I ever missed a review and didn't reply. You are hard to miss, let me tell you. YOU are quite unique.

You somehow are able to make me blush to higher degrees, being called senpai… ohhh, a ripe tomato for the taking.

The yo-yo part, took me like three times reading it before I understood and then I snickered so hard. Let me tell you whenever I see yo-yo I think about you, I don't think that will change in the near future. LOL

Yup, chaos would rule it all when Luffy and Lina are there.

There was something that you mentioned that I planned to happen but not gonna tell you which.

Oh, I enjoyed the pun indeed. Thank you XD.

Looking forward to hear your thoughts, this chapter was quite the tricky one.

Enjoy yourself :)

.

 **NCM**

Thank you for your review. Happy to read that you're enjoying the chaos :). Indeed, Shanks was fun to write, here and in my other Fics. I hope the new chapter does not disappoint, waiting to hear your thoughts.

.

 **Lizziecats**

Hello, I see you found another one of my stories ^^. Happy to hear that you loved it. I am gonna give you a thick hint, I am writing this story because I wasn't happy (understatement) with how the war indeed. ;)

Enjoy yourself, waiting to read your thoughts about the new chapter.

 **.**

 **Anonymous**

Hello and welcome to the world of AaC, I am happy to hear you loved my stories (which one you also read?).

Thank you, Lina and Sabo's moment was extremely heartwarming :). I am glad you liked it.

Oh, believe me, they would need all the luck in the world.

Here it is, enjoy yourself, waiting to read your thoughts about the new chapter.

.

 **Rizuki Dhan**

Welcome to the world of Anchor and Compass, thank for your review, I hope you enjoy yourself and share your thoughts with me. :)

.

 **Lady Syndra**

Hello and welcome to the world of AaC. Thank you for your kind words. I like writing different POV's, it isn't easy, but it certainly fun to do. I am glad that you think that I am doing a good job.

Chaos will come to those who wait.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter, and share your thoughts with me.

.

 **Yare**

Hello, and welcome to Aac. I am happy that you like my story and that you find it thrilling. I hope you continue to feel this way.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter, looking forward to read your thoughts.

.

 **To all the lovely anonymous "Guests"** thank you for your reviews, every review is important to me, as to be able to personally thank you and answer any questions , please use a name, or nickname in your review (if it isn't any trouble).

 **The nickname Guest is taken by Guest-chan:).**

THANK YOU and for the Guest that asked about Lina's title on her wanted poster (the old one) the answer is written somewhere in this chapter, her new title would change after the war.

Hope you all enjoy yourself, let me know your thoughts.

.

.

.

.

 **Read notes at the END, IMPORTANT.**

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

.

.

 **Law POV**

 **.**

"We need to sail faster, _much faster_ ," Trafalgar Law, one of the Eleven Supernovas, demanded for the fourth time in the last ten minutes.

Dammit, they should have left earlier.

The second he knew where they were, where _she_ was.

"The engines are running at maximum capacity," spluttered Shachi.

"Captain, why are you this anxious?" asked Bepo worriedly and began apologizing right after for daring to question his captain while kneeling.

"Yeah, you have been in bad mood for more than two weeks," concurred Penguin in annoyance.

The captain in bad mood meant the crew suffered.

"We need to perform a surgery to take out the stick from his ass," Shachi muttered irritably to Penguin, their captain's mood was getting worse with each passing day and nobody even knew the reason. (If they did they would happily destroy it, dammit! Breathing in the submarine was hard as it was, no need to add a foul mooded captain to it).

Law narrowed his eyes, clutching his sword, "ROOM" He uttered coldly.

"Sorry captain, sorry," Bepo was the first to react, still in the floor.

"We are going to make sure the engines are working properly," said both Shachi and Penguin backing away, trying to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

"We will tell Jean Bart to hurry up," shouted Penguin, crossing the doorstep, pushing Shachi out of the way.

"and set the engine on fire if need be," Shachi hurriedly added, running out of the door.

Law dispelled his power, mentally cursing all the while.

Dammit..

Dammit...

"Dammit," he muttered loudly, having Bepo mutter sorry again and again, before crawling out of the room after the other two.

These _two_ morons, what the hell were they f**cking doing?

Dammit.

He was a moron too, an utter moronic idiot.

Why didn't he do anything when he had the chance.

He shouldn't had let her leave without explaining what she meant .. what did she know .. how did she know it… the whole thing was gritting on his nerves, making his bad mood hold tighter, worsening it with every passing minute.

What did she f**king know, that question was stuck in his head, repeating like a broken Den Den Mushi recorder.

He was furious with the shitty situation as much as with himself.

Shit.

Law took a deep breath, trying to focus, to keep his head straight on his shoulders. The irony of that thought didn't escape him (when you took his ability into account), he relaxed his shoulders and once again examined that memory.

The memory that put him in such mood, he grimaced inwardly as it played for the who knew how many times on this day alone, trying to see if he could glimpse something new, learn what she meant .. what she knew.. Why did she approach him? Anything!

.

..

...

Law was admiring the destruction and the trashed marines lying everywhere that he, Strawhat and Eustass were responsible for ( _he could hav_ _e handle it alone, but oh w_ _ell_ ). They were known as ones of Eleven Supernovas for several reasons, one of them was their abilities to create havoc and destruction.

He looked at Strawhat, Monkey **D.** Luffy, who was having a loud conversation, (more like a shouting match) with some of his crewmates, an orange haired women and a curly haired man with long nose, the others were observing casually or fighting the remains of the marines.

When he read the name Monkey D. Luffy for the first time he couldn't help but want to know more, his curiosity overflowing, could he be …

Reading about his adventures, and the mayhem he left in his wake got Law even more and more interested.

Law definitely wasn't disappointed when he finally met Strawhat, punching the Celestial Dragon right in the damn face, no thoughts or cares about the consequences, yes, someone like him could be the .. He was ..

Law was trying to find the right word to describe him… when a voice from behind him announced.

"He is magnificent, isn't he?"

Law hand clutched Kikoku (his sword) reflexively as he tensed.

 _Who, when and how long?_ Flashed in his head as he spun around to look behind him.

He didn't hear her getting close to him and she was only several steps away from him. How long was she there observing _him_ observing Strawhat?

Law didn't answer, just tensed same more, trying to calculate when was the best time to use his devil fruit powers, what was the best course of action, and should he attack or defend.

Who was she? What did she want?

If she wanted to attack him, she missed her chance, his back was wide open and he was unaware (dammit, he need to be more vigilant. Not to be so absorbed in his own observations so much as to be caught unguarded .. ). _She wanted something and it wasn't him dead_ , Law concluded.

His mind was running a mile a second, in reality it had been five seconds, but it felt like forever.

She took a step getting closer to him, then another and Law was still undecided, should he attack her? She yet to do anything hostile against him or show her true purpose. The only thing she did so far was catch him unaware.

Another step.

She was standing beside him now, looking ahead at the chaos while he looked in the opposite direction.

He stayed frozen, undecided.

He observed her from the corner of his eye, his hand not leaving his sword.

Her hands were crossed behind her back, and he wondered what she was hiding.

She seemed familiar.

 _Where had he met her before?_

He turned slowly, standing beside her, three small steps between them, both of them facing the scene of the destruction, but their eyes were scrutinizing something else.

She was eyeing him from the corner of her eyes, like he was doing.

"Well, he is my brother so it's natural that I think like that, I guess," she added as afterthought, but Law had the feeling she said it for his sake, for him to know who she was, which meant she knew that he wouldn't recognize her or had expected him not to know her.

Hmm, Strawhat's sister…yes, he knew her from the wanted posters of the Strawhat crew and yet he was unable to remember her name or any information about her, she wasn't one of the main players, or at least that what had it seemed to him when he scanned them.

Law eyed her looking her up and down again from the corner of his eye, she was a small slim girl and was wearing black long sleeved dress and there was nothing striking about her, except her eyes, black like endless abysses, looking at him, staring straight out now, she was searching him, _judging_ him.

"It's the D fate," she said conversationally, her tone of voice not changing, but to Law it seemed like she was whispering.

He understood a bit too late that **this** , whole meeting, catching him alone unguarded was all planned for this moment, a trap and he fell right in it.

He was right, she wanted something from him, she wanted to see his reaction.

He had no idea what kind of face he was making but the gleam in her eyes told him she got exactly what she wanted whatever it was.

Someone was shouting loudly and he concentrated on the voice to pull himself from the trance he was immersed in.

Strawhat was shouting someone's name.

Calling for a Lina.

She turned to look at the source of shouting, her eyes finally leaving him, and took several steps away, leaving him, _no_ , ignoring him, her back wide open for him to attack (but he didn't move, he couldn't), and she waved enthusiastically back to…. Strawhat, calling back to her brother that she was coming.

Lina.

Lina **D.** Monkey was who she was.

And then without turning back to face him, she spoke with the same conversational tone she had used earlier, just like she was speaking about the nice weather.

"But you should know all about it! Shouldn't you?"

And then she was gone in the blink of an eye.

...

..

.

He doesn't know how long he stood there, staring at the air, until Bepo came looking for him, calling his name loudly, looking distressed and worried.

Law somehow registered that he just had a conversation, he can't describe it otherwise, without him uttering a word, _not one_ , where one of his most important secrets, the thing he wanted to hide as much as he wanted to learn more about was carelessly and casually remarked upon, without him being given the chance to react in anyway or form.

He immediately tried to look for the Strawhat crew afterward, but they had vanished.

He even searched the stacks of paperwork in his room in the submarine for more than two hours to find her wanted poster.

Law touched his back pocket, where the crumpled poster was. It was a standard poster, her nickname by the marines was stupidly unimaginative: Black-haired Lina, 25,000,000 Beli, wanted dead or alive, nothing much was known about her abilities. Law could remember her face in details from staring at the poster for hours trying to find a clue to his questions. She was wearing a black blouse (maybe the black thing had a basis) her black hair flying around as she was stared blankly ahead, nothing showing on her face and the only thing of interest was a small injury on the left side of her neck. Law didn't remember seeing a scar when he met her in the flesh, did it already heal? (but then again he was busy with other things.)

After some time looking around the island and making discreet inquiries, he was able to find their ship, but not the crew themselves and those who were guarding the ship, some gang called the Flying Fish but they knew nothing about where the crew was or when would they return.

Something fishy was going on (no, he doesn't mean the useless gang), he came everyday to ask, even helped them to defend against some attacks on the ship (it was always good to have people think you were in their side, to make their tongues loose) but nothing changed, there was no glimpse of information about them.

He was considering just leaving this island because wherever they went to, they had left their ship here and they were not coming back soon, when he remembered about the execution of the second commander of Whitebeard (since their _conversation_ , he was rather occupied to remember such minor details) and the war which it would bring, which meant that _he_ would be there. The one he wanted to kill. No matter what the price was, Law would kill him, he will avenge his _**heart**_.

Law and some of his crew were watching the Whitebeard war as it unfolded on a screen at Sabaody, and as he expected _he_ was there, _Donquixote Doflamingo_ , Law gritted his teeth, tensing then as he did now at the mere mention of his name.

A war between the strongest power in the world, Yonko, Admirals and Shichibukai, was an eye opener, knowing something and seeing it in your own eyes was quite different. Doflamingo was part of this unbelievable stage where the strongest and most powerful stood. Pirates and marines fighting and they all had names that echoed fear and respect all over the world. Law was yet to be ready to take the first step to reach such stage, none of the new pirates had the power or the reverence to take such huge step.

He needed to become powerful, _much much more_ , enough to take him down, even if it meant sacrificing his life in the process but for now he would bide his time and train, more and more…. or _at least_ that was the plan.

Until he saw _them_ standing there, besides Whitebeard, the strongest man in the world, they were standing not quailing in fear, but like they deserved to be there, no, not even that, but as equals, as _challengers_.

Law was clenching his teeth, his hands clenched into fists, his nails drawing blood from the palm of his hands, when he saw Strawhat and Lina D. Monkey plunging into the fight without as much as a scrap of hesitation, he knew then it wasn't in the far future when he would take step into that stage.

No, it was **today**.

Trafalgar **D.** Water Law also deserved to be standing on that stage, and _Lina_ would answer all his f**king questions, until he was truly satisfied.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Whitebeard POV**

 **.**

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes.

For some reason his son seemed quite distressed, maybe distressed was not the right word.

His eldest was being quite vicious in his attacks on the little shit Akainu which was very unusual behaviour for his always calculated and measured eldest, right now he seemed like he was taking his frustration out on the unlucky (poor didn't fit) admiral.

Whitebeard was sure that it had to do with the _look_ that his son gave him when he arrived with Ace's little sister in tow (or on his back to be accurate) which screamed ' **this** is your problem now, I want _nothing_ to do with it'.

Whitebeard might have even believed him if it weren't for the frequent short glances he would shot the little brat, who was sitting on the frozen ground far from him surrounded with his sons for her protection (Marco ordered them to watch over her, muttering that she had no survival instincts), explaining what she wanted to be done to his allies, gesturing and waving her hands in the process, to Whitebeard immense amusement.

Whitebeard was even more sure of his first assessment of her the more he saw of her and her plans, or more accurately the consequences of her plans.

Whitebeard smiled, remembering the first thing she said to him after jumping hurriedly from the Phoenix's back before he had landed and she stumbled, falling down. Marco had to help her stand, after transforming back, while shaking his head and muttering under his breath the whole time.

The cheeky brat took a long breath and said to him straight out, well, demanded it more like it, to call his allies and _introduce_ her. The _please_ she later added, after several long seconds was as an afterthought, or maybe his raised eyebrow had just reminded her to be polite.

Whitebeard did as she asked, Squard was the only one not to answer him. The last he heard from him was after Sengoku revealed the biological fathers of Ace and his siblings. That was another interesting surprise, to think that the Dragon brat actually had children and they became Ace's brother and sister, _the irony, fate was one interesting and twisted gal_. Roger was probably laughing himself into oblivion watching the show, drinking a bottle of good sake (this cheeky brat did remind him a bit of her father, he did see a similar commanding presence in her. He would know more about her in a bit).

Anyhow, Squard asked if this was true, and Whitebeard didn't lie, and since then nobody knew to where he disappeared to and he didn't answer any calls.

It sadden him to see his son consumed by hatred that he became blind and forget the most important thing, grudges should never linger longer than one's own lifetime, _if at all_ , and grudges should never be inherited or transferred to another person from either end. He would have to have a long talk with Squard, but now wasn't the time or the place.

In their meetings in preparation to the upcoming war, Whitebeard considered telling his allies and the commanders about Ace's parentage. He had feeling that the marines would reveal it and use it as one more reason to justify their execution, and present themselves as the ultimate seeker of justice, but he decided against it. It was Ace's secret to reveal, and he would not break his trust, and if the marines were to reveal it then the fact that his brothers and sisters stayed and fought would be the best evidence for Ace that his blood doesn't matter. _Ace is Ace_.

Whitebeard had worried about Squad's reaction in particular, but he decided he would respect his choices, it was time for Squard to face his dark-self.

Whitebeard sighed sorrowfully in his mind, he wished for all his sons and daughters to be free, but sometimes the shackles that were restaining them were not concrete ones, but ones that they put on themselves with their own hands.

Whitebeard did ask Ace's little sister when he handed her the Den Den Mushi, if she was okay (he saw Doflamingo's attack on her) and she had several prominent bandages sticking out in her body. The look she gave him was telling him quite clearly that she didn't appreciate his question, and he should worry about himself. Yet she answered, her face blank, that she was fine and even added a thank you while grasping the Den Den Mushi from his hand and began immediately to give instructions.

Whitebeard was still observing her when she stopped abruptly in mid-sentence and turned to face him and said without hesitation, no, to be truthful, she _ordered_ him, and for a second he felt like he was sixteen again in his first ship, the voyage of lifetime, eager to be helpful and ready to obey.

He doesn't know what was it with this family and making old memories surface.

She _ordered_ to take care of the _nauseant_ quickly, they had things to discuss, she paused and looking at the direction of the _nauseant,_ sheadded that Marco had other things that he should be doing.

He didn't have the time to react (he swallowed a laugh), she was already back to explaining plans to his allies via the Den Den Mushi. Whitebeard snorted at the memory, he thought with what he had seen and experienced in his lifetime that nothing could surprise him anymore, yet Ace's small family brought one surprise after another.

He should probably hurry up and finish the _nauseant_. He didn't think she would appreciate it if she finished her call, to find him not finished with what she had asked (ordered), mused Whitebeard. He was looking forward to their conversation, it promised to be extremely entertaining.

Whitebeard turned fully to face the fight in front of him, and stepped forward readying his attack.

Akainu was using his lava attacks and armored Haki (somehow carefully, they were fighting on _thin_ ice) to try to stop his son's claws coated with Haki from viciously clawing him. The fight seemed to had reached an impasse, neither was getting the upperhand.

Marco soared high (didn't matter how frustrated his eldest was, he was always taking note of his surroundings) giving Whitbread the opening he wanted, with Akainu busy firing lava fists on Marco's soaring and far form. Whitebeard immediately fisted his hand cracking the air, using his Gura Gura no Mi power, and punched Akainu's from the sky above intending in pulverizing him and any unfortunate souls near him, his punch sent devastating shock waves through the air and right into where Akainu was standing.

Whitebeard was able to glimpse the flash of fear and panic in Akainu's eyes before the ice melted and the gushing water swallowed him. Whitebeard jumped several feet away from the point of impact, just to see his eldest in his phoenix form gently clutching Ace's little sister in his claws. She was flailing around unhappily and shouting at him, yet still clutching the Den Den Mushi in her hand securely.

Whitebeard eyed the newly created pool with huge waves erupting in its middle that his attack generated, it was pity that he couldn't physically touch Akainu, water was a weakness to every devil user, but he was certain that his attack damaged the shitty brat. But he was also sure that shitty marine brat used armored Haki to defend the worse of the attack impact.

Nevertheless, that would not be of any of use if he drowned like a heavy anchor.

The damage from his attack and the echoing waves were cracking the whole ice surface for miles in each direction but it didn't destroy all of it thanks to Aokiji immediate response, who was trying to minimize the effects of Whitebeard attack and save the blasted and drowning marines (most of his sons were smart enough to keep their distance when they saw his posture change, and those unlucky were helped immediately) as Whitebeard expected, by trying to freeze the cracked and broken ice again. Aokiji was finding it hard to do so while fighting his son Jozu, who took advantage of the latter momentary distraction to unleash several attacks in succession.

Now, where was the little cheeky brat, they had a conversation to begin.

Whitebeard turned to see his eldest son crouching near the sitting cheeky brat who seemed to be busy with shouting match with however she was speaking with, her hand waving wildly, via the Den Den Mushi.

Whitebeard frowned, and hurriedly moved, wondering what had happened to spark these kind of reactions. It wasn't the time or the place.

Marco seemed flustered, not sure if he should join the shouting or calm the brat down.

 _Curious, very curious._

Whitebeard get closer in time to hear the cheeky brat shout in rage, flinging her hands at the ground.

" ...people like you are the kind that I hate the most," her voice was slightly shaky.

She took long breath, she was shaking all over, her hands clenched into fists in her lap, she was going to _burst_ , Whitebeard noticed, opening his mouth to stop the avalanche a bit too late.

"F**cking seriously, people like you are the reason that Ace thinks he should have never been born."

Marco had noticed him and was giving him a look pleading for help. Whitebeard understood immediately why when he heard the answering voice.

"Listen, you..."

He immediately recognized the voice, it was an angry Squard.

 _Dammit, it was about the brat Roger, from all the times, he should put stop it, before it spread unrest and doubts amongst his listening sons and daughters, this could destroy the whole momentum that they built._

"Shut up. I don't care what that piece of trash did to you. Who the hell do you think you are to put the blame on Ace. As if he doesn't blame himself enough for every f**king thing."

Whitebeard eyed the still shaking figure, shaking with unconcealed rage, no, he wouldn't stop her, he doesn't think he could (without making things worse or have all this rage unleashed on him). He gave a shake of his head to his tense son indicating to Marco to let it play out, he didn't seem convinced, but continued to observe (still fretting quietly beside her).

"Ace never even _met_ that trash. Ace hates him, no, _despises_ him. You can take your whole hatred and it wouldn't be even a _drop_ in the ocean of the hatred that Ace feels." She continued her voice getting louder and angrier with every word. It felt to Whitebeard that it was something she wanted to say out loud for so long but never had the chance or the audience, instead she had to keep it buried deep inside to fester and spread, never seeing the light of the sun.

But now it was oozing nonstop.

"I mean he refused to use the word father, dad, oyaji forever, even casually. Do you know how happy I was to hear him tell me that he found a place to belong, and that he called a person with title _father_ , out of his own choice. That he _w_ _illingly_ used this title to call someone he loved and respected, that he had somehow took some of the darkness purging it and turned into something good..." she trailed off, lost in her own visions.

"That piece of trash killed …" Squard was no less angry, Whitebeard sighed, comparing your pain, lose and hatred was never the answer, those thing couldn't be scaled, it would only create more division. She was smart enough that she should know that.

"I don't care. We _all_ have grudges against someone. We had another brother that was killed when he was eleven. _Eleven_. His only crime was that he wanted to be free. I hate, _despise_ the _one_ that killed him. I want that scum of earth to suffer and to have the most gruesome death imaginable. _Him_ , not his son, his mother, his wife, **him** , anything else will not satisfy me. But this is not my purpose in life, because if I did, when I meet my dead brother in the afterlife he would be _so pissed_ if I lived only for revenge and didn't pursue my own dreams".

She paused enough to take breath before adding.

 _Ace lost a brother before? A young one. Pasts full of overcoming hurt and lose forged the bonds of this family._

"So put it in your thick mind, **Ace is Ace** , you want to hate him, _be my guest_ , but be a man enough to hate him for what he had done, for his own choices. He has to deal with enough shit as it is."

The cheeky brat was deflating right in front of him. Her anger and rage run out awhile ago, she was running on fumes.

She finally quieted down, but nobody spoke.

She took a long breath, her eyes a bit misty (Marco had a uncomfortable look on his face and was glaring at the Den Den Mushi), she lifted her hands to rub her face violently, and mumbled loudly enough for her words to be clearly heard, the sorrow and sadness evident in each word.

"He's gonna have the whole world against him, he doesn't need his chosen family to join in."

This declaration was met with utter silence, a different type of silence this time, a heavy one.

Even though the brat was young, the wisdom and knowledge she showed was that of someone many times her age, yet it wasn't her job to put things into perspective. She should leave it to old men like him, and savour her freedom.

Whitebeard quietly grabbed the Den Den Mushi in front of her, startling the brat, her face turning white for second then blank after. She hadn't noticed his arrival until this second.

"Squard," Whitebeard said firmly.

"Oyaji?" His voice was quiet and hesitant, the rage from few minutes ago was missing.

Some of what the brat shouted had seeped into his thick head, making him stop and think.

"You shouldn't hold children accountable for the sins of their father."

Sugarcoating the truth was never his way, his sons were strong to handle anything, and now was not the time to discuss things slowly.

"If there anything I wish fervently for is that my own sins never came to hunt you, my sons and daughters."

"Oyaji …"

"Don't worry .. "

"Oyaji, we will.."

"We can handle any…"

Whitebeard cut off his sons and daughters fervent objections to his words.

"I appreciate your feelings, but as father, I wish to take my own sins to the grave with me and leave you with all the good. I am not delusional to believe that there are not people with grudges against me that would take aim at you, especially when I am gone."

"Oyaji .."

"You will live .."

"What are you saying.."

Whitebread carried on ignoring their words and the raised eyebrow from Marco. Only the brat had no reaction, her eyes pouring at him, face blank, observing calmly.

"But I am not worried, because you have each other. The Whitebeard family stands with each other no matter what. And that's why we are here today."

He bellowed his rage, "Someone dared to hurt one of our own." His voice resounding around with its power.

Whitebeard took a second to calm his thoughts and to let his previous words be absorbed in before he said softly.

"Squard, It doesn't matter what your misgivings with Ace are. It doesn't change the fact that he is my son, just as you are my son."

Whitebeard paused, to let the words sink in, before adding.

"He is your brother, that you fought, laughed and cried with, today didn't change that fact."

Whitebeard finished with his piece, he hoped that his words reached all of them and that they would remember them in their hour of need, the ball was in his son's court.

The silence continued for few long seconds as he waited patiently...

"I am sorry, oyaji," came Squrad reply, no hesitation underlying his words. "You are right."

Whitebeard smiled a soft smile, seeing his son grow, and overcome a dark part of him, was a glorious to witness.

"My son, apologies are never needed in our family," told him Whitebeard.

"Thank you, oyaji," he said, his voice had a bit timidness to it that reminded him of the first time Squrad called him using this title, and he continued.

"Erm, brat….."

The brat in question jumped and announced loudly.

"My name is Lina, you can call me Ace's little sister."

Whitebeard moved the Den Den Mushi in his hand closer to her. The brat was not the kind to be down for long. It was back to business for her, Whitebeard mused.

" _Ace's little sister_ , what do you need me to do?"

"The Decalvan Brothers can explain it to you the details, but basically I want you to divide the marines to small group and to push them to the direction of the walls as much as possible, use your judgment for the how and be ready to play your role when the time come."

"Role?"

"Don't worry, we will explain," one of the Decalvan Brothers cut in.

"We better get onto it," his twin added.

"Don't worry oyaji, we will save Ace and be on our way home soon." Doma declared.

"We are going to have an awesome banquet after this," A.O agreed, you can hear the impatience in his voice.

"I hope you like meat, Ace's litter sister," Blondie playfully added.

"Oi, this Ace's sister we are talking about, of course she likes meat," Delacuaji answered for the cheeky brat, who was blinking, looking at the Den Den Mushi with bewilderment, the change of pace too fast for her to wrap her head around.

"Probably in HUGE quantities," Brocca chimed in.

"You don't know half of it," the cheeky brat murmured to herself, but her voice carried over evoking laughter and hoots.

Whitebeard eyes softened and his features relaxed seeing his family come together in high spirits.

"Oh?" A.O intoned.

"Do tell?" Karma encouraged.

The cheeky brat sighed, rubbing the back of her head in the process and then revealed...

"Luffy is obessed with an imaginary big meat popsicle."

Stunned silence welcomed her declaration followed by thunderous laughter and guffawing, Whitebeard found himself chuckling along with them.

"Tell him not to worry, we will make one for him, somehow," Delacuaji remarked between snorts of laughters.

"Huge _meat_ popsicle," Blondie promised snickering.

Snickers and snorts were their goodbye's and the uncertain mood had vanished completely.

Whitebeard put the Den Den Mushi back in his place, and turned to Marco who was still eyeing the brat with look that he couldn't decipher. Whitebeard narrowed his eyes and said,

"Marco, isn't there something that you should be doing."

Marco turned to look at him uncomprehending until the cheeky brat turned to look at him as well, her hands coming to her hips, staring disapprovingly at him.

Marco gave him a dirty look, muttering "yeah, I am going, yoi" and turned to his phoenix form and flew in seconds. Pleased Marco was not.

Finally, he can have few words with this intriguing brat, without anyone's scrutiny.

She was staring at him, he stared right back.

The showdown continued for few seconds, Whitebeard was considering if he should be the one to begin..

"Are you intending to die?"

Whitebeard was startled, it was as if a physical blow knocked the wind out of him. He recovered his balance almost immediately.

The question surprised him out of his wits, he didn't expect this, but then again the whole meeting with those brats only brought surprises, so what was he expecting. _First blood to the brat. Excellent surprise attack._

"Nobody knows when death would come knocking on his doors," he answered her evenly.

She made an unhappy face, Whitebeard could read her thoughts plainly written on her face, in great amusement. _Don't get smart with me, you know what I mean_. He would give her points for not saying them outright.

"Let me paraphrase, do you intend to sacrifice yourself for your sons' sake?"

Whitebeard was ready this time.

"If that's what need to be done, then yes."

"Well, that won't _do_."

So was she.

She had her hands crossed in front of her. In anybody else he would have thought that this was some kind of defense gesture, trying to protect herself, but with her he wasn't so sure.

"So you have to change your plans, because really, Ace will need all the help he can get after this, I am not going to be alone trying to collect the broken pieces."

Protecting Ace was something she took as her job, he wondered if he should be honored that she thought of him as a partner or if he should be offended that she didn't think he had considered this.

"Ace has a big family now, and of course you and your brother are there for him." He answered calmly, not to be shaking by the heavy responsibility she was trying to put on him. He was already carrying it for more years then this cheeky brat was alive.

 _Nice try thought._

She was shaking her head at him disapprovingly.

"Not enough."

Her eyes left him, to stare at the ground for the first time since the beginning of their conversation.

"Guilt would eat him to the bones."

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes observing her posture, her face hidden from his eyes, not sure if her words were calculated or genuine. The way she said them seemed like a fact, no, like she almost saw it happen before and stopped it by the skin of her teeth. _The dead brother?_

"He will survive," Whitebeard replied stubbornly. Death was natural thing, lose, separation and death came too easy in the pirate life. A life Ace had chosen freely.

She looked up, her face a mask of blankness, and with deliberately raised eyebrow she said.

"With a huge target stuck on his head and without any power backing him, maybe, and _maybe_ is not enough.."

Whitebeard realized a bit too late, that they were speaking with the concrete assumption that he came here today to die, and not that it was just one possibility as much as the possibility of her own death.

"Marines, bounty hunters, pirates, and even civilians will be after him." She counted the words off on her fingers as she said them.

And then she paused, narrowing her eyes, and said, "That bastard that put us and Ace in this place. He would be also after Ace, no, Ace would probably go after him, with his damn stubbornness, Ace will never learn..."

Whitebeard toned her speech about Ace's stupid stubbornness and their consequences down, his own mood darkened at the mention of Teach, the one to stab them in the back for something he could've had if only he had asked, showing his true colors after twenty years, telling them without even a bat of his eye that he never saw them as _family_ but as means to an end. He didn't only take one son for his arms but dared to take...

" … he gave me the creeps.."

Whitebeard was startled to reality hearing this and he barked immediately.

"You've met him!"

"Huh, … Luffy didn't tell you." She was startled by his response, but kept her wits about her, "Of course he didn't, what was I thinking," she mumbled quietly.

 _What was Teach planning..._

"He was in Impel Down when we were trying to save Ace, he released some of the most notorious criminals from level six to join him. He betrayed you and then betrayed the marines. Trash through and through, the fact that he is a D makes me want to puke and as much I hate to say this, thanks to him our escape was considerably _easier_."

A **D** she said. How much did she know about the will of D? She was a bearer of fate like no other, mused Whitebeard, her words distracting him from his dark thoughts.

An enigma with D in the middle of her name. The coming days promised to be unforgettable.

She also seemed to be lost in thought, her body tensed as if thought just came to her, and she blurred out.

"Do you think he will come here?"

"Ahhh," Whitebeard said while considering what he knew of someone he once considered part of his family, "He will." _If only to gloat in their faces as much as the marines._

"Well, good, he can't leave here alive," the way she stated it was so matter of fact that it startled a chortle out of him.

She ignored his reaction and continued

"Anyway, if the balance of power was to be _destroyed_ , everyone would be after Ace. The marines for the glory and their stupid _justice_. Bounty hunters for the money and reputation. Civilians out of fear and money of course. For pirates, he will became trophy, like One Piece is, in their minds the one to take him down will be one step closer to be the pirate king," the vision she was drawing was quite grim, and unfortunately not that far from reality. She put quite the thought into this, how would the world be with Ace alive and him dead. He couldn't help but wonder what other futures she had considered and what her bleak conclusions were.

"And the other Yonkos, would try to use him, well except Shanks…. Actually it's kind of weird that Shanks didn't try to do something.."

"He did," cut her Whitebeard. The noisy Red Hair brat liked to _butt in_ where he wasn't needed or wanted. _Hmm_ , Whitebeard did owe him though. Maybe after this day ended he would find Red Hair and bring him same _real g_ ood sake, imagining the surprised reaction on the Red Hair brat's face made the corners of his mouth rise ever so slightly.

"Ehh?"

The surprised reaction of the brat in front of him made them rise into full blown smirk. Now, it was her turn to be surprised even though she recovered swiftly, and was looking at him awaiting an explanation. She can dish it out _and_ take it, applauded Whitebeard mentally.

"Red Hair came to speak with me after Teach killed one of my sons and Ace gone to hunt him down," he paused letting the words sink in, "and he intercepted the brat Kaido.."

"Another Yonko," Whitebeard added seeing the confused look on her face for second and carried on.

"..when the brat tried to attack us when we were on our way here."

"When was that?" her question came immediately after he finished the last syllable of the word, she was waiting impatiently for him to finish, well, _at least she waited._

Whitebeard took his sweet time answering, he saw how she forced herself to relax and not put her feet down and demand to know Right Now like a toddler, even though she clearly wanted to know.

"Three days ago," he finally said.

She had a thoughtful look at her face, her eyes becoming unfocused, then a big smile grew on her face, _a true one like the one she gave him when she thanked him for taking care of Ace_ , and she began to hum under her breath.

She suddenly blinked, back to the land of the living.

She looked at him, he raised his eyebrow in turn, assessing her.

She coughed into her hand, and then her hands come to her hips, just like few minutes ago when she stared disapprovingly at his son, and announced.

"And that's why you can't die today."

Whitebeard first impulse was to ask her: when will it be appropriate for him to die? Should they choose a date together? He was quite amused and he did wonder what her answer would be (he would not be surprised if she had an exact date and hour under her sleeve).

Whitebeard had to concede that the cheeky brat did raise several points that he did not consider deeply. It had been a while when he had _a war_ of wits, it was refreshing and fascinating (He may just stay alive only for the encore, he thought playfully, and wondered what would her reaction would be to this statement). She had a way with words, similar to her father, but the way she had utilized it and her mannerisms were quite different from him. They still shared the same stubbornness, her twin brother too, as their grandfather (even though Garp had seemed undecided, wavering since the two brats joined the fray and this was the first time Whitebeard was seeing him in such state).

"As I said brat, if death would come then I will welcome him."

She was making that unhappy-disapproving-unacceptable face again (how could she show so much emotions in one second to have blank face the next second was a mystery or was it a unique ability), he continued before she could open her mouth.

"I am not seeking him, but neither I am afraid of him."

She didn't seem happy (an understatement) with his answer, it didn't sit well with whatever she was planning apparently, she muttered angrily.

"Leaving your children in their hour of need, what kind of father are you."

Her words alarmed him, this was a personal attack, _a first_ , neither of them had stooped to use such tactics before.

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes scrutinizing her, she was looking at him but seeing something else, beyond him. Her hands were clenched tightly.

"When you are gone you don't hurt but those left behind _**ache**_."

"Careful now," intoned Whitebeard softly but with cold tone underlying his words which succeeded in bringing her back from wherever she had gone to, her eyes widening.

"Sorry, I take it back," she said immediately, she was more startled by her own words then by his reaction to it, "Didn't mean it, sorry."

Her words were genuine and she seemed upset with herself, but she had to cheekily add, "But you understand what I mean."

Whitebeard couldn't help but laugh, she was a stubborn little shit alright.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I promise nothing, but I will keep your words close to my heart."

She didn't seem happy, but she appeared to realize that this was all what she would get from him, she took a deep breath, her posture changing as her eyes and began.

"Now, about the ship that you have under the surface..."

Whitebeard, changed his mindset from mental war to physical one, listening in attention.

Her whole plan was built on the fact that the other cheeky brat would be able to save Ace. It was quite curious indeed, how for the whole exchange they assumed a lot of things, but neither he nor the cheeky brat in front of him ever doubted that Ace would be saved. Neither of them even considered a scenario of him not being whole and healthy when everything was done with.

When Whitebeard pointed out that to her, she nodded her assent and only added when the silence continued.

"So?"

"Will he save Ace?" Whitebeard asked, he was not doubting the brat (his determination to save his brother did earn him Whitebeard's respect by the end of their brief encounter), he was more curious about her reaction, and she didn't disappoint.

"Of course he will," she scoffed and added stressing every syllable, "Luffy promised."

And that was that. Discussion closed.

No doubt was evident anywhere, not in her eyes, voice, face, or body. Absolute trust.

They discussed some problems that could arise, and what kind of counterattack would be best to use. She had a different kind of insight and her thought process was phenomenal. Not that surprising, after all, she outmaneuvered both Sengoku and himself.

Speaking about Sengoku, the bastard was still shouting nonsensical orders but he seemed to have finally noticed the danger near him, and was sending some forces to stop the storm steadily bowling to his direction, it was too little too late, he probably still thought rescuing the brat Kizaru was the priority.

It was real pity Whitebeard's wouldn't be able to see Sengoku's reaction to _that_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Your thoughts? This chapter was tricky to write, I don't know how many times I rewrote the scene between Lina and whitebeard. I even considered writing it in Lina's POV instead.

 _Waiting eagerly to hear your thoughts :)_

.

.

 **I am not going to abandoned any of my stories.** After getting many reviews and PM's in this story and others, I thought I should make it clear, barring something happening out of my control, I would see all of my stories to the end. I hate to leave things unfinished. Things may take time, because I am writing five Fics (two are yet to be posted), and I have real life projects to finish (three by the end of the new month), and I just recovered from an eye operation.

That doesn't mean I don't want you to review or PM me, feel free to do so about anything (I love hearing from all of you, especially about my stories) just don't worry about me abandoning any of my stories, and to my lovely anonymous new Guests, please use a name or nickname when reviewing as for me to be able to answer you (the nickname Guest-chan is already taken ;) ).

Thank you all, hope to hear from you soon.

.

 **Please leave a review.**


	11. Anchor and Compass

**Author notes:**

Chapter 1: rewritten and beta'd by **Kurapikababu.**

Chapter 2: rewritten.

Chapter 3: small mistakes corrected.

Chapter 4: posted again and **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 5: written and **beta`d by gabrielsangel23 and** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 6: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**.

Chapter 7: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 8: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 9: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 10: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

 **Chapter 11: written and here,** **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 12: :/

 **.**

 **I don't own one piece!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **This chapter was beta'd by**_ **Gerbilfriend** **.** **As usual she is an awesome help, correcting my grammar and making it all clearer for your enjoyment. She wrote a** **Marine!Lina omake in the end, check it out XD.**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. The story will include thoughts about suicide, self-harm, and Ace self-worth issues.

 **.**

 **Thanks** to all of you that followed, favorite and especially reviewed. You are seriously amazingly amazing, all my love.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **GreenDrkness**

Thank you for your review. Lina had bloomed :).

If you are interested in my notes at the end, I tell a bit about it.

I couldn't imagine the story working without these confrontations. I am glad you think like me.

Hope you continue enjoying yourself. Waiting to hear your thoughts.

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **Guest-chan (anon-chan) or My mile long reviewer YMLR XD**

Thank you for your encouragement. Yup, the half review made me laugh, I was huh, something feel missing.

Lina has her moments, poor Law. LOL

Fate has always been scheming, I liked, and if it fits I am going to use it, not even going to ask permission (shishishi). XD

The fun part about Lina that she doesn't seem to realize that she is taking charge and being a leader, her view of herself is quite different of how others see her.

The confrontation were not easy to write but were important, very happy to hear you liked them (Squard made me mad too), and especially the 'outmaneuvered' bit.

This chapter is quite important one, I am expecting a loooooooooonnnnnnnnggg review, ;)

And there is Marine!Lina omake written by my beta in the end, check it out.

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **miaandB**

Thank you for your review. It make me blush hearing you love everything about my fic, thank you. The Law part was fun to write, in the future we will see more of him.

Hope you continue enjoying yourself. Waiting to hear your thoughts about the new chapter.

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **MisfitMadhatter**

Thank you for your review. I am excited too, to see what your thoughts are about what would happen in the next few chapters.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Waiting to hear your thoughts about the chapter.

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **Lizziecats**

Thank you for your review and encouragement.

The whole scene between Whitebeard and Lina was tricky to write, I wanted to give the aura of a fight by words, a reflection of the soul. I am happy I was able to do it.

No spoilers, but things would be more fun in this story.

I love Marco and Lina's interaction, don't know when but there would be more, especially after this chapter, you would know after you read.

About Shanks and co… well .. hmmm. Not telling XD.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Waiting to hear your thoughts about it, it is an important one.

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **OTrizy**

Thank you for your review. Abandoning Vibes? Nope, not going to happen.

Really appreciate you thinking of and thanking my betas, they do great job, in this chapter there is **Marine!Lina omake written by my beta** **Gerbilfriend, check it out and tell us your thoughts.**

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Waiting to hear your thoughts about it.

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **HikarinDevil (Anonymous)**

Of course I answer your reviews, you are my dear reader. I appreciate your feedback :).

I am happy to tell you that now I have 4 posted fics, check out the new one and tell me what you think. ;)

Feel free to ask about anything, no need to be shy, I may not answer (spoilers!) but I love to hear anything you have to say.

About pairings I am not sure how far I am taking this fic, so no right now. And it would never be the focus of the story.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Waiting to hear your thoughts about it.

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **Sara**

Thank you for your review. No problem.

I am not sure about this fic, you weren't the only one to ask, so I wrote a lonnnnng note in the end. The fic would at least go after the war, how far not sure yet.

"cuz there's no doubting the will of the D?" of course there on doubting the will of D, **how dare you even consider such thing...** Shishishih.

headcannons of Ace loving to ramble about his beloved sibling are awesome, I love them too, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and the bit of rambling.

Shanks and the Whitebeard pirates would have some more interaction with Lina, I am not telling you anymore, keeping you in your toes.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Waiting to hear your thoughts about it.

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **NightsBlackRose13 (yo-yo , what's up yoi!) XD**

YO!

I am not sure yet, so I can't give a real estimation. When I know I would let you know, but do read my notes, I babble and ramble about the story.

Red puppy, BHABHA, good one, as Marcy said assuming is the mother of all f**kups.

Obaa-san, I think Luffy may call her that before Marco, because she fret and worry, loved imaging it, Marco is going to get the lashing of his life in the future, you think he is suffering now, oh, boy… read this chapter to see what I mean.

"form an alliance they said, it'll be fun they said".. Cracked me up, Oh, all I am going to say is poor poor Law.

Shanks and Whitebeard, it's going to be fun.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Waiting to hear your thoughts about it. Seriously, looking forward to read your thoughts, and don't forget to check out the **Marine!Lina omake in the end.**

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **KurohoshiX**

Wow thank you, I am truly happy you found my fic that good and you are enjoying it, I try very hard to be true to the characters and to the atmosphere. Humor is truly hard to write, I am told that I have a wicked sense of humor but transmitting it to written words is hard.

The song about Shanks Lameness is gold XD. Took me several tries to get the right feeling.

Hope you think this chapter as awesome, because it is quite important.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Waiting to hear your thoughts about it and don't forget to check out the **Marine!Lina omake in the end.**

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **treavellergirl**

Thank you for your review, I appreciate you words, I work hard in making the story flow and try to imagine everything going on while writing. Poor poor Marco is going to b even poorer in the future, truly poor him, Lina would not be happy with him. And if anyone can Make Marco's hair change color is the three D's.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Waiting to hear your thoughts about it and don't forget to check out the **Marine!Lina omake in the end.**

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **Se7en**

Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and share your thoughts with me.

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **Chipmunk**

Thank you for your review. Chaos rock's. Lina had just began.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Waiting to hear your thoughts about it and don't forget to check out the **Marine!Lina omake in the end.**

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **PoorJasonTodd**

Thank you for your review. I am happy you think this fic is fun, that the whole point of it at least in my mind. I try to make everything flow as naturally as I can with as much humor as possible (we need good laugh in our lives), I am not sure I always succeed, it assuring to hear that you think I do.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Waiting to hear your thoughts about it and don't forget to check out the **Marine!Lina omake in the end.**

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **laternenfisch**

Thank you for your review, glad to see you are enjoying yourself, I hope you enjoy the chaos to come.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Waiting to hear your thoughts about it and don't forget to check out the **Marine!Lina omake in the end.**

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

 **Rodina. ashraf**

Thank you for your review.

I thought about Whitebeard asking her, maybe in the future. Meat popsicle are mentioned frequently (ch2, ch4 , I think, Luffy new obsession LOL)

Well, Lina is that awesome, she knows about a lot of things, she doesn't always share, she would reveal about it in the future.

Marco, yeah, poor Marco, weird faces are because of his conversation with Lina (some you saw some not), she make him uncomfortable (I wonder why? shishi), and he is feeling a bit overprotective (He is denying it).

Lina POV would have revealed a lot, you are right, but it easier to write from other characters.

'haters for the evil club', it's official, next step is to recruit members XD.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Waiting to hear your thoughts about it and don't forget to check out the **Marine!Lina omake in the end.**

Friendly advice: read until the end ;).

.

.

.

.

.

 **Please read notes at the end, if you are interested about the fic and its future (sorry, it is long ^^)**

AFTER THE NOTE THERE is A **Marine!Lina omake written by my adorable Beta.**

.

.

.

Izo warily eyed the destruction in front of him.

He thought that Marco had gotten the short stick of the deal, but now he was sure it was him.

Simply put, he was in a graveyard.

Where the bodies literally became the tombstones of their own grave.

The bodies were mainly marines but he saw several of his brothers there, now statues.

Dammit, he needed to control his temper.

She was an ally according to Lina, Ace's sister, the girl seemed to know what she was talking about, at least he hoped she was and Oyaji told them to go along with whatever she ordered.

He couldn't help but remember, once again, for the fourth or fifth time in the last hour (Yes it was less than hour since they arrived, shit, it felt like weeks. His body was aching like it was weeks at least), the first time he heard the name **Lina** , it was quite _memorable_ after all.

…

..

.

Marco had called a commander's meeting earlier that month and Thatch took control of the matters as per usual. They were all meeting in their small private kitchen on the upper deck, but not all of the commanders were there.

Namur, Atmos, Blenheim and Jiru were on different missions in their territory, Curiel was on the Moby Two helping in some repairs. Marco, the one that called the meeting was yet to appear (Izo wouldn't be surprised if telling Marco where the meeting was being held _slipped_ Thatch's mind and Marco was waiting for them in some other random place, his eyebrows twitching impatiently).

Izo was enjoying a caramel latte with light whipped cream and standing a bit behind him was Thatch, who was preparing quantities of food while having a heated discussion about some plan (another prank?) with Haruta who was sitting facing Thatch, his back to the table, gesturing with his hands to emphasis some point. Beside Haruta was Fossa with cigarette in his mouth, using his spoon to demonstrate some new attack he wanted to try to Blamenco (who was enjoying a pizza, of all things) instead of eating with it.

On the other side of the table, in front of Izo was Jozu who was reading the newspapers with interest and not eating any of the food in front of him. Beside Jozu was Ace who was eating (more like shoveling) like he was at war, only stopping when he had a sudden narcolepsy attack which always lasted only for few seconds, not that he noticed those attacks, he was busy _shoveling_.

Seeing Ace like this, Izo thought he understood why Ace had frequent short narcolepsy attacks, it was survival instincts, without it he wouldn't breathe between bites (shovels), it was most definitely survival mechanism that his body developed to protect himself.

Vista, Rakuyo, and Kingdew were looking at the scattered wanted posters on the table besides Ace, having a discussion about any new promising rookies that they should keep eyes on or show Oyaji.

Izo was sipping his latte, savouring the flavor (Thatch had mastered the skill of making them exactly to his liking) when he heard Thatch calling Ace's name repeatedly without an answer forthcoming.

Izo looked up to see Ace's figure frozen with his head tilted down, his first thought was that it was another narcolepsy attack, a longer one this time, but watching Ace for few seconds, Izo could not hear Ace snoring and his eyes were not closed, instead he seemed to be stunned. _About what?_

Ace suddenly opened his mouth and had all the food piled in his mouth fall out like a waterfall (seriously, it was huge amount!), it was not pleasant view, he was glad he had already swallowed the liquid in his mouth, he fought not to have it come back up, Blamenco was not as lucky, Izo heard him choke on mouthful of _pizza_.

Thach spluttered loudly behind him, looking in dismay at the chewed food piled on top of the edible food (ex-edible food) on the plates and the table.

"Was something bad with food? Was not tasty? Was it not to your liki ..." Thatch trailed off looking even more upset when Ace didn't react at all to his questioning.

"Thatch, did you poison him?" Fossa asked bluntly, looking with suspicion at his food.

"Prank?" asked Kingdew with a raised eyebrow.

Thatch denied it with furious shaking of his head and saying loudly, "food is sacred!"

Haruta called Ace's name, waving his hand in front of Ace's face without any reaction from him.

Vista moved closer to Ace and poked him repeatedly, still nothing.

"Shit, call the nurses, he's having a heart attack." Thatch called suddenly in panic, forgetting he was still holding pans filled with food on his hands and moving them in his panic to get help for Ace, scattering undercooked food around the whole area and almost getting some on him (he would not be amused if anything had gotten on his clothes, or god forbid his _hair_ ).

Izo moved intending to poke Thatch or punch him to stop him from hyperventilating even more and making an even bigger mess when Ace suddenly pinched his own cheek hard then blinked looking back at the table in the direction of the scattered posters, Izo was not sure which one brought this reaction from Ace and why?

Ace blinked several times, then tilted his head to Jozu's direction, who was ignoring everything and reading quietly.

"Jozu, would you please punch me."

"HUH," Thatch exclaimed loudly, Izo raised an eyebrow at the serious expression on Ace's face.

Some of the others snorted or snickered, Thatch was already in panic mode, dropping everything in his hands, (Izo's prophecy came true, more mess he was not cleaning it up, no way in hell) and yelling.

"Don't worry, I am gonna..."

Vista and Rakuyo got out of the way just in time, barely avoiding colliding with flying Ace, Jozu didn't hold back and was already back to flipping the newspaper as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened (someone asked him to punch them every day, was he a closet sadist?), reading with intense concentration.

Ace got himself out from the hole in the (now broken) wall (Marco was not going to be amused, nope, he was going to be downright pissed), straightened up, put his hat back on his head, and trailed back to the table, and clutched one the posters, staring at it as if trying to get inside it.

Izo was about to open his mouth to demand what was going on when a big smile bloomed on Ace's face, and he began to laugh jovially, his eyes were suspiciously misty.

"I think you should get the nurse now, Thach," Hurata murmured, his face showing confusion while his mouth was tilted upwards in amusement, Ace's laughter was contagious.

Vista moved closer to Ace and carefully looked at the poster clutched in Ace's hand from over his shoulder.

"Lina D. Monkey, you know her Ace?"

"Damn right I know her, she is my little sister." Ace announced, his whole face brightened, still chuckling.

"Ehh, I thought you only had a brother." Thatch asked, looking less panicky, his body relaxing seeing a laughing Ace but still confused.

Ahh, yes, the commanders all knew about his younger cute, adorable, troublemaker of a little brother, a new rookie from East Blue, with a huge smile. Ace had showed his wanted poster to their father boasting about it in one of their meetings few months ago, Oyaji had even asked Marco to keep an eye on his news.

"Nope, two troublemakers," Ace said, his smile getting bigger if it was possible.

"You seem surprised to find her wanted poster?" Izo remarked about what everyone had _forgotten_ , Ace was stunned out of _eating_ when he saw it.

"I am, I wasn't sure if she would become a pirate."

"Oh?" asked Vista, twirling his mustache.

"I was sure for a while she would became a marine." Ace murmured still smiling, his eyes a bit glazed, as if remembering some distant but fond memory.

"A marine?" Thatch and Hurata yelled simultaneously, their voices showing a distinct surprise colored with underlying disgust.

"Seriously?" intoned Rakuyo.

"Yeah," Ace murmured quietly then added.

"It would have been troublesome to go check on her at a marine base or ship every time I got worried, you know, but I would have done it if only to make sure that those moron marines treated her right, if they weren't ….." Ace trailed off, flames appeared to dance on his shoulders, clearly telling the fate of those poor i _maginary_ ( and very unlucky) marines if they hadn't treated his sister (the princess) to his _liking_.

"Overprotective brother," snickered Kingdew bringing laughter and snorts all around.

"Dammit right!" Ace announced with big grin, not bothering to deny it, he wore it like a badge of honor, like he wore their Father's jolly Roger on his back and with uncharacteristic gentleness he flattened the wanted poster of his younger sister.

…

..

.

Ace was definitely delusional. A marine! He was a total dummy. This girl fed on chaos, like her brother fed on meat, maybe worse. A Marine? Impossible. She was _bona fide_ pirate material.

Thatch would have loved to meet her and the other brother (he had basically challenged Oyaji by telling him I will be the future pirate king), they would have been thick as thieves, Lina planning and those two with Haruta trying to create havoc as she envisioned (he wasn't sure if they would succeed but it would be _spectacular_ either way).

Thatch, he always somehow remembered him, it didn't matter what he was thinking of or doing Thatch's shadow was always in the corner of Izo's eyes, but now was not the time, they had come to save Ace, Thatch would have been leading the charge like the moron he was, him and Oars attacking straight ahead…

He was doing it again, now wasn't the time, he scolded himself. He would have time later to reminisce and grieve.

Izo clutched his guns hard in each hand, bringing himself by force to the unpleasant reality in front of him, and began to move carefully between the scattered sculptures searching for his goal.

"Perfume Femur."

He had hardly heard the words before a long slender leg was on him, he was able to block with his guns but he was being pushed back.

His attacker did an impressive backwards cartwheel.

The Pirate Empress was in front of him in all her glory and she was stunningly beautiful, not a speck of dirt or anything out of ordinary in her appearance, like she was just relaxing by the beach, and not responsible for the destruction all around them, her face was showing uninterest in anything, as if nothing mattered to her.

"Perfume Femur."

She span around on one leg in a figure-skating-esque motion, using her other leg trying to kick him, she span more furiously as he was moving backward, trying not to colloid with any statues, using his guns to block her continuous kicks.

Shit, she was not only beautiful but strong and fast.

He needed to...

Shit, shit, what did Lina tell him…

"Luffy…" he choked out, his voice barely audible, he should have yelled, dammit.

The empress froze her leg high in the air in front of him, her face unreadable.

He had full view of her cleavage, he was getting an eyeful of what was the most beautiful cleavage in the world. He wanted to cringe.

She slowly lowered her leg, while looking him up and down, her face frowning.

He cleared his throat and began.

"Luffy ..." to be cut off.

"Salome," she demanded.

A large white snake with red marks on its body sweeped out in front of her, slithering, Izo didn't have time to react before finding coils wrapped around him squeezing ever tighter.

"How dare you! Dressed like this trying to make my darling fall for you."

She was looking at him in anger, her arms crossed below her breasts, emphasising them.

"Like my darling would fall for such obvious trick, you fake women, an _ambition._ "

HUH

What the hell was she going about? Who was he tricking? Darling? A man? Didn't the Kuja hate men? Oh, did she mean a wome...

"Pink and purple kimono with stupid hair and a heap of makeup only makes you disgusting, most definitely not a women..."

That shitty women might be beautiful but she definitely had no class, his hair was in geisha style, and it was _perfect and his makeup was top-notch, every part was exactly as it should be (the women was dreary and tawdry)_.

"... and most definitely not a women of my caliber, this …" she gestured to her breasts, poking them in the process, " is natural and beautiful."

 _This woman has no shame._

He was a crossdressing man, he was not a woman nor was he trying to be one, he didn't know how many time he explained or kicked someone until they understood. The women in front of him looked at him like he was a cockroach with urgent need of crushing (it wasn't new experience, but somehow it pissed him off more than usual), he had feeling she wouldn't understand (or listen) if he explained, that left him with option number two.

He put some Haki on his hands and guns trying to get free from the ..

"Silence, I am most definitely more beautiful and elegant, the most beautiful in the world, the perfect women for my darling."

 _Lady,_ he hadn't said anything and who the hell was her darling anyway? What the hell was this crazy women spouting about.

He took it back, Ace wasn't delusional, this women was.

"Lina told me to find you to help Luffy," he finally said cutting off her nonsensical monologue, really he was ticked off, but he at least should be able to tell Lina truthfully that he _tried reasoning_ with ' _natural_ _women'_ before beating the _shit and the snot_ out of her .

She turned to look at him her face blank once again, then her face changed to an adoring look, no, her posture changed completely. She had become like a snake slithering around happily after getting full.

"Oh, my cute little sister sent you to help my darling Luffy."

She said softly, her eyes were shining, she did look more beautiful now, and she was confusing the shit out of him, her _darling_ was Ace's little brother? What the heck?

The snake around him was moving gently, it had released him and he was free to move again, Izo clutched his guns, still considering if he should shoot this.. .

"Speak up you _fake women_." She ordered, looking at him from above her nose.

Something had appeared in his face, showing his displeasure because she added snidely.

"Would you like me to call you a man-women then or maybe a miss, missy, girly, sissy, shemale, princess, girlyguy."

She was pissing him off, really, he didn't remember feeling this pissed in a long while.

Don't shoot her, he repeated in his head, she was an ally. Yet he was unable to relax his death grip on his guns.

He took a long breath, trying to get control on his temper, someone had to show some class here, and it definitely wasn't this arrogant egoistic shameful b**ch.

"My name is Izo, I am…"

"Don't care," she told him bluntly, and added, "Just be happy I didn't turn you to stone." looking at him maniacally.

She was as unpleasant as she was beautiful which was _a loo_ _oooot._

Her face changed again, she looked happily dreaming swaying her body, twirling her hair. She was not normal, she had a screw loose in her head.

"For the sake of my darling Luffy ..."

Maybe two or three screws.

"I am the prefect fiancé, if it is for my darling, I will do anything..."

No, her head was screwed as whole. _Fiancé?_

"You know that Luffy is a man, right? "

She turned at him, just noticing that he was here listening to her dreamy babbling and announced with look of utter disdain.

"You moron, don't compare my darling to the rest of you useless beasts."

She had her finger pointed at him, like he was the utmost of those beasts, her posture changed again, he hands coming tighter like she was praying.

"He is a god, a special, he is … _ohhh,_ " she moaned, he really didn't want to know what she was imagining.

Ace would not be happy when he found out (he couldn't wait to tell him about this), but he would give it to Ace's young brother taming such unpleasant crazy women.

"Idiotic savages like you, will never understand his magnificent … how …. Him..." she was still going on and on.

"You are ... " he began then cut himself, he shouldn't bother, crazy people can't be understood or reasoned with.

He sighed and he really, really had the urge to to rub his head, but stopped himself (He wouldn't ruin his perfect hair because of this crazy person.)

"Now tell me, what I have to do to help my Luffy." She demanded, body straight up, her hand on her hip, glaring at him.

 _Yes, without doubt, he was the one that got the short end of the stick._

"Give me the details, you better hurry up shemale, My _Luffy_ is waiting."

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

"That's the way! Bwahahaha!"

Garp's laughter was getting on his nerves.

Sengoku was sure that he didn't have any nerves remaining, they were as dead as could be, but then he heard the fool utter a word or cackle and he knew he had some left and they were on fire.

The moron was munching on okaki bag.

Crunching the rice crackers loudly and with great joy.

From where on the Four Blues and the Grandline he produced the snack Sengoku didn't know, it was like Garp produced them from thin air.

It was just like the moron to bring snacks to a _war_ , he could hear him cackle in his head telling him those snacks were needed to _boost_ his strength even more, _Bwahahaha_.

Shit, he was getting distracted again, because of another D, those shitty morons with D in their names only brought trouble, no, heaps of disaster, he was in f**cking one.

He took another long breath, trying to control the _remains_ of his frayed nerves.

Boom.

He didn't flinch, no, he was used to it, the moron had just popped an empty bag of rice crackers.

"Bwahahaha."

He was opening new one, and munching right away.

Sengoku sighed, his shoulders slumped, why was he bothering with moron? Why was he stuck with him to begin with? Why was he here to begin with? Why did he think being a fleet admiral was a good idea? _Why?_

Sengoku exhaled, rubbing his head violently.

It wasn't the first bag either (that he opened or popped), no, the first bag, Sengoku had in fit of rage snatched it from Garp and filled his own mouth, it did made him feel good for few seconds looking at The Moron's (there was only one Moron in Sengoku's mind) stunned face and enjoying crunching on the crispy rice crackers. Then moron blinked and laughed, and produced another one.

The idiotic moron was treating this war, the unmitigated disaster that was happening in front of them, like a funny show or a game, he was cheering and commenting, every few seconds you would hear him cracking his high pitched laughter and the moron was not even cheering for the right _team_ either.

Shit, like he didn't have enough problems (disasters more like it ) he had to use a lot of force to restrain The Moron from going bat shit crazy when Doflamingo attacked the _problem,_ the one that brought this f**king chaotic disaster (Dammit, why the hell the useless Shichibukai didn't finish her quickly, then again he wasn't sure he would have been able to hold Garp back from beating the shit out of him and anyone getting in his way, including him if anything had happened to _her_ ), even Fire Fist had an aura around him that unsettled him. He thought he saw a shadow of flames dancing around him, Sengoku had even took a step back to check on the shackles restraining him, they were still in place.

"Bwah ha ha ha! That's it, show no mercy to scoundrels!" (Who were the scoundrels he was referring too exactly?)

Garp and he were sucked in (Garp was still sucked in, or more accurately he didn't seem to give a f**k).

For few long minutes they all forgot what they were here for, for what purpose they were _gathered here_ , what had begun the war and why was this show happening in front of him.

He was being played like a fiddle, it pained him to say this, but it was the f**king truth, and he knew to solve any problem you had to face it right on.

He was being played, _they were all were_. Hook, line and snicker, he fell for the act like a new rookie seeing only the _one_ path in front of him, and forgetting he could always turn back, right, left... they pulled him into this narrow path, and he moved forward blindly following the sheep to the slaughter. (He couldn't blame his subordinates when their leader made the same mistake, the worse mistake).

The fact that according to Garp the responsible _one_ might had been on their side if things were a bit different, made matters even more worse, made the pain ache and burn. The humiliation _seep_ deeper, closer to the heart.

But that didn't matter, it would undoubtedly hurt Garp, but none of his grandchildren would be leaving this place alive.

He would personally make sure of it.

One D was more than enough (he was not sure about it sometimes).

It took seeing Whitebeard attacking Sakazuki, taking him out, (several Marines had jumped after him after several minutes, but he yet to see him surface) it was like a cold shower was poured on him or heavy fist (like Garp) knocked the wind and its sails out of him.

He knew what must be done to get things right.

He was going to make everything right again, the water would return to its rightful path. He knew exactly how to get control of this war, how to get the upper hand.

He straightened himself up, he would see it through, his resolve was unshakable.

"Prepare for the execution of Fire Fist," he ordered loudly via the Den Den Mushi for all to hear.

Fire Fist flinched a bit, he didn't think of himself as sadist but he took a bit of pleasure in that reaction.

The bag in Grap's hand slipped from his strong grip, his laughter disappearing with it. (Wasted rice crackers, such pity!)

Sengoku crushed any feeling of pity he felt for his longtime friend, this was a war, and Garp was a marine, Garp was his direct subordinate, he would follow through or Sengoku would beat him up until he did or Garp couldn't move.

Right now, he didn't even care which.

"Garp," he ordered.

The game was on.

...

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

Noooooooooooooooo.

Shit.

Shit.

It happened, what she was most afraid of, what she had dreaded. What should she do? What could she do?

The whole act was to distract them from Ace.

To keep their eyes, all their senses on anything, everything... but not on Ace.

She had failed.

It failed, everything was for nothing.

She knew this might happen.

She couldn't think of anything to counter it directly.

Shit.

She should have thought harder.

Marco.

Where?

Lina looked frantically around here.

Dammit, where the F*CK was he?

This was his job, dammit, where was that flying chicken when you needed him?

She told him to keep both eyes on Luffy and Ace, he could fly so he could get to them fast if somehow they were in the _spotlight. If anything had gone wrong._

If something just like _this_ had happened.

Dammit, where the heck was he?

She told him that if they decided to execute Ace, to do what must be done, the plan could go to hell, to ashes, to F*...

To leave everything and to fly to Ace. Ace comes first.

She was still looking frantically everywhere, left, right, the sky…

Where, where...

"No," she screamed her voice muffled by the sounds around her, she was running.

She didn't remember beginning, but she was running.

To Ace.

Her mind was blank, like white canvas.

She was far, very far.

She was struggling to think ...

She wouldn't make it. TOO FAR.

She had purposely stayed away because …

WHY?

Luffy, shit, where was Luffy? Where was he?

Luffy.

She finally spotted him, he was running, he was close.

He was almost there.

Yes.

Good, she breathed a sigh of relief, her shaky legs stopping …

Good, Luffy..

She looked at Ace.

No.

No.

He wouldn't make it.

He wouldn't..

The green men with swords were there, two of them, they were moving closer to Ace.

Damn them.

Luffy was almost there, but..

Just few seconds, she had only to buy him only few seconds.

Whitebeard.

Whitebeard could with his powers.

Why hadn't he, that senile old man .. he should be doing something… without her telling..

Lina moved her head around ..

Where was he?

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

Why?

WHY

Shit, F**k, why?

Dammit, _he_ knew Whitebeard could stop the execution. His powers could ...

Damn him.

The fleet admiral.

Go to hell you maniac, shitty rotten stinky pile of ass….

He was facing Whitebeard.

She knew why he was called the Buddha now. He should be called the shrewd, skewed, nude golden fukuda….. Curse him!

He was blocking Whitebeard, neither of them were holding back but neither were moving anywhere.

F**CK.

This was a disaster.

What should she do?

She had promised to make the way easier to Luffy, but she was powerless.

She slapped her face, hard.

Think, she ordered herself.

Her heart was beating wildly, so loud that she couldn't hear herself think.

Don't panic, THINK.

Her legs were moving forward again, even thought she would not make it.

She was trying.

Think.

Think.

Do something.

She was moving on autopilot, dodging without thinking moving straight ahead.

She kept going straight, it was the fastest path, straight to Ace.

She was not paying attention to anything, only repeating the word think in her mind, again, again and again.

Think.

Hoping for a miracle, for something, anything to suddenly come to her.

Please, anything, what can you do, who, what… _anything_.

The men were taking their stance, their swords were held high above Ace's head.

Ace's head was tilted down, he wasn't looking at them, he was giving up…

Huh..

He looked blurry.

Why was Ace blurry?

Did they already...

Why can't she see him clearly anymore …

Everything was blurry, not just Ace, thank the gods.

She didn't seem to be able to see the path in front of her anymore.

She heard whimpering nearby, again and again.

It was really close.

She looked around for the source. Who was close enough that she co...

Oh.

She was the one whimpering and _crying_.

She couldn't see because of the tears streaming down her face.

Please.

Please not Ace, not Ace.

It was not fair.

Why him?

They lost one brother already, not again.

No way.

Not Ace, not Ace, please not ..

She thought that if she tried she could help, she could make a difference, she was naive, stupid, _so stupid._

She probably was only in the way, without her Luffy and Whitebeard might have already saved Ace.

She was so stupid. She made things worse with her _plans_. She even believed that it might work if she worked hard and believed, it was not enough.

Nothing was enough.

She stumbled, falling down, _so stupid._

She was fighting the constriction of encroaching panic in her chest and was losing, _bad_.

She took this so seriously, it was her brother life on the line, dammit, and yet she still fell short.

She should stand up and open her eyes and at least look up, see him in his last moment.

Her legs were not working, her body was paralyzed.

She owed her big brother at least that.

He wasn't coward, she should at least try not to be.

She silently swallowed the mouthful of bile that had surged up from her throat, or at least tried.

Sorry Ace, I am so sorry.

"Sorry," she whimpered brokenly, she had no power, no tricks, no plans, nothing, nada, she was useless.

"Sorry," she choked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

.

.

.

The end

We hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let us know what you think :)

.

My beta's idea, I take no credit in this folly.

Gerbilfriend: Sorry not sorry

.

.

 **Continue reading XD**

.

.

.

.

Oh?

It...

That ..

That voice..

That power..

They were familiar.

She knew it.

It was power she felt before, several times.

Luffy…

It was Luffy, when he got truly enraged, Amazon Lily and Impel Down.

It was Luffy not giving up.

While she already had.

But she shouldn't, not until the last moment.

She should stand up and face everything head on. Luffy was not alone, she said she would stand with him this time, not only follow him, she promised herself.

She stood up hurriedly, rubbing her face, looking up as she moved, searching for her big brother.

She stopped.

She blinked and blinked again.

And again.

HUH

Ace…

Ace was alive.

Not only that.

He was still shackled, but he was alone.

The green men were nowhere to be seen.

HUH, what had she missed when she fell, it was only a second or two.

What.

Luffy was almost there, but he wasn't the one to take them out, or was he?

Oh.

Oh.

Luffy's Conqueror Haki.

Lina smiled through her tears, she had never stopped crying but now they were slowing down.

She was finally able to breath, the heavy force, unlike any she had ever felt, that was pressing on her chest, crushing her had begun to diminish, slowly.

She was so stupid, really, she forgot something so important.

She was panting and gasping, wanting to curb her _heart_ that was beating so rapidly.

Luffy had promised.

Luffy would never give up, unlike her.

Tears surged to her eyes once again and she hung her head, ashamed to realize she wasn't worthy of her brother trust.

Luffy never looked back, he promised to save Ace, and he moved forward, like always.

While she doubted herself and over thought everything, Luffy always trusted her, even when she couldn't muster a bit of faith to trust herself, to show true confidence for a change, he always had and always will.

A distant memory flashed into her mind.

…

..

.

"What I think about your relationship with Luffy?"

Ace repeated her words, his face scrunched up in confusion, looking at her strangely.

She shouldn't have asked, but it was on her mind a lot and Ace was leaving tomorrow, it was an impulse.

"Well, you both complete each other… hmm.. I am not making much sense, am I?"

Lina only nodded, agreeing with him and not bothering concealing her own confusion.

Ace laughed, rubbing his head sheepishly.

She shouldn't had asked, she should apologize and tell him to forget about it and to have safe and fun journey tomorrow like she intended to when she first came here.

"Well if you think about it ….in terms.. Hmm .. Anchor and Compass .. Yup."

Lina looked at him in even more confusion, her nose scrunched-up and brows furrowed. _Anchor and Compass?_

"You are the Compass and Luffy's the Anchor." Ace pointed at her as he spoke, a smile crossing his face.

"Because Luffy ate the Gum-Gum fruit and he sinks like an anchor?" Lina tried to understand his logic. But why was she a Compass?

Ace burst laughing, clutching his stomach in the process.

"No, I didn't mean .. that" he said between fits of laughter, his face showing joy.

"Even though that fits him just right." he added, snorting.

"Shanks called him Anchor." Lina explained to him.

Ace nodded, still smiling and explained.

"Luffy is headstrong, he has to do everything his way, and you just find yourself being pulled behind by the currents he produces." he paused, looking at the sky, then back at her.

"But sometimes, mind you not a lot, he feels _lost_."

Lina looked incredulously at him. _Lost? Luffy?_

Ace had a knowing smile on his face, he nodded and said.

"As I said it happens rarely, and you wouldn't notice it anyway."

She looked and felt more incredulous hearing that, she was an observant person, she watched her brother like the hawk, he was trouble magnet after all, she was even worried about leaving him sleeping alone right now.

"Because whenever he felt even a bit lost, with Luffy's standards that is a lot, he looked for you." Ace explained to her, the knowing smile on his face turned into a soft one.

"You are his Compass, you give him direction when he is lost."

Lina couldn't fathom the idea, Ace wouldn't lie to her, but it just didn't make sense.

"How?"

"Cause you are there, if you are there then it means it is the right path."

"But I am following him, not the one leading the way." She said countering Ace's point. Luffy never asked for directions, neither literally or metaphorically. He probably didn't know what metaphorically meant and most definitely not how to use it.

"Trust me, I know. You don't need to be in the front to lead."

Ace had that determined look on his face, the one he rarely had and only when he was quite sure about something. She wished he felt like this about his own existence, but instead she asked.

"Anchor?"

"Luffy is an anchor, well, he is our Anchor, because he is something solid for you and me to hold onto."

...

..

.

She never agreed with Ace's explanation but she had thought about it a lot, trying to see what Ace saw and her conclusion was that she wasn't a Compass. Luffy on the other hand...

Luffy was her Anchor and Compass, both. He was always the beacon of guiding light in her life, and the solid ground that she walked on.

But maybe, just maybe she could be a North Star for today, not only paving the way, but shining _oh_ so brightly.

Luffy had already pointed and was in his own way leading everyone to Ace, but she would light everything else up so brightly that the path would be forgotten for few seconds.

Luffy would never be deterred from the path, but others might, just for few seconds, just enough.

She knew what she had to do.

Luffy would never break his promise and neither would she.

NO regrets.

Not anymore.

Luffy had given her a second chance, she would die before wasting it.

She was the North Star.

She took a long breath, and opened her mouth to scream.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

Damn him, the strawhat brat's scream made him almost lose his footing and fall from where he was standing on top of the flashy bastard Kizaru.

When he heard his voice, captain's Roger face flashed in front of his face.

The annoying brat that brought him only trouble was like the Pirate King, no F**king way. Gyah hah hah! He was the one closer to being the pirate king, not that shitty brat.

Some of marines chasing and attacking them had fainted, of course it was because of how great he was, they shitted themselves seeing how powerful he was. Some of his own poor followers had fainted too, they were probably tired, he knew just the thing to fire them back up.

"Men," he yelled loudly, puffing his chest.

"We went through hell together." he told them, they shouted their agreement, some had tears rolling down their faces, and others called his name repeatedly like mantra, calling him their leader, saviour, the great Buggy-sama (Wahahaha, that was him, Wahahaha).

"Forward, men! Let's give 'em a scare from that hell, we will conquer the world!" He announced in flourish, pointing in his finger at the marines' direction.

They all echoed their agreement, launching themselves on the marines in renewed vigor, where were those Whitebeard followers? Commanders? He didn't see them, not that he cared either way, he was the true leader...Wahah….

Hmmm…

Buggy turned his head, he could swear he heard someone calling his name, _he was getting a feeling of deja vu,_ it wasvery unsettling _._

Well, of course they were calling his name, he was the leader, the savior, the hero.

"Wahahahahaha," he laughed jovially.

This what life should be, Buggy was having the time of his life.

"Listen and be in awe! I am the great, invincible pirate! 'The Legendary Buggy'!"

He heard his name again, louder, it came from the center of the battlefield, not from his followers. Weird!

He squinted and tried to focus his eyes and ears.

"Buggyyyyy, ...lll… t….mi…"

Oh.

It was Lina.

She was calling frantically as she ran.

His partner of crime, his future subordinate, maybe he should make her his _first mate,_ an offer she could never refuse.

She was running and screaming and waving her hands, there were several people behind her, following her, were they enemies or friends? Buggy was not sure..

"You go help Lina." He ordered, pointing at people randomly, they all nodded and sprinted to her direction.

Shouts of 'ma'm we are coming' could be heard loudly drowning whatever she was yelling.

She abruptly stopped and Buggy saw her take a long breath before shouting once again, her voice resounding everywhere.

HUH.

She said what?

No way, he misheard, there was something stuck in his ears, yup.

He rubbed his ears frantically, still eyeing her with a feeling of dread blooming in his chest.

Buggy saw her open her mouth again, shouting once more, her voice louder this time, or maybe everything was quieter around them. On a battlefield? He snorted. That was impossible.

He concentrated on the words.

HUHHHH

HUH

HUH, what did she say? No.

No.

No way.

Shit, no, shit.

No.

Just no.

Buggy turned to some of his followers, "Ehh, could you repeat what she said?"

Several of his followers turned to look at him, some as confused as him, some had stars and worshiping looks in their faces, some had their jaws dropping to the ground, some were murmuring about his greatness, his genius, well, he was one.

One blurted out, "Buggy, Kill the Admiral!"

"No, you heard wrong." someone other said.

They all began to argue with each other loudly.

"Boss Lina told us explicitly not to do it."

"Yeah, we have to keep the marines guessing."

"Ahhh..."

"But that what we .."

"Yeah that she sa..."

Buggy ignored them, and titled his head to her direction, she was running again, there were a lot of people following her.

Like a lot.

Mostly marines.

Marines, a lot of Marines were following her.

Too many.

"BUGGY," he heard her clearly this time, he truly wished he hadn't.

He should close his ears, and wave back at her like moron, no better ignore the whole thing.

.

.

.

"KILL THE ADMIRAL."

.

.

.

Yup.

That what he thought she said.

.

.

.

F**king shit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gerbilfriend: This one is both real and Rose's fault (see she is much worse than me)

Well, before you say anything, just know that I was considering finishing this chapter at the "Noooooooooo" (Luffy's yell) for real. I am such good person, right? *laughing evilly while turning on my chair and combing my nonexistent cat*

So seriously, did you see it coming? What did you think? What you liked the most? Does Anchor and Compass make sense now? Come on, I am really curious.

.

Did you ever wonder how the story would be with Lina as marine, My beta and I did.

 **GO DOWN check a** **Marine!Lina omake (by gerbilfriend)**

.

I posted NEW fic ' **D Sway the Waves of Time'** , a Time Travel one, check it out please, love to hear your opinion.

..

.

 **Welcome to me babbling about this fic and its future.**

I was asked by several about the future of this Fic, and as I was writing the answer, it get long, too long, and well I decided to share my thoughts, experience, worries, and doubts with whoever want to know.

I began writing this fic, well, my first fic ever, as challenge to myself, I wanted to write something and share it, and be a big person to be able to take anything anybody can say about my writing (it wasn't easy some times. I rewrote the three chapters of this fic three times).

When I decided to write, I wanted to write about something that I really wanted to change, the war, it upset me so much (I don't think I have to explain why).

So I wanted to change it, my plan was that this Fic would be only about the war, and some afterward scenes.

I decided on the plot, and for it to work like I wanted, I either needed to make some of the character OOc's or added an OC, I personally didn't like either of those options, but in the end I decided to go with an OC, and that's how Lina was born.

I get a lot of comments in the beginning, telling me, you can't just suddenly add an OC, without backstory, her role in the whole journey, you have to introduce her gradually. But I am stubborn person (I get what they were saying), but continued anyway.

Because in my eyes Lina's presence didn't change much of what happened before, some things changed but nothing major.

Lina began to change and bloom when she got _Thor's hammer_ on her head, the shock of almost losing both Luffy and Ace in Impel down, made her take the first step out of her safe bubble, from her brother shadow (the FIRST chapter). So from here on, Lina began to change (as you saw ^^), so if I were to continue writing this story, the adventures would most definitely be different. Lina has opened the Pandora box inside of her and there is no closing it.

And I find myself thinking about her interaction with this or that character, and what would happen in that arc or the next, and how the strawhat would react to the change in her, and things like that.

I summarized to myself that I have several options:

1\. Continue with my original plan, maybe added more scenes after the war than I first intended.

2\. Actually continue with this story to future arcs, maybe end this fic after the war and make a sequel (I am not sure about this, I have other fics to focus on.)

3\. Added "one shots" about specific scenes that are fun to write, without any chronological order.

I am seriously not sure what to do. It is my first fic, and I become quite attached to Lina. soooo… no idea, I guess I would cross the bridge when I get there.

Thank you for reading, I apologize for babbling too much.

.

 **Please share your thoughts and read the** **Marine!Lina omake (below), make sure to tell us if you want my amazing beta to give us more, I DO.**

.

.

 **In which Garp Breaks The Ice (Wall) a Marine!Lina Omake**

"LINNAAAA", she felt a shiver running down her back at hearing that familiar voice, she had at least hoped to get out of the East Blue before Gramps had found out she actually joined the marines. She saw her new crew mates turn toward the noise before a hole was blown in the side of the wall around the track scattering debris everywhere. She braced herself for The Hug.

Nope, still couldn't breathe

"Gramps" she whimpered as he released her, Lina fell on her knees gasping. Once she recovered she heard her crewmates whispering to each other in hushed tones.

"Vice admiral Garp?"

"Does she know him?"

"Freakily strong…"

She winced mentally, there went her chance at making her own impression.

"Now where's my granddaughter's captain, I want to have a word with him" he said in his normal tone of voice (ear bursting). Behind him she could see two forms coming through the wall, a plan started forming in her head.

"Gramps who are they?" she asked him hoping to send him off on a different tangent.

"They're my cute new pupils, Coby, Helmeppo come meet my cute little granddaughter" he called. She looked at the two boys, they didn't look like much yet but if they wanted to train with Gramps then they must have some back bone or a death wish.

"Nice to meet you two" she said, "I'm Lina."

"You forgot to say my wonderful granddaughter" he interjected, laughing all out.

She watched their faces turn to an odd sort of awe, she was about to say something when, peruperuperu was heard in the background. Gramps dug through his pockets and pulled out a small denden mushi.

"Senny what is it" he asked, face screwed up in annoyance. "What you need me already, I'm busy talking to my cute granddaughter, she joined the marines" he said gleefully as Lina felt herself blushing.

She tried to tone him out when she saw Coby open his mouth, "yes?" she asked him.

"Um, err" he said as he saw her start tapping her foot and putting her hands on her hips. "Do you have a brother named Luffy?" he asked, as she felt herself become annoyed. "Because Luffy and Garp-sensei are family and you're his granddaughter so-"

"Yes" she said cutting him off. Coby backed off quickly getting the aggravation Lina was exuding, she was at a marine base and Luffy still managed to be everyone's first . Aggravation at Luffy mixed with relief that he was okay.

Gramps had hung up on whoever 'Senny' was she heard his aggravated shout before the receiver slammed down cutting him off, poor guy...

"Coby, Helmeppo it's time to go" he shouted and Lina felt herself sigh in relief, he wasn't going to stick around. He was almost to the hole in the wall when he turned around, "You all better not hurt my cute granddaughter" he shouted, glaring scarily as he punched another hole without looking at the poor wall and his apprentices followed him, leaving her with a lot of whispering marines looking on in confusion and awe. Why had this been a good idea? Now that Garp had found out so would Ace, she didn't want to think of how Ace would react…

Knowing him, he would come knocking (not really, Ace didn't do doors) soon, to make sure that everything was to his satisfaction. How in the four blues she would explain to her new crewmates about her older brother being a pirate? (Ace and subtly didn't mix)

Well, at least she had time to think of something, and she could use Ace as training exercise as to when the train wreck of a twin brother come along to check on her and introduce himself, 'I am Luffy, the future pirate king, shishishi', why she had decided becoming a Marine was a good thing again?

Oh, yes, making a stand for herself, getting out of her brothers safe shadows (she was kidding herself with that), experiencing things for herself, to find her own dream and purpose (she was still looking like she had promised Sabo), because it was easier to turn from marine to pirate, then the opposite, and she could always tell Gramps, that unlike the stupid boys, she gave being a marine a real chance and it just didn't work.

.

.

Want to read more, let us know XD


	12. The Players Take The Field

**Author notes:**

Chapter 1: rewritten and beta'd by **Kurapikababu.**

Chapter 2: rewritten.

Chapter 3: small mistakes corrected.

Chapter 4: posted again and **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 5: written and **beta`d by gabrielsangel23 and** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 6: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**.

Chapter 7: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 8: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 9: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 10: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 11: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

 **Chapter 12: written and here,** **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend and Black' Victor Cachat (Blackbeard POV)**

Chapter 13: :/

 **.**

 **I don't own one piece!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **This chapter was beta'd by**_ **Gerbilfriend** **.** **As usual she is an awesome help, especially in this 'chapter' helping me build the scenes and motivating me, and of course correcting my grammar and making it all clearer for your enjoyment. She wrote the continuous of the** **Marine!Lina omake in the end, check it out XD.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks for** **Black' Victor Cachat** **for his inspiration and help in building the Blackbeard POV, without his** _ **generous**_ **help and insight the experience of writing it may have been impossibly unbearable. Do go check his stories, they are fun and original and would keep you on the edge of your seat.**

 **.**

 **The new cover image is Lina, yes, and the one to draw it was the talented and amazing (the number one in my heart ^^)** **NightsBlackRose13 (check her new story)** **. All my love and respect warped in a huge bouquet of flowers. She promised a better version (here, this is your motivation, get to work!)**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. The story will include thoughts about suicide, self-harm, and Ace self-worth issues.

 **.**

 **Thanks** to all of you that followed, favorite and especially reviewed. You are seriously amazingly awesome XD.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **miaandB**

Thank you for your review. Good the whole point was to feel different emotions, things are going to get much intense here.

Yeah, I wanted to add something that was purely fun, I want to try them too. If you ever did tell me if they deserve all the fuss. :)

Yeah, thank you. I am happy to hear that. I wasn't sure if the impact of the situation was able to get through to readers by written words.

If you love " emotional rollercoaster" then I can recommend my other Fic "Moby Dick's New Resident's", it is more humorous, but it does have her emotional parts.

Thank you for sharing your opinion, and hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear from you.

.

 **OTrizy**

Thank you for your review. Totally agree! **Gerbilfriend is one of kind.** _ **(G: Of course I am :P)**_

Thank you, very glad to see our hard work being appreciated.

What were your thoughts on the new fic?

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.

.

 **HikarinDevil**

YO!

Sorry, life getting in the way, and I have another fics!

Since I began writing, there are several scenes that I was itching to write, Hancock face Izo was one of them, I am happy you enjoyed it.

Not only the chapter name, but the Fic name as well ^^.

I am glad you enjoyed everything, My beta did good job on the omake, she wrote here the second part!

Thank you, I never thought that I would enjoy writing flashbacks, but I do. Agreed, I wish Sabo was there then and now.

Oh, thank you, feel free to drop there (in any of my fics) and tell me me what you liked and loved there. ;)

Really appreciate your feedback :P

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.

.

 **treavellergirl**

Thank you for your review.

You cracked me up! After all you wrote, I hope my version of events doesn't disappoint you.

yeah, Buggy's dream came true, he is in the spotlight! All alone, by himself!

You get Lina right, she had a more pragmatic look at life. When it came down to things, she isn't afraid of getting her hands 'dirty'.

I am truly looking forward to your thoughts about Buggy here.

Thank you for awesome feedback about the omake, you made me and my beta truly happy. You understood Marine!Lina's head well, yes she did not chose the Marine in spite (but with clear head), she considered her options and decided to be calculated about it.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.

 _ **Gerbilfriend: Rose already said it but thanks for your feedback. Marine!Lina is one of the first things I have ever really written and I am glad that you enjoyed it :)**_

.

 **her wife**

Thank you for your review.

Oh, you would have to read to find out.

Thank you, I work hard in making every word count!

Those parts were my favourite too (Ace seeing the wanted poster, North star), very glad that you liked them.

Thank you for sharing your opinion, and honest input.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.

.

 **GreenDrkness**

Thank you for your review.

After you said that, I gone and read that part again, so true. I cracked up.

About Buggy and Lina, and the Admiral.. Things are.. Nooo. _ **(G: Bum Bum Bum)**_ You would have to read to know. :)

Thank you for sharing you opinion, and the one shots looking more and more as the best solution to choose.

You have your answer here. :)

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.

.

 **NightsBlackRose13**

Thank you for your review. As always you make me quite happy.

Yo, yo-yo. One of the reasons I was really busy is this. I hope you enjoy it and thank you so very much for the drawing.

You are awesome.

You are cool.

You are the best.

And sorry about how this chapter ends beforehand. :)

Yeah, I love Izo too, his sarcastic side are fun to write, happy you enjoyed it.

Lol, yeah, I so can see it happen, poor Marco. (After you read this it would be poorer).

Actually Buggy said it himself that he after the pirate king title, it felt to me more like he was boasting, and didn't really mean it.

Thank you, my beta did the second part of the omake, looking forward to your feedback.

Hope you really enjoy the new chapter and the omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts. XD

.

 **YMLR**

Yup, we will go with short one. It was fun seeing the whole journey until this name. ^^

Thank you for your review. Always looking forward to them.

Worry not, I told them you loved the omake, they do read the reviews!

Yeah, I would feel sorry for anyone (including Luffy) for having to deal with obsessed Hancock.

I enjoyed writing those flashbacks, surprised myself with how much.

"her being a Marine is almost blasphemy" made me snort. You are right in a lot of ways.

"My ideal is overprotective Older Ace".. hmm. What did you think about my Ace here? Huh? Was he good? Better than good? (shishishi) and oh, My other Fic MDNR is all about protective Ace (or over protective Ace).. feel free to check it.

Agreed! Fanfiction made us attached to Thatch, I wrote about him and used him in my other fics, and it wasn't an easy experience.

Glad to hear that the breakdown was believable, and yeah, you better not strangle me (too many things to do lol), and oh you better keep your pillow close today.

Hooray, you understood Ace's word. :)

I wouldn't call it desperate just yet, Lina had stacked several _Aces_ in hidden places. Things are getting more and more interesting.

Thank you for your permission, looking forward to hear your thoughts about the new chapter, and don't forget the omake. :)

.

 **NCM**

Thank you for your review.

And what about _this_ turn of events? Did you see it coming. ^^

I hope this chapter answered some of your request, and you enjoyed Lina's role.

Indeed, the near death of Ace is one of the important points.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and really looking forward to hear your thoughts.

.

 **Sousie**

Thank you for your review.

Lina would do what need to be done for protecting her brother, if she need to be vicious, then she would be the most vicious being.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and please share your thoughts.

.

 **CelestialPirateQueen**

Awesome new name!

Thank you for your review.

Not going to answer you, you would have to read. :D

She is a believer, but she is a realistic and analytic, and she saw men with swords near her brother's head without anyway in her mind to stop them, that what brought her breakdown, the feeling of helplessness.

Thank you, here is the second part of the omake, hope you enjoy it, tell us your thoughts.

Izo and Hancock scene was something I planned for so long, I just needed these two characters to meet somehow..happy you enjoyed it.

Well, Marco is.. Read and find out!

"The fleet admiral VS The Strongest Man in the world!" is something I wanted to happen in the anime, I decided why the hell not write it myself.

Thank you for your encouragement, I have four fics (including this one) so don't see myself stopping anytime soon.

Hope you really enjoy the new chapter and the omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.

.

 **T-Girl**

Thank you for your review.

"Always" to which part?

I would take it to all! ^^

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts in detail :D.

.

 **Black' Victor Cachat**

Thank you for your reviews. XD

As it is my tradition to answer reviews here. I just wanted to tell you thank you, I enjoyed your reviews and your insight.. And thank you for all the help in this chapter. Do enjoy it (I hope) and let me know your thoughts. :D

..

.

.

 **Please read notes at the end.**

AFTER THE NOTE THERE is A **Marine!Lina omake (part2) written by my adorable Beta**

.

.

.

.

.

K..

Ki..

Kill..

Kill the admiral..

 _Kill the admiral, she said._

The adm..

HUH

HUUUHHHHHH

He … he… captain Buggy… h...ha..had the ...re..real ..ad…

Buggy swallowed and tried again.

The ad..

The real .. ad.. Adm.. admiral..

 _He,_ Captain Buggy _,_ was standing on Kiza..…

Buggy jumped up and down feeling the body beneath him.. And stopped, he took a deep breath.

Buggy looked with unseeing eyes at his feet and jumped again .. feeling _some_ more the solid impact of the body beneath him, it was reverberating…

Kizaru was beneath his feet.

Buggy stared at his feet intestinally, his eyebrows frowning.

No.

He stared at the body _beneath_ his feet.

That was Kizaru.

He, the great captain Buggy was standing..

That was…

It..

Tha..

It..

People were calling his name, repeatedly, their voices nagging at his poor mind that was trying to _digest_ this information. He couldn't think like that. He needed some silence.

They should all shut up..

"What?" Buggy yelled loudly with all his might, his voice drowned by all the noise. He opened his mouth again to yell at them to be quiet and glare at those morons not letting him th…...

Oh

Oh

Shit…

He forgot.

Buggy looked frantically around him.

They were everywhere..

From every f**king side..

A sea of blue..

Those a**holes Marines were everywhere..

A sea of them...

There were moving like huge wave from every side ready to unleash itself on the nearer shore.. which was him.

Him.

Why?

Well, of course, he was the leader, the great Buggy-sama, the ..

No.

Shit, he had the real Admiral, **he** was standing on him.

Why?

Why?

This is bad, worse, much worse.., the worst.. One hell of shitty situation..

Why had it to be him? He thought _she_ had him or the nauseate Crocodile or the other one.. what was his .. not him… who cared...

Damn her she played him. Tricked him, made a fool out of him.

What should he do? What to do?

What had she said again, that little shitty wretchy brat..

He smacked his fist into the open palm of his other hand.

 _Oh, right._

She said..

Kill the admiral.

Him, _kill the admiral._

Was she out of her freaking f**king mind? She had to be! She had clearly lost the last marbles from the jar she called brain.

She wanted him to die. Didn't she?

That was her signing his death warrant.

He should just finish the job and jump into the sea, why bother?

He knew, he should've stayed away from those brats.

Buggy looked frantically, searching for an escape route, for anything, for an idea, an inspiration, for anything to save him for this _nearing doom_.

Some of _them_ had begun to clash even more with the pirates..

They were being pushed back.

What should he do?

Why, so suddenly..

Things were good!

Why couldn't he enjoy those happy moments forever, he deserved it! After what he had to endure, taking his moment of glory away from him.

What should he do ?

Ehhh..

Shit!

Shitty shit ..

What should he do?

Why him? Why?

Damn..

That little shit Lina, this was her fault! He was taking back his offer for her to be his first mate, damn her, putting him in dangerous shitty deathly situation. She should handle this, NOT HIM. Where was she?

He shouldn't have gotten involved with her and that shitty brother of hers.

They only brought him disasters, one after the other.

Damn them, those li..

Wishhhhhhh.

A bullet whizzed closely by his head.

EHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

He …

He should …

Bullets were bad, swords okay, bullets bad.

He should..

"Run," Buggy screamed his voice cracking embarrassingly at the end.

Yes, he should run.

 **This** was not his problem, others could handle it.

He was not needed here.

The other pirates would handle this.

Buggy almost lost his footing.

The pirates holding him up, _no_ , holding _Kizaru_ up and he was standing on him (shit!), were moving..

No, they were running to the direction of the water..the sea.. You shitty..

No! don't follow me..

"Follow captain Buggy."

 _Don't! You morons. I want to run, you stay and handle the marines._

Shit, shit, well at least they were running to the direction with less marines

"Protect the admiral."

"Huh, shouldn't we kill him?"

"Why are we protecting him?"

"Stop babbling and follow captain Buggy's orders."

"He said to run! Captain Buggy always has plan."

"Follow captain Buggy."

Ehhh, they were going to get him killed, why were they following him, dammit, he didn't get to here to die like this. No, not to die period.

No, he had plans, big plans, the best...

Captain Buggy, would not be taking down like this.

He..

He was going to use the admiral.

Yes, he could, he would.

He was genius!

It was the real admiral, after all!

He was going to use him as bargaining chip, a winning hand!

Dammit, he was the real _genius_ here.

He still had one last trick, those marines didn't know who they were messing with…

He was going to beat the shit out of that girl, Lina.. she could forget about being his first mate, _her loss_..

"Run," Buggy ordered loudly and confidently, they needed to put some distance between them and the _encroaching_ tide of marines before they began the negotiation.

"Run," The Great Captain Buggy-sama repeated.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

"Aceeeeeeeee."

Oh, Luffy, you moron of a little brother.

"Luffy.." Ace wanted to call back, but his words failed him, what could he say to his brother, be careful, go back, leave...

Luffy had almost reached the execution platform where he was restrained.

Ace, snorted inwardly at his own words, his gaze downcast as he contemplated his situation for the nth time (It was an excuse to take his eyes from all the death and destruction happening out there, that he in this state could not affect).

It wasn't like he was sitting around, not doing anything because _he wanted to do._

"ACE, stay there, I am coming."

Ace couldn't help but snort out humorless laugh, _that_ was the only thing he could do. Wait and watch, helpless to do anything. His hands were clenched into white knuckled fists as he made himself raise his head to watch.

The marines were trying to stop Luffy but were not able to hold him back in anyway, especially with Jinbe backing him up and tiny 'army' following them.

As always when Luffy decided on anything then he became blind to anything else, no one could stop his momentum. It was good that Jinbe was with him to watch Luffy's back. He wished that neither of them were here to begin with...

 **Stop** , he reprimand himself.

You decided to accept everything, the good and the bad.

Stop being delusional, thinking that you could stop Luffy! When he puts his mind into something there was no stopping him. You know better! _You can't stop a storm._

He really wasn't that surprised that Luffy also had that power, the cursed power, the power that he refused to even admit he himself had.

It did make sense for the _future pirate king_ to have it. Luffy was as good as holding the title in Ace's eyes, he would never tell him that. No need to make him more bigheaded even with Lina there to guide..

Where was Lina again?

Ace twisted his head and body from side to side, ignoring the painful strain on his arms.

The last he saw of her, few second ago, she was running somewhere.

Damn it.

He should not had let his eyes leave her for a second.

Where was she? Damn his little sister, just f**king damn it.

Why of all the times to be on the offensive, all alone, the center of attention, worse than even Luffy.

He can't believe he was saying this, but Luffy was an angel (no, he wasn't!) compared to what she had pulled today. This was unlike her.

Form all the F**king days she had to decide on today, where was she?

He took back every damn thing he had ever told her about taking the initiative, taking stand for herself, and about telling her to try to be more outgoing...

He take them all back, he shouldn't have said them to begin with. Telling her she was a compass, _a guide_ was damning mistake, she took it too literally, shit! He had his hands full (like trying to hold water, no, AIR) worrying about Luffy's next 'big adventure'.

Just you.. dammit … wait until he get rid of those handcuff she was not getting out of his sight, no, out of his reach.

Shit, where was she?

Did those marines…

They better not..

Ace strained his body more, trying to break those handcuff, even though he knew he couldn't. Damn the seastone… no.

He felt burning hate for the devil fruit that he ate, why did he eat the damned fruit again? Who said it was such good idea? He needed to get out of these cuffs and protect his siblings, it was his job, not theirs.

Oh.

Good!

His whole body deflated, and his shoulders slumped, he ignored the pain and the aches of his joints.

She was with Jiru.

Thank the gods! Ace sighed his relief.

He would take him to drink after this, maybe several, not only him...

Ace grinned, a bit abashed and a bit entertained at the sight.

While he was at _it_ he would have to speak _in detail_ with his brothers about how to handle her. Yes, he was speaking about physically. _Mentally,_ Ace sighed while shaking his head, he wasn't going to try (he wasn't sure if _he_ was doing a good job).

Jiru holding her like a potato bag on his shoulder was not acceptable, neither was being flown on Marco's back or by his _claws_ (in his phoenix form).

He really owed his brothers and Pops, not only for being here for him, showing him how important he was to them (despite the whole world now knowing whose shitty _blood_ ran in his veins) but for protecting his baby brother and sister.

Shit, first the thing Lina and Luffy pulled with three admirals.. what the heck was that?

He was still in shock from seeing Luffy challenging the three admirals (no, it wasn't a shock, it was a denial, Ace admitted to himself), the real shock came when he was able to see once again after the sudden blinding light had waned. Seeing Lina flying in front of his eyes, he did not need to strain his neck, she was flying in his eyes level, _above_ the three admirals. Then that _shitty yellow monkey_ trying to kill her, with him watching everything unfold helplessly and unable to do anything _except_ _scream_ his desperation and fear (they need not execute him if that happened he would have gladly died from misery and heartbreak).

Next come that s _hitty pinky piece of feathery crap._

When Ace got his hands on that _Doflamingo_ bastard and pluck his feathers one by one, slowly and leisurely and afterwards Ace would roast him, _slowly and leisurely_ , then put his feathers back in their rightful place, _slowly and leisurely_ (see he was nice (totally nice!)) on his body one by one, then he would pluck them again, and do it all over, that little piece of shitty garbage scum… he was going to whip his bloody a ..

BOOM

An explosion obscured Lina from his view.

BOOM

Marco went flying into another wall, no, two, three.. Fo.., nope, three.

Ace winced, even with his healing powers that would have hurt, _a lot._

Marco, should have get there earlier, he was almost late, what the hell was he thinking! His sister came first.

Well, his rage towards Marco was disappearing, Ace cringed, seeing Marco get punched once again by Garp.

He felt sorry for him, no one should have to face that _fist_. Ace knew, he had the pleasure of experiencing it since he could remember.

But it was worse now, because Garp was holding nothing back, he was using Marco as a punching bag for his frustration (Ace could relate, he had several people that he wanted to use as punching bags).

It was lucky that Marco had the phoenix devil fruit. But still, his own rage when he saw the piece of scum _flamingo_ attacking Lina was almost, _almost_ , eclipsed by Garp's rage. Even the Fleet Admiral needed to step in, to stop him from going berserk.

Speaking of which..

The Fleet Admiral was _one piece_ of work.. he .. well, he was doing his job..

The fact he was fighting with Pops on equal footing was indication to his strength and why he was the _Fleet Admiral_ of the marines. Their fight took over a huge portion of the place, nobody dared move closer to them (nobody was that stupid or suicidal), it effects could be seen everywhere, with each strike they were both adding to the destruction all around. Ace would not be surprised if they actually broke the island in half.

The Fleet Admiral tried to undermine the effect of Lina's plan by _distracting_ her from the huge cluster*uck of distraction she created.. It almost worked.

Seeing Luffy and Lina for what he thought was his last moments was truly unbearable, the look on their faces as they were running desperately to him broke his heart into little tiny pieces, he felt like _that_ was his biggest failure ever. Him not staying alive until they reached him.

"Aceeeeeeeeeee, I am coming. Wait up, Aceee. "

Luffy's voice was really close but he couldn't see him, Ace cringed his neck searching for him.

To feel his face splashed with a stream of water.

"Shishishishishi."

Ace coughed and blinked his eyes repeatedly. Not being able to use his hands was stupidly annoying.

"ACE."

Ace cringed. Luffy's loud voice was louder still, it was like he was speaking into his ear.

He felt a phantom touch on his hands.

Ace jerked his body, opening his eyes wide, even with the annoying water making him want to blink repeatedly. He resisted and looked around him with blurry eyes, trying to twist his body, to see noth..

Something touched his back, unhappy with his movement.

Ace froze.

"I finally reached Ace."

Luffy's smiling face swam into focus. Even with his blurry eyes he couldn't mistake that smile.

They were both dripping wet.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

Nooooooooo.

No.

No.

Just no.

His precious bargaining chip, his lifeline, his hopes, nooooooooo.

Why?

Dammit, it all because those slow witted pirates, he told to them to run.

They were supposed to move a bit faster, just _one_ bit.

He had already imagined and planned the perfect negotiation.

He, captain Buggy had the perfect negotiation techniques.

Damn those marines, if they thought they would take captain Buggy alive, they got something coming, he would use ..

"Watch out, captain Buggy."

Shit!

Too late.

He felt several arms holding him, grabbing him.

Dammit!

He couldn't move.

Why did no one used swords anymore, they should slash him or something.

They were dragging him down, restraining him and he couldn't use his Special Muggy Ball bomb, no, he just needed..

"Marines attack.."

Buggy was fighting to breathe, he felt his body being crushed under a huge weight, yet he was able to hear snippets of loud shouts that were being shouted from people above his _squished_ form.

"We got the ring leader.."

"Protect the admiral.."

"Kill the admiral.."

"Don't let them run.."

"Protect him to your last bre.."

"Save captain.."

It had become a heated fight with every group trying to get the upper hand.

Buggy was able to decipher this from his unmovable place, he had given up on trying to move (it hurt too damn much) and instead concentrated on his breathe and the screaming voices. Some of those voices made him think that he was lucky to be buried under a pile of a**holes marines.

It didn't take much time (yet for Buggy it seemed like forever and a day) for him to hear the loud roaring and cheering, unmistakably, of the marines (him being still buried was a thick hint).

He cringed his head trying to see, dammit, they lost, the Great Buggy lost, he was going back to Impel down. It was the fault of Strawhat and his damn sister..

No, he would be lucky if he was locked up in there (he really, really missed Impel Down. He should have stayed in that haven, why did he leave? why..).

Kizaru would blast him to crisp, why did he think it was good idea to stand _on_ him, and step especially _on_ his face.. Why.. he didn't deserve this.

He .. he should have stayed in East Blue, why did he decide to follow the Strawhat brat for revenge, why..

Buggy felt the pile crushing him get a bit lighter, enough for him to twist his body and head, he was in time to see how the marines tore the black robes from the admiral's body and were trying to break the numerous seastone cuffs on his body.

Buggy laughed humorlessly at their desperate tries, choking and coughing pitifully.

They were the one that built them unbreakable and to open them you had to insert special keys. _Serves them right! (you_ _want the keys, good luck diving for them!)_

Some of the marines gently and reverently tried to take the black cloth that covered the admiral's head.

At least he would see Kizaru's face while he was still cuffed, he would enjoy this, he was going to treasure those last moments. Captain Roger would have been proud of him, facing death straight on. Buggy couldn't help the hiccup (it was because he was lacking oxygen, nothing else, no, he wasn't being _emotional!_ )

Huh?

Kizaru's face looked weird.

Really weird!

Well, he did have his mouth taped shut.

But still his face looked different.

Buggy couldn't put his finger (uhg, he still couldn't move his body) on what exactly was wrong.

Was it because of his continuous stepping on Kizaru's face that changed his facial structure somehow, it seemed chubbier.

The admiral had his eyes wide open and was profusely sweating!

Strange.

Was it because of the great _humiliation_ he experienced by the hands of the great Buggy.

Shit, that was bad, Kizaru would make … he could kiss a quick merciful death goodbye.

Buggy blinked and snorted (even with his coughing) at the high pitched scream emitted from the Admiral's throat (they hadn't succeeded in taking the _tape_ off gently).

He blinked again.

It couldn't be..

Stepping on him would not make the tanned admiral white.

Would it?

Buggy wheezed as suddenly the pile on him became heavier, no he wasn't going to even to be blasted away by Kizaru, no, he was going to be crushed alive (they were trying to squeeze the life out of him).

Buggy struggled to breath.

Dammit.

There was big commotion and loud voices, he could still hear even by the muffled layers above him, but not the words themselves.

He felt hands on his numb hands, he couldn't see who it was. Did Kizaru come for him? The great Buggy? Was this the end of his _legend_?

Shit, it hurt.

Someone was pulling him and yelling.

It F**king hurt.

He hoped they made it quick.

"Captain Buggy."

"Stop crowding him."

He knew those voices. He felt hands trying to pull him upward, posture straight, his feet were touching the ground but he couldn't seem to use them.

"He need to breathe."

"Make way."

Buggy tried to raise his head and look around him but it was too hard, his whole body felt heavy. He was standing only because of the two holding him up.

"He said, make way."

"Help him stand up."

"Gently."

Those were the voices of his followers. They came for their leader. He was safe!

Take that you a**holes marines.

Such loyalty, it brought tears of joy to Buggy's eyes.

"Ohhh, Captain Buggy, you were awesome, I thought for sure we had the real admiral with us."

"Me too."

HUH, what were they talking about? Did he hit his head too hard. Those a**holes marines..

"I knew it was all an act!"

"You did?"

"Of course, I never doubted Captain Buggy, it was obvious it was part of big plan that we were not aware of."

"Ohh, so that was an act? Captain Buggy tricked us.. ouch.."

"You moron, for something like that to work, you need to trick your friends to trick your enemies, Captain Buggy had no choice."

"But..."

"Yeah, you moron, if Captain Buggy didn't trust us to follow him through anything, he wouldn't have been able to pull it off."

Buggy tried to move his mouth, to demand for someone to explain. He knew he was awesome but what the hell were they babbling about. His mouth was dry, he swallowed and continued to listen with interest.

"That was deep."

"I didn't know that captain Buggy trusted us this much.."

"I never thought I could respect you more, but I know I choose the right captain, I would follow you to hell."

He knew he was great, but what was that about trick and .. _real admiral._

OHHH. It wasn't Kizaru.. Then who the hell was it? Was he just played?

"We'll never doubt you again."

""I never did!"

"Captain Buggy is the greatest."

Buggy looked around him, no, it didn't seem like he was played. By the look on his followers' faces he was the one that played everyone (even himself), the whole bunch were eyeing him with newfound respect, some had stars instead of eyes.

"Long live the Great Captain Buggy."

"Long live."

He felt himself being carried again (he felt like ball of crumpled paper) and thrown in the air, with loud cheers and people screaming his name.

It took a while, but he was finally put on his two feet, and thankfully his feet got back to work. They were still shaky but he could stand on them now.

"Captain Buggy is the greatest."

"What should we do now captain?"

"What your genius next move?"

"You order and we will follow."

"What is your next move to trick those morons' marines?"

"Did you see their faces when they realized it wasn't the real admiral.."

"Talk about your own face, you were stunned like them, looked like..."

"I wasn't .."

"Yo, the great captain Buggy, right?" someone interrupted their _very important_ conversation.

Who dared interrupt this important moment, he was about to begin his victory speech.

Well, at least, he referred to him by the Great Captain Buggy, he was in good mood, so he would let it go this time.

"Isn't he a Whitebeard pirate?"

"He is Rakuyo the seventh commander."

"Trying to pick fight with the Great Captain Buggy? Are you?"

"You have some guts!"

"Wait a moment, the Whitebeard pirates left us before.. "

"Yeah, somethin' about helping out the.."

"I think, reinforcements to the other gr..."

"Oh, right, this is Captain Buggy's victory."

"Yeah, we did _it_ all alone, without your support."

"Yeah, we wouldn't let you take credit for this."

"Why are you here now, trying to pick a fight?"

"Fight? With captain Buggy?"

"You shouldn't you will lose."

"You had to go through me first."

"Me too."

They were all surrounding the intruder, protecting their captain, demanding _he_ be respected and given the _credit_ that he deserved.

Buggy had tears in his eyes and he snuffled. This loyalty, this love, ohhh..

"Lina sent me. She said well done. She expected nothing less from the great Captain Buggy. He alone could _pull it off_. She was sure you would keep your _word_."

Word, what word? What were he the heck speaking about...if that brat thought she would trick him again and put him in another bad spot..

"Of course."

"Boss Lina got it right."

"Of course, she did, she has great taste."

"Boss Lina knows about the greatness of Captain Buggy."

"She was the one that told me that I should follow captain Buggy."

"Me too, she said I could never go wrong following the Great Captain Buggy."

"Yeah. As Boss Lina said there's reason why there's Great before his name."

"You remember what she told us before the fight.."

"Yeah"

"I remember!"

"That we are the underdogs."

"We are the real threat, not the Whitebeard pirates."

"Yeah, we are the stars of the show."

"Captain Buggy will lead us to greatness."

She did? She said all of those nice things about him… he felt touched. Truly.

Buggy snuffled, maybe he was being too hard in his judging of her. She probably thought he could handle it. That was why she put the heavy duties on his shoulders, it was because of her absolute trust in him.

"Boss Lina and captain Buggy are the ones running the show."

"I want someone to trust me like boss Lina trusts captain Buggy."

"Me too."

The whole group were giving cheers, calling his name and Lina's.

She was probably _waiting_ for him to ask her to become his first mate, she was being shy about asking herself.

The Whitebeard commander cleared his throat and said loudly.

"She said to follow plan F, she knows you will do even better this time..."

Huh, plan F? Was there a plan F, what heck was plan F? Did he hit his head so hard that he forget?

Buggy rubbed his head.

For this matter what were plans A, B, C and D, umm what was _there_ after D. Who cared, _F_ it was.

"..and go help Mr.1 One's group.."

"Ohh, so this was all a part of plan!" The poor sod got whacked on his head repeatedly.

"Idiot, everyone already knew that."

"Yeah, where were you for the last ten minutes."

"There are more plans, that what you should say."

"Of course there is."

"Mr. One's group is the group with man in the golden armor …"

"Yeah, the one with a lot of firing power.."

Firing power that got Buggy's attention. Bullets that were not aimed at him..

"Yeah, we would even do better this time."

"Yeah, there is a reason why boss Lina trust Captain Buggy."

"Because he is great!"

"We are following plan F."

"She trusts captain Buggy even more than the Whitebeard pirates."

"You moron, you forget that boss Lina and Captain Buggy go way back."

"Huh?"

"Yes, you forgot that we all escaped from the hell in Impel Down together."

"Oh, right."

"Of course she would trust captain Buggy more, they share a deep bond."

"Yeah."

Of course they do. He was the great Captain Buggy, no plan was complete without him, people were trusting him, looking up to him.

Exactly as it should be.

Everyone was waiting for his word to move.

It was time for him to shine even more.

Buggy put his hands on his hips, puffing his chest, and _shouted in an authoritative voice._

"Follow me to help our comrades in Mr. One's group ."

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

Lina craned her neck, trying once again to see what was going on in the other side.

She was basically inside the plaza now, not that far from the execution platform, it was surprising how 'empty' it was. It meant that her plan worked, the thought brought smile to Lina's lips.

Jiru ordered her to stay _here_ and not move. He did promise to give her _exact_ orders to those that didn't have Den Den Mushi with them, really, why couldn't all the commanders have Den Den Mushi on them?

Things could never be perfect, or even close to it.

She hoped Buggy was okay, he was not their 'friend' per say, but he wasn't an entirely bad person and he had helped her by being the _lure_ (it slipped her mind to tell him that!), she had to sacrifice one group to make things work, to buy time, to change the focus, to shift everyone gaze from her brothers (the most important thing) she had to give up something of 'equal' value.

Buggy's group was the one with highest chance of doing something unpredictable which meant more _time_ (the most essential thing), running away was just like him and was exactly what needed.

There was nothing else to do for Buggy. Lina shrugged, she had already decided on this path with all its consequences.

Lina twisted her neck and searched for her twin brother. Luffy was almost at the platform, she had done it, she bought him the time he needed. She kept her promise.

She let out a long breath, feeling her tense body relax.

The corners of her mouth jerked up involuntarily, Ace would be free soon, and then she could began the ret..

Wahhhhhh

Flying.

Shit!

She was flying.

She was basically carried a few meters into the plaza by the wind, landing on her butt.

What was going on?

Did new player..

Oh, it was the Fleet Admiral and Whitebeard. She let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Every clash between the two of them was a clash between titans, the impacts reverberating everywhere.. Lina stayed sitting not bothering with standing up. It was the fifth time she had stumbled in the last five minutes.

She didn't have the time, but if she did she would have been watching with absolute awe the fight between those great powers, it was something she might never have the chance to see again.

Neither of them backing down. Every meeting between them was full of unparalleled strength, their eyes observing every muscle shift, each blink and twitch.

But that wasn't entirely true, it seemed that the Fleet Admiral knew that his plan had turned on him.

Lina smiled nastily at that.

He seemed to be a bit, only a tiny bit, distracted, but that was enough in such fights.

Lina understood now why the two heads, the two powers, didn't fight at the start, but stayed on the sideline giving orders and watching from above the _pieces_ move on the board.

If the kings were to fight there was no backing down until one _died_ , it meant the war would had ended because this was the **ultimate** move any of them could use, and as such these moves were kept as drastic moves or as The Trump Card.

If one of them backed down it would be a _loss, devastating loss, The LOSS_.

It wouldn't matter if fights and battles were still being fought. Backing down would mean the war had already ended, it was over. It would be an irreversible blow to the whole _fleet_.

The Fleet Admiral couldn't back down from this fight, he didn't have choice, and even if he did, Whitebeard would not let him, and the Fleet Admiral knew this.

The Fleet Admiral's choice to attack Whitebeard was the best thing that could ever happen to them. It meant that the execution platform had no protection, the road was empty and clear. Well, expect the small frays (Luffy could take care of those).

It also meant that there was no one to _lead_ the herd (with the three admirals otherwise _occupied)_. That was hard truth to swallow that the Fleet Admiral seemed to had realized, he was literally stuck between rock (the purpose they were _falling_ to achieve) and hard place, more like unforgiving tsunami. Usually being unable to direct your _soldiers_ was true to both of the clashing kings. But Whitebeard was not the one giving the orders, _was he?_

She was (did that make her queen? Uhg, no, she preferred the joker.)

She felt a twinge of pity for the Fleet Admiral that she crushed instantly, he tried to execute her brother, he deserved _worse_.

Lina tried to stand up and just fell again right away, she sighed, she should check on Luffy and A..

Boom.

What now?

Oh, _poor Marco._

She should probably apologize for cursing him too much. It wasn't that he didn't go to save Ace, it was that he _couldn't._

She cringed, closing her eyes. She didn't know if having a power that healed your injuries was a blessing or a curse. Right now she was leaning more towards the curse.

She had sat for too long, she should get up, and help Luffy with whatever he needed, this was their chance to get to Ace without the _others_ being any wiser.

She stood up without falling this time and begun to run before another wind or quake or shockwaves made her lose her balance.

The sound of something burbling stopped her in her tracks.

What in the name of..

She took two steps back instinctively, obeying her gut feeling, just in time for the _bubbling lava_ to miss her body, she felt its seething heat burn her.

Who?

How ..

.

".."

No.

No, wasn't he dead?

Shit, he fell into the water.

Seawater.

The ocean!

Why? He should have sank like an anchor and died.

Dammit!

The supposedly _dead_ admiral stood several feet from her, he was breathing hard and was only could be described as.. drowned rat made of granite, his hat was still on his head but it had lost its _crisp appearance_.

Lina carefully took several steps back, her hands going to her staff, this wasn't someone she could fight and hope to win.

The plan was too _effective_. Her star shone too much.

Shit, should she call someone? Who?

No. Going to the Den Den Mushi now was dangerous.

She took another step back, her hands turning white as she clutched her staff.

"YOU," he uttered in menacing disgust, moving with heavy steps to her direction

 _No sudden moves, slowly move backward, keep as much distance from him_ as _possible_ she thought, trying to slow her racing heart.

"It's because of you.."

Think positively, him being here meant that he wasn't stopping Luffy!

Slowly, don't draw too much attention to your moves, she told herself.

She clutched harder the staff in her hands. Her hands had become slippery because of the sweat pouring from her. She really wanted to say it was only because of the scorching heat, but she was not so sure.

"...You, the daughter of that devil..."

Even though he was moving steadily to her direction, and he was staring directly at her, his eyes looked unfocused. The seawater may have not killed him but it definitely affected him, she might even … no.

No.

As enraged as he looked, she could only play for time and hope Jiru came back quickly and they could get away with his speed, he was her best bet, everyone else was too busy.

She took another step back, trying to observe his every move. Her only choice was to try to predict his attacks and avoid them, hoping she would be fast enough.

She needed to not antagonize him, keep everything slow and easy, she repeated in her head.

Show no fear.

Face blank, eyes watching him, watch every muscle twitch she ordered her body.

".. an evil like you dares to bring a humiliation on Justice.."

His voice getting louder with each word as was his focus, the look in his eyes made her swallow and almost lose her balance causing her to stumble her steps.

Lina fought to keep her face blank and continued to move backward slowly as not to stumble and fall down, that would be disastrous.

She shivered, such burning rage and hate directed at her was a first.

She wondered how Luffy could face such things again and again and never doubt himself.

"Destroying you would destroy evil," he accompanied his triumph shout with a lava attack, she managed barely to avoid it by using her staff to take a huge jump, she forced herself not to turn and run away.

Showing him her back would be a costly mistake.

Shit, should she try attacking him with water? No, her water would never reach him, with boiling lava around him and ..

Shit, his body was made _of_ lava...

What should she ..

Could she in any way drop him in the sea?

She could maybe..

No, no, the ground was not a frozen surface. They were in the plaza. Dammit!

"'Evil' must be exterminated completely to achieve an Absolute Justice!"

She tried to take another leap backward, she somehow succeeded but stumbled when landing, falling on her knees.

Shit.

Up. Fast.

Lina stood up hurriedly to fall again, was it a quake or was it a shock wave? Dammit.

She screamed.

Pain was consuming her, she squeezed her eyes shut.

The bubbling lava scorched her left leg and hand.

She threw herself back, trying to run from the blistering heat.

She forced herself to open her eyes.

No.

Her staff.

She tried to reach her hand to save it from the boiling sizzling lava.

It hurt.

The pain was burning her from the inside out.

It was unbearable.

No.

No.

Her staff was no more.

Up, stand up, she screamed at herself.

Not yet.

You are not dying here.

"Allowing the spawns of the _'Revolutionary'_ Dragon to live is a great crime!" He snapped, his voice had an underlying satisfaction to it, she noted, titling her head to look at him, she would not flinch away.

She would not.

He was really close, looking at her from above, like he had found her guilty in the worst crimes that he decided to become the judge, jury and executioner himself, directing his fisted hand of _boiling red lava_ at her.

She could feel the heat scorching her face, she stared back at him, hoping that her eyes were showing her defiance, her resolve.

No Regrets.

She didn't see him as someone that had the power or the right to judge her. She stared at him wanting the look in her eyes to haunt him _forever_.

"I'd burn you to a crisp in an instant."

He seemed to want a reaction from her, to torment her, for her to beg for life.

She stared, unflinching.

Stared.

Her eyes staring calmly at his raging hateful eyes.

.

.

Huh

What?

She blinked.

"Yo!"

She blinked.

And again.

"Lina, are you ok? Hey, you..."

That's was Luffy's voice.

"... were you trying to hurt Lina..."

She blinked.

He wasn't trying to hurt her, but to kill her.. There was big difference.

She opened her mouth.

"Ace.." Lina finally choked.

Her big brother was staring down at her, he seemed upset.

He had his hat on him.

She blinked.

He was still there.

His orange hat that she gave him on his sixteenth birthday was on his head, when did he get it back.. Strange.

She stared at his face.. His mouth was moving.. He looked upset, no, more like pissed. Why? He was safe and free, _free_. **Free**. He should..

She concentrated on the words.

"...Really, Lina, what the hell are you thinking pulling such a stunt. Making me worried, no, more like ..."

Oh, he was pissed at her.

Lina felt her body slump.

Typical Ace, he was always…

 _The Admiral_ …

Lina jerked her head up, her whole body tensing, ignoring the pain..

Looking at the scene behind Ace, who was crouched down to check on her injuries still muttering about her _grievances_.

Jinbe was dousing the slumped figure of the Admiral with a continuous bath of seawater while Luffy was using his second gear trying to punch him repeatedly, but finding it hard to accomplish with Iva-chan trying to drag him to safety by the collar of his shirt while yelling at him all the while.

"I _punched_ the a**hole with Luffy and Jinbe attacking from the sides, what the hell were you thinking..", mumbled Ace, seeing what had worried her.

"We need to go." Lina told him urgently, trying to stand up, despite the burning pain in her leg (that was not important, she could handle it), but having Ace stop her, both of his hands gripping her shoulders forcefully yet gently enough not to further bruise her.

Ace let a deep sigh out, then while still crouched he turned around showing her his back.

She stared at it, noting from up close the Whitebeard's Jolly Roger on his back.

' _This is my pride and joy'_ she remembered him telling her, eyes glowing with warmth.

She understood now.

"Hurry up," he demanded.

Lina blinked, she really couldn't remember the last time that Ace gave her a _piggyback ride._

"Lina." Ace's impatient voice rang clear and Lina as if on instinct put her arms around her big brother's neck and let her head rest on his shoulder. She felt contented. They did it. Ace was safe. He was with Luffy and her.

Ace immediately and gently grabbed her legs, making sure she was secure on his back, he stood up and called.

"Luffy."

Luffy stopped struggling, twisting his head to stare at them.

"We need to go."

Ace hadn't finished his words before Luffy had pounced to their side, leaving a baffled Iva-chan behind.

"Lina are you okay?"

"I am. Good job Luffy, you saved Ace."

"Shishishi, I said I would."

Luffy beamed at her, but then he stared at her injuries with look of anger and rage. She knew that look. Now wasn't the time. Not at all.

"Luffy."

Lina called to him pleading, making sure to make an eye contact and shook her head slowly, now wasn't the time.

She hugged Ace tighter, telling Luffy without words that our big brother is more important. The danger wasn't over yet.

Luffy nodded once, and took his precious hat, his treasure, and put it on her head gently, like crown, no, like protection, a blessing.

A promise.

She give him genuine smile, she understood.

He gave her smile back.

Jinbe and Iva-chan and the other freed prisoners were there, around them, like _shield,_ she hadn't noticed.

"... Ve need to go.."

"Before anyone notices..."

Lina felt Ace's unseen nod reverberate through his and her body.

"We should let p.."

"Iva-chan, Tension hormones." Lina cut him, this was more important.

Iva took steps back, her hands coming in front of her as to protect herself, her face showing panic.

"No, Lin-chan, anymore and vould be dangerous.."

Lina sighed and said irritably.

"Not me. Ace."

Iva-chan stopped in her lecture.

"Oh, that's good idea."

Luffy laughed, while Ace was looking at the others with what she assumed was confusion.

"Good, the three _devil_ _children_ with tainted bloodlines are right here,I will rid the world of you _all_ in one go for 'Absolute Justice'."

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

He looked at the nearing Gate of Justices with unconcealed anticipation and glee. He couldn't wait to see the reaction of Pops and his 'dear brothers' (oh and the marines). He had not seen any of them since his _sudden departure._

"Zehahahaha," Blackbeard laughed loudly.

His laughter went unnoticed because of the heated _discussion_ between his new crewmates, about which weapon each should wield was still ongoing. Even with the wide range of weapons of all kind to select from arranged by their _generous_ marine hosts.

They should have taken over the armory in Impel Down on their way out.

No, they would still fight.

They were testing each other, measuring the competition in small ways such as sweetly polite arguments on the fastest way to sail to Marineford, compliments with potentially double-meanings, leading up to the present situation over the weaponry. It did not matter, he knew they were gauging the reactions of each other, but especially their new _Captain_. That they were trying to find their place in _his_ crew before they arrived to their first crew outing, the one to _etch_ the name Blackbeard in history.

Much more entertaining than on the _Moby Dick_!

They were almost there.

Today was an excellent day for him to begin his new Path. The Path that would shake the world to its core.

He intended to crash the party, or what remained of the party.

Well, if he could have arrived faster he would. He would had watched with enjoyment as they tried to destroy each other to his pleasure and stepped in the right moment to snatch the victory from the jaws of the supposed 'winner' before they could taste its sweet flavor and make the Victory his _own_ (probably when Pops was breathing his last breath. Guiding his dear Father in his last steps to the end of the Path was the duty of his _son_ ).

He had just come from watching an entertaining show on its own. The prisoners in Level Six were more than willing to kill each other in order to prove their strength to _him_ and the sole survivors of the entertaining show were now sailing with him.

Sanjuan Wolf, Avalo Pizarro, Vasco Shot and Catarina Devon.

The most cruel and vicious of them all, or as the marines called them the worst of the worst, and now they were part of his crew. And the cream on top of the cherry pie, _Shiliew,_ the Head Jailer of the prison they broke _into_ and _out of_ , had joined him after saving their lives.

He had no doubt that _Fate_ had brought Shiliew to save them and had _told_ him to join the crew.

There was no shred of doubt that their fate, all of theirs, was entangled with his own. He needed to show them that. After today, he would earn their 'respect' as Laffitte _elaborately_ explained to Burgess and then Blackbeard could spent less time on watching his back and more on furthering his ambitions.

Shiliew had already told him bluntly that he would leave the crew if Blackbeard failed to acquire the powers of the Gura Gura no Mi.

He also had to keep an eye on Avalo Pizarro, his unwavering smile didn't hide the intentions clear in his eyes. Pizarro was similar to him, much too similar, he would work quietly and tirelessly like Blackbeard once did, blending in, until his chance to aim for the leader's seat arrived. That made it all the more fun, if it was his fate to be struck down by one of his own, then that was that.

His crew had grown stronger and crueler, fitting his image. The way he wanted the world to perceive him. He wanted to be feared, he wanted his chosen alias _whispered_ to spread terror and panic and after today the legend of _Blackbeard_ would spread like a rash, itching painfully and agonizingly its way through everyone's skin, leaving scars to always remind them of his _name_.

His legend would eclipse Whitebeard's mere name, like the man had never existed. Unlike the forgotten man his Flag would not only bring a whispered songs about the devil by mere children playing as marines and pirates in the yard. F _orget_ about a mere children's song, his Flag would make them all as one, children and adults, marines and pirates, tremble with fear, unable to utter a word. No, the only thing they would be able to say (in their last breath) was 'Blackbeard'.

His time had finally come.

Blackbeard had been planning for more than 20 years, waiting patiently and planning for the right moment. He had waited, embracing his role as obedient loyal follower, waiting and waiting, believing that his fate would _shine_ on him. He waited for so long until it finally came to him in a commander's hands. Getting the Yami Yami no Mi was his heavenly fate, and with it, he would be the greatest. _The shining fate had given him the gift of darkness._ And since then, Fate had never failed him, leading him to collect, one by one his new _family members_ , people that believed in fate as strongly as he did.

Blackbeard laughed jovially once again, and continued with this line of thought.

.. and by the hands of another commander.. He was able to fill the vacant position of the Shichibukai, making it so much easier to cross the Gates of Justice into Impel Down to strengthen his crew. Yes Commander Ace, was a wrapped gift from heaven. Because of him he would be able to easily get his hands on the Gura Gura no Mi, after killing his _weakened Pops,_ of course. It was fate that give him this golden chance. (Blackbeard had no doubt that Whitebeard would stay alive until he reached there to be killed by his (former) _son's_ hands.)

Blackbeard wondered distractedly if _Commander Ace_ was still alive or was he already executed, he would see in bit, wouldn't he? and he would enjoy it either way.

"Zehahahaha," he laughed, remembering Ace's _desperate request_ before he handed him to the marines.

He should hope for Commander Ace to be alive, he could tell him about his _fated_ _encounter_ with his youngest brother, or did he already arrive to the war before them. Strawhat had enchanted two of the Shichibukai to help him. He was someone to watch for, a True Dreamer like him.

But it didn't change anything either way, nothing could come between him and his Fate today.

In the long run his plans have not gone exactly as he had envisioned them, despite all his planning and scheming. Yet he could feel it today, fate was looking on him from above, laughing with him, showing him the way.

He was almost in the place where he would become truly invincible and the _strongest_ of them all, and then he would began pursuing his goal of world domination.

The title of the Pirate King was as good as in the palm of his hand. No, he was already wearing the unseen crown that fate bestowed on him!

This coming confrontation was yet another _stepping stone_ to achieve his long sought dream.

Blackbeard squinted his eyes and stared.

There was a figure waiting for them on the island's shores.

Slim.

Tall.

The dust and the smoke made it impossible to discern if it even was a pirate or marine.

"Laffitte," he ordered, and without any further explanation, Laffitte immediately turned his hands to wings and flew above the borrowed marine ship. Van Augur had his rifle aimed at the shady figure. All of the crew was standing beside him, waiting with clear anticipation, the blood lust could be smelt in the air.

Blackbeard used his observation Haki to try and _see_ , the revelation startling him.

Was it true? Could it be ..

His smirk grew with each second.

As they moved closer, the figure became more and more visible.

The one that came to greet him...was..

Blackbeard let out a joyous loud laugh and with a jovial tone of voice said.

"Zehahahaha… this is a surprise. I was wondering who had come to greet us maybe you should join me ... Zehahahaha!"

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

The submarine was surfacing, they had finally arrived. Marineford was straight ahead.

They might have even arrived too late. Had they executed Whitebeard's commander yet? The war had already ended?

No, he didn't believe so.

Law clutching his sword in his hand climbed the stairs running, followed by his crewmates trembling from excitement (or was if trembling from fear) Shachi, Penguin and Bepo.

He opened the hatch expertly with one hand and hurriedly got out and stared at the island, or what remained of it, he could see smoke, fire and ice everywhere but the most prominent feature was the destruction.

Nothing had been spared.

The fight was not over yet.

He moved around the small deck trying to find the best point of observation, his eyes not leaving the battlefield.

He almost lost his balance as a sudden wave impacted the submarine, he heard the others groan, having lost their balance.

"Captain," Bepo hesitant voice called to him.

Where would they be?

"Ehm, Captain," Shachi was calling him too, Law ignored them, keeping his mind on what was important.

How should he go about finding them?

"Captain," their voices were keeping on nagging him.

"Cap.. tain," it was Bepo again, he noticed in the back of his busy mind, trying to come with feasible plan.

He needed a bit more information to come up with any sort of plan.

"Captain," Penguin voice sounded urgently pleading or was it desperate? Law mentally shrugged.

He couldn't just burst in there.

"Captain, please Captain," Bepo was begging, his voice showing his panic, which wasn't unusual. Bepo panicked because of the simplest things.

Law furrowed his eyebrows trying to concentrate.

He had a feeling they would be in the thick of it.

Right in the center of the attention, at least that was where Strawhat would be, and where was Strawhat there was Lina.

He could finally get some answers.

"Captain," the three of them shouted loudly.

Law spun around and growled, "What?"

He showed his displeasure and annoyance clearly by how all three swallowed and said nothing.

Then as one all three of them lifted their hands and gestured to their left with their fingers.

They were a bit shaky. Was he too harsh?

Law with raised eyebrow, tilted his head to look, amused at the synchronicity.

".."

".."

Oh, shit.

Huge ship was beside them.

Real close.

It was a miracle that they had not collided.

How he missed it he had no idea.

The huge ship wasn't any regular ship.

No.

And on it, there was one particular figure staring at them that made the hair on his body prickle.

Law gulped, his heart stuck in his throat.

A face with red hair and three distinct scars across his eye was staring at him.

His face showing his..

Law was not sure, he wasn't able to get any read on him.

But he knew one thing for sure.

 _Trafalgar D. Water Law_ was not ready for this stage, after all.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

 **20-15 minutes ago:**

"Do you understand?"

"Yes. Are you sure that _tha_ t is what you want me to do. "

"Yes, we can't have you put yourself in any more compromising situations and by taking him down you would be helping us _a lot_."

"Still, I want to be of more help."

"You are! You already did a lot, without you we would not have made it this far."

The voice hummed in response.

"I trust you will take care of the new beast the same way you did the last, but please, please, be careful."

"Worry not, anything for my darling."

Clank.

...

..

.

So your thoughts, anybody?

I feel like an evil person, but your feelings after this? Best scene? Likes and dislikes?

I want to remind you all to read the second part of Marine!Lina below.

This was truly a challenging chapter, having to write two characters that I don't like was _hard._

I was able to do it only because of the encouragement and help of these two dear people, **Gerbilfriend and Black' Victor Cachat , a**nd the motivation by Lina's drawing by the amazing **NightsBlackRose13.**

 **.**

 **For you who read My MDNR, then this is not news to you, but I started new job, so my schedule in general is hectic, which would affect my writing and posting, just a warning!**

Leave a review and cheer me up!

.

..

...

 **Omake 2**

Apparently being the granddaughter of a vice admiral (especially Vice Admiral Garp) changed things, drastically. The captain that she was supposed to sail with had said that, "There is no way I'm attracting his attention" and combined with the fact that she had been able to beat him in a fight (he was a sore loser and a wimp) she was waiting for another ship to come in. But on the upside she had been assigned to the grandline, take that Luffy she was getting there first!

She was eating in the mess hall when, "Would Monkey. D. Lina please come to my office" went off on the denden. Getting up Lina wondered what was happening now, did they finally find her a crew to be part of? Lina looked mournfully at the food she was leaving behind.

Inside the office there was the base commander and a woman with pink hair talking to him. "Hina thinks that having a Monkey will be fine but that she should hurry up. Hina wants to deliver the-"

"I'm here sirs" Lina said saluting as she entered the room.

"At ease private, this is your new captain, Hina. You will be sailing with her to Imple Down to drop of a prisoner"

So she was to be her new captain. Lina looked at her (she was surprised she was a woman, the marines tended to have more male captains) and she looked competent other than her tick. As long as there were no Fists of Love they would get along fine.

"Its nice to meet you Captain" Lina said.

"Hina hopes you will be useful. Hina does not like layabouts." Captain Hina said. Lina felt her hopes of a competent captain rise.

"May I ask how you fight?" Lina asked trying to get a feel for her new captain.

"Hina is a cage, everything that passes through her body… is locked tight" Hina said in a monotone. "Let's go, Hina wants to get this over with" and with that Hina started walking. Lina had to increase her pace in order to keep up with her.

XXX

"Attention" Hina called as they got to Hina's ship. Lina looked it over and saw that it was a generic marine ship with white sails and the seagull logo emblazoned on it. Lina looked at the different crew members from her position on the deck besides Hina, they all looked normal except for… were those two dancing!?

She glanced over at her new captain and saw fond annoyance flash onto her face before it went blank again." Hina wants to introduce a new crew mate, private Monkey D. Lina".

As Hina was introducing her Lina watched her new crew mates' reactions. Most of them seemed to be whispering about something, her gender maybe? But the dancers had just stopped dancing and stared at her mouths wide open, Lina started to get a bad feeling about that. Did Grandpa have something to do with these two? She would have to ask them later, she thought already making plans to talk to them.

Her stomach grumbled, she thought wistfully of the meal she had been eaten when she was interrupted by the call. Marine food wasn't great but it was food she didn't have to protect from Luffy.

"Hina wants a volunteer to show her around the ship and explain the duties"

"We will Hina-chaann" one of the dancing men called out, apparently forgetting his misgivings about her. Great, a fanboy.

"You can count on us", the other one said, saluting. _No, worse, two._

 _Ugh._ Trying not to let her aggravation show on her face Lina walked over to them, thanking them and asking about their names, trying to be friendly, but not overly so.

"I'm Jango-" the one wearing (definitely non-uniform) heart-shaped sunglasses said.

"And I'm Fullbody" said the one who was actually in uniform and had a scar under his left eye.

XXX

"And this is the mess" said Fullbody as he gestured to the empty room with tables and chairs. He then glanced around at the rest of the room, maybe to see if it was empty?

He leaned closer to her and whispered, "do you know anybody named Luffy?".

Lina felt her heart sink, first Gramp's new apprentices and now her crew mates, Luffy whhyyy?

What had he done now? Did she want to know (who was she kidding, of course she did).

"A relative might go by that name but I'm not sure, I could check. why?"

"I'm sorry to say this but he is a pirate" Fullbody told her as if he was breaking grave news.

"Really?" she tried to make herself sound like this was _news_ to her, and such an awful news at that.

"Yes, I fought him" Jango said, Lina looked at him in new light. Did Luffy challenge the crew or something, was he the prisoner heading to Impel Down! What should she do?

No, stop, they would not take her on the same ship as her brother, they weren't idiots. Don't jump to conclusions. Ask questions, smartly.

"Did he attack the crew? How did you fight him?"

Was Jango blushing? And Fullbody too? Refusing to make eye contact Jango said, "weelll I wasn't exactly a marine then and he got in the way of my old captain so I tried to hypnotize him but he was too stupid"

Lina stopped herself from snorting, she could believe that Luffy was _too stupid to be hypnotized._

Jango then turned to Fullbody and elbowed him, Fullbody looked down and blushed before muttering something about a fight and an escape?

So Luffy wasn't the prisoner, that was good. Luffy was safe to explore and sail. Lina realized that the two of them had been staring at her while she thought, flashing a quick smile she said, "Let's keep going with the tour".

When they walked through the kitchen she made note of where the cabinets with the jerky were but she paid the most attention to the "stash of chocolate for captain Hina", it never hurt to know where the best sweets were kept.

XXX

Lina was still getting used to the ship, and was finding hard to find her way, everything looked the same _. Even the terminology of sailors and ships was differentially irritable._ You never go downstairs in a ship; you always go below. To go up is to go topside. However, if you climb the mast, stacks, rigging, or any other area above the highest solid structure, you go aloft. Like Really? They didn't have anything better to do then go up with new names?

She looked around trying to find anything to tell her in what way to go to get to the main deck. She gave up and decided to go with luck.

Let's go this way, it couldn't get any worse, she at least was still in the ship.

Oh, she had found the ship's prison, excellent Lina.

She turned to be in her way when the shadow of unnamed figure catch her eyes and she paused in midstep.

Right, captain Hina did say they were taking a prisoner to Impel Down, which wasn't Luffy.

She curiously turned eyeing the figure of the shackled prisoner.

"You here to laugh at me" Lina heard as she looked at the chained body, she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light, the prisoner had six arms? The person(?) watching her mouth-thing twisted, "never seen a fishman before?" he asked her.

Lina's eyes had fully adjusted to the gloom of the hold and she scanned the fishman(?) in chains, trying to figure out what to say as she studied his pink tentacles, "I'm Lina" she said feeling the need to fill the silence.

The fishman humphed before opening his mouth? It was a mouth right? She had never seen a fishman before, only heard about them and their biology could be different. Did they also have different _terminology? Oh great more stupid things to learn. Ugh, and knowing her luck he had met Luffy too._

"I'm"

 **(Guess :P)**


	13. Is it a Cloak or is it a Cape?

**Author notes:**

Chapter 1: rewritten and beta'd by **Kurapikababu.**

Chapter 2: rewritten.

Chapter 3: small mistakes corrected.

Chapter 4: posted again and **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 5: written and **beta`d by gabrielsangel23 and** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 6: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**.

Chapter 7: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 8: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 9: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 10: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 11: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 12: written and here, beta`d by **Gerbilfriend and Black' Victor Cachat** (Blackbeard POV)

 **Chapter 13: written,** **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend.**

Chapter 14: :/.

.

 **I don't own one piece!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **This chapter was beta'd by**_ **Gerbilfriend** **.** **As usual she is an awesome help, helping me build the scenes and motivating me, and of course correcting my grammar and making it all clearer for your enjoyment. She wrote the continuous of the** **Marine!Lina omake (part3) in the end, check it out XD.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks for** **Black' Victor Cachat** **for his inspiration (see more in the end :D).**

.

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. The story will include thoughts about suicide, self-harm, Ace self-worth issues, and **cursing**.

 **.**

.

 **SleepyPuppy**

Thank you for your review

Well, I think after this chapter you would have an idea, how things would go for Law. it wouldn't be pretty.. lol

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **CupcakeLoopy**

Thank you for your review.

So glad to hear, one of my goals is to make my readers laugh.

Hmmmm, you will have to read to find out what happen. ;)

"Lina hitches a ride with Shanks" .. its one of the ideas that I am considering, we will see. XD

After this chapter, what do you think about Lina with Shanks crew ?

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts..

.

 **lizziecats**

Thank you for your review.

I am happy you loved it. Glad you like my Lina. She is awesome and a lot of fun to write. I begin writing this story because marineford in the original series didn't sit well with me. So things are going to be different, to know more you would have to read yourself.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **GreenDrkness**

Thank you for your review

"Well Law fucked up and is now in some deep shit " LOL

Truer words have never been spoken. Read and let me know what you think!

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts..

.

 **Black' Victor Cachat**

Your great highness, I wish to present you this special offering. It took long hours and sleepless nights for it to become its magnificent self in front of your eyes. Please, your grace, heed my call and feast your eyes on my creation.

LOL

Thank you for your awesome review and encouragement.

You are a great friend to have.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter thoroughly and the new omake. Really Looking forward to hear your thoughts. XD

.

 **CelestialPirateQueen**

"Officer, please hear me out! How could I know that written words by my awesome self could be used as such gruesome weapon…."

"Please officer… spare me.."

"What? I can walk free if I wielded my _killer weapon_ again … Oh that was her last request… well if that what she wanted who I am to refuse.."

Lol

Thank you for your review

I am so ever glad, to hear that you are enjoying my writing that much. It take a lot time and effort to post each chapter so hearing those words warms my heart.

I feel like I am bullying Buggy too much.. You are right about people overestimating him too much. Was looking to see what your reaction would be when it was revealed that the admiral wasn't there.

The one in disguise is some poor marine sod.

"Oh and who hit Marco to the 3 walls? " WHAT how did you miss it, you should read it again.

GARP hit Marco.. Poor Marco..

Sorry to say we will see more of Akainu here. Happy to know that I get both douchebags right!

POOR LAW indeed! lol

You should remember your guess about the last part, we will have to wait for a bit to know what was going on elsewhere.

Really happy you enjoyed the omake! There more here! My Beta read the reviews feel free to tell her how awesome her ideas are.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts..

.

 **sousie**

Thank you for your review.

"you are an evil person! stoping there!" .. your words warm my heart XD

I tried to be more gentle here.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts..

.

 **DreamsOfTheDamn**

Thank you for your review

I am doing my best. You would have to read to know what happens.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **YMLR**

Don't worry about it! I was a bit worried that something may had happened to you!

Congratulation on your graduation (or is it to happen yet), hope everything going smoothly for you.

I am so happy you loved my Ace, have some more here.:)

Which other story? So curious right now.. Do leave me a line, (with your name) I would love to hear feedback.

Half the fun for me is hearing your thoughts and feelings to my story, so as writer I really appreciate and cherish each and every review, especially ones as thorough as yours.

So whatever and whenever you can, do leave a review.

Thank you so very much for your review :D

Indeed Buggy is complicated character, but he is easy to understand. He is coward and everyone overestimate him which put pressure on him to meet their expectations. He is fun to write like this, without going too much into his inner dialogue.

" What I would love to see is if the escapees are more loyal to Buggy or Lena th".. Well, it is quite simple, when Buggy sees everyone is following Lina, he would join too, saying he was there first. LOL

Ace have a lot of guilt and insecurities to deal with, but he is getting there.

Oh, honey, welcome to the club. Ace's crush is a common disease.

ME TOO!

You will see more of him here.

Things in general had gone how Lina had expected but not everything, and oh boy things get a bit muddy here.

Looking forward to your reaction to it.

Clashing with Whitebeard is one of the mistakes that Sengoku would come to regret.

Glad (not in that way) that I was able to get the admiral right! It was a pain in the ass to write him and here too.

YES! So happy the rescue give that effect! Wasn't sure how to write it.

Luffy is serious when it is needed, and his hat was given to Lina for a reason.

SO looking forward to your thought about the specific scene involving a hat and… ;)

SO happy you liked the omake, we have more here. :)

Well, your ideas are in my awesome list (you can see the endnotes for explanation), feel free to send me more. :D

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :)

.

 **Guest or is it AaC?**

How dare you use my fic name is your name… (lol, you made my laugh good going or was it a mistake?).

I know, right? My story is the best shit, hope this chapter is even a better shit. LOL

Thank you for your review

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts..

.

 **iluvstorys**

Thank you for your review

"Somehow...she sounds like shikamaru trying to plan around naruto's craziness..."

LOL, really it does fit! Except Luffy and co are much worse… XD

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts..

.

 **treavellergirl**

Thank you for your review.

Glad that you like the chaos. It was a hard chapter to write so was this.

You get Buggy down right! Your points are very accurate. I like reading your interpretation. He is complicated character, in my mind I sometimes find him similar to usopp.

I chose to show only what fit in my vision here and according to what happened on the marineford arc, so I am using him more for laughs. I will see if I can show his other sides as I go.

YUP, Pure spite.. Sound quite accurate.

"massive oversight of Jinbei not to have "accidently" cracked his neck" .. he would have if the admiral wasn't half lava.

Looking forward to your thoughts about the facedown here.

Honey, I don't like Akainu either and his attitude suck big time. You are totally right!

He get some of what coming for him here.

I am really happy you're enjoying the omake and thank you for sharing your ideas and thoughts.

"when they realize that hey, we have a kid of the Revolutionary Dragon, in the Marines. Like holy hell would the Magma bastard fly of the wall, if he find out about that part.." .. oh boy, this is going to be so fun!

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts..

.

 **Kookie**

Thank you for your review

It was hard chapter to write, too many details to check and recheck, but I think it is an awesome chapter? What do you think? ^^

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts..

.

 **FanFicEssie**

Thank you for your review.

OMG, thank you! Love your opinion too. ;)

I work hard to show each character as accurately as I can and still make it fun.

Happy that I get it right.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.

.

 **thanzintay.2000**

Thank you for your review.

Tell me more, tell me more! :D

Glad you are enjoying my stories.

Unfortunately the "person talking with the den den mushi " .. you will have to wait more to find out.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts..

.

 **tavitaalvarez33**

Thank you for your review. :)

Really happy that you enjoyed it so much, you are more than welcome to check my other stories (I have been told they are awesome before ;)).

I take my time with each chapter, trying to make it as perfect as possible.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new omake. Looking forward to hear your thoughts..

.

.

.

 **Please read notes at the end.**

AFTER THE NOTE THERE is A **Marine!Lina omake (part3) written by my adorable Beta**

.

.

 **Friendly Advice** : For the full effect of this chapter, _please read again_ **the first section of chapter 9.** Believe me it would be worth it to do so.

.

.

.

.

Dammit!

F**king Dammit! He needed to get his siblings out of here.

He should have grabbed Lina and ran, dragging Luffy by the ear if need be.

Ace narrowed his eyes, letting his gaze linger on the threat in front of him while his mind was replaying scenario after scenario, trying to find the best way to escape with all their lives intact.

He _knew_ that even though Lina wasn't saying anything about her injuries, she wasn't in good shape, her smile was pained and she flinched slightly if his hand squeezed her leg even a bit hard (She was trying to hide her reaction), F**king dammit!

Luffy wasn't in any shape to fight anymore either. He looked energetic and was standing at the ready but his shoulders hadn't stopped heaving and a large number of visible injuries marred his body (What about the invisible ones? Ace cursed colorfully in his head). Dammit to hell! It was all his damn fault.

It was all his ..

Ace released a long breath, his eyes still watching the obstacle to his siblings' safety.

Now, wasn't the time to play the guilt game he reminded, his traitorous mind. First, he had to get them out of here, _alive_.

Focus, you are not in the best shape either and you can't use your fire freely, Lina might get more hurt if you are reckless he reminded himself.

Lina was safe on his back and was busy murmuring quietly into the Den Den Mushi, he tried at first to listen, but the conversation she was having was too damn confusing. He heard shouts from the other end and was sure someone had mentioned his name.

None of them were in any shape to fight.

But neither was the shitty F**king admiral that put Lina in this state. Pop's attack from earlier had surely left some lasting damage.

They needed to attack him from several sides like they did before but this time they didn't have the element of surprise. But maybe (hopefully) their combined attacks would be just enough to buy them time to escape from his range.

"Ace, I and the others will keep him busy. Take Luffy and Lina and run when you see your chance." Jinbe, who was standing beside him and to his right was Luffy, whispered to him.

"That is right, Ace-boy. The most important thing is that all of you get out of here alive," the one called Iva something? maybe-chan?, a man? (Ace was not entirely sure) with purple afro hair and tiara, whispered to him from his other side. Ace couldn't help but wonder if his sister's choice in clothing was influenced by this person, her (torn) clothes were too short and revealing (his inner voice taunted him, _'so says the shirtless guy'_. Ace ignored it).

"Strawhat-boy is in no shape to continue fighting.." the afro guy added to be cut off by-

"No," Luffy shouted, anger clear in his voice.

Ace had already known that Luffy was in no shape to fight. Impel Down, and then here, it was all his damn fault, he should at least get them out of here. What a shitty big brother he was. Dammit!

"We are leaving no one behind. We will beat this bastard and then be on our way."

Luffy announced for all to hear with unwavering resolve and his usual thoughtless recklessness.

Ace snorted, now they wouldn't be able to use the others as a distraction even if they wanted to.

Jinbe wasn't happy about it, Luffy was staring him down angrily for even daring to suggest something like that.

"Strawhat boy, stubborn just like his father..."

No, none of them was anything like those good for nothing pieces of..

Ace glared at the afro-man. He had to keep Lina and Luffy away from him, he was clearly a bad influence. (He was under no illusions that he could control his siblings, but he was still going to try his damn hardest to keep them from harm's way and that included the delusional afro-man).

Ace forced every other distracting thought out of his mind and dragged himself back to reality, focusing on the admiral and the river of molten lava around him.

"You are right Luffy, we will beat anyone in our way and run free."

He would not leave anyone behind. He couldn't.

Ace had to watch, shackled in his place, with utter helplessness as death and destruction plagued his brothers and sisters, his crew, his family.

Too much death, too much destruction, too many lives lost, too many people he loved were no more. And all he could think then was "One life given for a hopeless cause is one too many."

He would admit that maybe he was not hopeless cause anymore, but each life lost here was still one too many.

He didn't want to feel this helplessness again, _never again._

The regret of leaving anyone behind, of backing down, and of doing nothing when he was finally free from his shackles would drag him to the deep black ocean floor.

"Beat me!" The Admiral snarled, and then suddenly his body relaxed, yet hot molten lava was still appearing instead of some of his limbs.

"Cowards like you," his voice took on the tone of calm conversation that was in weird juxtaposition with his looks.

Ace shivered, chilled by the sudden change in his demeanor, and he wasn't alone.

"As soon as you were rescued you run away. Honestly, what did I expect! After all, you belong to cowardly crew lead by _a washed-up_ captain."

With every word, his lava was being 'reabsorbed' into his body and his human shape was getting more prominent as if the more _words_ he uttered his true nature was better masked.

"He is trying to get you riled up. Don't listen to him Ace," Jinbe warned loudly, the frown on his face showing his own irritation and anger at the words.

Ace knew that. He knew! The words were directed specifically at him, but how dare this piece of scum, how dare he.. about pops, about the man that gave him home...

"We will attack him together .. and at the first chance you three see get out of here," Jinbe said repeatedly ignoring Luffy's loud protest.

"Ve Von't fall into this obvious trap," the purple afro-man yelled with hands on his hips, making the small colorful group rally behind him in agreement.

"Ace.." He heard Lina murmur close to his ears, she was clearly worried and upset. She was still whispering to the Den Den Mushi occasionally, but it was too quiet for him to hear.

Ace squeezed gently her legs that he was securely holding in his hands. Unable to trust his voice.

"Don't fall for it Ace .. " he heard Lina murmur urgently to him, her arms coming to hug his neck.

He only nodded, trying to ignore the boiling anger inside of him, especially because he couldn't express it as actual flames dancing on his body.

Luffy and Lina were more important right now, he needed to get them to safety, he repeated this mantra again and again in his head like desperate prayer. _Trying_ to keep himself focused.

"That old man, some captain he is .. it's not your fault that Whitebeard is a washed up failure." The Admiral spoke in a calm reasonable tone as if explaining to children how the simple things in the world functioned.

Ace narrowed his eyes, letting his fury tighten his features.

Memories flashed in an out of sequence of the new life he had as Whitebeard pirate. The sense of belonging that he had craved so much, the one he had failed to find elsewhere, not even as the captain of his own crew. It had been offered to him freely and earnestly by every one of them, his pops, brothers, and sisters. The Whitebeard pirates.

The turbulent emotions he was trying desperately to keep under wraps, burst open.

"No one gets away with mocking pops. Take it back or else..."

He heard his name being called, but the voices seemed far off.

"Take it back? It isn't an insult. It is the truth." Akainu said in a matter of fact tone.

Ace didn't get a chance to retort, however, because the piece of shit Admiral eagerly continued.

"Let me tell you a story about your father. Your _true_ father conquered the grand line. Something no other pirate had ever accomplished, after that he opened the door to the great pirate era by sacrificing his own life. I hate to say it, being a Navy Admiral and all, but he was the King of the Pirates no questions asked .. keeping all of that in mind Whitebeard has failed.. _miserably_."

Ace's jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth.

He dared compare between the piece of shit and his Pops. They couldn't, shouldn't be compared, that low life piece of shit was an.. Ace let a breath out. They should never be mentioned in the same breath. Pops was the sun that filled his life with joy, laughter and wild freedom, saving him from the darkness that plunged him since before his birth, cast by the shadow of the shitty scum _king of pirates_.

"Ace.." a loud voice rung right beside his ear, but Ace ignored it.

His teeth were still clenched so hard that his jaw throbbed.

This was much more than an insult, it was a **challenge.**

"No. He never even tried, because Whitebeard didn't want the world to see him fail."

This scum was challenging _any_ Whitebeard pirate to prove him wrong. Even more, he was insinuating that none of them would accept the challenge because his words were the truth that couldn't be rebutted.

If Ace were to back down, it would mean that everything this asshole said was true. That pops was.. Ace inhaled and exhaled, fighting the impulse to clench his hands in fury.

"He lacks ambition and he will never be the king of anything but _you_ simple minded crony." The Dogshit Yahoo continued.

"Once he brainwashed enough of you into doing his dirty work, he got lazy .. every now and then you will find someone painting him as peacekeeper .. 'start trouble here and Whitebeard will come running they say.'" Akainu laughed mockingly.

"Empty words to keep idiots like you fearful."

Akainu took a step forward, the others around him took step backward, but Ace refused to back down, his hands _let go_ of what they were holding.

"Ace.." several voices yelled his name, his mind not bothering to distinguish between them, it was busy plotting, scheming, imagining, trying to decide how best to snap the neck of this lousy d**khead piece of shitty crap.

His fingers curled into his palms and he clenched his hands into fists, trying to hold himself perfectly still as if trying to hold his anger in.

"You call him hero .. when he is nothing but a coward..," the Admiral took another step forward that Ace mirrored with his own instinctively, letting go of any reservation, his hands becoming fists of fire.

"When Gold Roger was around Whitebeard was a _second tier_ but even after Roger's death he couldn't become a King."

The proud, self-satisfied smile on the Admiral's face almost taking Ace even more over the edge.

"So there, that is the tale of your father, the whipping boy, **the great failure, Whitebeard**." Concluded the Admiral with a flourish but he was not finished yet.

"Soon enough he will be dead and no one would remember him, not even his own dear sons."

The mention of his possible death was infuriating, but the idea that he would be forgotten was absurd. No son or daughter could forget their father. There real father.

Whitebeard was the father that Ace never knew he wanted. No, needed. He couldn't even imagine a life where Whitebeard wasn't his father.

"I can't help but feel sorry for the man and all you punks. It's ridiculous that call him your pops. Did you make this big family to humor him or are you just as deluded as the poor old man."

" **Shut up."** Ace barked, his flames heeding to their master's anger, becoming even more bright.

The family that Whitebeard offered each one of them, was the epitome of acceptance, freedom, and belonging.

"Have you ever heard of more pathetic life."

Ace had had enough, enough of staying quiet while the man he chose to follow, the life he chose to lead, was mocked, ridiculed and blatant lies were being thrown at it. _That was unacceptable._

Ace would not back down, not when his chosen father's honor was being dragged into the shittest mud by this asshole scum.

No true son of Whitebeard ever would.

"The old man gave us a place where we belonged, what do you know about **his greatness**." He shouted, feeling that words fell short to explain how Pops touched each of their lives, giving them something that they didn't know they needed. They fell short to describe the impact of his _mere_ presence on how bright each day turned to be.

"Punks like you who do not live justly do not deserve to live!"

" **Stop it** ," Ace shouted, furious, his voice quavered under the weight of his raw anger.

"Whitebeard will die as a loser, it's fitting death for a little fish in a big barrel!"

"Whitebeard is the greatest pirate who shaped this era."

Memories of his various conversation with pops, his known gentle eyes, and unwavering smile kept popping in Ace's mind.

" **Don't make fun of the man that saved me**."

"Don't do it Ace .. " he heard shouts, they sounded very far away.

They wanted him to back down, _to run_ , to prove this sleazy bag right.

He wouldn't. He couldn't.

He would not turn his back to this asshole. The back that had his father's jolly roger emblazoned on it.

This piece of scum that hurt his family would not lay an eye on his pride and joy, the his symbol of belonging, his chosen life.

"Ace.."

"The name of this era should be ..." Ace choked.

A swift and crushing pressure were suddenly applied on his neck. As Panic swarmed over him he fought back the impulse to light his body on fire, to burn, a part of his brain remembered his sister's presence on his back.

"SHUT UP!"

Ace was trying to breathe from both his nose and mouth. The fire on his fisted hands disappearing as his hands went around his own neck, trying to stop the pressure.

"Yeah, I am speaking to you. The creature in the _baboon butt red suit._ "

That voice was familiar and sounded close, right beside his ear close.

"You only know how to babble and yammer, twisting reality to fit your twisted evil vision."

Lina had both her hands and legs around him in a deadly grip, Ace realized. He didn't remember her frail limbs having this much power. She was purposely applying pressure on his throat, stopping him in his tracks.

What was she trying to do?

He was about to...

"Well guess what. I can do it too!"

"Lina .. can't breath.." Ace tried to get her attention.

Lina let her arms a bit loose, enough for him to breath easily, but not an inch more.

What was she trying to do now? Honestly!

He sucked in a lungful of air, held his breath and then released it, trying to calm his beating heart.

"You are clearly jealous."

"What are you talking about, you devil spawn." The Admiral growled.

"Lina.." Ace tried to… he was not sure what to say or do, stop her, warn her, demand an explanation for her behavior… but he didn't get the chance, the squeezing pressure was back before he finished saying her name.

"It is really obvious. _Pirates this_... _Whitebeard that,_ you even admire the king of the pirates who is so despised that even _his own son_ hates him."

Ace get the message. He kept his mouth shut. His hands falling by his side, telling her ' _to have it her way'_.

He was unhappy (understatement) with his sister, but he would never hurt her.

He knew it. She knew it and was using it for whatever _the hell her purpose was_.

She eased the pressure and Ace took a deep breath, trying to get control of all the rampaging emotions inside of him. To clear his mind.

"Don't twist my words, you .." Akainu had lost his footing in this conversation.

"You are the one that said that. 'I hate to say, it being a Navy admiral and all, but he was the king of the pirates no question'."

Ace involuntary snorted at the high pitched, dreamy tone that Lina quoted the admiral's own words back to him in.

The words themselves lost their meaning when presented like this.

"I heard you say it!" Luffy shouted, nodding in agreement with his sister. The mocking voice his sister used did not register in his brain Ace mused.

The purple afro-man was trying to keep Luffy quiet, without much success, and was shooting worried glances to their direction but was keeping quiet.

Jinbe had a thoughtful look on his face but his body was still in his fighting stance.

His siblings were one terrifyingly weird in sync duo, and he thinks that it in the most loving and adoring way possible.

"If _that_ isn't pure love and admiration I don't know what is." Wow, Lina was on a roll.

The admiral seemed to be the one getting riled up now.

"If you think such words are going to rile me up, you are a naive little child."

"Yet you are trying to kill me! _A little naive child like me_! Where is justice in that?"

"You shouldn't have been born, to begin with! The existence of your bloodline is a sin."

"And I guess you are the _hero_ who will annihilate it."

The mocking quality in her voice couldn't be mistaken for anything else (not even by Luffy, he was almost sure!).

"Cleaning up the garbage for a clean JUST world is quite troublesome, but someone has to do it."

"How _vigilant_ and _virtuous_ of you. Is that why you tried to trick Squard to attack Whitebeard, because it was _troublesome_ for you to do it yourself or because you are coward, wanting others to do your dirty work for you …if Whitebeard is loser, what does that make you, a cowardly loser, a **disgrace** , filthy failure ..."

What? What the hell? This asshole tried to use Squard to hurt Pops. That could never happen, Squard would never waver in his loyl.. Oh.

Oh...his damn cursed blood.

The blood that flowed in his veins only brought disaster to those he cherished the most.

An insistent low voice in his mind reminded him that it didn't work, that Pops was safe.

Ace turned his gaze to search for him, the calm steady beat of his heart not so steady anymore, doubts were consuming his mind once again.

His searching eyes finally landed on him, his Pops was standing steady and strong, exchanging blows with Fleet Admiral, his self-assured smile still in place.

He would have to face Squard, hurting their Pops in any shape was not acceptable, and definitely not because of him, Ace swallowed the lump of uncertainty that was forming in his throat.

" **Justice is absolute!** To achieve it nothing and no one are sacred, and why should I get my hands dirty when the trash, are so eager to do the dirty work instead. It only needed few words to almost cut the _family bond_ you are so proud of. **Justice rules supreme.** " He barked (like a dog, admiral woof-woof).

"Excuses, excuses." Lina intoned in turn.

"You are a coward and hypocrite, all of you. You damn sheep marines, especially you in the baboon butt suit. You are the worst of the worst. Justice, _HUH_. Don't make me laugh."

"Don't make me repeat myself. Those who do not live justly, do not deserve to live!" The admiral snarled, the steaming lava flowing anew.

"You are trying to murder someone because of their father's sins, do not be coy about it. It didn't matter what kind of life he lived, any of us lived. The fact that Ace is a pirate just made it more convenient for you. Oh, grandpa, you were so naïve." Lina said the last bit much quieter than the rest as if addressing the phantom of their Grandpa in front of her eyes.

Ace had put some thought into that before. If he had never left the island, never became a pirate or if he had actually fulfilled Garp's wish and became a Marine would that have changed his fate? Or would his **cursed blood** have followed him no matter what path he took in life.

In the end, he couldn't have chosen something he didn't believe in, he had promised to live freely and without regrets. His brother and sister, piracy and joining the Whitebeard pirates were the only things he would never regret. Somehow they were all connected.

"You speak of justice but you are the _cruelest_ to those who need it the most."

"Worry not! I would release you from your miserable sinful existence shortly. It will be a lovely funeral painted in red!" The Admiral promised.

"This absolute justice you yammer on about so much should be for everyone equally at least. What about the Celestial Dragons, it's okay if they murder innocent children. No need for justice there?"

Sabo.

Ace felt the unceasing ache in his heart widen, just by the unspoken mention of his name. He resisted the urge to touch his tattoo where the S was crossed.

They had learned young that this world was not fair. That justice was an empty word.

If you wanted something you needed to fight tooth and nail for it (and it wasn't guaranteed that you would succeed). Nothing came free in this life, not even **freedom** itself.

No answer was forthcoming to her accusations. Neither of them had expected one.

The cruel ones never needed excuses to inflict pain on anyone they desired to feel their wrath.

"What about slaves, where are the justice there? By your own rules, slavery was abolished yet it still exists by your own helping hand. You are the tool that catches those escaped slaves and brings them back to their cruel monsters of _masters._ "

"They ran away! They defied justice, bringing back what was stolen to its original master is justice."

" **Slaves are human beings** , they have right to live freely, your _justice_ should assure it."

"What the Celestial Dragons do is no business of mine," Akainu told her flatly.

It sounded like the matter was no skin off his nose, Ace felt his anger rise again.

He knew words were empty and what mattered were one's actions but it wasn't right! It wasn't ..

"How _convenient_ for you. My friend's island was stuck with asshole pirates that terrorized them for years. They had marines stationed two hours away, and what do the _marines heroes_ do? Justice, protecting the week... Nothing of the kind. Oh no, that's not exactly true. They actually had a working relationship with those filthy pirates, pay me a bribe and we see no evil, hear no evil. What's your excuse now, Mr. Justice seeker?"

"I am to take the word of filthy criminal like you as a fact when your purpose is clearly to taint the name of justice, your words are the devil lies."

"You say justice whenever it suits your purpose. Justice is a just word like baboon butt is a just word, and .. _oh come on_ just admit it, you would feel better afterward. You are only a dog, No. You're way less, a leashed toothless dog. You only follow orders without thought, l _ike a lamb to the slaughter_."

"What a sad desperate try to twist what justices stand.."

"Just *uck off, seriously, no one wants to hear you spouting nonsense about your phony justice, be honest about it. You are a murderous maniac with a horrible sense of fashion, using justice as an excuse to satisfy your own sense of superiority."

"Did you finish your little _torment_ about the excuse of a shitty life you had."

"Oh honey-chuck, I didn't even scratch the surface, but my breath is wasted on you. Hoping you _grow a pair_ is wishful thinking."

Did Lina just...

"A pair of what?" Luffy asked, ignoring the 'hush' motions of the people surrounding him, not bothering to keep quiet. Ace had founded it surprising that Luffy was listening and even paying enough attention to have catch that word.

"You knov.. Balls?" someone whispered to him.

"Huh? **Balls** of what Iva-chan?"

The afro-man gestured discreetly at Luffy's own testicular area.

Luffy had a frown on his face, trying to make the connection.

"Oh ... The family jewels!"

"Jewels?"

"Family?"

Luffy shouted loudly.

"Lina it isn't balls. It is jewels. He should grow jewels .. " he paused and then turned to the Admiral.

"Is it because you don't have jewels that you are so _grumpy_?"

Then he turned back to Lina with a deep frown.

"I thought grandpa gave _me and you_ the family jewels! But they grow on trees? So cool!"

"Luffy, Girls don't have jewels!" Lina spluttered, sounding horrified.

Ace was wavering between banging his head and laughing hysterically. Only Luffy could come with such things.

"Lina you don't have family jewels," Luffy looked dismayed by the idea.

"..Why? Did your tree not grow? Maybe you didn't water it enough!"

"Luffy.." Lina looked and sounded dejected.

As he said his brother and sister were just something else (what else he wasn't entirely sure).

" _You dare mock justice_ , I will burn your bloodlines with my magma and make an example out of you. For the world **must** see the consequences of not living justly and mocking justice."

How surprising! Justice had no sense of humor.

The Admiral took several steps forward, his fists glowing with lava and instantly every one of them leaped backwards, making more space between them and the Admiral, for them to be able to dodge any of his long-ranged attacks (Luffy was dragged backwards by Jinbe. Ace sighed, he owed Jinbe several drinks, by the end of this day he would have accumulated quite a debt that he would need at least five lifetimes to pay).

Ace's body tensed up, ready to spring into action in a millisecond against the slightest move on the Admiral's part. He had his sister to protect.

Akainu changed his stance suddenly and quickly lunged forward, both his arms were dripping magma, racing to Luffy's direction, bulldozing his way through.

"Luffy..." Ace called in a panic, echoed by Lina's alarmed voice.

Ace quickly placed both hands on the ground and a fire pillar burst from his body and shot upward and forward. Standing as a wall in front of the attacking Admiral.

Hoping to slow him even for a second.

Luffy was already in his fighting stance, both Jinbe, and Ivankov in front of him ready to protect him.

"Galaxy Wink," Ivankov shouted while leaping into the air and enlarging his own head, unleashing a barrage of forward-traveling shockwaves to the ground by winking furiously.

"Arabesque Brick Fist," Jinbe in his classic karate stance unleashed a punch, sending shock-waves into the Admiral direction.

The Admiral swerved suddenly, dodging the attacks, he seemed to have anticipated them and was swiftly moving in their direction.

"Lina," Ace barked.

His sister used both her hands and legs to push herself, using his back as launching pad just in time for him to be _enveloped_ by his flames and receive the full impact of two fists of magma with his own blaze of fire.

" **Fire Fist**." He yelled barely a second before the impact.

The impact was pushing him backward.

Ace used all his might, anger, hate to push back. All of his will.

But it wasn't enough.

His flames were being smothered.

Slowly and steadily, his flames were being extinguished.

Heat had never been able to hurt him after he had eaten the Mera Mera No Mi.

Until now that was.

He felt hot. _Too hot_.

His hands were being _devoured_ by fire.

It wasn't a good feeling.

He tried to flare his flames again, using his bare unprotected hands to push back.

But it was too much.

The impact of the lava explosion sent his body hurtling away.

Spasms of pain assaulted his nerves before he even landed.

His hands were on fire, for once not in the literal form.

His body, especially hands, was convulsing with burning, nonstopping agony.

In his foggy unfocused state, his mind was barely able to register his name being called as the mocking words of the Admiral.

"Are you careless because you ate a logia type fruit?"

"Ace… Ace .."

"You are fire, but my magma can even burn fire. My power's stronger than yours."

Ace felt someone touching him, he tried to turn away from the pain, it hurt, dammit!

But hands grabbed him by his shoulders and started dragging him away. Ignoring his uncomprehending protest and his spasms. He was at the mercy of whoever it was, unable to put a fight. _He was weak._ Dammit, why?

He heard the sounds of arguing, but his hazy mind was not able to decipher the words or recognize the voices..

He forced his eyes open, not able to pinpoint when he had closed them.

He glimpsed a hat … straw hat ...

Luffy?

No.

Lina.

His sister worried face looking down at him, clutching something in her arm.

At least she was alright.

He tried to focus on her voice, to help him stay conscious.

"...Now."

He felt the ground erupt.

Time after time.

The ground was shaking non-stop as ear-piercing sounds of explosion continued.

Ace suddenly realized in his haze of pain, that those explosions were the unmistakable sound of cannons and heavy artillery being fired near him.

He tried to concentrate on the loud conversation his sister was having with the Den Den Mushi, she was basically yelling. He was able to recognize few scattered words, barely, the noise of explosions and gunshots acting as a cover to her conversation.

" … t stop… care ….. As much ti … hurry… Jinbe wo.. horm..."

He felt the urgent touch return all over his body, and Ace resisted the impulse to lit himself on fire and attack.

He was turned around gently.

It was the purple afro-man, Iva.. something.

He wasn't sure what he was doing.

Until he felt several somethings prick not gently into his thighs.

He resisted the impulse to scream, by biting his lips until they bled.

What the F**cking hell was he tryi...

OH!

The burning pain vanished as if it was never there.

Ace felt power surge through his veins.

"The pain will be much worse later," the afro-man cautioned loudly, his voice higher than the sounds of battle.

"Hurry up," Lina yelled.

Ace stood up with a frown on his face eyeing his burned hands, calling his fire forward, feeling relief when it heeded his call and he felt its gentle presence caressing him.

Was it him, or the sounds of explosions were lessening.

Ace turned to Lina, intending on carrying h...

She was frozen, unmoving.

"Li..."

"You will be the first to die by magma."

Ace instantly grabbed her and shoved her behind him. She was protesting, trying to fight his iron grip on her hand, while his other arm turned flames.

"Galaxy .."

Ivankov leaped into the air while enlarging his own head from behind Akainu, but the admiral spun around swiftly sending the Revolutionary Commander flying with his burning magma fist.

Ace took several steps backward, dragging Lina with each one, ignoring her protests.

The Admiral turned back to face them, _his target_. He lifted his right arm of dripping magma in front of him as if showing them the weapon that would be taken their lives.

Taunting them one last time.

"It doesn't matter, really. After all, you all are going to die here today."

His hand was ready to launch the molten sizzling punch.

Luffy suddenly bounced in front of them, he could clearly hear his laugh but not his words, his hands fisted to receive the coming punch instead of Ace.

"Luffy," Ace choked, his hand letting go of Lina's, his body moving forward.

YOU MORON, he wanted to scream but couldn't open his mouth.

It was as everything had slowed down.

His eyes narrowed only on the punch moving slowly and steadily to his brother direction.

He heard Lina yell his and Luffy's names and the impact of her fall as she lost her balance.

Faster!

His body bursting forward to protect his brother. His heart was pounding loudly, Ace could hear each beat, it was furiously pumping blood to his legs.

Not enough.

Fire flaring on his body with every step he took trying to reach him.

Pegging his body to move faster before the punch descended.

Before it reached his brother.

His little brother.

Before it was too late.

All Ace could see in front of him was **red**.

He heard Lina's loud gasp echo his own.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

"You bastard! What did you do?"

Doflamingo shouted, enraged, for the nth time.

Crocodile wasn't counting.

Doflamingo aimed his index finger to fire a barrage of string projectiles at him, _again_. Crocodile used his sand as shield obscuring his attacker's vision while he leaped out of harm's way, _again_.

The effect of the poison was finally beginning to be clearly evident. Doflamingo wasn't able to move around freely and swiftly as he ought to (wished he could) and didn't seem to be in his best, mentally.

Doflamingo had finally noticed, _too little too late._ Very careless of him.

It had been a golden opportunity presented by the Phoenix that he had used to inject his poison from his hook into the bloodstream of Doflamingo. He had barely scratched him. But apparently, it was enough.

Mr.1 suddenly appeared behind Doflamingo and turned his forearms into drills and thrust them at his back.

Doflamingo used his strings, attaching them to the high clouds and soared through the air dodging the attack. He turned to face his attacker while blades made of strings shot out from both his hands and raked the ground, aiming for Mr.1.

Crocodile slammed his hand onto the ground, summoning a tornado of sand that slowly traveled forward to where they fought.

"I'll finish it shortly, Mr.0," Mr.1 shouted his promise before the tornado swallowed them both.

Crocodile shifted his gaze while narrowing his eyes trying to concentrate on the peculiar scene.

It was hard to read lips from this far.

He was curious to hear what the female monkey was shouting at the Admiral embroiled in full fury and wrath.

He hadn't known her long but he still hadn't thought that she would be as easily worked up as she seemed to be right now.

She had always had a carefully blank face, a carefully crafted facade when facing the world.

Was her 'work up' and shouting a ploy? Was she trying to rile the Admiral up ? for what purpose? Or had he riled her up instead? And how?

Lina D. Monkey's actions had had him change his opinion in her in these few minutes from one to end to the other end of the spectrum then back again, several times (it was getting rather annoying).

When the fleet Admiral announced the immediate execution of Ace, he saw her running desperately, her brilliant scheming brain abandoning her, revealing her as a frail, small girl. A flick of his hand would have surrounded her with sand, taking her permanently out of the game.

He considered interfering. No, he was about to use his sand to knock the executioners out of the way.

It was too tempting opportunity to ignore, by saving Ace he would be holding a debt over her head, having the Whitebeard pirates flustered because they needed his help and an appropriate payback for the Marines, foiling their plans.

He was already imagining the flustered furious looks that would be shot his way from each side, but...

As usual, the boy foiled his grandiose plans, Crocodile mocked himself.

What a fearsome power Strawhat wielded. No, he was yet to master it which made it all the more frightening.

Crocodile wasn't as surprised as he ought to be that Strawhat had such power.

But what had truly surprised him was the fact that Strawhat was able to manifest his power, unaware of it existence when he needed it the most. If Strawhat knew about it, he would have surely used it before.

As if her brother's scream filled with surging power was a wake up call (maybe it was) the girl stood up, and without any ounce of hesitation had shouted loudly, demanding they kill the Admiral. She deliberately made it seem like a consequence of the Fleet Admiral's own declaration, an eye for an eye.

For few seconds, he had believed that 'killing the admiral' was her objective and that she had fooled him again. Proving his bet on where the admiral was kept wrong he should have bet on the _clown._

But he had realized fast that it wasn't her real objective. Her true objective had always remained the same: rescuing her big brother.

It did make him realize how vicious and ruthless she could be. No, not because of the kill order, even thought that was a quite telling proof.

But the sheer resolve and persistence she had in following through to her one true objective, sending a whole group of her 'allies' to face imminent death unprepared as a distraction (not even for the main show), and then smile sweetly at them and ask them to give her more.

He had no doubt that she would treat him the same (worse, much worse, she was not practically fond of him!), no, she would treat everyone that way.

It was hard to swallow but he was but a pawn in her eyes, in the large scheme of things.

Here came his predicament, in one hand he was looking forward to what the two would do here and in the world after they left this place. The chaos they would bring on a large scale would be marvelous. The marine would be surely after them trying to restore their lost honor. Leaving him free to disappear quietly and formulate his plans with some _peace_ , but on the other hand, those two were dangerous.

The boy had that power of the King, but thankfully he yet to learn how to use it. An ominous shiver run down his back when he considered how their fight would have been if he was able to wield it then.

With others training and guiding him, Strawhat's power would be too dangerous, and he had no shortage of future teachers by how Whitebeard _eyed_ him. His sister had just shown that she had no red lines, no limits to how far she was willing to go for what she wanted.

He had already known that If they were left alive, they would become a threat to any of his future plans. He had not known the _magnitude_ of the threat they could present.

This temporary alliance if he would stretch and call it so would end the second they left this place. The two would not hesitate to come after him if he were to stand in their way in any form or shape.

It would be the rational choice to nip the potential threats in the bud (when they were weak and vulnerable), to eliminate the unpredictable chaos they would surely bring in their wake and not to let it all slide into unknown territory.

Maybe he should crash the other party and see what all the ruckus was about and make his decision then, assuming the Admiral didn't do the deed and killed them first, he seemed angry enough.

After all, the party in front of him seemed to be coming to an end...

Even though, Mr.1 didn't seem enough to handle Doflamingo even in his weakened state.

"You piece of shit Crocodile, what did you to my body?"

Maybe the effect of the poison was not limited to rotting the body but also the brain.

Crocodile debated how much should he reveal if at all, his experience with Strawhat taught him to be more careful with information. Even with a dead person walking.

"I poisoned you of course." He answered nonchalantly, taking a fresh cigarette out of his coat.

"That's impossible! I know all about the scorpion poison you use. I took precautions, it shouldn't.."

He began coughing, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

How the Almighty had fallen.

How unfortunate for him! It was a scorpion poison but not only that.

He had very carefully dipped his inner poisonous hook into the liquid poison from the dissolved three-headed dragon, the favorite weapon of the chief warden of Impel Down, Magellan.

Hydra.

He really was curious about the effect of the two poisons together.

His own powerful scorpion venom, which was strong enough to melt through rock and kill anyone with the effect of a single slash, and Magellan's poison that caused lethal nerve paralysis and melted the victims at the same time.

Would they work together, amplify each other lethal qualities, clash together, or weaken each other's effects.

He would soon enough see.

He did wonder why the effects were not more immediate, if maybe his hook didn't deliver the poison to the slashed neck, or if the two poisons had destroyed each other. But it seemed that Doflamingo had been prepared to the possibility of poisoning, but apparently not that kind of poison or that _thoroughly._

Crocodile put a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it, savoring his nearing win.

"What kind of poison?"

Doflamingo hadn't given up, he was changing his tone, fishing for information. It was tempting to tell him, to see the look on his face when he heard the poison's source.

He gestured with his head for Mr.1 to retreat, who then masterfully disappeared in seconds, working in the assassin business had its advantages.

He should finish this quickly or he would miss the main show and his chance to crash it.

Crocodile released his inner hook carefully, it wouldn't do to poison himself when he had no antidote and turned into his sand form and glided gracefully along the ground in big circles, circling around Doflamingo.

With each circle, the area inside got smaller and smaller.

Smaller.

Smaller.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

Lina stared with unseeing eyes.

Her eyes were wide open, unblinking long enough that she had begun seeing blurry spots in her vision, and tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

She tried to wrap her head around what just happened in front of her eyes.

She took a deep breath through her nose, not daring to make any sound.

She was tired, every part of her body ached, some more than others.

Right now, her brain throbbed the most.

Standing up never crossed her mind.

Her aching and tired mind was trying to make sense of it all.

It had all begun with a red baboon trying to rile Ace up using Ace's _sensitive insecurities_ as his weapon, and Ace, the dumb, stupid moron AGEHHHHHHHH that he was fell for it.

Words were not getting through the idiotic, headstrong dopey jar he called a brain, so she used force (she had no other choice! hem). After that, she had utilized the admiral's own weapon against him. Words. Words to poke holes in his beliefs and world. Not that it worked (it did make her feel better yelling at that maniac fanatic) but it bought the time for the others to prepare their long-ranged attack on the Admiral. Not that it worked, they didn't have enough ammunition to kept going longer, got attacked by Marines yadda yadda... To top it all, her dumb twin brother come out of nowhere when he was supposed to be running away with Jinbe (she was going to have words with sumo fish brain Jinbe, she told him to physically drag Luffy away) and a boiling magma was few inches from him. Luffy you rubber brained moron! Dammit!

Lina let a long shaky breath out.

Her brain was painting a vivid portrait of the effects of such an attack on her brother.

She could see his face. Luffy was true D, he would die with a smile on his face. But he would still be dea..

She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

Her brother was alive.

Well, she thought so.

Believed so.

Another breath.

Hoped so.

She really didn't know.

She had no idea what and how it happened.

What in the F**king hell had happened?

Lina closed her eyes, trying to stimulate her brain into functioning for change.

Her brain was refusing to work, the image of her smiling brother in her head refusing to change.

Smiling face with dead eyes.

Her brother was alive, she stubbornly repeated to her even more stubborn mind.

Because instead of him...

She took a deep breath in and opened her eyes.

Instead of Luffy, where Luffy was standing,... was supposed to be .. stood now Shanks.

She had not yet eliminated the possibility of illusion, dream, and her, herself being stone cold dead.

Shanks, she repeated.

Even of that, she wasn't completely sure, regardless if it was a reality or dream.

His back was facing her.

She could see the strands of red hair flying as he used his sword and single-handedly (literally!) stopped the Admiral's killing rampage on its track.

His hair was so unique that the epithet 'Red-Haired Shanks' was derived from it as well as his crew's name.

When her crew had read the unimpressive title, she was given on her wanted poster 'Black-Hair Lina', Luffy and the crew were either making fun of her or trying to console her, she had calmly pointed out Shanks's epithet to have them all quiet down. It was another connection to have with him. Luffy has his Strawhat and his promise, she had this.

His broad back covered with his cloak (she could hear him shouting it was a cape dammit!), as it flew out behind him like a great black wing.

His back, solid and reassuring, seemed larger right now than when she saw it last time, ten years ago. Shouldn't it look smaller now? She wasn't seven years old anymore when everything in the world looked and felt so much bigger and stronger than her.

"That is enough!"

His voice resounded loud, clear and steely cold.

The commanding quality of his voice was unmistakable, she had easily recognized it. The same quality was echoed in Luffy's voice when _shit hit the fan_.

It was truly Shanks.

"What is another Yonko doing here?" Akainu snarled.

Shanks's answer was to send him flying.

She had no idea how it happened.

Her eyes had never left them. She was sure she hadn't blinked.

But really she didn't care.

Shanks was here.

He sheathed his sword and turned to face them.

He was older, but it was Shanks.

He patted Ace on the shoulder, whispering a few words to him.

Ace seemed to relax, and shake his head then nodded and shook it again.

Lina took a breath in as she saw him shift his gaze to look at her.

His eyes scanned her body, stopping at each injury and scar, made even more visible thanks to her ripped clothes. The look in his eyes was unreadable to her, but she couldn't find the warmth and laughter she was accustomed too in them.

Lina didn't shift her eyes, didn't try to hide her scars, she had nothing to be ashamed of, they were proof of her resolve, of her strength, she told herself that repeatedly, but then why were their tears forming in her eyes?

Shanks patted Ace one more time before moving to her direction.

Lina opened her mouth, unsure how to greet him, felt herself choke, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You're late."

She said in a quavering voice.

She was acting like a spoiled entitled brat, but she didn't care.

Shanks was right in front of here.

Shanks looked taken back by her words but then he laughed and with a sheepish smile he apologized.

"Sorry, unexpected beast delayed us."

He moved closer and then crouched down to her eyes level.

Lina titled her head downward using the shadow of the hat (was it his hat or Luffy's hat? Maybe right now it was her hat?) to hide her face. Wiping the tears from her eyes quickly with the back of her hand, she failed to suppress a sob.

Now wasn't the time for tears, there were things to be done, Ace was still in danger and she didn't know where Luffy was...

She was startled by soft touch in her back.

She looked up to see the face of smiling Shanks so close to her, he was smiling warmly in his familiar, almost goofy way.

She blinked.

His hand was awkwardly trying to drape the cloak (Cape! She heard Shanks' correcting) around her.

She was startled again by a sudden, loud commotion, voices shouting the same word over and over, but she couldn't muster the will to concentrate on the discombobulated words.

She lifted her hands slowly, unsure at first, and helped him adjust it around her shoulders.

Shanks had a bemused look on his face, eyed their work and give a curt nod with a smile on his face, then he huffed.

"Lina. You are right! My cape and hat can make anyone look cool. What to do now? I guess I will have to be _lame_ for a while."

Lina clutched the ends of the cloak in her hands.

"Stupid Shanks, I am ..."

Shanks stood up and rubbed her covered head, cutting off whatever she hadn't wanted to say.

"Everything is going to be fine." He murmured reassuringly.

"Shanks, Luffy .."

"Luffy is safe on the Red force. Ace take Lina and get out of here now."

"But.."

Shanks glared at him.

"Know when to pick your fights. No one can retreat if you are still here, you want to protect them … then escape."

Ace swallowed and nodded, moving hurriedly and crouching down in the same place that Shanks was just standing in.

"Lina, I am sorry .."

Lina shook her head, not trusting her voice, right now. Tacking the cloak tighter around her.

Ace closed his mouth, nodding, now wasn't the time. He turned around so he could carry her once again on his back and as she obediently climbed on his back, she heard it clearly.

"If anyone still wants to fight then come... We will be your opponents."

Looking from above Ace's shoulder, she saw him with his sword in hand pointing to the sky.

The **challenge** , the _promise_ , and the undeniable threat were all so clear in just a few words.

A loud voice boomed, waking her from her daze.

"You have some gall Red Hair-brat. You come, crash my party uninvited and now want to hoard all the fun."

A loud joyful laugh.

"Well, maybe if I was invited from the start I wouldn't need to _hoard_ anything, old man."

The two were bantering with each other. In a damn F**king war. And they were...

They had clearly lost their damn minds.

"What joyous day. Justice will have not only one emperor's head but two."

A really joyous day would be when that bastard finally died and stayed dead, forever.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

Garp had felt this haki before and he knew to whom it belonged.

"Red hair … the man who put Luffy and Lina on the path to become a pirates." He said from behind gritted teeth.

The sharp edge in his words carried a promise of violence.

His fist was clenched painfully.

This fist he longed to plant on his smiling face. Several times. In the hope of making his face as red as his hair.

The Phoenix descended on him again with its claws outstretched, really this scoundrel never learned. Garp took a step back, using his observation haki to dodge the claws, and with his clenched fist, he sent the squawking chicken into the ground once more (He should work on his landing).

Three more walls crumbled.

That goddammit asshole son of bi… Akainu. He would remember this. He hurt Lina and was about to ki….

His clenched fist throbbed.

Red Hair had saved his grandson once _again_.

Garp unclenched his fist.

Garp owed him nothing. He was a good marine and like any good marine, he would follow the orders given to him.

Sengoku had ordered him to take care of the Phoenix, there was no mention of Red Hair.

Oh and he still remembered someone _prohibiting_ him from finding a yonko and picking a fight with him.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

Hawkeyes sheathed his sword and turned to leave.

His observation haki had already told him what his eyes were confirming, Red-Hair was here.

"Hawkeyes, where are you going?"

Someone called to him, demanding an answer.

He was some marine that he couldn't bother to recognize.

"I agreed to fight Whitebeard," he spelled it out for them politely.

"Fighting Red Hair was never part of the agreement. "

He turned his back and moved forward. This war was nearing its end. At least it should be, but a game-changing twist might still occur with how things were going today, honestly, it wouldn't be a _surprise_!

"I am leaving," he declared just to fill the stunned silence.

No, he wasn't. He was leaving the fight not the place.

He had lost interest in the fight, he wasn't able to pick a fight with Whitebeard like he wanted. His commanders were interesting opponents at least.

He was going to find a good spot to observe from.

This war was very enlightening, he finally understood Shanks's obsession with two D children. Luffy and Lina D Monkey.

He had finally met the _elusive_ Lina that the drunken Red Hair wouldn't stop badgering him about, he understood his interest (more like obsession) and his worry. The weapon she had chosen to utilize was a fearsome one but it didn't change the fact that she was still naive, small things that should have been obvious were not.

He had already had quite the lasting impression of the boy that declared fearlessly that he would become the pirate king, facing a swordsman (the strongest swordsman in the world) barehanded for his crewmates' sake.

He had yet to decide who was more dangerous of the two.

The one that planned and schemed using everyone around her, with or without their approval or willingness as pawns in her plans.

Or the person that was able one by one, without tricks or words, to turn the people around him into his allies.

Hawkeyes shook his head amused at himself.

He had forgotten one important thing.

Lina was a Strawhat. She had already chosen the person she would follow to the end of the world.

Her plans as grandiose as they were, their purpose was only to make it easier for Strawhat to do what he intended to do from the beginning.

More than anyone sailing the sea the man possessed the most terrifying powers.

Hawkeyes shifted his gaze trying to find a good spot, preferably somewhere high to observe the going on's of the war.

On a whim, Hawkeyes used his observation haki to assess the field.

Hawkeye stopped in his stride.

His eyes glowed in anticipation.

Maybe he had sheathed his sword a bit early, it seemed that there was an opponent he could enjoy facing.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

Several relieved sighs were clearly heard upon the Red Force.

"Everything worked out as they had planned."

"Thank the gods captain made it."

"Captain is awesome."

The crewmates of Surgeon of Death were cheering and celebrating the success of the plan AKA _keeping their lives intact._

Really, the effects of an enraged Shanks on people around him were quite amazing.

Just remembering the aura and the look on Shanks' face, not only him, all of them when this naive rookie blurted out his _reason_ for being here. Really it made his imagination spiral downward to very, _very_ unpleasant territory.

Benn almost bit the cigarette in half to stop himself from laughing out loud at the faces they were all making.

It was a good thing that he was keeping track of the new rookies and their abilities.

Trafalgar Law had eaten the Ope Ope no Mi, which allowed him to create some kind of special territory with a light blue aura. And in it, he had almost an absolute control. For example, if both Luffy and Shanks were to be in the same spherical territory it was very easy to switch them.

His ability was certainly useful for their predicament and lady luck seemed to have smiled upon them at the right moment.

The sudden barrage of explosions made it easy for Law and Shanks to sneak into the battle and for Law to use his power with none of the others being the wiser.

"Benny, is it okay to do that to Luffy?"

Lucky Roo had been fretting and worrying since they had finalized the plan. It was evident by the missing chunk of meat in his hand.

They all had been worried. Things could have easily gone horribly wrong.

"It is the best option. He will be here in few minutes and you could check on him you..."

He had yet to finish his words when several voices yelled.

"They are here."

"I see them."

Rockstar was running to the ship, on his shoulder he could see what he guessed was Luffy's unconscious body. His right hand was securely keeping it in its place.

That what was worrying Lucky Roo. They had agreed that it would be for the best to knock Luffy's out, not only to keep the promise, but because they had assumed that he would be in a bad shape, and knowing Luffy he would still want to fight. Luffy and Shanks were too similar in their stubbornness for Benny's sanity.

But they seemed to have been way off, he looked in a _terrible_ shape.

Benn narrowed his eyes on Rockstar's other hand, he was dragging their guest captain by the scruff of the neck while the latter was shouting and holding his hat and sword in each hand.

Had the idiot, after all their explicit warnings, really tried to go after Lina.

He seemed smart guy, at least _smart enough_ not to dig his grave with his own hands.

He seemed to be shouting repeatedly at Rockstar, who was ignoring him as they moved forward to where their ship was certainly concealed.

Lucky Roo jumped from the ship, meeting Rockstar and gently taking Luffy from him while Rockstar threw the rookie onto the ship's deck. Their guest landed ungracefully on his butt, somehow still clutching his sword and hat.

"Captain," was yelled by his frightened crew, while their captain was busy cursing and complaining.

Benn tossed the finished cigarette into the water and took out another cigarette, lit it, sucked up the smoke while he purposely moved to their direction.

He needed not say anything, as soon as the naive rookie glimpsed him, he shouted.

"Dammit. I wasn't going after Lina. I was going after Doflamingo."

Doflamingo, the Shichibukai. The pinky feathered King of Dressrosa. One of the most dangerous pirates with a vast web of connections in the underworld. Some said he was the _spider_ weaving the web, others said he was the puppet master controlling the spider.

It really didn't matter which one it was, he was a very dangerous opponent to have.

"What kind of business you have with him?"

Law's face contorted in pure rage telling Benn all about his business without using a single word.

Vendetta, seeking revenge of some sort. The pure hate in his eyes could only mean that.

"Because of the moron there, I missed my chance to take him out."

Said moron had just arrived in the deck, with Lucky Roo in tow.

Benny arched an eyebrow, stating clearly his dubiousness in the ability of the new rookie to take out the strongest of the Shichibukai.

"He was on the ground coughing blood!" Law elaborated angry, putting his hat on his head with angry huff.

How interesting, someone was able to take out, or almost take out Doflamingo, he wondered who it was? And how he did it?

Benn took mental tone to find out, this could mean new dangerous player in the seas.

Law had clearly longed to give him a final blow. Yet, he was clearly having a conflicting feeling seeing his goal writhing in pain was satisfying but not being the reason for said _writhing_ was very aggravating.

Benn wondered what path would this young pirate chose now that maybe his long-sought goal was snatched from him. Would he tumble farther down into the depression unable to gather the strength to move on or would he pick himself up and pull himself out of this deep well, finding himself a better goal.

Whoever took out Doflamingo may have saved this young man from imminent death or sent him on a path much worse than death itself.

But in the long run, whatever this youngling fell or rose mattered none to the Red Hair pirates.

But now...

Well, what the _young pirate_ wanted didn't matter. He was a doctor (by his reputation a good one) and his expertise was necessary as their own doctors would be much needed here.

Benn turned and looked at Luffy's body, leaving the youngling to stew with his deep seated anger and bitter disappointment for a bit longer.

"What is Luffy's condition?"

The creases of worry on Lucky Roo's face had deepened with every passing moment while gently holding Luffy's body, who was certainly snoring, drooling and murmuring something about a meat or maybe popsicle... Whatever it was. It was huge, according to his flailing hands and murmurs of _more.. More..bigger, Sanji._

"He doesn't look good, there so many scars and injuries.." Lucky Roo trailed off.

"Surgeon of Death, I was speaking to you. You are a doctor aren't you?" Benn snapped.

Law cursed loudly and sighed, muttering under his breath. He stood up reluctantly, his limbs had no 'life' as he headed slowly to where Luck Roo was.

He stared, cursed, put his sword on the deck and took out a pair of gloves from his jeans, and begin gently prodding and poking Luffy's body. He seemed to be in his element. The dark cloud of gloom dissipating as something else caught his attention.

"What is your prognosis?"

"He is in terrible shape. I have no idea how was he able to stand like this, forget fighting."

Law was still using his fingers to probe Luffy's chest.

"He needs surgery right away."

"You sound too eager." Remarked Benn casually, earning a glare from the young doctor.

"You are the one that asked me for my opinion as a doctor, and I didn't say I would be the one performing the surgery, only that he _needed_ one."

Benn puffed smoke out into the Doctor's direction, who made an irritated face as result.

"Are you saying that it is beyond your ability."

He couldn't have Luffy stay on the ship for long for various reasons, the obvious ones the promise and the fact that their doctors were going to be shortly busy, maybe even _very busy_.

"Oh, I see you are the Surgeon of Death, not life."

"I didn't say that." The boy spluttered.

"Oh?"

"You trust me to operate on him?"

Smart, trying to change tactics when he felt overwhelmed.

"No," Benn answered curtly.

"If anything were to happen him or to Lina. I wouldn't be stopping my captain next time."

He huffed another smoke in his direction, making eye contact.

"No. I would be joining _him_."

The boy swallowed but didn't break eye contact with him.

No mistake, this youngling was smart enough to understand the heavy weight of this threat. The fact that it wasn't one. It was a simple fact.

"So, if you have the tiniest doubt in your _ability_ you better speak up now."

The doctor seemed to contemplate things deeply.

He turned to look at Luffy's unmoving body, suddenly a loud snort erupted from him. Law called for his crewmates, shouting orders before they arrived by his side.

"Shachi, Penguin and Bepo go and prepare the operation room, now." He hefted his sword throwing it to the bear who caught it instinctively.

The two humans exchanged looks and saluted their captain simultaneously and with shouts of "aye aye captain," they jumped from the railing onto their submarine.

The bear was staring, seemingly in a daze.

"Bepo," snapped Law.

"Sorry captain, sorry."

He too hurriedly tried to jump back into their submarine. Tried! As his leg tangled with railing and he fell.

"Is he okay?" murmured Lucky Roo.

"I am okay, sorry," a loud yell from the submarine direction was heard.

"Jean Bart, take Strawhat to the operation room and prepare the submarine for departure."

The large man that had kept quiet the whole time, raised his hands to take Luffy from Lucky Roo's arms.

But Lucky Roo was not letting go. He was eyeing the large man with suspicious eyes.

Benn was about to call to him when Lucky Roo turned to face Law.

"You promise that Luffy will be okay?"

The doctor was taken back, he hadn't expected such sincere question.

He nodded, "I can't guarantee anything, but I will do my best. The rest depends on his _will_ to live."

Lucky Roo sighed, his knowing smile returning to his face.

"Then there's nothing to worry about, there is no one with a stronger will to live."

Lucky Roo then gently transferred Luffy to the waiting hands of Jean Bart.

Benn took out a small Den Den Mushi and threw it in the direction of the rookie captain before he jumped to his submarine.

" _Lina_ will call you on this."

The captain clutched the Den Den Mushi hard.

" _Remember_ ," cautioned Benn in low voice.

The Rookie gave a small nod of acknowledgement and jumped.

And within few seconds all of them were gone into their submarine.

Benn hoped he made the right choice as he watched as the submarine submerge.

"Was that a good idea?" Yasopp asked him quietly.

"Luffy can't stay here, if we are going to war, he would be vulnerable here and so would we." Benn murmured just as quietly while loudly he asked.

"Is everyone ready?"

He get nods and aye's as his answer.

He motioned for their navigator to begin moving the ship steadily to the island.

"You are sure we don't need to wear socks on our heads?" asked one of his crewmates, earning snickers and snorts from the crowd and some very creative swears, curses, and protests.

Benny shook his head amused.

The memory seemed quite distant but in reality, was only a few minutes old. It came swimming in the front of his mind.

…

..

They were in the midst of a heated argument about how best for Shanks to join the war without breaking his promise. Ideas, ridiculous ideas, and interpretations of the promise were starting to be thrown around, no, before that, they needed to explain to the members of the crew about the promise itself, _the whole context._

The discussion was being held on the ship deck, they were sitting in a circle, some had even brought chairs to the deck, while others were standing and others were slumped by the ship's railing.

Benn was sitting by Shanks, helping him with the explanation as best as he could.

"Captain, you said you will meet at sea, right?"

Shanks hummed, nodding, deep in thought.

"Well, technically it isn't a sea. I mean it is an island, right?"

"Yeah," others muttered their agreement.

"It is his brother? I mean if you are helping to save his brother then I don't think it would matter. His brother is important. I wouldn't care!"

"Of course, you wouldn't care! You're an only child!"

"It is a hypothetical situation, you moron."

Shanks nodded, he wasn't convinced, but he seemed ready to accept the unpleasant, grim reality, that he might not have any other choice but break his promise.

"Are you sure he is there? You are .. ouch," one of the new recruits asked (at least tried to).

Yasopp had stopped him using the barrel of his rifle while shaking his head at the new recruit antics.

"Listen up rookies, the first rule on a Yonko's ship is do not speak in matters you know nothing about."

The rookie rubbing his aching head but nodded keeping his mouth shut.

"I thought the first rule was not touching any of your rifles," someone else murmured.

"Wasn't it not touch the sake?"

"No, you morons, it was, not to touch any of my stuff, sake is one of my things. Got that?" Yasopp ordered.

There were scattered nods and snorts all around.

Lucky Roo's smile widened as he kept eating.

It was the unspoken rule on the ship that Yasopp was the one to teach the rules to the new rookies. It was as frustrating as it amusing seeing the new recruits stumble around trying to follow his ridiculous rules while the crew watched the free entertainment.

"How about a mask?"

"Luffy is stupid enough we might be able to pull it off." Yasopp approved laughing.

"You would need a new name too," added Lucky Roo between bites.

"Wait, does that mean all of us need masks?"

"What about others?" one of the crew sitting near them asked, interrupting hesitantly.

"Huh?"

"Do we need to trick everyone else, Marines, the Whitebeard pirates…" he trailed off.

"No, it is enough to trick him."

"Wow, he is that _stupid?_ "

"Yup." Lucky Roo intoned with a grin.

"What about his sister?"

"Lina!" Lucky Roo shouted with his mouth full of food, spitting some on an unlucky few.

"The one that called the captain _lame_ , right?"

"Yup, the one and only!" Yasopp answered with a laugh.

Benn cut in before things took an unwanted turn.

"We don't need to worry about Lina.."

"Is she also that stupid?"

Benn ignored the question and the laughter and continued.

"... we wouldn't be able to trick her whatever we do. But she knows about the promise so she will understand what we are trying to do and keep quiet."

There were some scattered nods of understanding.

"So, masks will work?"

"I have papers and colored pens."

"Me too!"

How surprising, on a pirate ship they had coloring books. Really, sometimes he wasn't sure if he was the first mate of a fearsome crew or a seasoned babysitter with a bunch of toddlers to take care of.

"What?"

"Why the hell do you have that?"

"Please tell me you don't have coloring books too!" someone groaned.

"Why not? It sounds fun."

"You call yourself a _pirate_?"

"Ummm, I may have some."

"Of course, you do!"

" **Sora**!"

"Huh?"

"What did you say?"

"The hell?"

"You know! Sora." Thomas cheerily repeated, he was a new recruit, he had joined them five months ago, with ginger hair and ginger personality to match it AKA passionate about stupid things, and smile always stuck on his face, he was almost as bad as Lucky Roo.

"What the hell is _Sora_?"

"Rockstar you didn't punch him in the head by a mistake again." Demanded Yasopp.

Rockstar shrugged and returned to his drinking.

"What do you mean by Sora?" asked Benn, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Sora, Warrior of the Sea."

Was this supposed to mean something to them?

Benn arched his eyebrow, showing how unimpressed he was with the explanation.

Thomas still smiling explained.

"It is comics about a Marine hero named Sora who battles against the evil armies of Germa 66."

"HUH!"

"There is something like that..."

"I forget you were once a Marine recruit.."

"It is what the children read growing up where I used to live," Thomas added to defend himself.

"It is really a cool story," He seemed desperately trying to convince them.

"Brainwashing children. Why I am not surprised that the Marines would do something like that."

"Train them young," murmured another.

"I actually joined because captain reminded me of Sora," Thomas said ignoring the snide remarks.

"Captain reminded you of a Hero of Justice?!" yelled someone as the chuckles, sniggers, snickers, chortles, hoots, and hollers spread all over the ship. Even Shanks seemed to get out of his self-imposed gloom and was listening with interest.

Lucky Roo stopped eating to give a deep, heartfelt chuckle that bubbled into a loud belly laugh.

"It is true!" Thomas stood up and dashed inside of the ship, shouting.

"Just wait a minute it. I will show you!"

The ruckus of laughter was still going on for much longer than was at all comfortable by how many were clutching different parts of their bodies.

"I don't know what more disturbing, that he called you a hero or that he has, _on a pirate ship_ , comics spreading marine propaganda," Benn remarked nonchalantly.

Laughing Shanks answered him, "at least he didn't join because of my _hair_ as you first thought."

"This doesn't make it better," insisted Benn.

"We are not going to throw him out of the crew."

Shanks said and while it was a cheery comment, the underlying order was clear to Benn's ears.

Benn sighed. He knew a losing battle when he saw it. When his captain got stubborn about something there was no changing his mind.

"Hmmm … you just want to look at your hero counterpart," murmured Benn under his breath, but it wasn't low enough.

"True," Shanks didn't bother denying.

"Here it is." A boisterous yell was heard before Thomas emerged into the deck.

He was back. It was also _disturbing_ how fast he had found them.

He had several books in his hands, they scattered on the floor as he stumbled in his haste to sit. He wasted no time gesturing at the hero.

"Look, you have the same cool cloak!"

"Cape!" Shanks corrected irritably as he eyed the cover with unconcealed interest.

Benn took out a cigarette and lit it. He would need all the help he could get for the incoming massive headache.

"I will give you that, his cape is almost as cool as mine." Shanks picked up the comic book to look at the cover from different angles.

"Right!" cheered Thomas, thrilled to be finally understood.

Shanks suddenly stood up with the book still in his hand, striking the same pose as Sora.

He let the book fall and fisted his hand letting it dangle by his side.

"What do you think Benny? Don't I make a better-looking hero.."

The wind blew as he finished his words, his cape billowed out around him, making him look like a fearsome hero.

The effect was destroyed a second after as the wind howled dragging the cape and its owner with its power. Their esteemed captain was almost choked by his precious _cape_.

"No, captain! you should have your hand up?"

Shanks had just finished adjusting his cape as to not choke him to death.

He pumped his fisted hand to the sky. (*jingle of superman playing in the background*)

Benn couldn't help emitting a snort at how ridiculous his captain looked.

"Captain you look like you are about to fly!" Lucky Roo intoned, his face shining with mirth as always.

"Faster than the wind!" another called.

Benny added to himself, 'the wind that almost choked you'.

"Does Sora fly?

"No, but he can walk on water." Thomas enthusiastically answered.

"That sounds so convenient, I want power like that." Lucky Roo said thoughtfully, taking out another big chunk of meat from his endless supplies.

"No, Cap. I meant with your sword."

"Oh, like this."

Shanks unsheathed his sword and did the same pose again.

Benn shook his head and murmured loudly around the cigarette in his mouth.

"Please don't use any of this poses in any of our fights. It will make our reputation plummet even more into the ridiculous territory."

"Good idea Benny! I am going to use one of the poses when we arrive at Marineford."

He should have kept his mouth shut. _He knew better._

Shanks laughed and turned to answer his crew that was demanding he try some other poses but he stopped and turned to Benn's direction once again.

His smile stretched across his face, forcing his thin cheeks to wrinkle toward his eyes as he said.

"We are pirates, who care about reputation. My once best friend is the epitome of ridiculousness."

Did he mean the 'famous' Buggy, that he heard so much about? Benn shook his head, bemused.

Several of the crew had already opened several of the books and were grouped together reading it with terrifying interest, accompanied in some cases with thunderous laughter, nonstopping cackles, and hysterical giggles.

Benn took detailed mental notes of the ones that did neither, and those that actually _giggled_.

' _You are going to be the first mate of one of the mighty Yonko's crews, they said',_ Benn mocked himself mentally.

"Captain look .. try to do this pose and say the words." A group insistently shouted, the group members bursting in laughter between each word.

Shanks intrigued, hurried to the group and from behind them, read the comic strip silently.

An alarming smile stretched his mouth and the glint in his eyes was even more alarming.

Shanks schooled his face, looking the ever serious and proper gentleman (total lie!). He moved his feet, so there was a gap between them, his hand staying on the handle of his sword. He cleared his throat getting everyone's attention, who quieted down to see what their captain had to say. They were all in high spirits, still snickering and quietly chuckling.

With a sideway shake of his head, and as the slightly windy air ruffled his hair. Shanks narrowed his eyes, his glaring gaze settled on each one that had a bright smile on his face or was still laughing.

The smiles disappeared quickly and faces turned confused. Benn merely raised his eyebrow slightly, awaiting the _climax_.

With threatening deep voice their captain declared.

"You misguided **scoundrels** are going to feel what justice means deep in your bones."

The watching masses were seized with uncontrollable laughter and renewed cheer, while Benn blinked, his mind replaying the scene in his head as his cigarette dangled precariously from his slightly open lips.

The sounds of falling chairs with their occupants still in them saved his cigarette from the fate of falling as did the laughing screams and yells of those trying to save themselves from Lucky Roo's massive body rolling from side to side in hearty, contagious laughter.

Shanks was able to keep the pose for another two seconds before he burst in lively laughter, joining his crew.

A few minutes later and the laughter was still going on strong until some faces turned into a horrible shade of purple and people were clutching their backs and sides, complaining (still laughing) that they ached.

"Captain this one!"

Another group called and Shanks cheerily accepted their demand.

The smiling crew hooted and whistled in anticipation for the show. Benn sighed, shrugging to himself. He decided to enjoy the show for few minutes before things turned serious again.

Their captain's new pose had him put his right foot ahead, his hand coming to his heart. His face showing heartfelt sincerity as he pledged.

" I, Shanks, am a hero of justice will stand strong and tall against you filthy pirates, for justice will prevail."

Laughter, chuckles, and even more hoots and whistles bloomed around the ship, Benn found himself joining in the light-hearted mirth.

"You need another ten centimeters to be able to pull that off."

Shanks smile fell and his face showed annoyance and irritation instead as he demanded.

"Are you insinuating that your captain is short ?"

"It wasn't insinuating. You are _short_ ," answered Yasopp, between gulps of some type of alcohol and laughter.

"You mean a half meter. This Sora is really tall," someone else corrected.

"Are you ganging up on your captain?" Shanks demanded, unsheathing his sword amidst a gale of catcalls, snickers, all-out wild guffaws, whoops and hollers.

A rowdy bunch was never enough to describe their crew.

Benn turned feeling a gaze pickling into him.

Lucky Roo was standing behind him, with a chunk of uneaten meat in his hand, looking hesitant despite his smile. (He had somehow stopped rolling around and stood up).

Benn gestured to him sit, others scattered around to make a place to the big-boned man to sit.

"What is on your mind, Roo?"

Lucky Roo took a big bite of the meat while he sat. Swallowing, he said.

"I don't think any of it will work… I mean Luffy knows us and not only Shanks."

"He is stupid but not that stupid." Benn agreed.

Lucky Roo took another bite.

"Saving Luffy and Lina's brother is important but... So is the promise."

Benn inhaled the smoke, savoring the bitter burned taste in his mouth, and blow it out slowly.

"That is true, but we may not have the choice here _but to choose_."

Lucky Roo stopped eating and dejectedly nodded.

"What are my _transforming robot and pet seagull_ are conspiring about without me?" Shanks's voice rung as he stared at them in glee, clearly waiting for their reaction.

Benn obliged by raising his eyebrow.

Lucky Roo let out a high laugh, "Seagull and Robot?"

"My most important sidekicks," announced Shanks, showing them a picture where Sora was standing and behind him what looked like a large sophisticated robot and there was a seagull flying over his shoulder.

"Do you wanna guess who is which?"

Benn didn't bother to answer while Lucky Roo's laughter took to a new level in loudness, instead Benn said.

"His faithful sidekicks were conspiring about how to prevent the hero from breaking his promise."

The smile vanished from Shanks' face as it did to anyone in earshot.

Benn crushed the guilty feeling rising in him when presented with the dejected looking Shanks, shoulders slumped, face filled with sorrow.

They needed to find a solution, and time was running out.

Benn presented the issue brought by Lucky Roo.

"Luffy knows a large number of the crew, not only you but us. If he saw any of us he would expect to see you here, the mask would have no meaning then."

Heavy silent fell on the crew, a lot of them had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"We can use our socks, and put them over our heads!" someone exclaimed.

"Oiiii, noooo.. your socks smell nasty without putting them on your head, _spare us,_ please."

"No, because your socks smell heavenly!"

"Actually socks would work better than masks, you can hide your hair!" Yasopp said pointing at Shanks.

"We don't have time to prepare cool masks in few minutes anyway," another agreed.

"It would trick Luffy for sure."

"From now on, Captain will go by the name of Sora."

"Warrior of the Sea," an alarmingly large number of the crew instantly yelled with smiles on their faces.

"It may work!"

"The Marines would be so confused!"

"But what about our flag .."

"To take down our flag... that's just..."

"And the sails ..."

"We are a Yonko's crew ..."

"Yeah, but it is so our captain can keep his promise.."

"What would the marine think …."

"Who cares.."

"And the ship ..."

A loud commotion erupted, everyone, speaking over each other, arguing hotly. Shanks looked really troubled.

Benn stood up, looking at the sea. They were almost there.

Whatever they choose, they had to make the choice **now**.

One of the crew by the railing was waving wildly at him trying to catch his attention, gesturing at something below them, in the sea.

Benn with raised eyebrow moved hurriedly to the railing and looked at the sea.

A sinister smile blossoming on his face.

…

..

.

They hadn't convinced the young captain to help as much as they threatened him, but it all worked out for the best.

Shanks was right, _the sea worked in mysterious ways_.

"F**cking shit, Captain just sent the dipshit Akainu flying."

"Go Captain."

"No one messes with _the Red Hair pirates_."

All of them looked in anticipation for the moment Shanks ordered them to join the fight.

"What is the captain doing?"

"His taking his cloak off."

"Cape!" someone shrieked, earning loud guffaws and chuckles.

"Why?"

"He is showing off, doesn't need his _superpower_ to beat some shitty marines."

"That Lina," called Lucky Roo, stopping in his eating to look more closely.

"Wait, is that the girl that called Captain lame?"

"Sure did!" Yasopp answered.

"Can we meet her?"

"Hey, you moron, you don't remember what almost happened to the rookie captain when he showed interest in her."

"Yeah, but still!"

"Look, he's putting his cape around her."

"Our captain can be so adorable."

"How sweet."

"No, not sweet, it's _lame_."

The word was picked up swiftly by the crew.

"Lame!"

"Lame!"

"Lame!"

Other crews and groups shouted 'long live', 'Captain', 'victory', 'Justice' in their captain's name or their crew's name but this crew howled, as one, ' **lame** '.

Benn mused to himself, they were one dysfunctional family that showed their affection in the weirdest of ways.

Benn gestured to Yasopp, who whistled sharply getting everyone to quiet down and pay attention.

Benn threw his cigarette to the sea, standing in front of his crew, waiting for his captain words, his signal.

His order.

" **If anyone still wants to fight then come... We will be your opponents."**

 _Unbelievable!_ He really struck the damn pose!

Benn felt like palming his face, instead, he took out his own rifle and aimed it at the sky, his voice as loud as his crewmates, announcing their arrival to all.

.

The Red Hair Pirates had entered the war.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

As journalists, a war was an opportunity of a lifetime. He was waiting on Archeology Sabaody watching the huge screens the marines prepared, with his fellow journalists from almost every country and island to report to the world on every little detail about the war. He waited with baited breath to report who would win, the Marines, _justice_ , or the Strongest Man in the World, Whitebeard.

He thought this would be breathtaking, exciting, an experience from another world.

It had been, he frowned, not sure how long since the war began, it felt like a century. Maybe day or two. He looked at his watch, only a few hours. HUH, strange maybe his watch was broken.

What he was mostly feeling now was pure stunned, dumbfounded confusion.

Was war supposed to this chaotic? Was he as naive as his colleagues accused him of being for showing his excitement for this **war**?

He really, _really_ didn't understand what was going on. Yet he kept watching with attentive attention, unable to peel his eyes from the sea train wreck in front of him.

He and many others had stopped calling their sponsors because they had no freaking idea what the heck to tell them. _The marines and pirates are playing some kind of tag? Flying ships? God's fury in the shape of lightning and thunder?_

The only thing of note he was able to report was the arrival of another Yonko (F**king shit in dress, were more on the way? God or whatever was out there help us all), the clash between the Fleet Admiral and Whitebeard (the shit just got freaking serious, Buddha and Santa Claus were fighting for dominance, his mind shrieked at him hysterically) and Admiral Kizaru's capture by some unknown girl (someone later identified her as a Straw Hat, Black Hair Lina, now being called the Goddess of Chaos, but basically, they knew nothing about her, nothing and she took down a freaking Admiral! Breath mind breath!). But now he wasn't even sure if the Admiral was really captured.

Yes, he had arrived to the stage where he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Some still tried to do their job and report to the world, and the answers (screams) they received for their efforts were usually are you f**ckin kidding me (he received the same reply for the less strange phenomena).

The watching masses began to whisper and murmur again.

What had he missed now? He only shifted his gaze for a second.

Someone shouted, in stunned daze, telling him all about it.

"Did the Red Hair crew just call their captain _LAME_?"

Nope, no way in hell. He wasn't going to call in anymore. Why bother!

.

.

.

.

Does anyone want to share his thoughts? Anyone? Feelings? Hello? Are you there?

:D

I have been waiting for a whole year to write this chapter AKA since the beginning of this story. Share your thoughts about everything.

I had to _resist_ the impulse of finishing the chapter after Ace's POV. Aren't I the best person, for not letting my evil side win ;)

.

Don't forget to read the **Marine!Lina** below. GO READ IT!

Also, check my **Shanks's Choice** story, I had updated and would love to hear your thoughts and any ideas that you have.

.

Please be patient with me this is going to be long.

.

 **Chapter notes:**

1\. Akainu's words were taken from the OP actual series when he confronted Ace. I changed and tinkered things to fit what had happened in this story. I hope you appreciate this, cause I had to watch the scene on a loop for a while and it WASN'T FUN!

2\. If you are up to date with the manga, you should know that the "Sora, Warrior of the Sea" is mentioned in OP. It is an actual comic in the series. Here from wiki: 'Sora, Warrior of the Sea is a popular comic strip published in the World Economic Journal'. The brilliant idea for Shanks to disguises himself as Sora come for the one and only King **Black' Victor Cachat** (go check his amazing stories. I have the pleasure of helping him sometimes). _We all bow to your heavenly insight._ From him come the idea to do a REACT for what the Red Hair pirates' reaction would be to this kind of comic. I hope you all enjoyed (especially, his Highness), and can't wait to hear your reaction to their reaction. ;)

3\. The war is nearing its end, yes. But it isn't over, so be tuned for more. Luffy, for now, is out of the "game", but Lina and Ace are still there. We still have several chapters to go.

.

 **MY important personal notes:**

1\. I want to congratulate myself and you, my loyal readers. In the fourth of this month (4.6) this story had turned one. I begin writing and posting my first fic more than a year now. It was a fun journey, and are yet to end. It was fun because I had others to share it with. That were generous enough to share their feeling, thoughts, and views. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this wild ride with me and would continue to do so.

2\. A while back I shared with you, my thoughts about the future of this fic, if I should continue it as a full story, or just finish it after the war, or after the war and the aftermath to do 'one shots' about a variety of scenes. Thank you all for sharing your opinions and your love to the story. I had decided to go with **one shots option**. With my other stories and my chaotic life, it is my best choice.

3\. I have a list, a very long list, an awesome list of ideas for different scenes or AU's were Lina chose differently (like the MarineAU below), meeting with different people, crack and etc. If you want your ideas to be in my awesome list, then share it with me and give me details. Details inspire me. Inspiration equal writing :D

.

.

 **Leave a review and cheer me up! I need all the cheerfulness after seeing Akainu's face, too many times for anyone sanity (especially mine).**

 **.**

 **Omake 3: Third Time's (Not) the Charm**

"Oi Lina-chan" she turned, distracted by the voice. It was Jango speed walking his way over. "Why are you down here, Hina-chan needs you" he said as he walked by, "we need to get going."

"Right" Lina said, "Who's the prisoner?" she asked curious as to his? name and species (one could never have too much knowledge).

"Oh he's an octopus fishman, pretty cool right?" Jango said as he grabbed her arm and starting to almost pull her along.

"Yeeeaahh" Lina said trailing off as they walked away, she looked back hoping he saw the message in her eyes, she would be back.

XXXXX

There it was in the distance, Lina watched as it got closer and then she felt her heart sink in dismay. Its peak fading back into the sky as they sailed along.

She had known that they would not be crossing the mountain but going through the calm belt, it still sucked. She had heard that Reverse Mountain was like a giant dangerous roller coaster and she had wanted too.. On no! This now and soon she would be a Luffy that would be Not. Good. (First one might want to have a little fun, ignoring the risks, next they would be running around demanding meat and finally lose all of their sanity) and she would bet that Luffy had chosen that way, no she wasn't jealous of her dorky brother, having some fun wasn't her turning into a Luffy. She hoped.

"What next" Lina asked saluting from her position hanging upside down in the rigging (no, not like a monkey, shut up Fullbody) by her knees.

"It's your turn to feed the prisoner" he called back up to her.

"Right" she called down and let herself drop, rolling before sticking the landing right in front of Fullbody, "I'll just head to the kit..mess to pick up his food" she said and hoped he didn't notice her flub with the names (stupid names!).

XXXXX

Food in hand she walked back down the passage that she had only been down once before. She had meant to go talk to the fishman again but just hadn't had the time with learning the names and the ranks and the routes (it was almost enough to make her turn pirate, Luffy wouldn't care about proper salutes, on the other hand here she was granted lots of food with no fight and nobody had caught her grabbing yet).

She was at the cell, she hesitated but turned the light on, if she wanted to talk to the fishman then she could at least make sure it wasn't dark.

Opening the door she got her first real view of the fishman (she needed to find out his name, calling him fishman was annoying her if someone had name they should be addressed by it not Luffy's sister, Ace's little sister, the small brat, the quiet one, sad twin...).

"Oh," she heard him say as he squinted at her, "you're so young."

Again with age thing, age was number, it wasn't like with age came more wisdom or knowledge.. Take her ex-captain for example he was a classic thirty something douchebag. Seriously did everyone need to mention how young she looked, even prisoners.

"So" Lina felt her temper rising, even if she wasn't an old man like Gramps it didn't mean that she was a nice little kid honestly (she was raised by bandits! Nice wasn't word they used. ). "What's your name" she asked, quickly, keeping her face blank, trying to tamp down on her temper by distracting herself from her thoughts..

"Hatchan" he said, throwing it forward like an offering.

"I brought food Hatchan" Lina said holding up the dry unappetizing bread as an offering before slipping it through the bars.

Lina watched him eating the unappetizing food, and decided to get rid of the uneasy feeling she was having since..,well, since she decided that being a Marine was the best choice. Recently she had begin to doubt the wisdom of her decision, there were too many rules and restrictions, stupid things to remember.. Well, their captain was nice, and she had made some _nice_ friends, but still, she wondered what her life on Luffy's ship would have been like… she would probably be starving for anything edible, going on stupid adventures one after the other..

Lina shook herself from her thoughts, she had chosen and that was that, and asked the dreaded question.

"Sorry, it may sound weird. But by any chance have you met a boy named Luffy, he has black hair and has a strawhat on his head. If you haven't meet him then don…."

OH.

Lina paused eyeing the stunned fishman's face, his partly chewed food a pulp in his opened mouth (it wasn't view she wanted to see ever again, people should take better care of their teeth).

Oh boy, who was the moron that said the sea was a vast, vast place.

"Swallow then answer" Lina said not wanting to see any more partly eaten food.

Hatchan closed his mouth, swallowed then said, "Yes, I met him, a small boy and with swordman of his. Did you meet him too? Had he attacked you too? He seemed quite excited.

Did everyone know Luffy? Seriously first gramp's new students then Jango and Fullbody and now the Hatchan, why couldn't she just meet people who had never heard of Gramps or Luffy. Was she cursed to always be stuck in his footsteps? There were who knew how many people in the East Blue alone and why did she keep having to run into the ones who knew Luffy, was this some cosmic joke or...

Unaware of Lina's mental rant Hatchan kept talking to her, " and my old crew got into a fight with his crew and now we are here ..".

"Hmm old?"

"After strawhat boy crew beat us, the residents shackled us and when the marines _finally_ arrived and were transferring us to the ship, I escaped."

She could hear the dig clearly in his voice. Crew, swordsman? How many people had already joined Luffy? From what she got out from Fullbody and Jango, there were only two maybe three members. Luffy was getting on in the world, she wondered what kind of people his crew was made off? Probably weirdos like him!

"How did that work for you?" she couldn't resist saying.

"Unfortunately, I got caught again!"

The both of them shared a look and burst laughing.

"How do you know him and his crew?"

"I don't" Lina said forcefully.

"Come on, I told you my story. " he was clearly bored and wheedling for entertainment.

"I don't know his crew."

"You know him then? Strawhat boy?"

"A far way relative" Lina started standing up and stretching, arching her back. She heard a call for her reverberating through the hallways.

"If you come back I can tell you more" Hatchan offered.

"Okay" Lina said, She could always fish (hey a pun, sort of. Were octopi fish?) for what had happened later, she knew Luffy was fine (and hopefully not meeting more people before her, ugh). She looked back at him watching him, having finished his bread. Right. That was all he had to eat. Lina stood still in an internal debate for a second before pulling a bar of chocolate she had swiped earlier out of her pocket and tossing it through the bars. Not looking back, she ran out and onto the deck.

XXXX

This was a Grand Line storm. Lina could feel it in her bones as thunder boomed and lightning crashed, illuminating the sky, almost solid with water as waves bashed against the hull of the ship, flooding onto the deck. Lina fought with the ropes, trying to tie down the last sail but her fingers kept slipping on the soaked, saturated rope as the rain was blown into her eyes by the strongest winds that she had ever felt.

Just as she had managed to get the last sail dragged down, distracted by her triumph she was blown over board like a leaf in the wind. Lina grabbed at her rope desperately but saw the end had frayed from constant rubbing.

She felt the crash, the momentary blackness as she hit the water before she got her body to move pumping her legs trying force herself to the surface. She felt herself getting weaker, the air in her lungs had been knocked out by the fall.

She felt something grab her legs and somehow throw her, she hurtled through the air, this time aided by the conflicting winds which buffeted her onto the ship.

Suddenly it was over.

As quick as the storm came it was gone, the sun beat down on them drying the soaked deck.

XXX

It was a few hours before anyone went down to check on Hatchan, "The prisoner has escaped" Lina heard Jango call, "he must have slipped his chains and jumped overboard during the storm, stupid octopus body"

XXX

The hours after that were a blur, teams were sent out to look but no one found anything. As they were standing on the deck being lectured by Captain Hina it occurred to Lina that nobody expected to find anything, once Hatchan got to the water there was no real way they could have caught him (she ignored the part of her that was glad he escaped, marines shouldn't be friends with imprisoned pirates).

Hina had stopped talking while she had been lost in her thoughts, listening to the other sailors quiet chatter it sounded like they were being reassigned.

She tried not to fidget as they stood there, waiting to get new orders.

"Hina is disappointed in everyone, everyone's failure is Hina's failure as a captain. Hina hopes that next time the crew will live up to the name of Iron Cage Hina", she took a breath before continuing to talk, "The crew's new orders are to continue on the log poses path to Alabasta"

"Yes sir" they shouted as one, saluting (except Jango and Fullbody, they danced). Hopefully Luffy had taken a different path, it was one in seven, right?

(Who was she kidding)

XXX

Marco walked over, seeing Thatch and Ace hiding behind Pops' chair. He had heard Vista's shouts earlier and it looked like they were hiding from his wrath now, it really wasn't Marco's problem though. His problem was the envelope in his hand, it had been dropped off with the morning news.

"Ace, you get some mail, yoi, arrived with news paper."

Ace took it from Marco with a frown, muttering about who it could be. Marco was curious too, in the past two years he had never seen Ace get a letter. Besides this one was patterned in the white and blue of the marines.

Ace opened the letter without much of the ceremony and threw it to the deck furiously right after.

"F**king shit. Pops I need a long vacation for personal reasons, now."

"Everything okay my son?" their father asked with raised eyebrow, his voice showing slight worry.

"No everything isn't, I am going to make sure those damn marines do nothing to my sister."

HUH since when had Ace had a sister? Wasn't it a brother?

Marco took the letter that Ace had thrown to the floor.

One sentence was written on it in a (very messy) scrawl (and what type of stains were those? Marco didn't want to know about the crumbs either). Seriously though, who wrote laughter?!.

"Lina joined the Marines. Bwahahahaha "

.

 **Waiting to hear your thoughts and idea, Roseanne and Gerbilfriend.**

 **Fun fact: This chapter was 62 pages in google doc and took more than three hours to beta (few times), longer to write. It is over 19000 words long.**


	14. Desperation, Decision, Debt, Dream (on)

**Author notes:**

Chapter 1: rewritten and beta'd by **Kurapikababu.**

Chapter 2: rewritten.

Chapter 3: small mistakes corrected.

Chapter 4: posted again and **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 5: written and **beta`d by gabrielsangel23 and** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 6: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**.

Chapter 7: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 8: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 9: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 10: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 11: written, **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend**

Chapter 12: written and here, beta`d by **Gerbilfriend and Black' Victor Cachat** (Blackbeard POV)

Chapter 13: written, beta`d by Gerbilfriend.

 **Chapter 14: written,** **beta`d by** **Gerbilfriend.**

Chapter 15: :/?

.

 **I don't own one piece!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **This chapter was beta'd by**_ **Gerbilfriend** **.** **As usual she is an awesome help, especially correcting my grammar and making it all clearer for your enjoyment. She wrote the continuous of the** **Marine!Lina omake (part4) in the end, check it out XD ****and check her art in deviantart (gerbilfriend).**

 **.**

.

 **Warnings:**

English is my fourth language. The story will include thoughts about suicide, self-harm, Ace self-worth issues, and **cursing (alotttttttttttttttt)**.

 **.**

.

 **SleepyPuppy**

Thank you for your review

Glad to hear that my humor work! :D

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts...: D

.

 **thanzintay.2000**

Thank you for your reviews. :D

Glad to hear that my characters are "in" ;).. You would have to read to find out.

Agreed Lina and Luffy are a hell of pair.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **CupcakeLoopy**

Thank you for your review :)

Glad it was amazing. This was in the plans for a while. Happy to see it worked. We will see more of the red hair pirates.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter just as much. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts...: D

Lame XD

.

 **sylnodel**

Thank you for your review

Yeah... I don't know when to stop when I begin writing... I keep adding things.

Still, I hope you enjoyed it… cause the new chapter is also loooonnnnggggg. ;)

Ace is dumbass… agreed!

Thank you for the virtual cookies (I am eating actual cookies while writing replied XD).

I hate it so much too (the speech) ... That's why I wrote the answer. Glad that you liked it.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts... :D

.

 **Shion Lee**

Thank you for your review :)

Always happy to hear that my twisted humor work! :D

Hope you laugh your ass off here too!

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **I see you see**

Thank you for your review :D

I have plans and plans for 'what if' one shots… using different plans ... crack and things as such... Sora and socks one of them.

I hope that I do write them.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts... :D

.

 **OTrizy**

Thank you for your review :)

"This chapter title was perfect"

I knowwwwwwww...right, right, right! :DD

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **AdorableRetard**

Thank you for your review

I like hearing that I am unique. :D glad you're enjoying it.

Thanks for the advice, I would try to keep in mind, but as I struggle with English grammar it isn't easy to change the mindset of my writing. But I'll try. ;)

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **CelestialPirateQueen**

Thank you for your review :D .. getting two from you is blessing! Always love to hear your thoughts.

Glad you liked Sora's idea! yeah...Black' Victor cachat.. You should check his stories. They are great!

Shanks must pose! This is shanks we are talking about.

I like writing different POV ... so I am happy you are enjoying it. Because not everyone does.

The last chapter was one of my favorite too.

I don't like Sasuke either… all the anguish emo isn't my thing. I hope Law wasn't too much like him.

The war isn't done yet but getting there.

"I couldn't have watched that Douchebag without breaking something and punching another."

It was hard...very hard.

I wrote the new chapter to make me feel even better.

Thanks for your comments about the omake. (Gerbilfriend seconds this :D)

Pineapple-head! LOL

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts... :D

.

 **Black' Victor Cachat**

Thank you for your review and ideas!

:D

Your encouragement helps a lot! And your awesome insight!

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts... :D

.

 **MatsuMonsu**

Thank you for your review

I am honored! Hope it stays in top ten (maybe 1) after this chapter.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **DryBonesZero**

Thank you for your review :)

Lina did not make him. He is "moronic blood-thirsty hypocrite" ;D

Luffy is special kind of rubber, if you know what I mean :D

"Shanks appeared before Teach...did Lina did something to stall him?"

Yup... You will see here who she sent to greet him.

Thank you...we will keep all of your comments in mind.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **Kate-Fach**

Thank you for your review :D

I adore you too and your review.

The idea was for the different POV to reflect the chaos going there in reality. So glad it worked!

Hope you enjoy the new chapter just like the rest. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **FanFicEssie**

Thank you for your review

"No wait, that's impossible, the author can't be that mean?"

I am meannnnnnnnn.. The meanestttttttttttt…. Shishishi.. Not to my favorite characters (scratch that, I could).

No, don't die.. Who will write me a review if you are not here ;)

Don't worry we can be weird together. XD happened to me alot with my brother shaking his head muttering about crazy sisters. :D

Blackbeard captured Ace with help of his crew, not alone.

I will have to read to find out.

Glad to hear you loved Marine!Lina omake. (Gerbilfriend: So happy it's working out- those omakes are first real attempt at writing)

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **YMLR**

Thank you for your review… as always are fun to read and brighten my week :D

anime binge is important! Worry not!

Two reviews added to my count so worry not. You could do it as much you want :D

Thank you (I mention you in the notes :D) .. you inspired some of the scenes.. So feel to write as long review as you want! :D I welcome it.

protective Ace is my bread and water.

I chose piggybacking because it was cute but also because it would be easier to choke the moron (we love Ace but he could be soooooooooooooooo).

Yeah... I am writing something with Ace and Luffy realizing that Lina is popular, and they want her to join them. It will be so much fun.

"Lina would out antagonize the most annoyingly chatty enemy." XD

Well, she is a D. what did you expect!

"he best part of the speech was the jealousy part though, when I heard that I was sitting here like, " yeah could pass it as a crush on the pirate king," then came the image of a small diary confessing this hidden under his bed in he and I had to stop reading for a while."

That was what I had in mind (more or less) ... but you worded it perfectly. XD I really hope you enjoy the new chapter (shhhhhhhh.. Not telling any more)

Exactly...all I wanted to do is choke Ace.. from here came the idea.

I tried to keep it as believable as balanced with touch of humor. Happy it worked.

"jk I really am enjoying this)" .. I know ;)

I like writing outside POV.. so I am glad you appreciate it. It is a lot of work.

Agree that Lina tend to have "giving her tunnel vision" when focusing too much.. It something she would learn to fix… your analysis of Lina is good! :)

Hawkeyes was one of the few that saw Luffy's potential almost immediately. So yeah.. I will see here.

I wonder what is your opinion of Garp now?

"I can fully see any pirate that wants to purse Lina have to ask permission from both Shanks and Ace and being brutally tortured because they are way to powerful and would only approve of someone better than them getting their little girl. "

You have no idea, several of the one shots i planned is about this XD

The flashback was about some humor and finding a solution for the promise between Luffy and Shanks. I wanted my readers to laugh their head off! XD

I planned the whole cape thing for a while. Very happy that everyone enjoyed the idea and the jokes.

"Please tell me that her moniker turns into goddess of chaos" ...Sorry, no spoilers. But it will be interesting… **

(Gerbilfriend: Thanks for the compliment :D)

Really, happy to hear! Moby Dicks New Residents is different from this story. But Ace stay the same in my heart!

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **NightsBlackRose13**

Thank you for your review

How are you doing.

Your reviews always unique and make me laugh!

"The red hair pirates are totally singing Lina's song as they fight." you are so right LOL

"Ace- dude, i've been using hair dye for years." OMG I am choking here..

Thank you for the good laugh!

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **Syrisna**

Thank you for your review and all the amazing art!

You rock!

I know, I am evil! The new one is long too. Sorry but not sorry! *shrug*

" And Akainu, seriously man, you're what? 50? And you're arguing with someone who's only a third of your age. " cracked me up! You are soooooooo right!

Thank you ! yeah building Shanks crew with little that I know was actually fun.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter (even though it is lonnnnnnnngggg XD). Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **treavellergirl**

Thank you for your review :)

"Holy hell, this Review will not be able to cover it all, just as a heads up." LOL what way to begin a review.

Very happy to hear that the "he talk about justice? It was gold. Pure gold." .. I worked very hard to make it believable, balanced and funny too. Appreciate hearing this.

Crocodile does like plan when he have everything accounted for, but he also adapt to situation and his history with Luffy taught him to take risks.

"he Red-Haired Pirates is a Comedy just waiting to happen, shouting LAME so that even the reporters manage to hear it? Hahaha."

Shanks is a funny guy, deserve a crew that appreciate him XD

LOL.. what do you think about here…

Your analysis of Law is accurate and is what i was trying to do here.

Hawkeye.. Well. read :D

" No offense meant! "

Ohhh…. I am offended, very offended.. The most offended. LOL.. offend away!

(Gerbilfriend: I'm glad you appreciated the laughter, that was my favorite part too!)

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **Nougat-XP**

Thank you for your review.

Glad to hear it was breathtaking!

" I hate him so much but hell who doesn't it ;) "

I KNOW, RIGHT RIGHT. Hope you enjoy what happen here.

I wanted crew that fitted Shanks. :D

"Congratulation for the detail : Sora, the warrior of the sea,"

Thanks go to Black' Victor Cachat for help with this.

Glad to hear your also reading Moby Dicks New Residents.. Feel free to leave me review there with your thoughts. :D

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **tavitaalvarez33**

Thank you for your review

Glad to hear that my writing was what you needed. AHEM AHEM XD

Yeah, I like playing with my readers feelings. (nooooo.. I am not evil… go away… well.. I am.. But who care) XD

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **Row of Cards**

Thank you for your review :D

Well, I am glad that you stumbled across this gem TOO!

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **Bombadilo Baby**

Thank you for your review :)

Happy to hear that you love it!

"Artemis Fowl and The Lies of Locke Lamora" that's great honor.

I am yet to read The Lies of Locke Lamora .. but it is on my reading list now.

"I love the changing points of view and the mystery of each action in the war."

Glad to be appreciated, the mystery will continue :D

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **leafpool5**

Thank you for your review

Glad you enjoy my stories!

" hope there's no actual paring being put in place between Law and Lina though. "

No pairing is planned for now.

I wanted crew that as fun as Shanks.

"the idea of using Law's room to save Luffy was incredible."

Thank you! Someone finally sees my genius! I thought it was the best idea.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **Lily Noir**

Thank you for your review

"I tried... I really did... it turned out something like... that... she,... Kill... ohhh..."

LOL… who you want to kill? Hope it isn't me… XD

So happy to hear you found it this awesome.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **Guest**

Thank you for your review

Here is more!

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **Just a Guest**

Thank you for your review :D

Happy to hear. here!

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **LittleAngel2292**

Thank you for your review

I don't know.. How did you just found this only now? How… go right now and check my other stories XD

Unfortunately right now, i don't have enough time to write and update as regularly as i would like. I have several stories.

"gripping, enthralling, appetizing?"

*blushing hard* .. *fidgeting* you brought smile to my face.

"Hannibal from the a-team and crocodile in one piece with the plans coming together and the cigars "

I see it now, didn't think about before.. But yeah… see something LOL

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

 **GodzNo**

Thank you for your review and love

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts.. :D

.

.

.

.

.

 **Please read notes at the end.**

AFTER THE NOTES THERE is A **Marine!Lina omake (part 4) written by my adorable Beta**

.

.

 **Friendly Advice** : The same as last chapter! :D For the full effect of this chapter, _please read again_ **the first section of chapter 9, and chapter 13 last section (you can read the whole story again while at it shishishi).**

.

.

.

 **Half an hour ago**

.

"Ace is Free!"

"Yes!"

"Hooray!"

"Finally."

"We did it."

Voices resounded almost in unison creating a cacophony of joy. The small crowd of pirates began to cheer. Their shouts were filled with joy, laughter, hope, happiness and they were all tinged with relief.

Their main purpose for being here had been finally achieved.

The baby Den Den Mushi that had been transmitting Ace's voice -a very animated voice- was sitting in the middle of secluded small place, hidden by the rubbers, the ice and several ships, that was their 'base of operations'.

The crowd that consisted of Whitebeard pirates and his allies from various crews that were trying to navigate the endless chaos (unsuccessfully if you asked them, which was fine. Because their orders seemed to create more chaos). To some of them this was their first meeting, for some the first time they worked together but everything was going smoothly (they hoped) so far. Everyone knew that this was not the time for ego plays or ruffled tempers.

Squard - their esteemed leader by orders of the bra... Lina- who was sitting near the Den Den Mushi breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally able to breathe. The feeling of dread, deep seated guilt and shame was still there, but he could push it aside for now.

Ace was finally free and now all they needed was to get out of this shithole. Alive. All of them. At least Oyaji, Ace and the rest of his family. He would stay here, die here- if that was needed.

He exhaled another breath.

The bra... Ace's little sister… Lina had wanted him to take control of coordination, organizing and gathering 'intelligence' from everyone in their side and send her orders to the right people at the right time. He was 'The Point Man'.

Really, he was just another pawn she was using. Another tool to spread chaos. He had given up trying to understand the logic behind what she was asking after half an hour. There was none that he could see.

He wanted to call bullshit and just do what the hell he thought was right and not wait for two rookie brats that knew nothing of the pirate life to tell him what to do, it just... well...whatever the brat planned seemed to have actually worked - Ace was free and they were winning and... umm they had an _admiral_ as prisoner. And Oyaji had asked him to follow her lead. He owed everything to Oyaji.

Squard let out another sigh and concentrated on Ace's voice.

Listening to Ace interact with his little sister and brother was a hoot. With how loud and energetic everyone was being, he would not had been surprised if they were heard by Ace and the others even though the Den Den Mushi in Lina's hand was on "silent" mode (it transmitted everything loud and clear from the other side but need to be opened by the user - Lina- for her to hear and speak with their side). This specialized Den Den Mushi was the ultimate tool for 'espionage' as Izo dubbed it and right now he agreed it was worth every beli.

Ace was being...umm really... very, very protective (and hypocritical).

Ace's lecturing someone else about being careful, to control the impulsiveness and having some self-preservation was like the slug calling the worm 'a slippery, greasy and totally slimy insect'.

He snorted, the headstrong fire wielder Potogas D. "what?!-was-I-supposed-to-wait?-I-already-burned-the problem-out-Let's-go-celebrate- was giving advice about taking it easy and thinking before you leap," Ace was lecturing someone on self-preservation, really!

Squard let out another breath, now was no time to celebrate. Far from it.

"Shut up!" growled Squard, glaring at those around him.

This was an important time.

"We will party when we all out of this f***ing place, now shut up all of ya."

He was yet to finish his demand when Lina's voice echoed in the room.

"Squard..."

The urgency in her voice compelled them to listen. Worse and worse scenarios were running in his mind clouding it with fear.

"Who from the commanders is available?" she demanded urgently. Her voice getting a bit higher than the whisper she clearly intended.

Squard did quick inventory in his mind, going over the reports that had arrived seconds ago.

Marco was still facing Garp (losing terribly by the amount of wincing accompanying the short report). Jozu had his hands full fighting Aokiji. It took them awhile to get that sending enforcement to help was not such a good idea, their only saving grace that it took the marines longer to get the same point.

Atomos, Curiel and Rakuyo had taken charge of what was called Mr.1's group and that included the moron Buggy and his followers. The blade guy - Mr. 1- was now facing Doflamingo with his master Crocodile. Fossa and Blamenco took charge of the group after Crocodile left, which wasn't easy at first. The Crocodile bastard was able to inspire loyalty in those newly freed criminals in less time than what took Big Mom to finish a huge cake (that was worrying!). But in the end the hate of marines trumped all, and they worked well together. Blenheim, Kingdew and Haruta, despite the injuries that they sustained from the asshole Doflamingo, seemed to be able to manage the last group, they were in a bit of pinch when Bartholomew Kuma decided to attack them suddenly, but they managed somehow. Vista had his hands full watching Oyaji's back and deflecting Hawkeye's attacks. Jiru was moving between the groups, giving help where it was needed and watching their father's back. He has no idea where Izo was, only that he was doing something that Lina had personally asked.

Namur was still busy with collecting all the explosive and delive…. Shit... none.

"None! Should I try to get any..."

"No... no time," she cut him.

The explosive cursing that followed didn't put their minds at ease. He could feel the tension ratchet up. What was going...

"Okay ..." she seemed to take a breath.

"Okay… okay... Have any explosive, firearm and guns ... canons..." she began to mutter uncomprehendingly.

Squard nodded to the others. They had no idea what was going on. But they could begin arming everyone, _borrowing_ from the marines if need be (they would be giving it back… _in a way_.).

"What the problem? Is Ac…."

He stopped.

Her muttering was drowned by a shout from... He knew that voice... He knew … that shitty bastard... Who had tried to make him... No, it wasn't that bastard's fault... It didn't matter who and what was said... He was the one that almost took that sword and put in his father's back. His Back. He could see it happen. A bloody back. Because of his stupidity and weak will. Stabbing in the back like the cowardly piece of shit that he was. Had almost become.

"Cowards like you," the voice boomed.

Damn … damn ... damn… hearing the same accusation coming from that _man_ made it worse… far from anything he had ever told himself.

He clenched his hands and his teeth and tried to keep his wits about him.

The bastard Admiral was alive, even after Oyaji's attack, he still lived and was blocking the way of escape. Freedom for his brother. For Ace.

And that just couldn't be. Not after everything.

He saw his disbelief mirrored on the others faces. Fear tinged the air. Everyone was clenching their fists with anger. Trying to keep the lid on their tempers.

"As soon as you were rescued you run away. Honestly, what did I expect! After all, you belong to cowardly crew lead by _a washed up_ captain." The Den Den Mushi transmitted.

Indignation erupted in the small room.

"That bastard… I am going to flay his skin with .."

"Asshole..."

"Calling Oyaji coward..."

"Wanna erase the smug smile from his..."

"Erase his face completely..."

"Plant my fist..."

"Shut up, he is doing it on purpose, he wants Ace and us to lose our focus, don't listen to his lies!" His first mate - Blaylock- shouted, his form tensed up but as usual he was able to keep himself calm and collected.

Squard knew that what Blaylock said was right (he had almost fell for it before, curse the bastard), they all knew. But it was damn hard. That smug prick.

"He is trying to get you riled up. Don't listen to him Ace," Jinbe voice echoed the same sentiment a few seconds later.

Good, at least Jinbe was with them.

Reluctant nods were shared by everyone. Whatever came they would not fall for it. It felt like a promise but Squard had his doubts if any of them, including himself, would be able to keep it.

"What do you want us to do Lina?" Squard tried to keep his tone neutral, his face, on the other hand, was showing pure rage and determination. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

They heard some shouting, it was quite a ruckus, and everyone tensed.

"Ace..." they heard Lina loud murmur.

"Lina?" demanded Squard with impatience. He was in the verge of going out there himself and killing the bloody bastard. He was able to **restrain himself by** turning his attention back to reality. _I am more useful here_ , he repeated in his head.

They heard her let out breath.

"A long-distance attack…" she paused and continued with haste.

"Anything you have … and from different angles..." she stopped.

"Don't fall for it Ace." They heard Lina murmur urgently to Ace, before she continued her murmuring to them.

"We can't take him out like Whitebeard did… we are still in the plaza ...but we can distract him enough for us to escape..."

Everyone was already scarring around. Calling on the Den Den Mushi, yelling orders and instruction to receivers, running out and in from their small hidden place.

"I'll get on it," he promised to her and himself. But get no answer.

"We are a bit low on ammunition and gunfire..." someone murmured. He recognized that voice- It was Suu, he was from Whitey Bay's crew. He worked logistics for his crew and his expertise were very helpful here.

"Steal some..." suggested Yura in a matter of fact tone. He was from Izo's division. Two things that you need to know about him. Don't doubt his gathering information skills and don't mess his hair.

"Take from the marines and hurry up..." Another one said. His name was Rial. Squard was not sure to which crew or division he belonged to. He was young and had a long hair that was gathered in a ponytail.

"Canons… we need canons..." someone else muttered. It was Roberto, he was in one word huge. His nickname was Bob and he was part of Jozu's division. His voice had a whiny quality to it which took time to get used to, especially when you took his huge bulk into account. It was good that their hiding spot had a high ceiling.

"Good idea, let them take over the marines' posts surrounding the plaza..." Mihar said. As expected of the best strategist in the second division. He had followed Ace from his past crew to the Whitebeards. Ace had mentioned that he used to be a teacher. It was evident in his chiding tone sometimes.

"On it."

"Should be easy, most of them left their posts..." Goro remarked smirking. He was one of Doma's. Squard had no idea what he did there and Goro was very vague when they did the hurried introduction.

"Tell every side to have a Den Den Mushi with them.." Will reminded the others. He and Lucky were responsible for the communication part here and in their respective crews. Will was a tall muscled guy, his bread was long and well camped, he was from Vista's division while Lucky was slim and a bit on the short side, his voice was deep and he belonged to the Decalvan brothers crew. Lucky was his actual given name and he always complained that he had either the worst or the best luck.

"Not sure if we have enough…" Lucky complained loudly.

"Worked it out!" Suu ordered.

"Don't lose them… we can't have the marines knowing what we are planning..." Yura said insistently. Lucky and Will nodded.

"Damn we should have brought more of those little bastards..." Will complained.

Being this busy made Akainu's next words sting less.

"That old man, some captain he is ... it's not your fault that Whitebeard is a washed up failure." The Admiral spoke in a calm reasonable tone as if explaining to children how the simple things in the world functioned.

Damn him, listening to him speak like that was the worse punishment imaginable.

But everyone ignored the words and continued with what they were doing, yet it was obvious how upset they were, their fury was written all over them, in their tensed posture, in their clenched hands, and in their clipped voices.

Lina said she wanted the attack to distract the bastard Admiral for them to escape, but that wasn't what they intended to do. If they could take down the bastard admiral down they would do it. Gladly.

"No one gets away with mocking Pops. Take it back or else..." they heard Ace's response.

It was what every one of them wanted to say. How dare you. We will make you regret it.

"Take it back? It isn't an insult. It is the truth." Akainu said in a matter of fact tone.

His tone, that bastard's tone. The mood was so _inflamed_ , that a tiny spark would ignite the whole place causing an explosion of furious anger.

"Let me tell you a story about your father. Your _true_ father conquered the grand line. Something no other pirate had ever accomplished, after that he opened the door to the great pirate era by sacrificing his own life. I hate to say it, being a Navy Admiral and all, but he was the King of the Pirates no questions asked .. keeping all of that in mind Whitebeard has failed.. _miserably_."

Squard's jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth. _Ace was not his father_. He repeated in his mind and ignored the worried glances that was shooting his way. He had a big... Huge fucking beef with Roger. Not with Ace. Ace was his brother. His family.

His father words rung true in his head.

 _Squard, it doesn't matter what your misgivings with Ace are. It doesn't change the fact that he is my son, just as you are my son._

 _He is your brother, that you fought, laughed, and, cried with. Today didn't change that fact._

That utter piece of shit Roger was dead, and the king -the only king- was Whitebeard. Whitebeard was Ace's father. Ace said it. Pops said it. The annoying brat said it too when she lectured him.

 _Do you know how happy I was to hear him tell me that he found a place to belong, and that he called a person with title father, out of his own choice. That he willingly used this title to call someone he loved and respected…._

Squard let out a sigh, forcing his tensed form to relax.

 _The bastard words are poison. Don't let it consume you. Don't take the bait! You know better._

He wondered if he was saying this to Ace or to himself.

"Ace..." they heard Lina loud voice rung.

Her voice seemed tense and the verge of a desperate panic. It did not bid well for them if the head of their operation was panicking. Squard opened his mouth to say something, anything but he closed it with an audible click. He couldn't think of anything to say that would help or defuse the situation… He wanted to speak with Ace. To sit with him when this was all over and have a heart to heart. To apologize.

But right now, he needed to do something. Anything. His brother was in danger and if he fell to the Admiral's provocation it could be deadly.

Maybe he should demand to speak with him. To tell him to calm down, that he was his real brother. That they shared a father. Only one. The true one. One they both chose. A wonderful father. But he couldn't make those thoughts into words this second. How could he tell Ace this when he -himself- almost turned...

"No. He never even tried, because Whitebeard didn't want the world to see him fail."

Dammit, he wished he was there to punch the douchebag smug face off, punch and punch and punch. How could Squard's words convince Ace to stop or to calm down when he had the same impulse...he wanted to beat the living shit out of the scumbag Admiral.

If he was feeling this boiling need, what was Ace's feeling with the bastard in front him spouting his vitriol to Ace's face.

Much, so much worse.

"He lacks ambition and he will never be the king of anything but _you, you_ simple minded crony." The Dogshit Yahoo continued.

"Once he brainwashed enough of you into doing his dirty work, he got lazy ... every now and then you will find someone painting him as peacekeeper ... 'start trouble here and Whitebeard will come running they say." Akainu laughed mockingly.

"Empty words to keep idiots like you fearful."

The anger was bubbling in the room, people needed to nudge each other to get back to work. Their eyes revealing their _uncharitable_ thoughts.

Squard was taking several long breaths, trying to control his racing heart. Racing with fury, with indignation, with hate, with guilt.

For few seconds he thought same of this shit was true. He thought that Pops could...

"Ace..." several voices yelled, the fear was transmitted by the Den Den Mushi.

Everyone froze. Several murmured Ace's name. Knowing that what they were feeling was even worse for Ace.

There was a part of them that was wishing that Ace will attack the offender, who dared to tarnish Whitebeard's name but the bigger part hoping for Ace not to fall for his trap.

He also called Ace's name, but he wasn't sure if it was to egg him on or to stop him.

"You call him hero ... when he is nothing but a coward...When Gold Roger was around Whitebeard was a _second tier_ but even after Roger's death he couldn't become a King." They all could hear the satisfaction in his voice and see in their mind eyes the smug look on his ugly mug.

"So there, that is the tale of your father, the whipping boy, **the great failure, Whitebeard**. Soon enough he will be dead, and no one would remember him, not even his own dear sons."

Cursing and creative death threats _welcomed_ this announcement. Everyone had left the pretense of not listening and focusing on preparing the attack.

The mention of their father possible death by this shitty bag of lilies ... was infuriating, but the idea that he would be forgotten was absurd. No son or daughter could forget their father. There real father. The man that give them home, a place to live, to breathe, to celebrate, to be proud of who they chose to be. **A Whitebeard Pirate.**

"I can't help but feel sorry for the man and all you punks. It's ridiculous that you call him your Pops. Did you make this big family to humor him or are you just as deluded as the poor old man."

" **Shut up."** Ace barked. He was not the only one, the small room erupted with indignation shouts.

The family that Whitebeard offered each one of them, was the epitome of acceptance, freedom, and belonging.

"Have you ever heard of more pathetic life."

Their life was anything but pathetic. But if everyone wanted to call them pathetic for choosing this life, then they would wear pathetic as badge of honor. They were not ashamed. Could never be. Why would they?!

"The old man gave us a place where we belonged, what do you know about **his greatness**." Ace shouted.

Squard felt his deep regret and shame acutely. His heart ached, remembering that he had considered Ace as an enemy, not someone that he shared with the same father, Whitebeard.

"Punks like you who do not live justly do not deserve to live!"

" **Stop it** ," Ace shouted, furious, his voice quavered under the weight of the raw anger.

Anger they all shared.

Squard had the unstoppable urge to speak with Ace. To hug him and tell him, they were brothers. No one can take their chosen father from them.

"Whitebeard will die as a loser, it's fitting death for a little fish in a big barrel!"

"Whitebeard is the greatest pirate who shaped this era. **Don't make fun of the man that saved me**."

Whitebeard saved him too, he saved all of them. The same look was on everyone face. A look that spoke of the second chance they were given by Whitebeard. Of happiness and joy. Of having a home.

"Don't do it Ace ..." they heard shouts. Desperate to stop Ace.

Squard wanted to do something, anything. He shouldn't be here, he should be out there. By his brother side. Watching his back.

"Let it be ready, for all sides… on my mark attack. Hurry up… on my mark only," demanded Lina suddenly. Her demanding voice felt like a cold bath of water had been poured on them. They all returned to their work in a hurry.

He opened his mouth to confirm they understood but never get the chance.

"Ace." they heard her say. This word had everything in it. It was a warning that was wrapped with exasperation, love, fear and unyielding resolve.

"The name of this era should be ..." Ace shouted, ignoring her completely. He may have not even heard her.

This was bad, they were not ready yet. This could be deadly if…

Everyone realized this, murmuring and looking at each other in fear, and a bit of panic began seeping back into the atmosphere.

Ace stopped abruptly.

Squard snapped asking for quiet.

They all strained to listen.

Ace seemed to be choking.

Shit, were they attacked, someone get close to Ace to choke him. What about his sister ... and the others… Jinbe…

Squard tried calling Lina again and again.

No answer.

"Get me visual on them… anyone near them yet?"

"No…. shit..." Will cursed.

"They still acquiring more weapons and..." Yura said.

"I am sending someone right now..." Lucky promised.

"Lina!" Squard tried again.

"SHUT UP!" Lina voice echoed, stopping everyone in their tricks. Some even took several steps back. Hands rubbing their ears.

Squard winced.

The Den Den Mushi's ability to transport the tiny whisper had its drawbacks when someone shouted.

If she was this loud, then they were okay. Right?

But who was she shouting at? Him?! Did they miss something, they shouldn't...? This Den Den Mushi was one of its kind, it should pick even small voices on great distance...

"Yeah, I am speaking to you. The creature in the _baboon butt red suit._ You only know how to babble and yammer, twisting reality to fit your vision."

Squard was not surprised that the small girl had this kind of fury inside of her, he should know that, after all, he had been on the receiving end before (no more, thank you very much). He was glad that admiral was getting some. But was it smart move here?

People snorted around him.

"Good one!" Bob approved, snickering.

"Wish I could see the bastard face, baboon butt indeed." Suu muttered.

"Is Ace okay? He was choking." Mihar demanded to know, still worried.

"Yeah!"

"What is going on?" Rial asked worriedly.

"Is Ace okay? Not that I don't appreciate her insulting the bastard!" Blaylock asked.

"Maybe his sister did it," Goro joked.

"She did!" Lucky shouted, he turned to them with big shit eating grin on his face and an air of triumph, clutching a Den Den Mushi in his hand and the receiver to his ear.

"We have visual."

"Seriously!?" Goro laughed.

"Wait… how she...did it... is doing it?" Suu asked.

"She is on Ace's back." Lucky snickered. The grin still plastered on his face.

Squard sighed in relief and amusement.

"Piggyback?!" Yura intoned knowingly.

They all shared a bewildered but amused look.

Squard can see some of his brothers and sister faces. They all had the look that promised they would rub Ace's face into the mud with this bit of information.

"Awwwww... how sweet …"

"Proper big brother behavior."

"I want one." Bob demanded. The whining quality gritting on his nerves.

"What?" several demanded in confusion.

"Piggyback... come on we are brothers... I want a piggyback." Bob explained.

They all stared at him like he had lost his marbles.

"No way in hell."

"You will crush whoever it is."

"If you haven't noticed, you are biggggg."

"You are just being mean." Bob whined.

"No, we are realistic." muttered Yura.

"I know…. I will ask Pops..." He looked excited.

Too excited for their sanity.

"No..."

"Just no."

"I will give you one," suggested Rial reluctantly.

"Me too." Goro added, his hand coming to rub Rial's shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah."

"Maybe if we work together we can pull it off," Suu murmured.

"And not die..." Yura added.

"Jozu should handle this, he is the one responsible for him..." muttered Mihar under his breath. Squard was able to hear the bit because he was near him.

"Really?" Bob ignored the snide remarks.

"But not now... ..." Blaylock said uncomfortably.

"Yeah."

"Not now... we are in war."

"Much later..."

"Like never." Someone whispered.

Bob nodded in understanding.

"Well guess what. I can do it too!" Lina shouted, bringing quiet back.

Hopefully the piggyback issue would be forever forgotten.

She was clearly playing for more time. He couldn't think of another reason to yell at the crazy piece of shit.

They needed time but gaining it by agonizing a shitty lava fanatic was risky. Ace's family had balls made of diamonds (even if they were only metaphorical).

They should hurry up and get ready. Fast.

He tilted his head to say just that, but everyone was already back at it. No words were needed. They understood.

"Lina ... can't breathe..." Ace was still choking... They could barely hear his words.

"I hope she doesn't kill him," Will murmured half-jokingly.

Only half, because it did seem that the little spitfire was angry, and Ace was suffering the consequences.

"Still choking him." Lucky announced with a grim tone, yet his eyes were dancing with mirth.

"You are clearly jealous." Her voice had the matter of fact tone. Like it was just _sooooooo_ obvious. How could anyone miss it was beyond her.

Yet they were all confused. Who was jealous? From whom? Why say jealous now? How could this work...

Some people murmured their confusion. Not sure what she was aiming at.

"What are you talking about, you devil spawn." The Admiral growled.

Good, at least the bastard was also deeply confused.

"Lina..." they heard Ace's whisper.

"Still choking him," Lucky supplied, not waiting for the question.

"It is really obvious. _Pirates this_... _Whitebeard that,_ you even admire the king of the pirates who is so despised that even _his own son_ hates him."

It took few seconds for the words to make sense. But when it did the room erupted with loud laughs and cheers. The contagious laughter shattered the accumulated tension.

"Did she just..."

"Oh yeah…"

"Please tell me we are recording this shit …"

"We need to adopt her… damn..."

"...and her other brother too..."

"I am sure Oyaji on it already..."

"Don't think it will work," murmured Squard under his breath, trying to keep the amusement out of his tone (he didn't want to encourage them). If it possible it looked like Ace's siblings were even more stubborn than Ace.

"We got Ace, how hard it could be!"

"It took 100 days" Mihar reminded them as one of Ace's former crewmate.

"Poor... poor Akainu he is so jealous that he is acting out."

"He need break on the corner for naughty behavior..."

"I bet he has a diary, where he writes his _forbidden_ feelings."

"Don't twist my words, you ..." Akainu was losing his temper this time.

Everyone cheered.

"Back at ya."

"You deserve worse, baboon butt!"

No one was bothering to hide their spiteful enjoyment to the Admiral's predicament.

"You are the one that said that. 'I hate to say, it being a Navy admiral and all, but he was the king of the pirates no question'."

Squard involuntary snorted at the high pitched, dreamy tone that Lina quoted the admiral's own words back to him in. So, did several others.

"Shit… oh my god…"

"The tone…"

"Dreamy!"

"We need to keep her!"

"I vote we kidnap her, it worked with Ace."

"I want to see his face... Oh... this is priceless..."

"I heard you say it!" The younger brother shouted. They all knew that voice, the voice that challenged their Father. Strawhat Luffy.

"Her younger brother too!"

"Ace's whole family should join us, we will be one big family."

"Is Ace okay now? He wasn't choked to death, was he?"

Some people snorted or snickered. But it didn't hide the worried tone in their cheerful words.

"Safe." Lucky confirmed.

Some let out barely audible sighs, and others shoulders' relaxed.

Was her younger brother on whatever she was planning? Both antagonizing the Admiral for more time. He hoped that this doesn't backfire and make him attack faster.

"If _that_ isn't pure love and admiration I don't know what is." Lina's voice echoed, delivering such convocation that it left no doubt of its truthfulness.

Everyone had erupted with explosive laughter. The place was roaring with thunderous amusement.

Squard would not be surprised if their place was found out with how loud they were being. But he couldn't stop the others when he couldn't stop himself.

He couldn't remember when he laughed this much.

Everyone was talking over each other in disarray.

"This...just…"

"Oh my god…"

"Kraken balls… did she just…" Will started laughing, laughing so hard, he almost cried.

"Love..he is ..." Suu begin then stopped with burst of high pitched laugh.

"Lovey dovey….with… he was..." someone said, almost choking on the words.

"The admiral has the love sickness..." Yura cackled evilly.

"Dear diary, today Whitebeard ignored me again...what should I do to get his attention…" intoned Rial.

"No… no… I can't erase the image…"

"Just yuck."

"But... you have to agree… it make sense …" Mihar supplied, coughing and laughing at the same time.

"His obsession with pirates .." Yura nodded.

"No… this is wrong… just nooooooooo..."

"With our crew…"

"His baboon red butt suit is cry for attention..."

"His first crush was the …. pirate king… that's just hilarious..."

"Yeah, all the Red. it just screaming I am here, look at me …"

"My love….my love look at my glory…."

"And the flower..."

"One can't forget the _pink_ rose …"

"What does pink mean ... in flower lan...guage ..."

"Poetic romance. … I think..."

"No... it something about … gentleness and admiration… Lina is right...he ...just..adore..h..im..."

"He wish his love to _bloom_ like this _pinky_ flower…"

"The hat is to hide his longing expression..."

"No, it is because he is shy…"

They were so into their theories and finding the 'proofs' that they almost missed the Admiral reply.

"If you think such words are going to rile me up, you are a naive little child." The Admiral said, his voice was straining.

Not riled up. _RIGHT?!_

"He seemed relied up to me..."

"Someone finally saw his true self and it wasn't his crush... Poor him..."

"He is devastated... poor guy "

"His heart is bleeding..."

"I bet he wears red to hide the blood from the bleeding of his aching heart."

"Someone should tell him that pulling on the pigtails of his crush is outdated technique …"

"Oyaji's beard you mean..."

"The poor sod... He doesn't have the height to even reach one side... Of the mustache..."

"Beard..." the group corrected.

"Or the strength… to pull it..."

"I almost pity him… the road to love is hard..."

"He has to go through all of us first..."

"Big brother Marco too..." Suu snickered.

"Like mother hen … protecting the..." Yura begin but knew better then to finish it. But there no need to finish this thought. Marco was and overprotective shit and they all loved him for it.

"It is embarrassing, really. The bloody git is oooold… does he...not know how to handle crush..."

"Maybe all the regulation and shit made him snap finally."

"Reliving his teenage days."

"You assume he had any…"

"Rebellious stage."

"He should try with chocolate to awe…"

"Did it work for you?"

His grimace was an answer enough.

"Sake …"

"Meat!"

"Yet you are trying to kill me! _A little naive child like me_! Where is justice in that?" Lina's voice sounded loud and clear.

"You shouldn't have been born, to begin with! The existence of your bloodline is a sin."

"He has a hardon for Dragon…" murmured Rial.

The humor faded, and reality came back but didn't stop the snide remark.

"Wow, how many crushes does the man have?"

It was keeping them sane, kept them focused on the tasks at hand.

"And I guess you are the _hero_ who will annihilate it."

The mocking quality in her voice couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

"How are we doing?" asked Squard.

"We took over the marine post in the right of the plaza, they are readying the canons." Will supplied.

"We just got the left one too." Lucky replied.

"Still having problems with securing the wall between the plaza and... too many marines..." Yura informed him.

"Send more reinforcements ..." Squard demanded.

"Already did." Yura smartly replied.

"Cleaning up the garbage is quite troublesome, but someone has to do it to obtain a just world." roared the voice of the Admiral.

"JUST my ass..."

"He should clean himself then."

"Stinky shit."

"How _vigilant_ and _virtuous_ of you. Is that why you tried to trick Squard into killing Pops, because it was _troublesome_ for you to do it yourself or because you are coward, wanting others to do your dirty work for you …if Whitebeard is loser, what does that make you, a cowardly loser, a disgrace, filthy failure ..."

Squard went rigid, his back and shoulders stood very straight and stiff, while everyone around him tensed up.

All of his guilt and shame and self-loathing and anger had reared its heads inside of him, battling for a bigger place in his soul.

He resisted the urge to drop his face and hide the turmoil playing on his face.

Everyone was giving him worried, pained glances from the corner of their eyes, it wasn't helping the sick feeling in his stomach.

"Squard... she is right... he was trying to trick you because he was coward. And you didn't fall for it. Don't let him t…. "

Everyone aye'd and nodded their agreement in vigorous assent.

"But I .." _almost did, almost believed him._ Almost took the sword and….he dared not say that aloud.

"You heard what Pops said. No one blames you... except yourself."

" Lina is right, if he had the balls he would not need to try to trick you."

"He is just filth not _just_."

" **Justice is absolute!** To achieve it nothing and no one are sacred, and why should I get my hands dirty when the trash, are so eager to do the dirty work instead. It only needed few words to almost cut the _family bond_ you are so proud of. **Justice rules supreme.** " Akainu barked. He was proud. Proud that he tried to trick a pirate, that it almost worked. Proud to do anything to defend his ideals.

"Shitty bastard..."

"Filthy coward."

"Shitty dog..."

"Squard don't listen to hi…"

"Excuses, excuses." Lina commented quickly, not giving him time to respond.

"You are a coward and hypocrite, all of you. You damn sheep marines, especially you in the baboon butt suit. You are the worst of the worst. Justice, _HUH_. Don't make me laugh."

"Don't make me repeat myself. Those who do not live justly, do not deserve to live!" The admiral snarled.

"This is getting heated!" Goro blurted out.

The one that announced this earned _boiling_ glares.

"I didn't mean it as pun ... it just..." he quieted down.

"You are trying to murder someone because of their father's sins, do not be coy about it. It didn't matter what kind of life he lived, any of us lived. The fact that Ace is a pirate just made it more convenient for you. Oh, grandpa, you were so naïve." Lina said the last bit much quieter than the rest but still audible.

Garp the Fist was their grandfather... he shuddered to think what kind of childhood they had. But he was glad they were not brainwashed to become marines.

He would not want any of Ace's family as adversaries (one Garp was enough).

"You speak of justice but you are the _cruelest_ to those who need it the most."

There was never a more truthful statement spoken. The nods by everyone present, including himself, spoke volumes of its truth.

"Worry not! I would release you from your miserable sinful existence shortly. It will be a lovely funeral painted in red!" The Admiral promised.

"The asshole is obsessed with red..."

"If he touches a hair on her head…"

"Cut him to small pieces ..."

"Make a borscht out of his ..."

"Skin him with his butt suit..."

"This absolute justice you yammer on about so much should be for everyone equally at least. What about the Celestial Dragons, it's okay if they murder innocent children. No need for justice there?"

Life had taught them how unfair it could be. The unfairness, the longing for better life was what made them look, search and finally chose another life, piracy. They were lucky in finding home with the Whitebeard pirates but not everyone had their luck.

"She seems so ... small..."

"Naive you mean..."

"She is only 17 …"

There was some quite as they pondered. The only noise was the murmurs from the other Den Den Mushis, giving reports on how everything was progressing.

"Status?" demanded Squard.

"We have the wall..."

"We are ready as we could be..."

"Some are trying to get more guns and firearms…"

"We have several canons that we borrowed from the marines..."

"Quite generous of them."

"We wait for Lina's mark, not before, tell everyone," reminded them Squard.

"Already did."

Several people nodded.

"Again. Make sure."

"You sure about that? She seems busy at _philosophical_ level with the bastard..."

"She knows what she's doing." Squard said in finality.

He hoped he was right.

"What about slaves, where are the justice there? By your own rules, slavery was abolished yet it still exists by your own helping hand. You are the tool that catches those escaped slaves and brings them back to their cruel monsters of _masters._ "

Philosophical indeed. But her questions rang true. It showed the dark and injustice parts of the world that most people refused to ponder about or even admit exist.

"They ran away! They defied justice, bringing back what was stolen to its original master is justice."

" **Slaves are human beings** , they have right to live freely, your _justice_ should assure it."

It was an unwritten rule that there were no slaves in any of Whitebeard territories. Everyone knew what will happen to slavers if they dared attempt to infringe on their territories. Especially after the way the Whitebeard made Fishman Island his turf.

Equal footing to every creature. (except Slavers.)

"What the Celestial Dragons do is no business of mine," Akainu told her flatly.

Typical. Ignoring what does not fit the Justice narrative. The news doesn't tell the stories of all the poor souls that were unlucky to be dragged to such life. Not a life. It sucks the life out of you and there was no escape. The marines were holding the keys and guarding the gate to their freedom.

"How _convenient_ for you. My friend's island was stuck with asshole pirates that terrorized them for years. They had marines stationed two hours away, and what do the _marines heroes_ do? Justice, protecting the week... Nothing of the kind. Oh no, that's not exactly true. They actually had a working relationship with those filthy pirates, pay me a bribe and we see no evil, hear no evil. What's your excuse now, Mr. Justice seeker?"

They all had similar stories with marines as the villains but also when other pirates took the role, and of course the people in between. Villains, marines, pirates and justice were just mere words. They meant nothing about who the person was.

"I am to take the word of filthy criminal like you as a fact when your purpose is clearly to taint the name of justice, your words are the devil lies."

"You say justice whenever it suits your purpose. Justice is a just word like baboon butt is a just word, and ... _oh come on_ just admit it, you would feel better afterward. You are only a dog, No. You're way less, a leashed toothless dog. You only follow orders without thought, _like a lamb to the slaughter_."

"What a sad desperate try to twist what justices stand..."

It was getting hard to follow all the shouting accusations.

"Just *uck off, seriously, no one wants to hear you spouting nonsense about your phony justice, be honest about it. You are a murderous maniac with a horrible sense of fashion, using justice as an excuse to satisfy your own sense of superiority."

"Did you finish your little _torment_ about the excuse of a shitty life you had."

"Oh honey-chuck, I didn't even scratch the surface, but my breath is wasted on you. Hoping you might _grow a pair_ is wishful thinking."

Did she just... Squard choked on his spit. Unable to continue the thought. But others had no problem. The ripples of laughter didn't slow them down either.

"Honey-chuck … honey-chuck…" Rial was leaning against a wall, with his eyes squeezed shut, roaring laughter, and gasping for air.

"She meant balls? Right?... Right?" Will hooted and shrieked and laughed harder still.

"Grow pair of balls… _oh boy_ …." Yura guffawed.

"Dammit… we need a Den Den Mushi recorder…" Mihar complained, clutching his stomach, adding, "as expected from Ace's family".

"The love-sick boy still in the growing stage…. yet to reach puberty..."

"Oh honey, size don't matter…..." a great snort of laughter burst from Suu, and he grabbed Will. They clung to each other as they laughed.

"She didn't mean scratch his bal…" Lucky asked laughingly unsure and a bit uneasy.

"Oiii..."

"Just noooo."

"Shut up."

"Fuck off."

"Get your mind out of the gutter.."

"Honey-chuck … honey-chuck…"

"Give it a rest."

Their argument was cut off when a childish voice asked in wonder, "A pair of what?"

It was the younger brother. The naiveté was astounding.

"Someone explain to the boy about life."

"Shouldn't it be Ace's job as the proud...big brother…."

"Oh my god… what kind of childhood did he have…"

"Imagine Garp the Fist explaining the birds and bees…."

"Shit… do you think he uses diagrams..."

"Maybe the marine approved version..."

"There is a marine approved version?" Bob asked in confusion. "There are different versions... I thought you had only..."

"You know.. Balls?" They heard someone whisper in the Den Den Mushi.

"Huh? **Balls** of what Iva-chan?" the little naive boy asked. Very loudly.

There was quiet after the loud question from the other side. The laughter was still spreading in this side.

"He really doesn't know…"

"The naivety...

"Just wow…"

"No, the idiocy..."

"Ace's siblings are funny bunch..."

"Imagine if they in our crew..."

"We will die from laughter..."

"What a way to go."

"Oh ... The family jewels!" Luffy finally yelled.

"Jewels?"

"Family?"

Was echoed in both sides.

"He is right, the balls are our precious parts. The jewels of our body." Goro remarked jokingly.

"Weren't the eye's the jewels of the soul or something..." Blaylock asked, chuckling.

"Family… does he mean the balls is literally inherited from one generation to another?!" Goro tried to interpret, earning more sniggers and howl of laughter.

"What the hell did they teach him? And where can I get it!" Rial yelled, waving his hands wildly.

'Me too' was yelled by the others.

Squard was about to demand that they stop acting like bunch of toddlers, wet behind of the ears. They were in a war, god dammit. But Luffy cut any indignation on his part.

"Lina it isn't balls. It is jewels. He should grow jewels ... " Luffy shouted loudly and paused slightly.

"Is it because you don't have jewels that you're so _grumpy_?"

Holy shit ...Who he asked this…

"Who..."

"The Admiral." Lucky answered the unasked question. His face so bright with laughter. He could fill a black-hole.

"You sure?"

"Damn, I would want to see his face after this."

"I wanna hear the answer..."

"What they are telling you, Lucky. What was the shitty bastard reaction?!"

"He seems frozen." Lucky supplied.

"Killed by ingrown b... jewels."

"You mean by grumpiness…"

"The main cause is his tiny balls..."

"Jewels." the others corrected loudly, sniggering.

"It's getting old with bal.. 'jewels' jokes. Just. Stop. Already." Blaylock demanded, trying to keep his face and voice blank.

"I thought grandpa gave _me and you_ the family jewels! But they grow on trees? So cool!" The young boy loudly proclaimed with utter seriousness.

His vigilant efforts went to waste as snort of laughter left his closed mouth and then another.

"Grow on tree…" choked Goro.

"I take it back, joke away." Blaylock gasped when he caught his breath enough to speak.

"I think I know what our next quest should be.." Will chuckled, his eyes shining with mirth.

"Yeah.."

"Finding the mysterious ba...jewels tree."

"Aye."

"The tree of life and manly parts…"

"Luffy, Girls don't have jewels!" Lina spluttered, sounding horrified.

"Shit, are we in war or comedy show?" Squard blurted out loud. The annoyance he was going for turned into twisted glee.

This is better than anything I ever heard."

"I am dying here … dying.."

"Don't worry, we will plant your balls after your death for the next generation to enjoy..." Yura comforted him.

"Stop… just please..."

"I can't … breathe..."

"Lina you don't have family jewels," Luffy sounded dismayed by the idea.

"He is 17 right? Dinobodydy explain to him about ...?"

"He is captain of pirat..."

"The difference between fe..male and ma..le."

"Making a baby.."

"Body change…."

"Puberty..."

"Maturity..."

"To filter his words…"

"No!"

"We want him… withoua a filter."

"Natural is what we want."

"Why? Did your tree not grow? Maybe you didn't water it enough!" The boy sounded really confused and worried about his sister's... jewels (or the lack of them).

No one was able to speak from laughing so hard.

"Did he mean.. water or sake.. cause if it is t..the latter I can assure him watering isn't the problem."

"Luffy.." Lina sounded dejected.

" _You dare mock justice_ , I will burn your bloodlines with my magma and make an example out of you. For the world **must** see the consequences of not living justly and mocking justice."

"Shit!"

In flash, they were all back to their composed, professional self. Back to the serious business shit of taking the bastard out.

Squard just looked at them.

"We are all set."

"Here too."

"Don't worry!"

"Yeah."

"Damn him."

"Gonna rain blood and fury on him."

"The bastard not going to know what hit him."

"Marines has no sense of humor."

"Of course not, with _stick_ stuck in his ass."

"More like a thick pole..."

"Even though it would explain his small jewels."

"Quite." Snapped Squard.

"What the status there?" he asked, looking at Lucky.

"The Admiral is using his devil fruit and advancing on them."

"The asshole better..."

Squard glared and everyone quitted Down.

"Should we attack?"

"No, Lina's mark."

"But..."

"She is there, she sees things we can't."

Everyone nodded reluctantly.

"Ace and co moved backward." Lucky said, his face a picture of concentration.

"Smart."

"Shit... the Admiral lunged forward."

"Ace?"

"No, at his brother."

They heard several alarmed calls of Luffy's name.

"Should we..."

Squard shook his head, answering the unasked question.

"Jinbe's with him."

"Ace made a fire pillar," Lucky informed.

"That's Ace for you!"

"They are asking if they should attack?" Will murmured quietly, looking at Squard.

"No." Squard muttered, his eyes not leaving the Den Den Mushi.

"Maybe… send some to join them on the ground .. not from afar." Blaylock suggested hesitantly.

"No."

"The queen... king... Ueghhh," Lucky stammered, "the revolutionary and Jinbe are attacking."

"The Admiral changed his … he's attacking Ace." Will shouted.

"Lina," Ace barked through the Den Den Mushi.

"Is she…"

"What happened…"

"She jumped from his back…" Lucky supplied.

"Ace is going full power … his flame..." Will explained and added with gritted teeth.

"The bastard is the same..."

" **Fire Fist**."

"Both going full force…."

"Ace... isn't doing too well…"

"What do you mean?" demanded Squard.

"He is being pushed back. His flames…" Lucky murmured unhappy.

"Not good…" Will said quietly, clenching the receiver near his ear.

"Squard?" Blaylock asked.

"No." Squard said through gritted teeth. Not yet. Lina was still able to talk, and she said nothing. He was going to trust her judgment.

"We can't, we might hurt Ace." Mihar answered for him. But he was as rigid and worried as Squard.

"But…"

"What is going on?"

Lucky could only shake his head.

"Shi..."

"What?"

"Ace was sent flying." Lucky said with clipped voice, shaking his head.

"What about the others?" Rial asked in urgency

"Lina?" Yura asked.

"She is running to him. Followed by the revolutionary." Lucky replied.

"The Admiral... he is standing there." Will said in anger.

"How Ace is doing?"

"Fuck it, we should attack now."

"Squard," several voices echoed.

Everyone was looking at him, he refused to budge, yet he was feeling the same as them.

"They are waiting."

"Everyone is ready."

The look on their faces was begging him to say the word.

"Are you careless because you ate a logia type fruit?" The dog voice echoed. Making everyone more at edge. Their eyes not leaving Squard's face.

"Ace and everyone is far from him, we can..."

"Squard!"

"This is our chance...we..."

"Ace… Ace ..." they heard Lina's pained voice.

"She just small girl and worried about her brother... we should..."

"You are fire, but my magma can even burn fire. My power's stronger than yours."

"Squard!"

All of them stopped, open mouthed.

Every eye stared at the Den Den Mushi from where the voice was just invoked.

It was Lina.

"Now." Her voice was soft but there was unmistakable steel in it.

No more explanation or an answer was needed.

"Attack." The word came unbidden from his mouth.

The explosion was their willing answer to her order.

They could hear Lina's voice but couldn't make out the words. They were not sure if she was speaking with them. The sounds of erupting explosions made it very difficult to make anything else.

"What the ammunition status..."

"We're still okay."

"How long can we keep going..."

"Full force..."

"We are..."

"Squard… don't stop... keep it coming … I don't care how ….. you hear me … Squard… I need you to get me as much time as possible … send some to get Luffy out hurry… Jinbe's wounds need check... horm... hurry up..."

"Send some to get Luffy and Jinbe out." Squard ordered and without waiting for confirmation he added.

"Keep it coming."

"See anything?"

"Nah.. can't see anything."

"Took the admiral out..?"

"The dust and explosions are making it hard to see."

"The damn smoke..."

"Dam..."

"What?"

"The Marines are attacking them.." Will replied.

"Who?"

"Ace and.. ?"

"No, us… our posts..." he corrected.

"Almost finished the cannonballs here.."

"We need more...keep with guns and firearms.."

"If we only had seastone bullets..."

"Yeah, it will be great to have them right fucking now.."

"We can't .. you know it was agreed it was too dangerous to those with devil fruit... Marines could..."

"Yeah, yeah... One can dream..."

"The smoke is dissipating..."

"We see Ace, he is standing up...seems okay," confirmed Lucky.

"Good, I thought his injuries were..."

"Noooo…" Lucky and Will shouted.

"What's.."

"The Admiral is there.." Lucky yelled.

"The dog still alive?"

"Our attack did nothing?"

"He is going... Lina.." Will trailed off, his face telling them what his voice couldn't.

" Lina," shouted Squard to the Den Den Mushi.

"The revolutionary is ... no... he sent him flying."

"What is go..."

"Ace is dragging his sister ..."

"They can't find Jinbe..and the boy..."

"Not now... Ace..."

"Tell our snipers to shoot the bastard."

"He is going after Ace..."

"No, just no…."

"Dammit, where sea stone bullet when you need it…."

"His arms are lava and he is saying something... shit... not good." Lucky explained.

"What we can do…"

"Ace..."

"No, we have..."

"Ace's brother." Will suddenly said.

"HUH?"

"What happened to him. Don't tell me he also..."

"He is protecting Ace." Will supplied.

"He is going to take the lava fist instead..." Lucky added, gulping with dread.

Everyone was silent, unable to comprehend. They failed. They had one damn job and they...

Everyone had a defeated look on their faces and none dared to make any eye contact.

"Ace is trying to take his pla.." Lucky said hesitantly.

"Is there nothing we .."

"Shit.."

"No…"

"Why... after everything...just nooo..."

"Oh." Lucky let out.

Which followed with long silence.

"Oh," Will said, sharing a bewildered look with Lucky.

"WHAT?" everyone bellowed out when no one explained.

"Luffy .. h...he dis...appeared," Will stammered.

"What do you mean... disappeared?"

"Vanished…. dissipate, disperse …. not there anymore, Luffy is... no more..." Will tried to explain.

"Dead?" someone finally asked.

"No." Lucky denied.

"Is he alive then?"

Will and Lucky shrugged, looking unsure.

"Is he okay?"

"One of you explain..."

"What is…"

Another shrug.

"Ace ... what about Ace…"

"Ace is okay... not sure about Luffy..." Lucky confirmed.

Everyone sighed in relief, some sagging at the ground.

"What happened to the admiral?"

"Are they still in danger?"

"What is going on?"

"Spit it out." Squard demanded from between gritted teeth.

Lucky and Will shared another look. It seemed that they were trying to decide between them who should deliver the news (*Rock Paper Scissors*).

"Red Hair Shanks is there…. stopping the Admiral," Lucky stammered.

"HUH."

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

 **Now**

.

 _Why me? why me? why me?_

 _What I did do to deserve this?!_ echoed in the miserable pirate head.

He knew it, he was cursed. Utterly and totally cursed.

It was all his parents' fault.

Go to hell _mommy_ and _daddy_.

The figure was hunched down, looking at the cursed item in his hand.

 _It was your damn fault too,_ he accused hotly _._

He considered just throwing it on the ground, stamping on it and running for his life.

It was the sensible thing to do. Any sane person would do just that.

No one could blame him. Well, they would blame him. Because they were all bastards… dammit! Even his chosen family (that he himself chose) in _contrast_ to the GOD given one ... were awful. He was cursed.

The kicker... That he -HE, himself... I...ME... - was the one that volunteered himself to do this. _Volunteered_. He was an idiot, a moron. The worst.

Oh why!

His mother always told him to listen to the deal with all of it tiny details before agreeing to it. He should have listened. (Although, she also told him he was born under lucky star... Hahaha... Not funny!)

How the hell was he supposed to go about doing this.

The group in front of him, looked as huge dark shadow about to swallow him whole, any second now.

It was like he was standing in front of one of those ancient paintings back home stirring his imagination, harping on **terrifying** myths.

Dammit!

He had the worst luck! He despised his name.

It was his damn parents fault.

.

.

.

Benn eyed the hesitant figure that come to greet them when they arrived at land. He was fidgeting with fear in front of them.

Benn took out a cigarette and put it his mouth and lit it.

None of the crew tried to make any move or joke around. As much as the Red Hair pirates were fun loving idiots, when their equally fun-loving captain got serious they answered his call.

They all wear a hardened, emotionless expression. There were a big crew, each a broad shouldered, bulging muscles, strong, stony looking men. Assembled on the ice, the crew were an intimidating, rather frightening sight.

It wasn't the first time - neither it would be the last- that someone facing them had become a witless petrified mess.

At least the man wasn't wetting himself. _Yet._

They all chose to follow Shanks in the good fun times and especially in the hard, life threatening ones.

Yes, it was like a marriage.

It was willing participants that chose to bind themselves to the crew and the captain. A commitment. They had a home, place they belonged. They trusted each other, watching each other back and sharing the good and the bad. They had kids too.

Too many if you asked Benny. Adopting strays every Sunday and Wednesday. For example, the ginger Thomas (with disturbing fetish to Marine comics and capes) was a baby of five months old. (Benn wondered what the crew reaction would be to this comparison…. He could see Yasopp proclaiming himself the leader of the _harem_ … and Rockstar demanding duel for the right to ask the hand of their cap…. Oh boy... He better keep this to himself... Shanks would be delighted with idea … _Bennnnnnyyyy my dear wifeeee… you're the only one for me._.. )

Benn shook his head, erasing the horrific image from his mind, bringing himself back to reality. He noticed that Yasopp had casually aimed his pistol at the fidgeting figure and some of the others followed suit.

He stared at the figure, looking for clues about his purpose here and to which group he belonged.

His clothes give him away as a pirate. Maybe also the fact that he wasn't shooting at them and shouting some shit about justice.

He seemed in an agony of indecision and Benn was enjoying his discomfort.

He would give him few more seconds to agonize and try to come to decision. If he didn't Benn would make it for him.

For now, he enjoyed the cigarette in his mouth.

The figure straightened up, his young face showing the determination of someone walking to his death. Step by step, willingly.

He seemed to have reached a decision. He took few steps to their direction, then stopped, looking at his feet.

Benn singled the crew to stand by. _Don't shoot the poor child._

The figure tilted his head up and almost run the last few steps to him.

He cleared his throat, and squeaked "this is for you," while thrusting his hand to Benn, palm up with small Den Den Mushi in it.

The young man was trying hard not to bolt out from there. His body was shaking.

Benn took pity on him, plucking the Den Den Mushi from his hand, his eyes not leaving the man, who let out a breath and moved few cautious steps back the second the Den Den Mushi left his hand (not that that would actually help him).

Benn took out the cigarette and said calmly to the Den Den Mushi, "Yes?"

"Benny!?"

He knew that voice. it had been almost ten years, but he knew this voice. A sense of relief flooded him.

Before he could react both Yasopp and Lucky Roo shouted.

"Lina?"

"Yasopp, Lucky Roo.. it been so long..." she answered cheerily.

 _Oops_ , an avalanche had descended.

"Wait … is this… who I think it is..."

"The little ladyy..."

"Cloak holder?"

"Cape!" Several shouted, accompanied with loud snorts.

"And the cap too!"

"Captain's hat and his cape …" someone whistled, "what next?"

Hoots and snickers greeted the _question_.

"It's Luffy's hat now," corrected Lucky Roo, but no one paid him any mind.

The whole crew had descended into chaos, fighting between each other to get closer to Benn and in turn the Den Den Mushi. Shouting and cheering over each other like eager teens in front of comic strip of their favorite hero (oh boy, that's what they were, weren't they?!).

"The proclaiming of lameness..."

"A hero like Sora..." Thomas energetically shouted, jumping up and down in front of Benn to his dismay.

"Warrior of the sea." Cheered the morons all around him.

Benn felt a vein pop on his forehead. That comic strip was going to be his death.

He really didn't want the marines to find out that his crew read that shit. You can leave it to those dogs and the CP9 to try to use the information to their advantage, maybe plant ideas or information in them.

Benn eyed the Den Den Mushi, Lina hadn't said anything more. But he could see her amusement by the quirk of one side of the Den Den Mushi's mouth.

No one has yet tried to take it from his hand. Even at their most idiotic they had some deep-seated survival instincts.

"She has the Captain's cape… now….is she the captain?"

"The new hero..."

"The cool one..."

"The coolest hero…"

"Barrier of all that is holy and not lame..."

"Little miss... We bow to your coolness..."

"You order, and we obey..."

"Show us the way..."

"Lead us _your coolness_ , and we shall follow…"

Yup! The fearless beasts of the Yonko. The brave warriors of the sea. The ones to be feared and cowered before. Yeah, they were one of the legendary crews. The strongest of all.

 _Tusk..tusk.._

He was stuck babysitting them on the battlefield. Shanks -the big baby himself- left him responsible for leading those drooling naughty… he wasn't sure what word was appropriate to use here, they certainly weren't adults.

The man that had handed him the Den Den Mushi had taken even more steps back. Benn wasn't sure it was from fear or confusion.

But he was sure that the distance he was keeping was not only physical but also spiritual and mental. As to say 'nope, I'm not with these guys. Really. Believe me. I just met them. No relationship whatsoever.'

He had thought that their reputation couldn't plummet any lower, _ohhh_ … he was so wrong. What more; the day wasn't even half gone.

Benn had a feeling this was going to be a very lonnngggg day and he just wanted to go back to his room and sleep for month, a year.

"Enlighten us in the way of coolness..."

"Right..."

"Aye!"

"Let me..."

"I wanna speak with her..."

"Me too.. "

"Wait... my turn..."

"Yo Benn… stop hugging the Den Den Mushi..."

"Yeah, it's unfair..."

"We want to meet the princess too..."

"Yeah, if not we will riot..."

"Riot!"

"Riot, yo hear"

"Aye!"

"We want to.."

"Shouldn't you _people_ become wiser with the years... or… at least become less idiotic... not more..." Lina complained fondly.

"Lina are you okay?" Lucky Roo bellowed louder than the rest.

Yasopp whistled sharply getting everyone to settle down with a lot of grumbling.

"I am doing okay, Roo," she said, her voice was too casual for his taste.

He and Lucky Roo shared a worried look.

"Lu.."

"Luffy is safe," Benn said, he wasn't sure how much to say and if it was safe to say it all. They were in the open, and the line wasn't secure.

"Good," she said and sighed, asked nothing more. She was the smart one. Benn heard her murmur something to someone. _Ace, maybe?_

"Benny," she said, her voice calm and collected

"I need you to do something for me...". She wasn't exactly ordering him neither was she asking. Yet somehow, she reminded him of Shanks in serious mode. _His imagination or the cape effect?_

Nahhh.. his imagination for sure.

"I'm all ears."

.

.

.

" **Thomas** why don't you go with our friend….", "Lucky." the Den Den Mushi man supplied impulsively, his hand coming to hide his mouth.

"...Here and help him," continued Benn unbothered by the interruption.

The childish antics by his crew seemed to have the opposite effect, it made them more scary in the long run so it seemed. He really doesn't want to understand how, but he was eternally grateful. Not everything was lost.

The young red hair pirate - Thomas- nodded fervently and looped his arm around the frightened _Lucky_ and chatted away with him, leading the way.

The poor Lucky seemed confused and baffled. Thomas was chatting to him like they were best friends and were not in battlefield strewn with blood and bodies.

He would give it to Shanks, he knew how to pick his crew. Crazy just like him.

"Do you read Sora the warrior of the sea… no…don't worry… it is a great comic... really the best… the hero Sora …. cool you know… awesome cape….and you see our captain..."

Benn groaned.

Their reputation was completely tattered and buried sixty floors under the ocean. None, no more. Nada.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

"You don't seem to be looking too well Sengoku," said the Red-Haired brat, his hand casually sheathing his sword after manhandling the _bratty admiral_ once again. Those marines never learned. It was all part of the fun.

He stopped in his stride, standing beside Whitebeard. Leaving no doubt on which side he was on. If the exchange they had before wasn't clue enough.

He was thankful for the brat for saving his son. Whitebeard wasn't sure if he would have been able to save Ace and his family from that close attack. Sengoku had chosen that second to go full throttle on him, giving him no time for a counter, only defense. He was about to send a quake to shatter the ground not caring about the damage that Sengoku would inflict on him in that millisecond. Knowing full well that it would catch his crew unaware and it could harm a lot of his sons and daughters and may not be in time to stop the Admiral... when Shanks appeared from thin air. He would have to ask him about it.

He owed the brat another bottle of sake it seemed.

The Fleet Admiral didn't twitch and give no indication that he heard the remark. Yet his eyes betrayed him, as they were moving between him and the brat, assessing, calculating.

Things had turned for the worse for him.

"I think it better if we stop. No need for more bloodshed," Shanks continued unbothered by the chilly welcome.

No answer was forthcoming.

Few seconds passed with both just staring at each other.

The quiet was cut when Red Hair remarked casually.

"I don't see Kizaru here ..."

What he had meant was _I don't sense him at all, why? He should be here at such an important venue._ Whitebeard translated to himself amusedly.

The brat had great mastery over all three kinds of Haki. He was a Yonko.

Whitebeard hadn't had the time or the mind then to ask the little brat what she had used to be able to conceal Kizaru presence so completely. That they couldn't sense him using observation Haki.

If it wasn't for that, her game of _tag_ wouldn't have worked. Everyone with a bit of control over his observation Haki would have known where he was.

He would have to pick her mind another time. (Another reason to stay alive, the little spitfire would approve!)

The slight tensing of the Fleet Admiral didn't go unnoticed at the mention of Kizaru's name by either of them.

Shanks tilted his head to Whitebeard's direction. His eyes not leaving the Fleet Admiral.

"Did you already take care of him?" He asked as if asking about mundane things like the weather. (Not that the weather was mundane thing in the New World).

"Not me... no... the little cheeky brat did."

There were few seconds of silence as Red Hair tried to make head and tails of his answer. Who was the _cheeky brat?_

"Who? …. Luffy…" trailed off Shanks, he had a frown on his face, deep in thought.

Well, Strawhat Luffy, Ace's younger brother was undoubtedly a 'cheeky brat'. One that kept his promise. One that put his precious people first. Not afraid to face death for them. With a smile greeting it like an old friend. He was someone worthy to hold Roger's Legacy. Roger chose right when he gave it to Shanks, and the Red Hair brat chose right when he gave it to Ace's brother.

Whitebeard wondered what Roger's reaction would be to finding out that his hat -that he gave to his apprentice- in twist of fate was held by Ace's brother and now was sitting on Ace's sister head. What would be Shanks's reaction? Ace's reaction? It may be amusing to see Ace trying to burn the hat off while his brother tried to protect it.

The Fleet Admiral was paying attention to every detail. The fact that Shanks murmured Luffy's name had not gone unnoticed.

"The other one," he said finally. Keeping it vague.

Shanks seemed to have paused with mouth slightly open. Then he turned his full body to face Whitebeard, ignoring the Fleet Admiral's presence. He seemed about to leap from his own skin and in the most incredulous voice he yelled.

"Lina?.. my sweet little Lina? … wait ... is that how she got _injured_?"

The Fleet Admiral finally twitched. An uneasy look in his eyes appeared and just as quickly disappeared, and a something like a quiver of feeling flashed across his face but Whitebeard was not sure which was it exactly. But he could guess.

Disquiet and unrest having a confirmation (Red Hair handing his cloak was not proof enough. The worry in his voice now was apparently!) that Strawhat Luffy and his sister had a connection to a Yonko - Another one - and had it for some time. Enough for him to come here. He would bet that Sengoku thought Shanks was here because Ace was Roger's son. He wondered if he should mention this to the Red Hair brat - now that it stopped being a secret- just to see his reaction, and Sengoku's reaction to his reaction. That would be entertaining.

Or … feeling unbelief and irritation at someone calling the one that brought all the chaos, destroyed their grandiose plans and dragged the marine reputation in the filthiest mud was called -by a Yonko- _SWEET_.

Whitebeard wondered if maybe he should just shrug and not send this health hazard engulfed with cheery maniacal aura after a target. Keep him guessing. But then he remembered what the shitty admiral brat had almost done to one of his sons.

"No, that was Akainu."

"Oh…" the Red Hair uttered.

From the corner of his eye, Whitebeard saw raw emotions flash across his face, and the Fleet Admiral started to tense even more, shifting his body ever slightly, making it easier to launch an attack.

Red Hair turned suddenly and begin marching back from where he came, and calmly said.

"if you will excuse me for second."

Neither of them made any move or give an answer.

It didn't take but a few seconds for red flying figure to cross the scene behind them.

Neither of them twitched.

Death threats and promises of absolute justice could be heard from the horizon.

"What say you Sengoku? Should we stop?" Whitebeard asked casually.

Whitebeard saw Sengoku clenching his hands, but nothing else showed on his face.

He could imagine the calculation and assessments that run in his head all the same.

Ace was free, so the marines had no leverage.

The war was going for while already, both their supplies were running out and the wounded and death toll was only increasing the longer they fought. (Dare he say the pirates had way less). Most of the standing soldiers in both sides were still up and running because of the adrenaline surging in their vines, a lot of fear, pride and spite.

The marines had one Admiral down -it seemed another one was following him soon- and they were not even sure if he was alive or not.

Now, new Yonko with his crew had arrived. One that was full of energy, supplies, and a lot of motivation (as they both had just witnessed) and was clearly on Whitebeard side, or at least the spawns of Garp's side.

Most importantly, Sengoku knew that Whitebeard knew all of this. Whitebeard knew that Sengoku knew that he knew this.

This was an offer that the Fleet Admiral wouldn't and couldn't make. A Marine showing mercy to pirates. To a Yonko. No can do. The consequences of such move would destroy, or at least destabilize the three powers.

At the end that was the important difference between him and Sengoku.

His son was free, the marines were humiliated beyond his imagination thanks to Ace's sister. He could be a bit generous.

Even though he knew the answer, he still asked the question.

Because he could.

The Fleet Admiral's answer was enlarging his body and power, with Hito Hito no Mi. Using the massive power boost to his already impressive strength and Haki to launch his attack on the Whitebeard's left side. Whitebeard took step back with his left leg using his right fisted hand to launch a quake to intercept the attack.

The Fleet Admiral countered with shock wave using his fruit devil ability.

They both leaped away as not to lose their footing with all the broken ice around the area were their attacks had just met.

This was Sengoku's final answer.

Now that the Ace was free, and he knew that Ace's sister had retreating plans underway, maybe several now with another Yonko here. He had no claim on holding anything back.

He gripped his bisento with both his hands, activating his devil power, concentrating all of it power on the blade on it end, adding Haki to the midst.

The Fleet Admiral was also activating his power, readying himself for the impact to come.

He had no intention of making it a long fight, the longer they fought the more his sons and daughters would be in danger. He would finish this...

Whitebeard leaped back, twice. Long jumps, the power engulfing his bisento dissipated.

Not a second later, the place he was standing on had turned to dust or maybe better say mist, fumes.

Waves were stirring in the now open hole where he just stood.

His observation Haki had warned him in the nick of time.

Garp the Fist, Ace's grandfather was standing in front of his Fleet Admiral, in defensive stance.

Now that Ace was free, the conflict inside of the old marine was no more so it seemed.

Garp had in all likely sensed his intention to end this conflict quickly by taking out the king and quickly interfered.

"Oyaji," someone called.

His eldest son was flying beside him, his hands turned to blue wings of the Phoenix.

"Son," Whitebeard acknowledged.

"Sorry, he is a tough cookie, yoi," Marco apologized quietly to him. His voice transmitting his dissatisfaction.

Whitebeard gave a nod of assent. If Marco didn't have the power to heal his wounds directly after an attack, he would look even worse. Garp wasn't someone to underestimate. If Garp was inclined, Whitebeard was sure he would have been Fleet Admiral. Probably the distaste of responsibility and paperwork was what kept him away. After all, Garp was a D and as every D he had a problem with confinement. And what was more confining than the role of Fleet Admiral answering to the five old men, Gorosei.

"Yo, old man, I thought we agreed that you don't begin the party without me," someone called. Red Hair had returned, and there was no sign of Akainu in the horizon.

He added after a pause.

"Oh, if it isn't Marco the Phoenix."

His son face turned homicidal for a split second before his blank face returned.

He took pity on his annoyed son.

"Not my fault, if you're slow, brat," Whitebeard answered, bringing the attention of the other Yonko back to him.

"Maybe all the drinking made your muscles waste away."

"You are one talk, old man."

Marco tisked, murmuring unfavorable things, threats, and death wishes under his breath and something about hitting his limit of meeting obnoxious people for this day.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

Benn, Yasopp, Lucky Roo, Rockstar and few others moved quickly, without drawing any attention to them, following the direction that Lina had given them.

After his short chat with Lina he divided the crew to several groups and sent them on their way as per her instructions. The crew seemed quite motivated, and excited- too much even- to follow the orders of the mistress of all that is holy and COOL.

For him she had a specific mission. When he heard her speak, explaining what she wanted to be done, he couldn't help but think of Shanks' reaction to hearing his precious sweet little Lina speaking so full of confidence, without any doubt or hesitation. They had all dotted on those two siblings, and while Luffy was brash, childish and determined, the boy almost took his eye out to make a point … all things you may expect of seven years old (maybe not the eye thing).

Lina had stayed in his shadow, hardly talking, observing. A lot of them had thought her to be shy and timid. But in few times, she spoke or 'took charge', she shone. It's just they were a few.

Being a pirate suited her well, he wasn't sure what she had experienced. He could make an educated guess upon their exploits as written in the newspapers, as inaccurate as those newspapers were. But one thing for sure It had changed her.

They all stopped.

They had finally arrived at their goal.

As Lina had explained and expected.

The scene in front of them seemed to fit her description to the tee.

 _Oh._

Or maybe not.

"Hawkeyes," Benn called as a greeting and as a signal to announce their arrival.

Hawkeyes didn't flinch, their arriving had not gone unnoticed by him. But few of the others were startled and paid dearly for their lapse of attention.

"Benn Beckman," Hawkeye acknowledged out loud, blocking with ease the attack by a rather large and tall man with prominent chin. He was wearing a black uniform, above it a long white, yellow, and black jacket, draped over like a cloak (cape! Benny, C.A.P.E). A word was written on its back "prison". He was wielding a sword with long blade and a square guard.

It was some kind of marine uniform for a guard. _Impel down then_. Lina said that he released the worst prisoners and apparently some guards too.

Hawkeye was exchanging blows with him in a rapid pace. The guard was clearly being pushed back but seemed to be skilled, knowing how to use his big body to his advantage. Hawkeye was in no hurry to end the exchange. He seemed to be slightly enjoying himself.

Lina has not mentioned Hawkeyes being an ally. _Was he?_

"Finally changing sides? Shanks would be devastated, he had dibs on you."

A raised eyebrow was all his answer. Benn translated it as: _Snort, disbelief, dream on you utter idiot with your fool captain._

The only other explanation would be that Hawkeyes wanted to measure the sword skills of this man. That the guard was worthy enough to have piqued the Warlord interest.

This was no danger to their plans. One less problem to take care of.

"Boa Hancock," he called.

He had his _orders_ to fulfill.

"Who dares call my name," she yelled in fury while busy moving gracefully around dodging the bullets aimed at her from unseen sniper and still managing to land attacks on her intended targets rather savagely.

Benn didn't answer her, instead, he whispered.

"Yasopp."

"On it," Yasopp answered back immediately, his rifle drawn as he disappeared. Benn didn't miss the glint in his eyes. Facing another sniper like him, made Yasopp blood boil with a challenge, excitement and expectation. It was better than sake according to him. That should be quite telling. The man had probably forgotten the taste of water years ago.

"Miss Hancock you should get going..." he began again.

"How dare you speak to me?" She yelled back cutting him, giving him a hateful glare. If looks could kill he would be a skeleton.

 _Oh_ , he had almost forgotten.

"Lina…" he tried again.

The magic word.

"Sent me," he continued.

Now that there were no bullets to dodge -even though bullets were flying, just not to her direction- the Shichibukai empress yelled "Perfume Femur" and danced, performing a handstand before launching a series of spinning kicks that utilizing her Devil Fruit's power to petrify and turn to stone anything she contacted and even smashing some. She ended this quick attack with cartwheel leaping to land gracefully in front of him.

Not hair out of place.

Boa Hancock, the empress of the man-hating Kuja tribe, the captain of the Kuja Pirates, and the only female member of the Shichibukai was staring in utter disdain and scorn at them, not bothering to stop using the Mero Mero no Mi to it full effect as the moaning, catcalls and hoots from those behind him could be heard. Lucky Roo took care of the loudest of them.

Lina and Luffy never ceased to amaze him. He was really curious to hear how they _bagged_ this ally. The Empress could potentially lose her title and all the power and protection it entitled, yet she didn't seem to be _bothered_ by this prospect.

"Speak," she demanded impatiently.

Benn noted that her devil fruit effect was heightened when she spoke to his chagrin. His crew needed more discipline. She glared on with hate and disgust. _They were not worthy of her attention._

"Luffy was taken out of here in a submarine to get treatment, he's not in good shape."

Her face changed quickly. Flashes of concern, worry, panic, rage before it was blank again. Benn noted the twitching of her legs, she wanted to move... Probably to go after him.

As Lina said, Boa Hancock would keep Luffy safe.

Good. He had qualms about leaving Luffy with the Surgeon of Death. It was the best course of action, but still, Surgeon of Death.

"Find him, and make sure he is safe and getting the care he deserves. The one taking care of him is Trafalgar Law and he has a way to communicate with Lina..." he trailed off.

The Empress nodded, gesturing for him to move along.

"A Den Den Mushi," he added the detail as an afterthought. He trusted the young surgeon, but not that much.

"Keep him safe and hidden until you hear from her," the Empress nodded in acknowledgment one last time, and called "Salome."

Hissing was heard behind them. The empress leaped over them.

Benn turned slowly while the others had already abruptly turned.

The Empress stood beside a huge white snake that was staring at them. It had red marks on its body and where her head was, there was a skull with blue hair jutting out of the back and a constant creepy smile.

Lucky Roo was staring right back, some drool appearing at his mouth as the prospect of meat appeared in front of him. Benn would swear that the permanent smile on the snake face, lost some of its brightness.

"Find him," the empress ordered, and the snake obeyed, slithering into the water while her owner, leaped in quick succession, disappearing from view.

Benn turned back and pulled a cigarette out and lit it up, eyeing the handy work left by the Empress.

The sound of the bullets and swords meeting was all that interrupted the silence.

He counted the laying figures on the ground, different painful angles, some missing limbs, other had a stone for limb.

Seven, no, eight.

There was huge hill floating in the water. Benn thought at first that it was some kind of ship. It wasn't.

It was a huge figure, lying in the water. A giant. Probably Sanjuan Wolf. One of the worst criminals, very deadly, ruthless and strong. He was not sure if the giant was dead, taking a swim or the empress had knocked him out.

Right now, he didn't care to find out, he had other things to take care of.

The seven figures in front of them were stirring up, some moaning calling "captain", other cursings.

Marshall D. Teach finally stood up shakily. The reason Benn was here. Finally.

He was clutching his head when he seemed to see that they were not alone.

He straightened up.

"Bennyyyyy...How's Shanks' handsome face doing?"

Teach called, a satisfied smile on his face.

Those three scars on Shanks's face, above his left eye, were a constant reminder of his failure as first mate. Someone had wounded his captain and he wasn't able to stop or to repay the predator in kind. Yet.

Someone other shakily stood up calling, "where did the bitch go, look what she did to my hand?"

"Forget your fucking hand, my face, my face..." someone other shirked. It sounded like a woman, but Benn would not bet on it.

Benn had no intention of giving them time to regroup and get their baring back, he was a pirate, not a saint. But he wanted to make sure that there was no doubt why he was here.

 **He was paying back a very overdue debt.**

"Teach, I always wanted to ask which was it? left or right?"

Benn wondered if Lina knew of his grudge and their history with Teach and that why she asked him to get rid of Teach and his newfound crew.

Benn spat out the unfinished cigarette, signaling for everyone behind him to get ready.

"..." Teach didn't answer, his eyes narrowing trying to decipher the meaning of his inquiry. He seemed to clench and unclench his hands involuntary.

The man was devious, cunning, intelligent, ruthless, patient piece of shit to have been able to trick and use his previous crew, the Whitebeards for more than twenty years. Kill a commander, someone he knew for years, capture Ace and use him, trick the marines, and convince powerful, ruthless people to follow him.

Benn knew that it wouldn't take him long to understand his question. He had no doubt about it.

 _Which_ _ **hand**_ _had he used to injure Shanks? To leave those scars?_

And really Benn wasn't waiting for an answer.

Benn slipped the flintlock rifle from his shoulder and held it out.

He intended to take them both.

Right hand.

Left hand.

The bastard's life would be the sweet, _sweet_ dessert.

(no, he didn't care if he incurred the wrath of the Whitebeards that wished for revenge. They could do whatever they wanted to the body once he was done with it.)

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

"Laaaaachnnnnnn … Stwwwhannnnnnnnn..."

A loud voice boomed startling everyone on the battlefield.

For few seconds everyone froze, the voice was loud with annoying echo but the words couldn't be understood.

"Who is using the central Den Den Mushi?" some marine asked in wonder.

"We have one?" another asked.

They had all momentarily stopped in their chasing of the pirates, confused.

"You moron, they all connected to main one… like when the Fleet Admiral used the Den Den Mushi to give all the marines here orders." Another marine explained, looking around him, trying to pinpoint the voice source, with all the destruction, it was hard to find the Baby Den Den Mushis that were the speakers.

If they used it, it meant something important happened, new orders maybe...

"Maybe the Den Den Mushi were malfunction with all the destruction or someone attacked them...," another said.

"Hey, didn't the voice sound familiar?"

"What is Laaaa? And stw?"

"Strooo I think..."

"Are they calling in new orders..."

"But the voice is familiar..." another marine insisted.

"Stop slacking off, we need to catch those bastard pirates, and free the Admiral.." one of the Vice Admirals shouted and they again attacked and chased the pirates with vigor.

"That's it… it sounds like the admiral..."

"HUH?"

"It sounded like Admiral Kizaru..."

"No way, I hear his voice coming from there… were those pirate bastards holding him..."

"We need to free him soon..."

"Of course..."

"Damn straight.."

"Yeah..."

"But it sounds like him..."

"Impossible, we all saw him get catch... No way..."

"But did we.?!.."

"Yeah, I mean we only saw someone like him on the ground..."

"We don't know what happened to him and where he is?.. We just assumed…"

"Lina- channnn … Straw-Chann... Is this thing working… helloooooooo..." The booming voice was very clear this time.

"No way."

"It is the Admiral."

"Where is he..."

"It is his voice…."

"What the hell is going on…."

"Wasn't he captured ..."

"Who the hell we are chasing then..."

"Who those pirates have?!"

"Who is being held by those scum then..."

"It is impersonator..."

"Is it trick..."

"Which is it then?"

"Is the Admiral captured at all… I mean could some no name pirate even touch him…"

"Yeah… even someone really strong would find it hard.."

"But we saw the seastone handcuffs... that's how…"

" I don't know anymore …"

"Those in front of us or the voice..."

"Which is it…"

"Is it real?!"

"Who the hell is he calling? Straw and Lina? And why would the Admiral Kizaru call them..."

"Doesn't feel right…."

"It is trick .. most definitely..."

"Which one..."

Small doubts and suspicion had begun to slowly consume them. What had they seen? Heard? Could they believe it? Was it trick? Who do they trust? Did their commanders know what's going on? Where was Admiral Kizaru for god sake? Captured or free?!

Bit by bit it reached their hearts. Consuming.

Their resolve was wavering.

While chaos, disarray had spread in the marines ranks, Seven Vice Admirals had come together for quick unavoidable discussion.

"Someone call central, and see who is there?"

"Is it another trick?"

"The Admiral would not speak like this..."

"We don't know who he is calling..."

"Are they some codewords perhaps..."

"Maybe..."

"Confuse the enemy..."

"It's confusing us..."

"But why he is there and not here..."

"Plan of some sort..."

"To announce to the us that the pirates don't have him..."

"I saw him get caught... we all did!"

"We had no idea what they did for the few minutes they hid him …"

"They could have transferred him from here or something while we were chasing the supposed Admiral…"

"How...we were watching…"

"I don't know..."

"So maybe he escaped…"

"But why now..."

"I still can't sense him..."

"Me neither..."

"Something isn't right!"

"are we missing something…"

"Should we unleash the pacifista..."

"The plan was to cage the pirates and then to unleash the cyborgs…"

"Yeah, that wouldn't happen now.."

"The whole battlefield is in disarray..."

"Almost everyone had left their posts..."

"The plaza empty…"

"Something isn't right..."

"Maybe we could use them to identify the Admiral…"

"I don't know, it may backfire... and kill him, he is cuffed with seastone… he can't use his power…"

None of them dared to suggest sacrificing the Admiral, only another Admiral or the Fleet Admiral could make such decision.

"Ummu… maybe…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"No time… if you have idea spit out."

"Could you kno..w...ummm… the Admiral be...not on our ...side."

The announcement was met with silence.

"Impossible."

"We don't have time for this bull."

"But…" the man stopped seeing all the glares. "Yeah, it's impossible… ignore me, the war is getting to me. Sorry." He stammered.

"We need to reach a decision.. Things are getting worse..."

"Fast!"

"The Admiral and fleet Admirals are busy, it is our responsibility to take charge..."

"Okay, let's not take any chances."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Momonga and Strawberry go find who is the one using the central Den Den Mushi. if it's really the Admiral, then find out his plan and let us know, if not kill him. Us... we will continue after those scum. We can't dwell anymore, we need to take them out and free the Admiral as soon as possible if he is really captured. If not just kill everyone, no need to capture. Just..." no more words needed to be said.

The Den Den Mushi transmitting the happenings of the war to Sabaody Archipelago has been cut at the beginning. If no one left this place alive, no one would know the truth of what happened. To say the marines were tricked. To tarnish their reputation.

All seven grimly nodded.

They still had their trump card, the Pacifista, cyborgs, human weapons… if things came to… they could unleash them without the 'check' requirement. To distinguish between, pirate, marine or civilian...

Sacrificing some foot marines -maybe thousands -for the greater good of keeping the marine's reputation intact was given.

The winners always wrote the history.

.

.

.

 _Finally._

"Ace, hurry up..."

Ace nodded as she clutched his back harder.

Lina had a terrifying look on her face hearing this _voice_ calling her name.

Her smile could crack mirrors, she was sure.

Chopper and Usopp would probably be hiding at the view of her face. Zoro and Robin would be eyeing her approvingly. Zoro would drink in smugness while Robin would giggle quietly to herself, believing this was her influence. Robin was the only one that could make giggling _terrifying_.

Sanji would be singing poetic about her face and how this look fit her. Spinning around trying to decide what food fit this happy occasion. Nami would be worriedly moving around, one second hovering over her, demanding what is going on and another hiding with Chopper and Usopp.

Brook would be...

"Lina-chan, your face makes my eyes pop out? Oh, but I don't have eyes .. Skull joke Yohohoho..." and taking out the violin and playing morbid tone fitting the mood.

Franky would be standing there in his special pose "let's hear it sister, it sure to be SUUUPPPERRRR..."

Luffy, well... Luffy would be standing facing her… his hands on his hips … his smile mirroring her smile.

Well, that wasn't true. She couldn't smile like that. She wasn't made out of rubber. Her mouth could only widen so much. Really, Luffy smiled with his whole body. The sun would have to race him for the title of the "brightest", and it would lose…. badly.

"Hello, anyone there? Linnnnnaaaaaaaaa…..." the same voice tried again.

Even louder, crisper, clearer.

"Gave me that..." a new voice cut in evident huff and impatience, and then announced.

"This thing is working..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, isn't the other voice... Izo?" Yura muttered to himself.

.

.

.

.

 **Sabaody Archipelago**

.

"They are singing now.. _singing_..."

"Does that what happens…. in a war..."

"This is a war..right?"

"This my first...no idea..."

"I have been a reporter for 20 years… I have never seen anything like this..."

"Me neither...been in the profession for 12 years..."

"Yeah... but we never seen anything similar this...I mean this kind of big war...with so many powers involved..."

"No idea…."

Now, that the marines - that were supposedly there to guard and protect them and make sure they reported the _truth_ to the world- had almost all left them to their own devices. Probably hurrying to Marinefor…..their death.

They had all moved closer to the huge screens and were watching in undivided attention.

The screens were changing rapidly between three different Den Den Mushi records making the whole experience more chaotic.

"This Yonko vs the might of the marines..."

"Two Yonko, **two**..."

"God help us all..."

"Should we stay here….?"

"Shouldn't we... you know leave..."

"What… what are they singing..."

"Who sings at war…?"

"Pirates apparently..."

"It does keep your spirit high... I think..."

"You face death ...and singing keeps you safe… are you an idiot?"

"Not me… them... _Those pirates_ … "

"They are pirates...they wouldn't be too bright..."

"You think Whitebeard ... is stupid?"

"Well... noo ... I didn't mean ..."

"He is strong..."

"The strongest man alive some say…."

"You can see it here… the marines are in deep shit..."

"But being strong wouldn't be enough to stay at the top for long..."

"Yeah..."

"What are they saying..."

"We'll you shut up... We are trying to listen..."

"Hey...wasn't there someone now that had something strange covering their face..."

"Saw that… a mask maybe..."

"No..it looked like ...a _sock_..."

"No way..."

"Maybe some kind of hat..or helmet.."

"Yeah, you are probably right..."

"Yeah… a while ago … I thought I saw someone waving a book…"

"A book … ?!"

"I know … the brain works in mysterious way when you're stressed..."

"Yeah, it was probably a sword or big gun… or some kind of weapon..."

"It's getting to me too...I thought I saw Buggy the clown singing with them too."

"I don't under...stand… what is going on..."

"What's happening in the war..."

"We are sure it's war?"

"Why the war happened to begin with..."

"No idea… can't remember..."

"Marines and pirates… do you need more reason..."

"Like cats and dogs…."

"Execution... I think..."

"They keep repeating something... 'her coolness'..."

"What 'her coolness' mean?"

"Her coolness .. grav...ely proclaimed.."

"Maybe like her highness...her holiness… or something..."

"Like when you say _your grace_ when you speak to a lord?"

"..."

Someone snorted.

"Maybe…"

"That she is so cold like an ice..."

"Isn't that the admiral..."

"Aokiji… he uses ice..."

"Okay… I'll bite… but what… 'Without his cap and cape his charm…. had drained' even mean…?"

"I have no idea..."

The journalist that were still able to function (not in elliptic shock or sinking deep in denial) had left momentarily the impossible task of trying to explain to their bosses about what was going on (Yeah... yeah it was their job to report.. ..but what the actual fuck..give them break.. well ya...they don't get paid enough for this..whatever this is… like seriously …) and was having a deep meaningful _artistic debate_ about singing skills and lyrics comprehension brought to them by the fascinating creatures that were the Red Hair Pirates (RHP… Runnnnnnnnnnnn … Hellll….Pisssed off.).

"Why do they keep repeating _lame_ …."

"It feels like some ...mantra ..."

"Catch phrase..."

"Do you think _lame_ is some codeword that only pirates know what it mean..."

"I don't know.. If you asked me half an hour ago… l would have laughed at you..."

"Some codeword that only Yonko pirates know... And they...it brings them… to work together?"

"I want to know what 'warrior of the sea overcame'…. Means...overcame what?"

"Shouldn't it be overcome…?"

"They need some urgent lesson on grammar..."

"That not the only thing they need..."

"Less of problem right now…"

"No… because… 'her coolness name isn't the same and will shine without shame'… has any meaning..."

"Who is her coolness…?"

"Seriously? Is it even a person?"

"Maybe there...captain is really….yo know… isn't male… but…. Red Hair captain … is … woman..."

Everyone stared uncomprehendingly at him with a different range of shock, denial and incredulity.

"I want to cuff you on the head and call you stupid... But after today.. I don't know..." someone said pensively.

"Yeah...nothing will surprise me anymore."

"Maybe the other Yonkos are on their way..."

"Yeah...I would believe that!"

"Maybe we should leave… just take ship and go..."

"Where...exactly?"

"You think anywhere would be safe..."

"Maybe the sea..."

"Huh?"

"Sea would be safe?!...you are an utter moron."

"No...I meant… 'her coolness' is not a person...but metaphorical...mean the sea...Her coolness symbolizes sea… it is cool, you know...cold..."

"You still going on about the song..."

"Analogy to a fluid object giving it a human gender and characterization..."

"Are they stupid or not…. you said they needed lessons in grammar..."

Everyone just shrugged.

"Hush-hush…. 'her name we acclaim'… "

"Maybe some deity or god... Pirates sing to.. When they go to war… for victory or some shit..."

"Spill the blood for her… or something..."

"The whole thing is strange..."

"No shit! The whole fucking day is strange..."

"Oiii...shut up… what we missed..."

"something 'shall reclaim the throne'…. I think..."

"What throne?"

"Hey….you don't think they mean...the pirate king title..."

"Nahh...I don't think so...things..."

" **Laaaaachnnnnnn … Stwwwhannnnnnnnn..."**

"Hey.. isn't that the central Den Den Mushi… are they giving new orders to the marines..."

"What happens now..."

"Silence."

"Keep quiet!"

"Do you really think another Yonko arrived..."

"No... I hope to god not..."

" **Lina- channnn … Straw-Chann... Is this thing working… helloooooooo..."**

"What the hell?"

"What is going on…."

"Is it code words or something..."

"Hey isn't Lina … the one that caught the admiral…."

"Yeah her name was Lina..."

"She's from the Strawhat pirates... He said straw too."

"The goddess of chaos...strikes again..."

"What was that … I mean..."

"Why call her … and who is calling… the marines?"

"Make no sense..."

"What form that had happened so far had made any."

"Isn't the voice familiar..."

"Yeah...it does..."

"I am not sure where I heard it before."

"I know it for sure..."

"It's on the tip of my tongue..."

" **Hello, anyone there? Linnnnnaaaaaaaaa…..."**

"Oi… isn't that…"

"Yeah… it sounds…"

"No doubt...but why…?"

"It's Admiral Kizaru!"

"Yeah, I know it!"

"But ...what that's mean?"

"Wasn't he captured..."

"Lina was the one … that captured….him...right?"

The reporters all shared dazed bewildered looks with each other. Drawn on some of their faces were a swirl of colorful emotions, confusion, thoughtfulness, puzzlement, uncertainty, disbelief, wariness and skepticism. But mainly shock.

As one they all hurried scrambling over each other to finally do their goddamn jobs.

Den Den Mushis were dialed.

"Big new..."

"Boss..."

"You won't believe..."

"Listen...you need to print it..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sooooooooo…

Does anyone want to share their thoughts? Anyone? Feelings? Hello? Are you there?

.

The first scene here is the 'same' as the first scene from the last chapter. Different POV to the same circumstance.

.

Special thanks to **YMLR** and **Black' Victor Cachat**. Some of the ideas in their reviews inspired me. (see.. That's why you should write reviews… long ones ;) ) .

Another thanks to the one and only amazeballs XD **Syrisna** for the holy transcendent art. Check the new Cover image. Isn't gorgeous?! Also check my profile picture. It has Lina and Marcy (my OC from Moby Dick's New Residents). _Let's see who can recognize which is which?_

My adorable **beta** also drew a picture of small and cute Luffy and Lina (cute shirts!). Find her in **gerbilfriend . deviantart . com**

I am so blessed! I have awesome friends!

.

I had few hard months. Things seemed bleak to me at times. My friends and family helped a lot, so did your PM's and reviews (and art!). Thank you, I really, truly appreciate it.

In that time, I found it easier to write with others. So, I have two stories that I co-write now. Feel free to check them.

 **One Piece: Luffy's Mother is WHO?** \- co-written with **Black' Victor Cachat.**

 **ReunionS** : co-written with **Syrisna**.

I can honestly say I am having fun working on them with my friends, and they are great stories. Leave us a comment there.

.

Ahemmm… I - as in my pen name **rose7anne101** \- just starred in story by our king and savior **Black' Victor Cachat** in **One Piece: March on Oda** (Yes, as Oda the creator of OP). How cool is that XD. Check it out! it's awesomely great and funny! And I am literally in it! XD

.

.

Leave me a lllllllllllllllooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnng review ;) okay?!

Don't forget to read below! Marine!Lina

.

.

 **Dancing to a Tune**

This was a Bad Idea. A terrible, horrible no good very bad idea. Why had she agreed to this? Oh right, she hadn't.

The deck lights were warm on her back as she squinted her eyes against the light from the makeshift disc ball that was hanging from the mast. Lina felt the beginnings of sweat as she stood on the makeshift stage and waited for the roars of her "fellow marines" to die down. At least moral was up?

She was going to get back at Jango and Fullbody for dragging her up here and making her do this- revenge would be sweet. So very sweet. Like chocolate ice cream but with added humiliation as the cherry. Especially Jango… She would find a way to make those ridiculous sunglasses he liked so much disappear. Mark her words! And then she would be promoted so she could get back at, Captain "Hina thinks continued exercise is important" Hina. Lina would have her revenge. _Her justice._

"DANCE, DANCE, DANCE"

Lina was pulled out of her revenge plots by the crowd as its roar changed from indermant screaming to actual words.

"DANCE, DANCE, DANCE"

The music started, blasting so loud it was hard to hear any words, just the thump, thump, thump of the beat as it reverberated through the air. Why was it so loud, hadn't they heard of ear damage? No point in hesitating now. It was time to dance.

Happy thoughts, she repeated to herself. Forget about everyone watching. Just you and the rhythm. She let a breath out and closed her eyes to listen to the beat. It was catchy. At least Jango somehow had good taste in music.

You don't want (those two morons) Jango and Fullbody holding this over you, Lina reminded herself as she took in a breath. You know they will! They would most definitely call you a klutz for the rest of your life, even if you make it to Fleet Admiral. You really can't take their word that this is not being recorded. A recorder Den Den Mushi could be anywhere. Imagine grandpa (bwahahaha look how good a dancer my granddaughter is. See SEEE look at these photos) or godforbid Luffy (shishishi….Lina you suck… let me show you how to do it!) finding about this . Oh god… not Ace (insert column of fire).

Another breath.

If she was going to do this...she was going to make herself damn proud. No regrets.

The music rose with her arms, the tension ratcheting up. It was just her and the music as the crowd went silent.

Lina stretched her arms out as far as she could reaching out before pulling into a spin. Then down as the music thumped. It speed up to a blur after that as she swung her body to the beat- adding in a few flips, two cartwheels and a handstand for good measure.

Being the sister of two hyper brothers who lived to fight, she learned to use her agility as weapon, but she had never thought she would use it for dance. It seemed to be working. Everytime she landed a move a cheer rung out. She was actually pretty good at this!

Take that you morons. Marines do have fun!

XXX

Benn winced, whatever was on the message (several pages long..who had the patience to write so much..they were pirates for god's sake) the news coo had brought was Not. Good. He had read it several times (Strike one. Shanks was not the 'reader' type). He hadn't seen Shank's like that since just after they left Dawn Island and ran into Garp (and even that was better since most of that was Shanks bragging).

He looked halfway to the grave, eyes pooling with tears (Strike two), if Benn didn't know better then he would go over and try and console Shanks (thankfully he knew better then to engage Shanks when he was like this)

Oh dear.

"What's wrong Cap'n, we out of West Blue sake again?" Yasopp called over drunkenly.

"Whyy" Shanks moaned, Benn felt a part of himself die of embarrassment as he watched Shanks roll around on the deck, still clenching the entire letter in his hand. "Where did we go wrongngggg" he moaned and continued to roll around the deck.

Before Ben could react Shanks had reached out and grabbed his leg, "Benny were we not bad enough examples? Whyyyyyy".

The paper scattered all over the deck.

Okay, calm slow movements just like when dealing with a small, frightened animal or a child (that can knock you out with surge of emotion..).

"What's wrong Shanks?"

Shanks didn't answer…

A different technique was needed.

"Who sent the letter?"

"It was…. Aceeeeeeeee..."

 _Why would he send a letter?_ Benn wondered, okay, keep it calm, level, don't spook him. The only thing he could think was about L… oh boy (Strike three).

"She, she joined the mariinnnnesssss" Shanks wailed before returning to gibbering.

.

.

If you are wondering about the song Lina danced to it was: w ww. Youtube watch ?v=_18VbyDbs6c it happens to be Jango's favorite song because he met Fullbody while dancing to it (Jango is so sweet for a reformed murderous hypnotist, isn't he?).

.

Gerbilfriend: This is seventy-two pages long. Wow. And with this Anchor and Compass is over one hundred thousand words. Also, Wow.


End file.
